When You've Been Hurt, Too
by Threshie
Summary: A vagrant, Dallet thinks he's had the worst life can offer. A red eyed stranger is about to prove him wrong... An AU vampire fic featuring the Dragon Slayers and Dilandau. Chapter 29 is here!
1. Misery, Thy Name is Dallet

When You've Been Hurt, Too

Chapter 1 -- Misery, Thy Name is Dallet…

By Threshie

AN: Well, now I've gone and done it—I've started writing some big epic vampire fic! ;; I just knew I had to blend together two of my favorite fictional things—vampires and the Dragon Slayers (and Dilandau) of Escaflowne. So, let it be known that I don't own anything from Escaflowne. I think the vampire stuff has been recycled so many times it's okay to use it now… ;; This fic is alternate universe and in a contemporary setting—modern day. I seem to have this balance of drama and humor in my DS fics that works, so yes, it's actually dramatic _and_ funny at the same time.

And no, much as it seems from all of my current Dragon Slayer fics' fuss over him, Dallet isn't my absolute favorite Dragon Slayer—just one of them that works better for serious or angsty storylines. Truthfully, I love them all, and Dilandau, too.

Oh, yeah…this fic is NON-YAOI. Period. In fact, as the fic's stats tell you, it's not particularly a romance at all. Without further ado (I think there's enough here already, eheh), please enjoy the fic and tell me what you think!

* * *

There were some things in life that would never change. Some things that seemed to repeat over and over again, no matter how one tried to avoid them. One of these such things, thought a raggedly-dressed boy with vivid lilac eyes as he wandered down the darkened streets, was that you had everything in life, or nothing at all.

Being one of the unfortunate majority that made up the latter, and having even less in life than most of that majority, he again found himself wandering listlessly through an unfamiliar city slum. He was a homeless vagrant--no family, no friends, no earthly ties at all.

It sounded nice to have nothing to worry too much about, and usually it suited his aloof nature. But sometimes, like tonight, he longed for a soft pillow to rest his head on, to not have to go hungry for days on end and perhaps...perhaps even a pair of kind eyes to gaze into, that they might know what he was feeling then.

But he didn't have any of that. He was just a vagrant, after all.

And, as if that weren't enough, a steady and icy downpour had been pounding the area for the past hour or so. Lifting an unsteady hand to swipe wet brown hair from his face, the boy sighed.

Everything or nothing, he reminded himself with a sad little smile, _You've just got the rotten luck to get nothing in this life..._ The beating of the rain upon the pavement hummed steadily in his ears. He concentrated on it instead of the pounding of his heart. _I've got to find shelter..._

He stumbled a little over something in the dark, and before he could catch himself he felt the hard pavement smacking wetly against his chest and the right side of his face. He lay there for a moment, the air knocked out of his lungs and the rain pattering gently on his skin. _Maybe it's not worth it,_ he sucked in a shallow breath, allowing his lilac eyes to drift close tiredly. _Maybe, if I just lie here long enough, I'll fall asleep and wake up to find this was all a nightmare..._

He smiled faintly; what a silly thought that was. As if vagrants like himself had any chance at dreaming...he'd never had a dream that hadn't quickly become a nightmare.

"Napping in places like this can get you murdered, you know." The amused voice drifted to his ears as if it were far away. Afraid of what it meant by the words, he dragged his eyes open. He could only see a pair of wavering crimson eyes peering down into his. "Or worse," the owner of the eyes added smugly as an afterthought.

The vagrant tried to sit up, but found that his limbs felt like lead. The right side of his face smarted badly, and he winced, closing his eyes again.

"Maybe...death doesn't frighten me..." He vaguely heard the laughter of the crimson-eyed stranger.

"Not afraid to die--I like that. What's your name, wanderer?"

The boy sighed. _What does it matter...?_ He thought unhappily, but whispered, "Dallet."

"Dallet..." The stranger sounded like he was smiling. "I know your tone of voice, Dallet. You sound like I did once..."

Wincing, the brown-haired boy dragged himself into a sitting position. His face still smarted, and the chill of the rain was beginning to numb his fingertips, but he wanted to know who this stranger was. The crimson eyes gazed steadily at him when he chanced a glance. They were set in a pale, handsome face that was framed by wet silvery-white hair. He blinked in surprise--an albino?

"You don't sound hopeless," he told the pale stranger pointedly, brushing numb fingertips over his throbbing face. He winced--they felt like ice!

The albino laughed a little, "Not anymore, of course. I've found myself by now." He leaned forward, crimson eyes capturing Dallet's in a gaze that refused to end. "Would you like to find yourself, Dallet? I can help you, you know."

The vagrant laughed bitterly, shaking his head. "Listen, if you're trying to sell me something, forget it. I have no money, and no matter what you tell me, being hopelessly addicted to something that'll eventually kill me is _not_ going to solve all my woes."

"I'm not trying to sell you anything," the albino snickered, himself. "You're rather worldly, aren't you, Dallet?"

"I just know that things that are too good to be true aren't within my reach," the brown-haired boy answered truthfully, frowning. "Just say it--what do you want with me?" The albino grinned in a predatory fashion, and for the first time Dallet saw the fangs. They glinted in the faint pre-dawn light, and all at once the vagrant found himself staring into the pale red eyes once more. _Fangs...red eyes..._ Dallet thought, stunned, _But that's impossible...they don't exist!_

As with before, the gaze caught and held him, unending and deep. Before he could even think of resisting, he felt the silver-haired stranger wrapping his arms around him, and then a sudden sharp pain at his neck. He recognized this kind of pain--he'd had a bad encounter involving razors sometime before, and the sudden stinging of a deep, clean cut was present then, too.

But surely he hadn't tried all of that sweet-talking and persuading only to catch the boy and slit his throat. _He could have done that any time--I was just lying there when he showed up,_ Dallet frowned, attempting to wriggle his way free of the albino's tight grip. He was only answered by another stinging at his neck. This time there was pressure from two sides, and at last he realized that the red-eyed stranger wasn't slitting his throat--he was _biting_ it! _...Vampire..._ Dallet thought faintly.

Darkness claimed him.

--End Chapter 1

* * *

****

Hurt Akugi! Volume 1

Akugi #1

Dallet: "Maybe...death doesn't frighten me..."

Dilandau: (Laughs rather dementedly) "Obviously we're not acquainted with the same death, then."

Dallet: "….Um, I don't think there's more than one death."

Dilandau: (Laughs some more) "Obviously you weren't there when I killed all those people yesterday."

Akugi #2

Narrator: He was a homeless vagrant--no family, no friends, no earthly ties at all.

Dallet: (Floats up off of the planet and into outer space) "You know, they never mentioned space walking in the vagrant job description…"

Akugi #3

Dallet: "Listen, if you're trying to sell me something, forget it. I have no money, and no matter what you tell me, being hopelessly addicted to something that'll eventually kill me is _not_ going to solve all my woes."

Dilandau: (Sweatdrop) "Darn it, they're wisening up…"

* * *

AN: Eheheh….the Akugi aren't as funny as I'd like them to be, but I guess that's because there wasn't much here to parody. Next chapter will be better, I promise. ;; Please tell me what you think—honestly, this's the first vampire fic I've ever written that I let other people read, and I'm a little nervous about it…


	2. Answers Good & Bad

When You've Been Hurt, Too

Chapter 2 – Answers Good & Bad

By Threshie

AN: And here the story takes off. I don't own Escaflowne. Enjoy!

* * *

When the vagrant next awoke, it was rather ironic that the first thing he noticed as a sign he had been abducted was the roof over his head. He'd wandered for years now, and rarely slept indoors anymore. The second thing he noticed was that he was lying in a bed, and that his worn and rainsoaked clothing had been replaced by a set of slightly large velvet red pajamas. _Who changed my clothes...?_ He wondered uneasily.

Suddenly, memories flooded back to him--the abino stranger's eyes flashed through his mind, and immediately he reached up to feel the side of his neck where the pain had come from. Sure enough, much to his dismay, there was a small bandage there. _He had red eyes, and fangs,_ the wanderer remembered uneasily, _And he _bit_ me._ He frowned, tentatively poking the bandage.

Rather than a sharp pain, as he usually received when he should have left well enough alone, he was surprised to feel only a faint ache. _Healed up...?_ He wondered confusedly, sitting up in bed. _Just how long have I been unconscious?_

As if to answer his question, there was a rustling as red curtains were pushed aside across the room. Blinking, Dallet realized that there was a door behind them. He felt a presence in the room even before the curtains swished aside to reveal a pale young woman with long, greyish violet curls.

The newcomer blinked baby blue eyes at him and exclaimed softly, "Well! Dilandau-sama wasn't exaggerating about your looks." Dallet was shocked to hear the lower tone of voice--despite his effeminate face and hair, the purple-haired stranger was actually male! "Surprised I'm not a girl," he smiled gently, looking all the more lovely despite the statement. "I get that a lot--it's not _my_ fault Dilandau-sama has me wear my hair long, you know." Recovering from his surprise somewhat, Dallet frowned.

"Where am I?" He asked unhappily, brushing the bandage on his neck with his fingertips. "Who is 'Dilandau-sama'?"

"I think you'd better take one question at a time for now," The purple-haired beauty smiled gently again, coming over to sit on the edge of the bed. "It may overwhelm you to know too much too soon," he explained, "But I guess I can tell you the basics. Your name is Dallet, right?"

Sighing, the brown-haired boy nodded--apparently, since he knew his name, this lovely-looking person associated with the albino who had attacked him before. It was a bit depressing to think of such beauty working for evil. The purple-haired boy again smiled serenely. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Dallet. My name is Viole."

Viole, Dallet tried the name out in his head. It fit the person, he decided--graceful and pleasant-sounding. It was rather disappointing that Viole was male, really, or staying here would have seemed a lot more attractive.

"Viole," Dallet frowned at the lovely though questioning look on the other's face, "Where are we?"

"In Dilandau-sama's keep, of course," Viole smiled that same gentle smile, one which Dallet noted never showed his teeth. _He can't be a vampire,_ he told himself in annoyance, _his eyes aren't red! He's probably kept around by this 'Dilandau-sama' just for his looks..._

"His keep," the brown-haired boy answered skeptically, more a statement than a question. "You mean keep, as in medieval-era, castle-type keep?"

Viole laughed, "Of course not! It's not like we're stuck in the stone-age, here. Dilandau-sama's cover is an eccentric but very rich businessman--we live beneath his estate."

"Beneath...? We're underground?"

"Yes." Viole smiled, "Dilandau-sama brought you here last night. I'm sorry your arrival here was so hasty--he's too concerned over everything that's happened recently to bother with pleasantries." Dallet was about to ask what he meant by 'everything that's happened recently', but the purple-haired boy stood abruptly, heading for the door. "I had better go and inform Dilandau-sama of your awakening," he smiled again, tugging the curtains to the door aside.

"He'll be here shortly. Oh, yes--please don't try to escape us. It would only cause Dilandau-sama annoyance, and he can be awfully cruel when he's angry..." With this last strange warning, the beauty disappeared out the door, his violet curls swishing after him.

Dallet sighed. _Damn, what a disturbing situation I'm in,_ he thought, crawling out of bed. He smiled a faint, bitter smile. _It's pretty sad when the only way to wake up in a comfortable bed with good clothes and a roof over your head is to be abducted by some psycho people who bite your neck and may or may not be vampires...ironic, really._

Since his neck seemed okay now, he absently peeled the bandage off, examining it. Sure enough, there were two spots of dried blood there, spaced evenly enough to be fang marks. He frowned as he heard the swish of the door's curtains behind him, tossing the bandage on the bed.

"Hello again, Dallet." The familiar, slightly smug voice made him frown--the albino again. Turning, he wasn't surprised to find the pale red eyes glimmering in amusement at him. "Viole tells me you're awfully confused," the silver-haired boy smirked.

Dallet frowned, "You're Dilandau, then?"

"Everyone here refers to me with respect," the other boy answered, swishing a curled-up lock of silver hair out of his peculiar eyes vainly. "You will refer to me as 'sama' if you use my name at all."

"Alright, Dilandau-_sama_," Dallet crossed his arms and glared, "I want it straight from your fang-filled mouth--why the hell am I here?"

Slap! Dallet's hand flew to the red mark on his cheek in shock.

"I said you will refer to me with _respect_," Dilandau scowled, crossing his own arms. "Sarcasm is _not_ appreciated!"

"Neither is being _attacked_ and dragged here unconscious by some albino psycho who tried to _slit my throat_!" Dallet answered angrily, scowling right back.

Dilandau smirked, "Still not afraid of the consequences of your actions, I see." His red eyes narrowed dangerously. "You'll get used to the order of things around here, though, or you'll find yourself in a lot of pain!"

Dallet glared at him, "Why should I have to get used to things here--do you plan to keep me prisoner? I'd rather die!"

"And, at this point, I'd rather _kill_ you," the silver-haired boy answered tersely, "However, I need you too much for that right now. Follow me if you know what's good for you." Turning he started to head out the door. Dallet gave an inward grumble and followed him--though he didn't really want to know exactly _what_ he was needed for, he'd bet that Dilandau had plenty enough people to force him to do whatever they wanted, anyway. May as well cooperate--for now.

"Oh, yes," Dilandau paused in the doorway, almost causing Dallet to run right into him. He smirked at the brown-haired boy's irritated expression, saying smugly, "Having red eyes does _not_ make me albino--in fact, most albinos have _blue_ eyes and are quite nearsighted, and I've never seen one with fangs before."

"Your haircolor is strange, too," Dallet pointed out in annoyance, "And most albinos have white or cream-colored hair!"

"...While mine, you'll observe, is _silver_," Dilandau smirked.

"If you're not albino, what _do_ you call yourself?" Dallet demanded, placing his hands on his hips.

"Hm," Dilandau gave a rather demented giggle, turning to smirk fangedly at him. "I...am a _vampire_!"

The scary part is, I'm inclined to believe him, Dallet thought with a sigh.

"Fine, believe whatever you want," he said in exasperation. "If you want to believe you're a crazy _non_-albino vampire with an all-boy harem, go ahead."

"Harem?" Dilandau gave him a strange look, then sweatdropped. "I _knew_ I shouldn't have sent Viole to check on you," he sighed, heading down the hallway. Dallet followed, trying not to look as curious as he really was.

"So you _do_ have others here, too, then."

Dilandau smirked, glancing back at him, "Yes, as a matter of fact. Apparently Viole told you they're all male, too, though I can't imagine how it came up."

"I guessed it when I figured out he was a guy," Dallet answered, sweatdropping. "If you'd go out of your way to employ _guys_ as pretty as him, you probably don't like women." Dilandau whirled around, eyes flaring.

"Just _what_ do you think you're implying?!" He demanded, gritting his fangs.

Dallet smirked, "Oh, have I hit a nerve, Dilandau-sama?"

Shortly they arrived at their destination, another red-curtained door with a name engraved on a gold plaque hung on it. Dallet fingered his red cheek, wondering just how many slaps he was going to receive before he left this crazy place, as Dilandau turned to him.

"This room belongs to Gatti," he said, a strain of anger still in his voice. "He's the reason I brought you here." The plaque, upon closer inspection, did indeed read _'Gatti'_ in fancy brush script. Dallet sighed, crossing his arms.

"What, exactly, am I expected to do?"

Dilandau smirked, "Don't look so worried--he's not feeling well enough to do anything to you, even if he wanted to." He paused, glancing at the door, and sighed. "Dallet, I picked you because you looked like you needed a purpose--something to care for."

How in the world can someone as arrogant as him _know that?_ Dallet wondered, frowning defensively. "Gatti is unwell--you aren't expected to do anything...err, intimate," Dilandau sweatdropped, "Just take care of him." Dallet blinked.

"You...want me to be a nurse?"

"You might say so," the vampire, for some reason, looked amused despite himself.

"But I know nothing about nursing," Dallet said pointedly, "Why in the world didn't you go kidnap somebody trained for the job...?"

"He's a vampire," the silver-haired boy said, as if it explained everything perfectly.

I think I understand, Dallet thought, glancing at the door. _No nurse trained in modern medicine would know anything more about nursing a vampire than a normal person. That doesn't change the fact that I don't have a clue how to, either, though..._

"If I take care of him, will you let me go once he's recovered?" He asked quietly. Dilandau blinked.

"Bold words yet again." He giggled a little, "Either you haven't realized yet just how lucky you are to be alive in my presence, or you're brave to the point of stupidity." He laughed to himself, "Imagine, trying to bargain with _me_..."

Dallet raised an eyebrow, "So...?"

Dilandau smiled a bit sadly. "Very well, although if you can nurse him well enough that he lives, I'll be very surprised." He opened the door, gesturing for Dallet to enter. Unsure quite what to expect, the brown-haired boy stepped inside and glanced around. The room was dim--only three candles, arranged in various places in holders, lit the still air. Wordlessly, Dilandau placed a small bag into his hands.

"What's this for...?" Dallet asked, glancing at it.

"You'll need it," the vampire gave a fanged smirk. "Stay here until someone comes for you--if you leave this room, I _will_ know about it." With that, he disappeared back out the door, closing it gently behind him.

-- End Chapter 2

* * *

****

Hurt Akugi! Volume 2

Akugi #4

Dallet: "Oh, have I hit a nerve, Dilandau-sama?"

(A few moments later, as they step up to Gatti's door…)

Dallet: (Black and blue with bruises and rapidly swelling up like a victim of killer bees) "I take that back-- I hit an _artery_…

Akugi #5

Dilandau: (Tosses Dallet the bag)

Dallet: "What's this for…?"

Dilandau: (Sweatdrop) "Well, Gatti could die anytime…it's a body bag. Ya get my drift?"

Dallet: "I don't think I want it."

* * *

AN: Hehe…the Akugi are better in this one I think. ;; Viole fans may rejoice that he will be in this fic quite a bit. Shesta fans can grumble quietly in a corner about my lack of bowl hair-cut blondeness and Gatti fans may be overjoyed to know that the middle-parted blondie plays a huge role in this fic. (Nothing against Shesta, he's just not instrumental to the plot at the moment. Don't worry, he'll be in here eventually.) Please review—thank you. =)


	3. The One Dilandau sama Promised

When You've Been Hurt, Too

Chapter 3 – The One Dilandau-sama Promised

By Threshie

AN: I don't own Escaflowne. Chapter 3—wow, I'm really getting into chapter fics lately! This chapter's my favorite so far. Hope you like it.

* * *

Dallet sighed, taking the room in absently. A desk sat in the far left corner from the door, a large bed with velvet curtains and comforter residing almost straight ahead of him. Beside the bed there was a small but comfortable-looking chair. _I never knew vampires were so obsessed with velvet,_ the vagrant thought sarcastically. Shrugging, he crossed the room, curious about what Gatti looked like.

The inhabitant of the bed stirred as he seated himself in the chair, dropping the bag beside it on the floor.

"Dilandau...-sama?" The whisper was soft and faint, like the speaker was out of breath. Dallet blinked, leaning over to examine the vampire's face. The first thing he noticed about Gatti was his hair. It was a light, sandy blonde, pale though not so much so as his skin, and curled gently across his forehead.

Slowly, almost dreamily, the blonde boy's eyes drifted open, and Dallet was surprised to see that they were a deep sky blue, not red like Dilandau's. Gatti gazed at him almost dazedly, asking softly, "Wh-who are you...?"

"My name is Dallet," the brown-haired boy sighed, feeling a bit uncomfortable under that gaze--he looked far too angelic to be a vampire. Gatti gave a faint, sad little smile.

"So...you're the one...Dilandau-sama...promised?"

Dallet blinked, "I don't know what he told _you_, but he said I was supposed be take care of you while you're sick."

"I-it's...no illness...that torments me," the vampire sighed.

Dallet blinked, "If you aren't sick, why are you so weak?"

"I....well, m-maybe it's better...if I showed you," Gatti murmured, tugging the blanket away from his chest. The fact that he was shirtless was the first thing Dallet noticed, but not for long. The second observation was far more striking--across the left side of his chest, positioned almost perfectly over his heart, a large cross appeared to have been branded into the blonde's skin.

Dallet blinked after a long moment, tearing his eyes away and feeling a bit rude for staring so obviously.

"It's alright..." Gatti placed a hand on his chest, carefully avoiding touching the wound. "I know, i-it looks awful..."

"Gatti..." Dallet met the vampire's sky blue eyes, and again felt himself being lost in them. Were all vampires' eyes so mesmerizing?

Gatti broke the dreamy gaze, closing his eyes and sighing.

"Who did this to you?" Dallet asked hesitantly--he wasn't sure he really wanted to know, anyway.

"...There are those who hate us," the blonde explained, gazing down at the cross with the first bright, definite emotion in his eyes so far--pain. "Th...they caught me off-guard... D...Dilandau-sama saved me....but not before...they'd given me this mark of death." Dallet glanced at the wound uneasily.

"Don't vampires regenerate, though?" He asked, looking up into the sky blue eyes again.

Gatti smiled weakly, "Usually we do...b-but it's cross-shaped, so...no powers of ours...can touch it." The brown-haired boy nodded, sighing. _Now I know what Dilandau meant by saying I couldn't nurse him well enough that he lived,_ he thought unhappily. _And I made a deal that if he lives, I can leave! I guess since he's doomed to die, I'll never be released, then..._

"You...look sad," Gatti observed quietly.

Dallet blinked, then sighed, "Well, in the face of the situation, there's not much to be cheerful about," he pointed out. The vampire smiled a little, tugging the blankets back up over his wound. He winced a little at that, but smiled again.

"Please...if I'm going to spend...my last days alive with you," he murmured, closing his eyes, "Don't act sad--it's okay. I've lived...plenty long enough." Dallet nodded.

"Well...um, I guess we'd better get to know each other if I'm going to be staying here with you a lot," he returned the blonde's quiet smile. "We know each other's names already. There's something I'm very curious about, though..."

"What is it?"

"Uh, well," Dallet fidgeted, feeling a little sheepish. "It's really a silly little thing, but...how come you can be a vampire but have blue eyes?" Gatti blinked in surprise, then laughed faintly.

"Of course," he smiled, "I don't think...it's that silly a question. My eyes...are only red in the dark."

Dallet blinked, "But how come Dilandau's--er, Dilandau-_sama_'s are red all the time?"

"He's...a vampire by birth," Gatti explained softly, "The rest of us...he embraced us. W-we're not as...pure of blood...as he is."

The brown-haired boy nodded, "I think I get it...is Viole a vampire, too?" Gatti nodded.

"Yes...we're all vampires here. Everyone...but you."

"Which reminds me of maybe my most important question," Dallet stated, looking up. "Gatti, tell me the truth--why aren't your friends taking care of you? It makes no sense for them to grab some stranger off the street, somebody who knows nothing about vampires at all, and have them try to nurse you back to health!"

Gatti sighed, closing his eyes. "There are two very good reasons. I'm sorry...you won't like one of them, I'm sure."

Dallet leaned forward a bit, asking seriously, "You need my blood, right?"

The blonde sighed faintly, not opening his eyes.

"Y...yes... I understand...if you don't like the idea." _Not so long ago, I was thinking death was better than the life I had,_ Dallet noted to himself. _What's a little blood doning? I just hope he doesn't have to bite my neck, or things could get a little...ackward..._

He sweatdropped, asking, "And what's the other reason?"

Gatti looked surprised he'd accepted the blood thing so easily, but answered, "It's hard...f-for the others to be near me. The...cross-shape...it repels them. You're human--it doesn't affect you. I'm...afraid Dilandau-sama hurt himself...rescuing me." He sighed, and Dallet decided that letting the atmosphere get depressing again wasn't a good idea. If Gatti was really going to die soon--and it seemed he had no choice--then it would be cruel to steal what little happiness he had away before he went.

"One more thing," he spoke up, attempting to be a little more cheerful.

Gatti looked up and said unhappily, "I'm sorry Dilandau-sama dragged you into this..."

"Eh, I needed some excitement," Dallet waved the apology off, shrugging. Leaning down, he snagged the bag Dilandau had given him, asking curiously, "Dilandau-sama gave me this--any idea what it's for?"

"Open it," Gatti sighed, hazy blue eyes drifting closed again. Glancing down at it, Dallet shrugged. It made sense. Cautiously, he unzipped the bag and peered inside. A sweatdrop was his only comment. Inside the bag were several large rolls of white bandages, and a small knife.

It's obvious that Dilandau-sama had blood in mind when he prepared this for me, Dallet thought with a little sigh. _Oh, well. I didn't realize what was going on until I passed out last time I got bitten by a vampire--maybe it'll be interesting. Whatever happens, this beats the hell out of wandering around in the rain._ Shrugging, he picked the knife out of the bag, sliding it out of its sheathe. The blade looked as sharp as a razor, he noted approvingly.

"Thirsty?" He asked Gatti brightly, smiling. The vampire blinked at him, then smiled a bit unsteadily.

"Thank you...for being so understanding," he breathed.

"I wouldn't call it 'understanding', exactly--just assume I'm masochistic, okay? Easier than explaining it." Glancing at the blade, the brown-haired boy asked a bit curiously, "I wonder why he gave me the knife, anyway...? Are you really too weak to just bite me?"

"I...think Dilandau-sama...was g-giving you the option...of cutting yourself..." Gatti winced a little, placing a hand over his heart. Taking several shaky breaths, he finished, "I-in case...you don't...like being bitten."

Dallet shrugged, "Honestly, it doesn't matter to me. It makes more sense for you to bite me than for me to slit my own throat."

"Oh, n-not your neck!" the blonde said in surprise. "I don't want to _hurt_ you..."

He wants to drink my blood but not to hurt me, Dallet thought with a sweatdrop. _Oh, the irony..._

"My arm, then?" Shrugging, the brown-haired boy rolled back the right sleeve of his pajama shirt and offered his bare wrist. "Shall I cut it, or do you want to bite me?" He asked.

Gatti looked a bit amused, for some reason, but answered, "Fangs are probably best--it'll heal up faster that way." Nodding, Dallet sheathed the knife and tucked it back in the bag. Turning, he offered his arm again.

"Help yourself." Gatti sweatdropped, gently gripping his arm with both hands.

"This will probably...hurt a little." Dallet nodded to show he understood. Seeing his determination, Gatti sighed and pressed his lips to his wrist. The pain came just like when Dilandau had bitten his neck before--a sharp, sudden stinging that persisted even after the initial bite.

It's not so bad, Dallet mused to himself. Recalling how Dilandau had pounced without warning, he also remembered that he'd passed out before the vampire had finished his drink. The stinging eased a little, being replaced by a gentle sucking instead. It still hurt, but certainly not as much as being bitten on the neck had. _I wonder how often he has to do this?_ He thought, glancing at Gatti's pale face.

The vampire's hazy eyes were closed at the moment, and despite all of the messy scenes Dallet had heard about in vampire stories, the blonde's face wasn't covered in blood. If Dallet didn't know better from feeling it, it wouldn't have seemed like he was bleeding at all.

It seemed a bit strange to sit there with someone sipping blood from his wrist, though, even if he knew that the vampire wasn't trying to hurt him. Deciding to distract himself a little, Dallet examined Gatti's face in more detail. The vampire's fair hair was messy and tangled, and it occurred to the vagrant that none of the others had probably been able to come near enough to their friend to care for him since the cross was branded onto him.

I wonder how long ago that was? No wonder Dilandau...well, Dilandau-sama, was desperate enough to snatch me off the street and just toss me in here, Dallet mused, tossing the respectful 'sama' on as an afterthought. _None of them can go near Gatti to take care of him. They must feel pretty bad about it...I guess I would, too, if I had friends I cared about that much._ Frowning at these thoughts, he absently smoothed Gatti's hair with his left hand, trying to get it to lay down somewhat. The vampire made a sound something like a purr, leaning against his hand, and Dallet couldn't help but smile.

Shrugging, he continued combing and smoothing the vampire's hair while he finished his drink. When at last his wrist was released, Dallet noticed that it was still bleeding freely and pressed his other hand over the small bite marks.

"You should bandage it..." Gatti murmured, sounding sleepy. Deciding that this was a good idea, Dallet opened the bag again and put some of the bandages in there to good use. Once his wrist was taken care of, he peered at Gatti, wondering if the vampire was still awake.

"Gatti...?" He asked, testing. The blonde blinked sleepily, his eyes looking hazier than ever, as he smiled a slightly bloody smile.

"I'm okay," he murmured tiredly, eyes falling closed again. This time he didn't reopen them. "J-just...need to sleep..."

"Okay," Dallet sighed, zipping the bag closed again.

"Dallet..." Gatti fought back sleep once more, dragging his eyes back open to glance at the other boy's bandaged wrist, "Th...thank you." Dallet, despite himself, smiled and patted the vampire's head.

"No problem, Gatti. Go ahead and sleep--I'll stay right here." Smiling faintly in return, the blonde nodded once, just slightly, before surrendering himself to sleep. Almost immediately, his breathing became slow and steady.

Dallet shook his head, sighing as he pressed his wrist to ensure it stopped bleeding before it soaked all the way through the bandages. _Not long ago, I didn't even believe vampires existed...and now I've been bitten by them twice. I wonder if that means I'll become a vampire, myself?_

What was strange was that the idea didn't disturb him as much as it should have. In such a short time, he was already comfortable--well, _almost_ comfortable, if he didn't think about it too much--with people drinking his blood. _Maybe I'm so crazy it seems normal to me,_ he mused, smiling a little. Smoothing the sleeping Gatti's hair one last time, he shrugged. _I could be worse off, I guess. I just hope they don't want me to keep giving blood until I _die_--I'd be a lot less comfortable with them with _that_ in mind..._

--End Chapter 3

* * *

****

Hurt Akugi! Volume 3

--Akugi #6

Dallet: (Offers wrist) "Help yourself."

Gatti: (Freaked) "Wait, wait a second! I can't just _bite_ you, just like that! You hafta use disinfectant first—how do I know where you've _been_? I won't eat just anything lying around, you know!"

Dallet: Oo;; "What a picky eater… No _wonder_ you're dying!"

--Akugi #7

Dallet: "But how come Dilandau's--er, Dilandau-_sama_'s are red all the time?"

Gatti: (matter-of-factly) "He's always mad—I only see red when it's dark out or when somebody eats my share of the Pocky, but Dilandau-sama sees red is _anybody_ eats Pocky, whether it's theirs or not. Since nobody can resist eating their part of the Pocky, he's always mad."

Dallet: "I see…secretly, this whole story is fueled by Pocky!"

Gatti: "Nope—the authoress hasn't had a single piece since she started writing it."

Dallet: Oo;; "She's very dedicated to her craft…"

Gatti: "I'll say. But it's not that bad—I've been eating her share, too!" (Smilies)

* * *

AN: I can't believe how many people in the fandom don't even know Gatti has blue eyes. I mean, that close-up while he's talking to Dilandau in his Guymelef in Episode 4 should be a good clue… The Akugi got a little random, there, but I think they're funny nonetheless. ;; Anyway, please review and tell me what ya think of this chapter. There are three things I have hell with writing: Anything hentai (I've never tried, and don't plan to), people eating (Sweatdrop Not even sure why…) and vampire bite scenes. ;; So, how was this one? Good, bad? I'm really unsure about it and I'd like your opinion. Even if you don't review, though, thanks for reading. =)


	4. A Conflict of Views

When You've Been Hurt, Too

Chapter 4 – A Conflict of Views

By Threshie

AN: Threshie no ownie Escaflonie—err, Escaflowne. Time to meet some more Dragon Slayers. ;; No flames, please. Eheheh…

* * *

Some time later, a soft knock came at the door. Sitting up from where he'd been dozing in the chair along with Gatti, Dallet wondered who in the world it could be. Remembering that being near the cross on Gatti repelled the others, he stood and went to see who it was instead of forcing them to come inside--no sense being rude when they'd been so polite to him. (He was, of course, excluding Dilandau's tendency to slap him whenever he said something that contained his own opinion.)

A boy with side-parted brown hair stood impatiently outside. Judging from the navy jeans and black muscle shirt he wore, he was another of Dilandau's vampires, as they all seemed to have an affinity for blue. He frowned when Dallet opened the door, asking immediately, "How's Gatti?"

"I guess he's okay," the vagrant answered, blinking. "Considering the situation, I'm surprised he's so calm over everything."

The other brunette frowned, "Don't belittle him--he's not so weak he panics over everything!" Dallet couldn't help but notice his deep cerulean eyes. _Are _all_ of the vampires except Dilandau-sama blue-eyed?_ He wondered. "I'm here to bring you to the main hall for dinner," the vampire continued, ignoring his curious expression pointedly. "If you want to starve, by all means, keep insulting my friends!"

Dallet sighed. "Listen, I don't want to argue, but I can't leave--I'm supposed to stay here with Gatti."

"Not every waking _moment_," the brunette sweatdropped, "Besides, he's asleep--he'll never know you left!"

"Well, I gave him my word I'd stay right there while he slept," Dallet crossed his arms, frowning. "And I don't want to go anywhere with _you_, anyway."

The vampire shot him a sharp glare. "Listen, I'm not the happiest about having to associate with _you_, either--hell and earth know I hate talking to humans! But I've been given direct orders from Dilandau-sama, so, whether either of us likes it or not, you're going to dinner if I have to _drag_ you there kicking and screaming!"

Dallet sighed, glancing over at Gatti. The blonde lay quietly, only the occasional wince proving that he was asleep and not dead. _If it's an order, I'd better do it. As annoying as this guy is, I don't think he has the guts to lie to me about what Dilandau-sama wants._

"Fine."

"Come on, then," the brunette vampire still sounded slightly irritated as he started off down the hallway. Frowning, Dallet carefully closed Gatti's door behind him and followed.

* * *

After winding through various long halls and twists and turns, the two finally arrived at a large library room. Dallet was surprised at the number of people inside--sitting on chairs, browsing the books or simply standing guard at the door. There must have been at least fifteen or twenty of them.

"Took you long enough, Migel!" Dallet blinked at the familiar voice. Turning, he saw Viole sitting at a small round table across the room. The lovely vampire smiled sweetly and waved at them.

The temperamental brunette, whose name was apparently Migel, waved back with a sweatdrop and made his way over to his friend. Upon his arrival there, too, Dallet realized that a rather fancy meal had been laid out on the table.

"You look well enough, Dallet," Viole offered another of his serene smiles. Pulling out a chair, he asked, "Hungry?" Reminded of his conversation with Gatti not long ago, Dallet sweatdropped and shrugged. The truth was, it had been days since he'd had a proper meal. The food looked delicious, too, certainly fancier than anything he'd been able to afford before. But he refused to lose his composure just because he was hungry, especially not in front of everybody in the room.

"Don't kid yourself," Migel told him bluntly, "You _must_ be starved."

Sighing, Dallet seated himself at the table, answering, "You probably found the best word for it."

Smiling, Viole encouraged, "Go ahead and dig in--we had it brought just for you!"

Deciding there was no point in protesting when they insisted--and besides, it smelled delicious, too--Dallet shrugged and helped himself to the dishes laid out there. The food _was_ awfully good, but he knew from experience that everything tasted good if one was hungry enough. After awhile, he noticed that many of the vampires had stopped their various activities and come over to watch him dine.

They all seemed fairly transfixed, too--most of them were staring, and Viole even leaned forward every time he put his fork in his mouth. Sweatdropping, he asked, "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

Smiling sheepishly, Viole explained, "We don't associate with humans much. It's interesting to see how you eat--we only ever drink, after all."

"You mean you've seriously _never_ seen a person eat before?" Dallet asked incredulously. The purple-haired boy grinned fangedly and nodded. "Ever?"

"Not most of us," Migel smirked from where he was leaning on his hands on the table nearby. "Of course, watching you open your mouth is funny, anyway--you've got no fangs."

Dallet sweatdropped. _It never occurred to me that how I eat is as weird to them as drinking blood seems to me,_ he mused, setting his silverware (which was most certainly not made of silver) aside. A couple of the vampires, much to his chagrin, gave little sighs of disappointment that he was done with dinner, and rapidly the crowd dispersed. Most of them, Dallet noted, left the library. _Honestly...did they _all_ come here and hang around _just_ to watch me eat?_ The thought was so strange it was almost amusing, but he felt a bit embarrassed nonetheless. _Weirdos..._

"Uh...so," he spoke up, turning to Viole, who still sat by watching his every move like he was something remotely interesting. _Which I'm not--he's just crazy._ "A-hem...can I go back to be with Gatti now?"

"Oh," Viole's baby blue eyes seemed to flicker a bit, and he glanced down at the table sadly. "...How is he, Dallet? He isn't in too much pain, is he?"

"How could he not be?" Migel wondered, before Dallet had a chance to answer.

The purple-haired boy sighed, "It's terrible...I wish I could take the wound instead. I wouldn't mind a death like that, if Gatti would live..."

"That's very unselfish of you, but I don't think he'd want you to," Dallet said. "He seems pretty resigned to his fate, and says he doesn't want people to be sad over it."

"I can't help myself," Viole murmured, leaning his face on one hand, "I feel like it's my fault. I should have been there..."

"_I_ was there," Migel frowned, "It didn't change much." He closed his eyes, sighing, "I was pretty worthless then--I couldn't even help Dilandau-sama bring him back."

"Gatti's explanation was a bit fuzzy," Dallet frowned, "Just what exactly happened to him, anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Migel raised an eyebrow. "They caught him and crossed him."

Dallet sweatdropped, "Who?"

"Gatti!"

"I think he's asking who did it," Viole suggested gently to the annoyed brunette.

"Yes, I am," Dallet confirmed. Migel sure had a quick temper...was he this irritated with everyone, or just him? "All Gatti said was that they were 'ones who hate you'. Do you call these people anything else?"

"Of _course_ they have names," Migel rolled his cerulean eyes and sighed. "Gatti was probably talking about vampire hunters in general, but the particular group who caught him are enemies of Dilandau-sama. They call themselves the 'Abaharaki'--they claim to hunt vampires to 'extinguish evil', but they're a nastier bunch than we are."

"They've hated us ever since Dilandau-sama slighted their leader," Viole said, staring down at the table distantly.

"Who leads them?" Dallet asked curiously.

"His name is Allen Schezar," Migel spat the name like a curse, frowning. "He blames Dilandau-sama and all vampires for what happened to his wife, Marene. I know Dilandau-sama was involved, but I doubt the woman would've lived even if he hadn't been there."

"Migel..." Viole sighed, "Dilandau-sama _embraced_ her. I think Allen's resentful of _that_ the most."

"Dilandau-sama's embraced a lot of people," Migel shot back indignantly, "What made _her_ so damned special? It's not like a bastard like Allen could've _loved_ her, anyway... And Dilandau-sama warned him and everything!"

"I know, I know," the other boy sighed, twisting one of his purple curls around his finger, "And I realize that Dilandau-sama had perfectly good cause to do it, too. If Allen hadn't stolen Celena, none of this would've happened."

"Damn right!"

"You lost me," Dallet told the two, sweatdropping. "I just want to know what happened to Gatti. The crossing incident. Viole, how come you weren't there?"

"I was ordered to stay behind," Viole answered, surprised that he'd asked. A sad look came into his pale eyes, as he said more quietly, "I should have protested more... I knew something terrible was going to happen that night."

"Viole's psychic," Migel explained plainly, "He has dreams about all sorts of strange things, and they all come true."

"Migel..." Viole sweatdropped, "You know, I try not to make it common knowledge to everyone I meet! Nobody trusts me once they find out..."

"You dreamed about this crossing thing before it happened, then?" Dallet asked, trying not to get annoyed with the other brunette. _I think being so frank it's annoying is just him being his usual self..._

"Um-hm," Viole answered, lowering his gaze to the table self-consciously. "I...saw a cross, and...the Abaharaki. Gadeth--th-that's Allen's right-hand man--was there, too. I saw everybody here upset."

"Why didn't you say something, then? It sounds like it had merit."

The purple-haired boy sighed, shoulders slumping a little. "I know, I should have. But...I didn't want Dilandau-sama to know about my precognition." He looked at Dallet, eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "I was so selfish...I knew that Dilandau-sama wouldn't get hurt, and so--even though someone else would be crossed--I didn't say anything. And now, poor Gatti..." He sighed again, "I feel so awful. Why do I have this ability if not to protect my friends?"

"Jeez, don't be so hard on yourself!" Migel looked surprised that his friend felt so keenly on the subject. "It's not like anybody blames you for what happened."

"No..." Viole shook his head, "Nobody but myself."

"Things like this are the reason I'm a vagrant," Dallet sighed, leaning his face on one hand. "If I have no one to care about, I have no one to hurt...or feel bad about not helping."

Viole gave him a tearful look. Migel, meanwhile, frowned and placed an arm around the purple-haired boy's shoulders comfortingly.

"Hey, lighten up! It's not _his_ fault, human. You shouldn't put those kinds of thoughts into his head."

"I don't go around calling you 'vampire'," Dallet frowned, "I have a _name_, you know."

"Yeah, I know," the other brunette glared back, hugging Viole protectively. "I don't think you're equal enough for me to have to use it--especially not after what you said to Viole!"

"Migel, it's okay..." Viole sweatdropped, smiling as he swiped at his eyes a bit sheepishly. "I don't think he was trying to _convert_ me to being a vagrant, just sharing his own experience."

Migel frowned, "Well, I don't much care for how he treats us, anyway! You should really have a bit more respect for everybody here, human, since Dilandau-sama was merciful enough to let you live."

"I don't believe a word of that," Dallet offered a ghost of a smile, fingering his bandaged wrist. "Dilandau-sama spared my life because he _needed_ me--aren't I right? None of you can get close to Gatti, and I'm taking care of him just because I feel like cooperating. Personally I think _you_ should give _me_ a bit more respect."

"Who do you think you are?" Migel growled, standing, "Dilandau-sama should've picked somebody less full of himself for the job! I feel sorry for poor Gatti, having to spend his time with you."

"Then you're wasting your time," Dallet stood, too, "Because he seems perfectly fine with my company."

"Guys..." Viole smiled nervously, standing as well and holding his hands up in a placating manner. "Look, even if you don't like each other, at least try to be _civil_, alright?"

Crossing his arms, Migel sighed, glancing down at the floor. "Sorry, Viole--I know I'm probably most of the problem." Wordlessly, he turned and left the room.

--End Chapter 4

* * *

****

Hurt Akugi! Volume 4

--Akugi #8

Migel: "I feel sorry for poor Gatti, having to spend his time with you."

Dallet: (Sigh) "Me, too. If I depress myself this much, what do you think my existence does to other people?"

--Akugi #9

Migel, Dallet, Viole and Gatti: (Singing all warbly-like) "A-ku-gi number niiii-iiiiii-iine….

--Akugi #10

Dallet: "You mean you've seriously _never_ seen a person eat before?"

Viole: (Seriously) "Only dirt. Never food."

* * *

AN: Anybody recognize the 'Abaharaki'? That's the name of the resistance group Allen leads in the Escaflowne movie, _A Girl in _Gaea—since this's AU, I thought it'd make a handy name for Allen's group here, too.

Wondering why Migel's so defensive in this chapter? I don't know why, but for some reason it doesn't seem to me that he and Dallet would get along. Thus he seems worse than he is, the fic being from Dallet's point of view. Rest assured, however, that Migel isn't a jerk in this fic—observe the title. And review while you're at it, if you're so inclined. Thanks!


	5. A Little Nosiness Never Hurt Anybody

When You've Been Hurt, Too

Chapter 5 – A Little Nosiness Never Hurt Anybody…

By Threshie

AN: Watashi wa Escaflowne ja nai—Esca is not mine. Okay, so it literally translates to I Escalowne am not/is not, but that's just for grammarian nitpickers like me! Migel fans, rejoice—a good reason to feel sorry for his character in this story is within this chapter. Wonder why he hates humans? Here ya go. Hopes it's not too cliche

* * *

"Migel..." Viole was looking tearful again. 

"What did he mean by that?" Dallet blinked.

The purple-haired boy unhappily seated himself back at the table. "You mean about being a problem?" At Dallet's nod, he sighed, "Migel doesn't like talking to humans, unfortunately. I personally think one wronged him in the past, but he's always just said he hates being around them and leaves it at that. And his worries about Gatti aren't exactly helped by the fact that only you can get near him."

"Just because I'm human?" Dallet raised an eyebrow, "A bit racist, isn't he?"

"Please don't assume he's a bad person just because he doesn't like humans," Viole said, tugging one of his purple curls anxiously, "It's probably not so much because _you're_ human as it's because the Abaharaki are human, too."

"And they're the ones who hurt Gatti," Dallet finished, nodding. "I get it--he's just had it with humans."

Viole sweatdropped and smiled despite himself. "Uh, yes, I suppose you could put it that way..."

Their uneasy conversation was interrupted by footsteps in the hallway. Dallet turned just in time to watch Dilandau and a tall young man with tiny rectangular-lensed glasses and dirty brown-blonde hair enter the room.

"Dilandau-sama!" Viole brightened immediately, standing to bow.

Dilandau seemed accustomed to this, and his gaze immediately moved to the brunette. "Dallet's actually here? Hmph…at least Migel can accomplish a simple errand like _that_ without messing up."

Viole seemed to wince a little at this last comment, and Dallet wondered about it but didn't comment.

"Why are you just standing there? Get over here!" Dilandau scowled, "I've got someone to introduce you to and you're making him wait!"

Sighing, Dallet came over and nodded to the man in glasses, telling the silver-haired boy rather insincerely, "Sorry."

Dilandau definitely didn't look satisfied with the so-called apology, but continued, "This is Kagero Awai, Dallet. Kagero, this's the human I found for Gatti." Dallet didn't really like the way that was phrased, but decided it wasn't worth mentioning and getting slapped for.

"Nice to meet you, Dallet," Kagero gave an easy smile, and Dallet noted with surprise that his eyes were _not_ blue (they were slate-grey, actually) and that he had no fangs.

"You're...human?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Dilandau scowled at the blunt question, explaining, "He's our cover--we're currently underneath his estate."

"Viole mentioned this," the brunette nodded. "So if you already had a human friend, why did you go out of your way to kidnap _me_?" He asked Dilandau accusingly.

Dilandau looked like his slapping hand was getting itchy, but Kagero quickly interrupted, "I couldn't possibly disappear for long amounts of time. Dilandau-sama is my friend, and I'd love to help, but if my bodyguards start getting suspicious over where I'm going for long amounts of time, they'll start watching me closely, and then I won't be able to visit at all." He paused, then asked more quietly, "How is Gatti, anyway? I haven't seen him since the incident occurred."

"He's okay." Dallet sighed, "He's in pain, of course, but he's probably doing better than you guys think."

Kagero glanced his watch, grimaced and asked unhappily, "Would you tell him hello for me? I wish I could visit him right now, but if I'm gone for any longer someone will get suspicious. Please, Dallet?"

The brunette sweatdropped at his pleading look. "Of course—I'm not completely heartless, you know."

"Thank you! I'm glad you're not," Kagero smiled, adjusting his narrow-lensed glasses. Turning to Dilandau, he sighed, "I'm sorry, Dilandau-sama, but I've got to go now—there's an important dinner party nobody'll allow me to miss."

"I'll walk you back," the silver-haired boy insisted, heading for the door. "Viole, see that Dallet gets back to Gatti's room safely and _stays_ there."

"Yes, Dilandau-sama," the lovely vampire murmured, bowing slightly. When Dilandau and Kagero had left the room, he turned to Dallet. "We'd better go now. Come on."

Sighing, the brunette followed his friend out the door. As they walked, he watched Viole's long curly ponytail swish back and forth across the pale, baggy yellow shirt he wore. It was sort of mesmerizing, and he only realized he was doing it when he went to turn a corner and almost toppled over sideways. _Whoa,_ he thought, steadying himself. Thankfully, Viole didn't seem to have noticed—it looked like he was staring at the carpeted floors.

"Viole…?" The vagrant spoke up impulsively, then wasn't sure what to add.

The beauty turned, "Yes?"

Dallet blinked, "Um…why _does_ Dilandau-sama make you wear your hair long, anyway?"

"Oh…" Viole smiled sheepishly, "He says so many people chop their hair off on the surface that it's irritating. He wouldn't really _make_ me wear it this way if I didn't like it." He glanced at the floor, adding more softly, "It's sort of a memoir, really. I was wearing it like this when Dilandau-sama embraced me."

"Okay." Dallet frowned at the gently-lit hallway thoughtfully. _They're all so loyal…I wonder if it's a side effect of being his childeren and they can't even help it? Or maybe they just respect him…I'm not sure why._ "Hey, Viole…I've been thinking about our conversation back there in the library, or dining room or wherever it was." He sweatdropped.

"It was a library-turned-dining room," the vampire explained, smiling a beautiful fanged smile. "We don't generally sit down to drink, after all…"

"Err…right. Anyway, why don't you want Dilandau-sama knowing about your precognition?" The brunette shrugged, "I don't think he'd get mad or anything."

Viole held up both hands, looking panicked, "Dallet, please don't tell Dilandau-sama! I'm not worried about him being _angry_, although with what happened to Gatti since I didn't speak up he might be." He paused, pain flickering through his eyes, before finishing unhappily, "Nodody _trusts_ me once they know. What if Dilandau-sama makes me _leave_?"

"I won't tell him," Dallet sighed, too. "If it's that serious, I guess you've got reason to keep quiet about it. But I don't think he'll react as badly as you think he will."

"Perhaps he won't," Viole turned and started walking again, "Or perhaps it's not worth risking everything I know to find out."

Both were silent for the rest of the walk.

* * *

"Gatti, how long have you been a vampire?" Dallet asked, when at last he was back at the blonde's side.

Gatti had apparently awakened while he was gone, because he'd greeted him when Dallet had opened the door. He'd looked so happy to see the vagrant that Dallet was beginning to think he'd been very lonely when the others couldn't get near him—maybe the human was here for company as well as the more necessary care and blood-doning.

Now, Gatti answered softly, "I-I'm not sure...quite a long time." His hazy blue eyes drifted open, and he glanced at the brunette. "Why...do you ask?" Dallet sighed.

"I was talking with Viole about why Migel hates humans so much. He said he doesn't know. But you've been here longer than Viole, right?" The vampire winced a little, closing his mesmerizing eyes.

"I...was here when Migel was embraced, i-if that is what you mean."

"Then what happened to him?" Dallet frowned, "He must have been a vampire when it happened, or he would have hated himself--what happened to make him despise humans so much?" Gatti opened his mouth to speak, then decided against it, sighing instead. Dallet blinked, "Or has he sworn you to secrecy?" Strangely, this amused the vampire.

Laughing a little, Gatti said pointedly, "I-I've been _crossed_, Dallet. Even if I told a secret of his, Migel won't be able t-to get near me for the rest of my life."

Reminded of just how short a time until that life ended, Dallet said, "I'm sorry--I shouldn't have mentioned it."

"I-it doesn't upset me," Gatti smiled faintly at his discomfort, adding, "Migel doesn't hate you because y-you're a bad person, Dallet."

"He hates me because I'm human," Dallet nodded, frowning. "And because the Abaharaki are human...right?"

"That...is probably Viole speaking." The blonde noted fondly.

"It _is_ his theory," Dallet admitted, sweatdropping. _He must know Viole pretty well to recognize his way of thinking in somebody else's statements..._

"Viole's right, partially." Lilac clashed with deep sky blue, as Gatti's gaze caught and held his. "But Viole wasn't here...when Migel arrived."

"When Dilandau-sama embraced him?" Dallet asked softly, unable to break that steady, intense gaze.

"Dilandau-sama had already embraced him," the vampire murmured. Abruptly, he closed his eyes, ending the dream-like state they seemed to have pulled Dallet into. "He's one of the most headstrong people Dilandau-sama has ever turned...and the only one to resist."

Dallet blinked, "He _resisted_? How do you resist being embraced? I didn't think you had a choice..."

Gatti sighed, "Y-you don't. Migel...was embraced and became a vampire, but he tried to fight it."

"How?"

"H-he...went back to his human family."

"Why?" Dallet blinked, "Humans think vampires are _evil_."

"As he learned...unfortunately." Gatti glanced at him, a sad, distant look in those hazy eyes. "I-I helped Dilandau-sama save him from them. He...was broken. He was badly injured, b-but it couldn't have hurt as much as his heart did. He wouldn't speak to anyone for days...I think the shock of his family's betrayal made him withdraw. When at last he finally spoke...he sounded nothing like the person Dilandau-sama had embraced.

"He said, 'The people I thought loved me betrayed me. You're the person who hurt me--does that mean I can trust you?' And Dilandau-sama replied, 'It must be obvious now that they didn't love who you were, so much as _what_ you were. I liked you before I embraced you, Migel--even though you weren't yet part of the people I associate with.'"

"So Migel decided vampires were better than humans because of some philosophy of Dilandau-sama's?" Dallet asked, a bit disappointed. It seemed so anti-climactic...

"No. Migel doesn't hate humans because Dilandau-sama said so...he hates them because they turned their backs on him. Because they betrayed him. Because they hate us, and we don't try to hurt or hate them." Gatti sighed a little, adding, "And now...because they hurt me. I took care of Migel after we saved him from his family, Dallet. He's been one of my best friends ever since...and I'm sorry you can't know the kind person he is just because you're human."

"I'm beginning to be sorry about that, myself," Dallet glanced at the floor. "I'll try not to take his dislike of humans so personally--it sounds like he has pretty good reason to hate us. Hey, Gatti..." Dallet found himself rubbing the spot on his neck where Dilandau had bitten him. Removing his hand a bit uneasily, he asked, "Dilandau-sama bit me before...does that mean I'll become a vampire, too?" Gatti smiled despite the sad look in his eyes.

"Of course not. You've listened to too many human versions of vampire stories--to be embraced, the vampire must not only drink some of the human's blood, but then he must have the human drink some of his blood." Dallet blinked in surprise.

"And...Dilandau-sama did that for you? And...for Migel, and Viole?"

"For each and every one of us," the blonde nodded.

"...W-well, speaking of blood-drinking..." Dallet fidgeted a little, glancing off to the side to avoid those spellbinding eyes--the stories of vampire hypnosis held some merit, even if the biting to embrace ones did not. "I-if I'm going to keep taking care of you, I need to know...how often do you need to drink?"

"Relax--there isn't any need to be flustered talking about it," Gatti lightly patted his hand, looking amused. "Usually we only need to drink maybe two or three times a week, but...i-in my state...I need to drink more often to keep my strength up. Sorry..."

"It's not a problem!" Dallet assured him, sweatdropping, "I was mostly just curious...having a vampire drink your blood really isn't as bad as most people think."

"Yes...I remember." Gatti smiled faintly. There was a moment of silence, then he sighed, allowing his hazy eyes to drift closed.

Recalling the conversation before his return, Dallet said, "Oh, yeah. I was introduced to Kagero, and he wanted me to say hi to you for him. He had to leave right away, or he would've said so himself."

"Heh…he's a nice guy," Gatti smiled, not opening his eyes. "He…acts l-like we're friends, but…I've only ever met him once."

Dallet nodded. Kagero has seemed nice enough, if a little strange. Most rich people the vagrant had ever encountered were snobs and full of themselves because they had power over the poorer people like him. Kagero, on the other hand, seemed to treat him as an equal and had even called Dilandau the respectful 'sama' like all of the vampires there.

The brunette abandoned his reverie to check on Gatti. The blonde's breathing was low and steady—he'd drifted off to sleep. Sighing, Dallet leaned back in the chair since he hadn't been offered a bed by anyone. No bother—he was used to sleeping on the ground, under someone's eves when he was lucky enough. Still, with no one to talk to this was going to be a long night.

--End Chapter 5

* * *

****

Hurt Akugi! Volume 5

----Akugi #11

Dilandau: "This is Kagero Awai, Dallet. Kagero, this's the human I found for Gatti."

Kagero: (Takes one look at Dallet and sweatdrops) "Poor Gatti…this guy looks like a gang member."

Dilandau: (Shrug) "I just randomly plucked him from the street, so he probably is."

----Akugi #12

Dilandau: "This is Kagero Awai, Dallet. Kagero, this's the human I found for Gatti."

Kagero: "Nice to meet you, Dallet."

Dallet: (Raises an eyebrow) "Doesn't 'Awai' mean 'weak'?"

Kagero: (Sweatdrop) "Err…'faint.'

Dallet: "Faint Shadow wolf. Great. Just don't faint on _me_ and I couldn't care less."

* * *

AN: And thus ends another chapter of this strange fic. Oya…I wonder if anybody even likes it. ;; I was writing it for myself before I decided to post it, so I guess it doesn't really matter, but it's always encouraging to know someone out there in cyberspace is reading the words I write. Thanks.

Oh, just for the record, the last Akugi above is poking fun at the literal translation to Kagero's name. 'Kage' means 'shadow', 'ro(u)' means 'wolf', and 'awai' means (yes, it's true) 'faint'. Not a very auspicious name, is it? ;; Poor Kagero. The last name I chose for him ruined the effect, LOL.

Anywayz, next chapter will be the most blood-related one I've added yet…Gatti fans, please don't kill me for what I'm about to do, eheheheh….


	6. Is It Too Late?

When You've Been Hurt, Too

Chapter 7 – Is It Too Late?

By Threshie

AN: Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers—since vampire fics only appeal to a particular crowd, I'm surprised I got so many people who like this one! Showers readers with Pocky V Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, but I wasn't sure if I should add another between this and last chapter or not. I decided to leave it as it is in the outline, which is this way.

I really appreciate every review I get. Thanks, everybody. ) Kou-Kagerou asked some thought-provoking questions in a few reviews, and here's the answers to those:

Q: Who owns the estate where the fic takes place—Dilandau, Kagero, or is it a joint-ownership sorta thing?

A: Kagero owns the _estate_, Dilandau owns the underground keep where the vampires live. Kagero lets Dilandau live on his property underneath his estate, and the other people above don't know the vampires are there. Sorry you were confused—I _thought_ I put it clearly enough. /

Q: Was Kagero's 'westernized' introduction done on purpose?

A: Wow, I'm glad someone asked, as it never occurred to me to explain this! Since this is one of my more serious fics, I've tried not to slip into fangirl mode and use a bunch of Japanese words some people may not know. As such, I introduced Kagero the 'westernized' way (given name followed by surname) on purpose, and don't use the Japanese way of referring to him by his surname afterward. The only Japanese thing I use in here is the suffix '-sama', which I just like the sound of better than 'Lord'. And, of course, Kagero's name—I just figured his _last_ name needed to be a Japanese word since his given name already was; he himself is not supposed to be Japanese in this fic.

Q: What are the characters wearing? Is Viole dressed in lace and ruffles?

A: I will add more clothing descriptions in future chapters, rest assured. Maybe I'll even go back to the earlier ones and add more clothing descriptions in—I didn't realize I hadn't mentioned them, honest! Since I'm an artist as well as a writer, I have drawn Dilandau and Viole so you can see their outfits for a clearer mental image. And no,Viole is _not_ dressed in lace and ruffles, despite some mental images… ) The links to the pics are in my bio under the fic updates for 'When You've Been Hurt, Too' if you want to see them.

That's it for the questions this round—man, whatta long author's note! Oo;; Let's get to the _fic_, shall we? Congrats to anyone who actually read through that up there—you must be dedicated! Either that or very, very bored.

Disclaimer thingamajigger: If I owned Escaflowne, the Dragon Slayers would not have died. Then again, if I owned Escaflowne the Dragon Slayers probably wouldn't get beat up by Dilly as much, either, at least if this fic's any indication… ;; Sorry for OOCness, but I figure a couple thousand years of immortality would mature anybody, even Dilandau. Every chapter-fic I've got has at least one chapter that makes me squirm to write it. This would be that chapter. (Please don't flame me, eheh…)

* * *

It happened late that night. Dallet had always beens a light sleeper, and the first cry awoke him. Another came, almost a whimper. The vagrant's eyes shot open, and he was dismayed to find Gatti thrashing about in bed. _Is he...?_

"Gatti!" He gripped the vampire's arm, trying to keep him from injuring himself. In the dark, the blonde looked less angelic and more frightening. His eyes shone bright crimson, and he had bared his fangs in something akin to a snarl. All Dallet could see of him were his eyes and fangs--the candles weren't lit. He was breathing in harsh, ragged gasps, and only struggled when Dallet tried to stop his thrashing. "Gatti, wh-what's wrong with you?"

The brunette gritted his teeth, wrestling his friend into holding still by all but pinning him down to the bed. For a moment, there was no sound but the vampire's harsh breathing. "It's the cross, isn't it?" Dallet asked, a little out of breath from the wrestling match, himself. Vampires were stronger than humans physically--if it weren't for his injury, Gatti would've easily struggled free of his grasp. "I-it's hurting you...right? Please stop struggling--you'll hurt yourself worse!"

"D...Dallet...?" Gatti's voice was little more than a whimper, and the brunette could feel him shuddering.

"It's me," Dallet answered, unsure what else to say. "Wh-what happened? Is it the cross? Are you going to..."

"I...I'm...sorry," Gatti trembled, and at last the struggles ceased. Cautiously, Dallet released his grip and sat up. Gatti's eyes were hazy even when they were glowing, and he was grimacing so much at the moment that they were two curved slits of red. _This's really serious...he's actually _dying_, here,_ the brunette realized in shock, lighting the nearest candle anxiously. _I don't know how I got this attached to him... I mean, he's a vampire!_ He turned back to Gatti, who held both hands over his heart with an expression of intense pain on his face, and felt his own heart ache, too.

He is_ a vampire, but he's also a nice guy...he's done nothing but apologize for my trouble and try to make friends with me since I got here! Well, except for drinking my blood...which I didn't mind so much._ He gently lay a hand on Gatti's forehead, causing the vampire to stir slightly. _He's _dying_, and I've been selfish enough to think only that I'll never be freed from here! What kind of terrible person am I...?_ He smoothed Gatti's hair as he'd done before while feeding him, since the vampire seemed to like it. Despite the pain he was in, the blonde still tried to smile now.

"D...don't...feel bad...Dallet," he breathed, pausing mid-sentence and shuddering.

"Don't worry about me, Gatti," the vagrant answered softly. His throat felt a bit choked, as he added, "Y-you probably shouldn't talk right now." _There must be _something_ I can do for him,_ the brown-haired boy thought desperately. _Maybe...maybe it won't hurt as much if he isn't touching it._ Biting his lip, he gently took hold of Gatti's wrists and pulled the vampire's hands away from his wound. The blonde squeezed his eyes closed, shuddering.

"P...please...don't...t-touch it..."

"I won't," Dallet assured his friend faintly. He was too horrified to really pay much attention to his answer. Both of Gatti's hands looked like they'd been burnt--the palms and bottoms of his fingers were raw and bled steadily. But compared to his chest... _My god...no wonder he was struggling like that,_ Dallet felt a little sick just looking at the wound.

Before, it had looked like a brand--red and a bit raw, but not bleeding. Now, the injury had deepened considerably--it pressed at least a half inch below the surface of the vampire's skin. It was also bleeding so steadily that the cross shape had become a small pool in the short time Gatti's hands had been away from it.

Blood, Dallet glanced at Gatti's pained expression, remembering their conversation from before. _Wait, he said in his condition he needs to drink more often to keep his strength up. Which means...maybe..._ Placing Gatti's hands gently on the bed beside him, the vagrant snatched up the bag of bandages, tore it open and grabbed the knife. Unsheathing it, he deftly slit his unbandaged wrist, tossing personal safety out the window. Dropping the knife, he turned Gatti's head to face him, pressing his bleeding wrist to the vampire's lips.

"Gatti, you've got to drink," he told his friend urgently. The blonde trembled, dragging his hazy eyes, sky blue once more, open to regard his friend.

"Th...thank you...Dallet," he whispered, not seeming to notice the blood on his lips, "But...i-it's...too late...now. T...too late..."

"Don't you dare say that!" Dallet felt tears welling in his eyes. Cradling Gatti's head in the crook of one arm, he again pressed his wrist to the vampire's mouth. "Listen, maybe it is the end. Maybe you're supposed to die here," he shook his head, hair slapping against his face, "But you should still _try_ and hang on! H-hang on, Gatti...please..."

He squeezed his eyes closed, hanging his head. He couldn't...Gatti was in so much pain, and he couldn't bear to see him wounded like that anymore. _I never knew him when he wasn't dying,_ the vagrant realized, feeling tears slip silently down his face. _I should have...maybe if I'd taken care of him better, he would have survived...maybe..._

A sudden sharp pain in his wrist startled him out of his thoughts. He didn't want to open his eyes, could barely force himself to look, but when he did... Slowly, a tiny smile came to the brunette's face. Gatti wasn't gone yet...he couldn't be biting Dallet's wrist if he was, right? The pain was replaced by the familiar gentle sucking feeling, and the vagrant gave a tiny sigh of relief. _Thank god...now, please let it work! There has to be a way to help Gatti...something..._

He thought back on what he'd been told about the injury. It was cross-shaped, so the vampire regeneration couldn't heal it. It had been burnt on with a silver cross. Having the cross shape on him...repelled other vampires, slowly killing the one with the brand...wait! Dallet opened his eyes, looking at Gatti. Almost miraculously, the vampire's breathing had steadied and he seemed less tense. Having blood was very important.

I've been neglecting him, Dallet thought, _And he's so set on thinking he's going to die that he doesn't think it's worth hurting me to feed him, so he never asked me about it or anything! Stupid, self-sacrificing...beautiful, kind person. It's ironic that a vampire has taught me more about being humane and gentle than humans have._

A long time passed, Dallet's only method of measuring it being how low the candle on the dresser burnt. It was nearly gone. He was beginning to feel a bit lightheaded from how much blood he was losing, but he'd decided as soon as Gatti had finally started drinking again that the vampire needed it far more than he did. What was feeling a little anemic to sentencing a friend to death?

He is_ my friend now, isn't he...?_ The vagrant thought a bit hazily, dragging his eyes open to check on the blonde. Gatti looked exhausted from his ordeal, but the blood had definitely helped with his condition. _I wish that was all he needed to hold off dying,_ Dallet thought sadly, biting his lip.

I...think I know a way that I can save him. But...it would be practically torture, and I'm not sure he could take it... He sighed, _The others would never let me if they knew what I have planned. But Gatti's going to die anyway if I don't try something...if it works, they'll forgive me. If it doesn't...I don't know what they'll do, but it won't be something kind._ Visions of Dilandau's angry face flashed through his head. He saw Migel cursing him...and Viole crying.

They would all...hate me... Was his last thought before the world faded, and blackness crowded in from all sides.

* * *

"Human! Hey, wake up, what are you doing neglecting Gatti? Wake up!" Dallet awoke to a heavy throbbing in his skull and Migel's insistent calling from the door to the room. Sitting up with some difficulty, he gingerly touched his forehead, then realized in shock that his wrist was still bleeding sluggishly.

Bleeding...Gatti! Quickly, he turned to check on the vampire. Gatti lay still, his pale face smeared with blood from Dallet's force-feeding him the night before, but thankfully he seemed to be all right. He was asleep.

"Human! Hey--aw, what the hell was your name? Uh, Dallet!" Migel gritted his fangs, trying to force his way into the room against the cross's repelling power. Dallet watched dazedly as the other brunette appeared to lean on thin air, unable to get any closer than ten or so feet away from Gatti. More accurately, away from the cross. "Are...you....gonna sit there....all...morning...?! A-answer...me....! Hey!" Standing, Dallet realized uneasily that his legs seemed wobbly.

"G-Gatti's okay," he managed to say, once he'd gotten close enough to be heard by the brunette. Migel stopped his attempts to cross the room, instead staring at the vagrant.

"You look terrible," he stated bluntly, frowning. "What the hell did you _do_ to yourself?"

H-he doesn't understand, Dallet thought faintly, staggering over to the other boy, whispering, "S...saved...Gatti." The world seemed to spin, and before he could try to right himself Dallet felt his body toppling over. He was distantly surprised to feel a pair of arms around him, supporting him so that he didn't fall to the floor.

"You're crazy!" Migel said incredulously near his ear. He could only nod in reply.

Maybe I am...

"M...Migel..." Dallet hung his head, finding it too heavy to lift, and mumbled, "Bleeding...please..."

"Dammit, why didn't you _bandage_ it?" Dallet felt himself being placed none-too-gently on the floor, and distantly heard the sound of cloth ripping. A heartbeat later, his wrist was being tightly bandaged. It stung, and Dallet felt lightheaded again.

The next thing he knew, he was opening his eyes to see Viole's lovely face. The beautiful vampire looked concerned, worry shining in his baby blue eyes as he leaned forward.

"You're awake! I'm so glad..." Dallet felt a heavy throb from his head, and winced, reaching up a hand to touch it. "No, don't move!" Viole caught his hand, placing it across his chest.

"Gatti," Dallet closed his eyes, cringing as his head did its best to pound like a drum.

"W-we can't get near him, but he seems to be all right for now," Viole soothed, and Dallet felt his hair being stroked in what he assumed was a comforting fashion. He'd always had something against people touching him if he could help it. This probably came from the fact that for most of his life, being touched also meant being hurt. People touched him when they hit him, or when they tried to strangle him, or when they wanted to take something from him. Never to be friendly.

But if Viole meant any harm, he would've just killed me already--I'm defenseless right now, the vagrant thought defeatedly. He opened his eyes again, to find the purple-haired vampire watching him in concern.

"You almost bled to death," the lovely boy sighed, touching his injured wrist lightly. "Why didn't you bandage it up? For that matter, why did you cut so deep? You're hurting yourself unnecessarily, Dallet! You could have died overnight! If Migel hadn't decided to check on you, and if we didn't know enough about medicine to give you blood, you would be dead right now!"

"I-I'm sorry," Dallet grimaced, realizing that this was the first time he'd ever heard Viole raise his voice. _They gave me a blood transfusion…? _He wasn't sure he wanted to know how, but apparently it had worked. "G...Gatti...was suffering..." He explained uneasily, "I was scared."

Viole blinked in surprise, "You...were scared?"

"Mm-hmm," Dallet sighed, letting his eyes drift closed again--it was just too much effort to keep them open. "I...I thought he was going to die. And, I remembered, he said d-drinking blood kept his strength up. I didn't mean to cut so deep. I...wasn't paying attention to me..."

"Yes, Migel told me that much." Viole sounded relieved. "You should have seen, Dallet. He came in here carrying you with your wrist b-bandaged with a piece of his shirt, ranting about how brave and stupid you are." Dallet blinked at this comment, checking Viole's expression. The vampire offered a beautiful, slightly tearful smile.

"M...Migel said something positive about me?" The brunette asked in surprise. The long-haired boy nodded quickly, smiling a little more happily this time.

"Yes, he did. I think he's impressed that you would risk yourself so much to help Gatti." He quieted, growing serious. "Dallet...thank you. Dilandau-sama would have been devastated if Gatti had...had died while he wasn't here."

The vagrant sighed, "He's not here? Where did he go?"

"I _am_ here." Both boys turned in surprise to see Dilandau standing in the doorway, cradling an unfamiliar boy with fluffy cream-colored hair in his arms.

--End Chapter 6

**_

* * *

_**

Hurt Akugi! Volume 6

----Akugi #13

Dallet: "M...Migel..." (Hangs head and mumbles) "Bleeding...please shut the hell up and bandage me before I _die_ and leave you guys _helpless_ to do _anything_ for Gatti and completely _demolish_ the _entire story's premise_ and Threshie _has to re-write the whole thing_!"

Migel: Oo;; "Okay, okay!"

----Akugi #14

Viole: "You...were scared?"

Dallet: (Incredulously) "Have you ever _seen_ Gatti in the dark?" (Shivers) "Eeee…."

----Akugi #15

Migel: "Human! Hey--aw, what the hell was your name? Uh, Dilandau!" Oo;; "Nope, that's not it….Deedlit? No…how about Dodrick? Daryn? Dufflemartinmaegernugen?"

Dallet: (Sweatdrop) "It's DALLET! D-A-L-L-E-T!"

Migel: (Realization dawns) "Oooh…you know, not everybody spells it with two L's."

Dallet: (Facefault) "I'm _bleeding to death_ and in the middle of a _dramatic scene_ and you're worrying about whether my name has _one or two L's?!_

* * *

AN: Can anybody guess who Dilandau was carrying? LOL…it must be fairly obvious. Akugi-wise, I sure had a ball writing those! ;; For some reason, Migel makes the Akugis funnier—I think it's because I can play his and Dallet's personalities off of each other well. LOL. Hope you're enjoying the fic thus far—please review, but even if ya don't thanks for reading!


	7. Painful Hope

When You've Been Hurt, Too

Chapter 7 – Painful Hope

By Threshie

AN: Happy Halloween, everybody! Sorry this chapter's so short. It's important to the plot, though! I don't own Escaflowne.

* * *

"Dilandau-sama!" Viole bowed as he always did when Dilandau entered the room--then proceeded to rush to the silver-haired boy's side, hugging him from behind since his arms were full. "I'm so glad you're back! D-Dallet, and Gatti...n-nobody can get near Gatti..."

"All right, all right!" Dilandau sweatdropped, turning his head to glare at the beautiful vampire, whom had buried his face tearfully in his lord's shoulder. "Let me put _him_," and he nodded down to his fluffy-haired burden, "down first, all right?"

"Y-yes, Dilandau-sama..." Viole released him, hugging himself instead and sniffling a little. "I'm s-sorry..." Dilandau sighed, placed the cream-haired boy on a bed adjacent to Dallet's and came back to give his childe a hug.

"It's all right, Viole--calm down." Dallet opted not to comment on the silver-haired boy's unusually tender behavior. _He probably acts completely different to vampires than he does to humans, and he just forgot I'm here._

As if on cue, both vampires turned to stare at him.

Looking a bit embarrassed at his emotional outburst, Viole murmured, "D-Dallet saved Gatti last night, Dilandau-sama. He almost bled to death, though..."

"Dallet…?" Dilandau glanced at the vagrant, pale red eyes flickering with something. Dallet wasn't sure if it was bad hearing or just fatigue. Maybe the blood loss was making him hear things wrong. Whatever the case, he could have sworn he heard Dilandau whisper, "Thank you."

Sighing, he asked faintly, "D...Dilandau-sama, can you trust me...?" Blinking, the silver-haired boy came over to sit on the chair beside the bed.

"I'd like to hope so considering that since we can't get near him, Gatti is at your mercy." Dallet sighed, vaguely observing that Viole was tending to the fluffy-haired newcomer behind Dilandau.

"I...might be able to save Gatti."

Dilandau frowned, "After almost killing yourself just stabilizing his condition last night, you still haven't accepted that it's irreversible?"

"It's impossible to remove," Dallet agreed, sighing, "But...not impossible to alter." He looked at Dilandau seriously, whispering, "It would hurt him. I'm not sure he could take it right now. But if you don't let me try, any slight chance he has to live is gone...would it be worth putting him through so much pain for the chance that he might live?"

Dilandau glanced at the floor, answering bitterly, "He's suffered enough. I didn't bring you here to add to his already considerable pain. I...just want him to be as comfortable as possible, and we can't care for him ourselves."

Dallet gripped the vampire's wrist, asking, "But if you knew that it would save his life? I don't _want_ to hurt him, but I would do it to save him."

"Don't you understand?" Dilandau asked angrily, "There _is_ no way to save him! He's been _crossed_. If he weren't such a strong person, he'd already be dead!"

Dallet met his pale red eyes and held them, asking in a whisper, "But what if it was only impossible for a _vampire_ to save him? Have you ever even considered that maybe I can do something that _you_ automatically rule out? If you would let me try, I think I know a way to save him! He's going to die anyway--you said it yourself! What has he got to lose, other than comfort? He's constantly in agony as it is!"

Dilandau looked about ready to shoot back a furious reply, but as the meanings of the words reached him he stopped. Slowly, the angry expression changed to a sorrowful one.

"Let me hear...this plan of yours," he whispered, looking up.

* * *

Time passed slowly. Dilandau, after hearing Dallet's idea, had agreed reluctantly and gone to locate the item the vagrant requested. Viole stayed to care for him and the fluffy-haired newcomer, whom even he didn't recognize.

After an hour or so, though, Migel poked his head into the room. Sighting Dallet, he frowned and stepped inside. "Viole, did Dilandau-sama say he could go back to Gatti now?" He asked worriedly. Viole shook his head, purple curls swishing across his back.

"He's lost too much blood, Migel! He shouldn't even be moving around right now, and feeding Gatti could kill him."

"I-is Gatti...thrashing around again?" Dallet asked softly. Memories the night before had been worrying him all day. Migel frowned, coming over to sit on the chair Dilandau had sat in before.

"No. It's worse...he's just laying there. He won't answer when I try to talk to him. just be asleep, but he usually at least makes some kind of noise if you yell at him." The brunette looked at Dallet for a long moment, then sighed, picking up his newly bandaged wrist and examining it. "I still can't believe you went that far to help him. Any other human I've met wouldn't do that...Dallet. Not for one of us." Dallet sighed.

"Well, that's why I'm a vagrant, Migel. I'm not the same as other humans, and they're uncomfortable around me so they avoid me." For the first time the vagrant could remember, Migel smiled at him. It wasn't a malicious or sarcastic smile, but a genuine one, and it made Dallet think something he never thought he would. _Migel's...kind._ Now he saw what Gatti had meant when talking about Migel as his friend. The brunette vampire was actually a nice person, provided that he was being his normal self.

"Thanks for helping Gatti." Migel carefully placed Dallet's injured wrist, which he had still been holding, across the brown-haired boy's chest and stood. "I'll go watch over him. If I can't do anything else, then at least I can talk to him so he isn't alone." Looking saddened at this last thought, the brunette vampire quietly left the room.

--End Chapter 7

**_

* * *

_**

Hurt Akugi! Volume 7

----Akugi #16

Dilandau: "After almost killing yourself just stabilizing his condition last night, you still haven't accepted that it's irreversible?"

Dallet: "Yup—I guess I'm either really stupid, really stubborn, or both." (Smilie)

----Akugi #17

Viole: "He's lost too much blood, Migel! He shouldn't even be moving around right now, and feeding Gatti could kill him."

Migel: (Blink) "Um, so?"

Viole: (Shocked) "Mi-_gel_! How could you talk like that?!"

Migel: (Scratches head) "Didn't we bring Dallet here to be eaten, though? I mean, Gatti's not gonna get _all_ of his blood, right? We need to drink, too…"

Dallet: (Sarcastically) "Gee, I can sure see how _important_ I am in the scheme of things…"

* * *

AN: It's getting less funny and more angsty… Humor coming right up next chapter! Thanks for reading, and I hope ya liked it. C'ya next chapter.


	8. Dilandau

When You've Been Hurt, Too

Chapter 8 – Dilandau's Newest Childe

By Threshie

AN: Yay, another DS is introduced! Hope I didn't portray him too wimpy… (Sweatdrop) Please just remember that he's confused and in an unfamiliar place. Also remember that I don't own Escaflowne, so it wouldn't exactly be the end of the world if I portrayed somebody inaccurately. (I try to keep them IC, though. No, really!) ;; Read on!

* * *

"...No! Leath me alone!" Dallet blinked hazily, realizing he must have drifted off. He could hear an unfamiliar voice with a strange lisp.

"Please," he heard Viole say unhappily, "You must drink--you'll become self-destructive if you don't!"

"G-geth away fhom me!" The slightly higher male voice whimpered. Curiosity getting the better of him, Dallet opened his eyes and glanced over. Viole had cornered the fluffy-haired newcomer with a goblet. The cream-haired boy huddled fearfully against the wall, holding both hands up as if to ward off a blow. Realizing with mild happiness that his headache was gone, Dallet tried sitting up in bed and found that he could.

"Wh-what's wrong with him, Viole?" He asked sleepily, nodding toward the fluffy-haired boy.

Both of the others turned in surprise, having thought that he was asleep, but Viole answered unhappily, "This is Guimel, Dallet. He's Dilandau-sama's newest childe." The newcomer, Guimel, had large, round eyes that were a striking pale green in color, like sunlight shining through seawater. These arresting eyes were framed by long, dark lashes, and Dallet decided that Dilandau must have chosen this boy for his attractive features rather than his personality.

"A-are youf fhuman?" Guimel asked plaintively, lisping his words again.

Dallet blinked, "Yeah. What's wrong with your speech?" The fluffy-haired boy blinked, then touched his lips lightly with his fingertips, tears welling in his striking eyes.

"Ith these thupid teefh," he explained tearfully, placing a hand over his mouth entirely and looking at the floor. Viole sighed.

"He's not used to speaking with fangs yet. Guimel, _please_ drink this," he held up the goblet, and the creamy haired boy tossed up his hands as if shielding himself.

"No!"

Dallet sweatdropped, "He's just been turned into a vampire, right?"

"Embraced," Viole corrected gently, tucking a curl behind his ear with a sigh.

"Wh-why am I here?" Guimel interrupted uneasily. Pointing at Dallet, he asked Viole, "Why didn'th _he_ geth turned intho a vampire?"

"Because Dilandau-sama's childeren live with him," the purple-haired vampire sighed, "And because Dallet needs to stay human."

"My parenth nameth were Jake and Ethel," Guimel said confusedly.

Viole shook his head, "No, I don't mean 'children', like parents and their child. I mean '_childeren_'--what embraced vampires are to the vampire who turned them."

Guimel looked at him blankly.

"You spell it with an 'e' on the end," the beauty said patiently.

Silence.

"You mean...th-that albino guy wath a..._vampire_?" Guimel's already-large eyes managed to become larger.

Viole sweatdropped, "He _drank your blood_ and then had you drink _his_--you didn't realize he was a vampire from that alone?" Guimel stared at him in a disturbed manner.

"I'f never drhank blood!" he protested, looking a bit sick at the thought.

Viole sighed, "I'm sorry, but you must have to have been embraced--the only way is for Dilandau-sama to drink of your blood, and then for you to accept some of his in return."

"I don'th belieth youf," Guimel answered flatly.

Viole slapped himself on the forehead, asking incredulously, "Look, where do you think your _fangs_ came from? The moon?"

"Good quethtion," the fluffy-haired boy crossed his arms, frowning suspiciously at him, "Youf althered my teefh while I wath ashleep, didn'th youf?" Dallet sweatdropped, crawling out of bed warily. Viole was almost immediately at his side, wrapping an arm around his waist for support.

"Y-you shouldn't be standing!" The beautiful vampire protested, "At least sit down--please!" Dallet blinked at the desperation in his friend's voice.

"Viole, I wouldn't have stood up if I didn't think I could take it. I've been laying here and resting for hours--I'm okay."

Guimel blinked, too. Realizing that no one was looming over him, he vacated the corner hurriedly, peering longingly at the door.

"When doth the albino guyth get back?" He asked tearfully, "He tolth me he'd sthay with me!"

"I'm sure he would have stayed right here with you if he could have," Viole sighed, "Usually he'll stay with his newest childe at least for a day so that he can explain everything to them and make sure they drink and everything, but..."

"We're in the middle of an emergency," Dallet informed the fluffy-haired vampire pointedly.

"I don't know why Dilandau-sama went running off, though," Viole glanced at Guimel, "He usually always puts his childeren before everything but himself..."

"It's for Gatti, probably," Dallet suggested. "He's one of Dilandau-sama's childeren, too." Viole nodded a little.

"Yes...Dallet, why don't you go back to him? Migel can't get near him--just whatever you do, don't you dare cut yourself again or let him bite you. You've lost too much blood already."

"Then there's nothing I can do for him that Migel can't," the brunette sighed.

"You can comfort him--talk to him. Migel has to shout from across the room."

"Okay, okay, I'll go," Dallet nodded toward the door, "But I need some sort of directions--I've never been here before."

"We're very close--turn left, walk until you reach the doors with the plaques on them to your right and then just look for Gatti's name."

Dallet nodded, "Thanks. Take care of Guimel, and if Dilandau-sama gets back, tell him where I went."

"Okay." Viole swished the suspiciously red contents of the goblet, holding it up to his fluffy-haired charge. "Guimel, Dilandau-sama will be very unhappy with us both if you don't drink this."

"Don'th make me!" Guimel immediately held up both hands again, "I won'th do ith!"

Sweatdropping, Dallet stepped into the hallway and the door muffled the rest of their redundant conversation.

* * *

With Viole's directions, it wasn't hard to locate Gatti's room. He passed by several other doors with plaques, some of which had names that he didn't recognize. He saw Viole's door, and Migel's. He soon found Gatti's door and quietly opened it, peering inside with apprehension—after last night, who knew what he would see?

Much to his relief, he didn't find Migel fighting the cross's repelling power while Gatti thrashed about on the bed. Instead, Migel was seated on the floor cross-legged, talking to his friend from a distance. Gatti lay silent and still.

"...Wish I hadn't been so useless," the brunette was saying unhappily. "Dammit, I know what you'd be saying if you were awake. 'Don't feel bad, Migel--it wasn't your fault.' You were always too kind to me, and I never deserved it...god, I hate the Abaharaki for doing this to you! Those bastards--they don't even have a grudge against _you_, j-just Dilandau-sama..."

"And when they took you!" He gritted his fangs, turned his head as if physically refusing to see the memories. "I...they were human. _He_ was there. I'm sorry, Gatti! I couldn't...after what he did to me..."

Dallet placed a hand on the other brunette's shoulder, saying "Hey, vampire." Whirling around, Migel stared at him for a moment, then smiled faintly.

"Hey, human." Standing, he unexpectedly leaned forward and gave Dallet a hug. "I've been meaning to say this...sorry for being such a jerk to you when you first got here." As usual, he put it bluntly but sincerely.

"A-apology accepted," Dallet fidgeted. Finally, he said frankly, "Please let go of me."

Sweatdropping, Migel released him.

"Sorry...I guess I can understand if you want nothing to do with me, with the way I've been treating you..."

"It's nothing personal," Dallet offered a small smile to reassure him, "I'm just not a huggy type person, that's all." Migel nodded.

Glancing at Gatti, he sighed, "Please bandage him up--I've tried and tried, but I can't get near him." Dallet nodded, heading for the chair beside the bed.

"Migel, maybe you can help Viole," he suggested, retrieving the bloodied knife and hastily-opened bandage bag from the floor where he'd dropped them the night before. "He can't get that Guimel guy to drink anything."

Migel sighed, "Okay. Try not to almost kill yourself again." Dallet smiled faintly at this, though he had a feeling the brunette hadn't been making a joke.

--End Chapter 8

**_

* * *

Hurt Akugi! Volume 8_**

----Akugi #18

Guimel: "Ith these thupid denchuhs…..err, teefh." ;; "They're noth fhake, really!"

Dallet: (Sweatdrop) "Suuuure they aren't…"

----Akugi #19

Migel: "Okay. Try not to almost kill yourself again."

Dallet: (Nods) "Got it—I'll do away with the 'almost' part and just die already."

Migel: "…Somehow, I think you missed the point."

----Akugi #20

Migel: "...Wish I hadn't been so useless. Dammit, I know what you'd be saying if you were awake. 'Don't feel bad, Migel--it wasn't your fault.' You were always too kind to me, and I never deserved it...god, I hate the Abaharaki for doing this to you! Those bastards--they don't even have a grudge against _you_, j-just Dilandau-sama... And when they took you!" (Grits fangs and looks away) "I...they were human. _He_ was there. I'm sorry, Gatti! I couldn't...after what he did to me..."

Gatti: (Sits up, exasperated) "_Yes_, Migel, you're _forgiven_! Jeez, do you think you could've rambled on _any_ longer?"

Migel: (Sweatdrop) "You don't sound very understanding…I find myself wondering why I'm guilty for not helping save such a terrible friend…"

Gatti: (Nods) "Yes—do me a favor and wonder about that _silently_. _Thank you!_" (Flops back over on bed and looks all injured and helpless again)

Migel: (Grumble) "I'm gonna go work in _You Don't Need a Heartbeat to Follow Your Heart_—at least in that one you get slapped like usual."

Gatti: "…..Why aren't you _thinking_ all this instead of _saying_ it…?"

* * *

AN: Eheheh, I again got a tad random with the Akugi. Oh, well. Poor Gatti…the worst has yet to come. -.-;; Will he live through it? Find out next chapter! While you wait, why not review? 


	9. To Hurt A Friend

When You've Been Hurt, Too

Chapter 9 – To Hurt a Friend…

By Threshie

AN: I don't own Escaflowne. I make no money from this. Oya, and here I thought Chapter 6 was the most angsty… Eheheheh, guess my Drama muse couldn't leave it at that. Enjoy, and please tell me if the idea behind this chapter is too strange or whatnot.

* * *

Sitting on the chair near the bed, the brunette peered at Gatti's face uneasily. The vampire lay still, but was breathing in short, faint gasps. Biting his lip, Dallet opened the bag and took out a wad of bandages, sitting them on top of the blankets. 

"Gatti?" He asked, touching his friend's forehead lightly. The blonde winced, dragging his hazy eyes open to look at his visitor.

"D...Dallet," he whispered, smiling faintly. The expression was brief, and almost immediately changed to a pained grimace. Dallet sighed, reaching for the other boy's hands. The palms weren't bleeding anymore, but still looked like they'd been burnt badly. _I wish I had some salve or something,_ he thought uneasily, snatching some of the bandages, _It helps normal burns...I'm not sure about silver burns on vampires, though._

Gatti lay quietly while his wounds were treated--he seemed to be in too much pain to do much more than breathe, and even that looked difficult.

"Gatti...I've got to talk to you," the brunette sighed, "I...I've got a plan that might save you."

"I'm...d..._dying_...Dallet," the vampire breathed, turning his head slightly to the side. Sandy bangs fell across his forehead, almost covering one eye, and he gave a shallow sigh.

"I know," Dallet gently brushed his friend's hair out of his eyes, "And it's because you have this cross on your chest. But I think know a way to get rid of it with the help of your regeneration." He sighed, "Dilandau-sama gave me permission to try. I just wanted to tell you since it's your injury...and because it's going to hurt."

Gatti smiled very faintly, "I...I don't...th-think...it could...hurt...any more...th-than this does."

"I hope not, but I'm afraid that it will," Dallet explained softly, bandaging the blonde's other hand since he'd finished with the first one. _His regeneration didn't even heal his hands--it must all be focused on holding the cross at bay right now. Damn the Abaharaki...Gatti didn't do anything to _them 

"I-I...trust you," the blonde vampire whispered, eyes drifting open to stare into the vagrant's dazedly. The corners of his mouth curved into a tiny, barely-there smile. "G...go ahead." Dallet nodded unhappily.

"Thanks, Gatti...I can't try it until Dilandau-sama gets back, though. He has the item I need."

"...Item?" Gatti asked faintly, closing his eyes again.

"Yes." The brunette gently lay his friend's other hand, now also bandaged, beside him on the bed. "He should be back soon. Just try to rest and keep your strength up, okay?" Gatti only smiled distantly at this, silent again save for short gasping breaths. _'Be strong' must sound like a joke to him right now,_ Dallet thought sadly. _Dilandau-sama, please hurry..._

* * *

A knock came gently at the door a short while later. Dilandau stepped inside, closing the door behind him, and gazed across the room with such a sorrowful expression that for a moment Dallet thought he was going to cry. Standing, the vagrant came over near the door so that the cross's repelling power didn't affect the silver-haired vampire. 

"Did you get it?" He asked worriedly. Pulling a small, perhaps six-inch-wide cloth-wrapped package out of his coat pocket, Dilandau frowned, holding it at arm's length by the wrapping.

"Here." The brunette accepted the item with an unhappy nod. "It took longer than I expected because Kagero wasn't able to meet me right away," Dilandau explained seriously. Frown fading to concern, he asked more softly, "How...is Gatti?" Both of them looked at the blonde for a long moment, then Dallet sighed.

"He's weakening," he admitted, untying the package's wrapping. "I...I'm not sure he'll make it. If he dies from me trying this, I'm going to feel terrible."

"It wouldn't be your fault if he did," Dilandau crossed his arms almost protectively, "He...would just be spared suffering to a slower death in a day or two." He regarded Gatti's still form sadly. "My poor childe..." Dallet touched his shoulder lightly, earning the vampire's attention.

"It's important to do this as soon as possible--the weaker he gets, the less chance he'll survive," he explained as steadily as he could. He was doing his best to be firm in his resolve--if he didn't do this, Gatti had _no_ chance of survival--, but the thought of what he was about to do made him slightly sick. Dilandau nodded, stepping toward the door.

"Call me...when you're finished." He locked baleful red eyes with the brunette's lilac ones, adding, "Please, try to do it quickly." Dallet sighed as the silver-haired boy quietly left the room, closing the door behind him. _H-here goes nothing._ Even his thoughts had acquired a slight tremor; his hands shook. The pounding of his heart seemed desperate to escape his chest, as he seated himself beside the bed and sat the package on top of the covers.

Gatti stirred a little, opening his eyes with some difficulty.

"Is...it time...?" He asked. Dallet was about to answer, but the blonde shuddered suddenly, dragging his hands to the cross painfully. Blood stained the bandages that encircled his fingers, and Dallet thought that the vampire's regeneration must be weakening again. _He needs blood...but, will I be strong enough to do this if I give him some of mine?_

The brunette glanced at his bandaged wrists and bit his lip. _It's been hours...it should be okay if I'm careful._ He determinedly tugged the bandages off of his right wrist, the one without the knife wound, adding silently, _I hope._ Unsheathing the knife, which was still bloodstained from the night before, he carefully made a shallow cut on his wrist--bleeding to death wasn't the objective, here.

"Here, Gatti," he soothed, holding the bleeding cut to the vampire's lips. The blonde weakly shook his head, hazy eyes full of pain.

"Y...you'll..."

"Don't argue," Dallet said, "I know my limits, and I know yours--you need help more right now, so drink!" Gatti was really too weak to argue at the moment, and obeyed the command defeatedly. Remembering what happened the night before, Dallet knew that he had to limit how much blood he lost. He decided it was worth feeling weak, though, when he saw the cross, which had been bleeding badly again, recede on the edges.

The blood helped almost immediately to quell the pain, as well--Gatti was even breathing easier already. _He doesn't see the point in this,_ the vagrant thought, _He thinks it's pointless for me to risk myself losing this much blood since he's just going to die. But with the blood, he'll be stronger--I hope he'll be strong enough to live through this._

A wave of dizziness broke him out of his reverie, and he realized that if he lost any more blood he'd be too weak to pull the plan off. "That's enough, I think," he murmured. Looking relieved, Gatti immediately stopped drinking, and the vagrant hurriedly bandaged his wrist--there wasn't time to put pressure on the wound until it stopped, so he just made sure it was tight.

Ignoring the cut's insistent stinging, he reached for the package Dilandau had brought, tugging the item out of its cloth cover. Gatti, who was having a much easier time breathing thanks to the blood, looked at the small, round silver saucer the vagrant held and grimaced.

"Y...you said...'hurt', not...n-not 'torture'," he sighed.

"I'm sorry..." Dallet held the dish up, turning it over in his hands. It shimmered in the candlelight, and was very heavy. "If I do it right, though, it'll be over quickly." He met Gatti's eyes, sighing, "I have to hurry, before you get that weak again. You trust me...right?" Moving his hands aside, Gatti glanced down at the cross, which was beginning to bleed again, and smiled a bit.

"Yes. I-It...can't get...much worse, anyway." Closing his eyes, he whispered, "Go ahead." Dallet took a deep breath, gripping the silver saucer carefully so that as much flat surface would touch Gatti's skin as possible. Placing his free hand lightly on his friend's head, he positioned the circle of silver over the top portion of the cross and pressed it against the wound.

Gatti screamed, instinctively jerking away from the metal's searing touch. Dallet gritted his teeth, gripping his friend's shoulder to keep him from struggling away, and pressed the bottom section of the cross this time. Gatti thrashed about, painfully striking the brunette's arms and face without really meaning to. Dallet winced as the vampire's nails scratched at his left wrist, pressing into the bandaged cut from the night before.

I know, it hurts, he thought, trembling as he covered the center of the cross with silver, _I'm sorry...but I _have_ to! I'm sorry…_ Finally, after what seemed a torturously long time, the vagrant released his grip on Gatti, dropping the saucer to the floor where it landed with a solid clank. Immediately, Gatti pressed his hands over his chest, still gasping in pain.

he thought, trembling as he covered the center of the cross with silver, have Finally, after what seemed a torturously long time, the vagrant released his grip on Gatti, dropping the saucer to the floor where it landed with a solid clank. Immediately, Gatti pressed his hands over his chest, still gasping in pain. 

Dallet sat there trembling, just trying to compose himself. He hadn't wanted to do that, god it had hurt, and he could see that his friend would recoil from his touch if he offered it right now. _But he lived through it,_ Dallet thought, a tiny flame of hope igniting in his heart. _If only it works...please, please let it work..._

As gently as he could, he took hold of one of Gatti's wrists. The vampire flinched at the touch, but allowed his hands to be pulled away from his heart. Dallet felt tears welling in his eyes, blurring the sight before him. But he'd seen enough--slowly, but surely, the wound was closing! Because it was no longer cross-shaped, vampire regeneration could heal it. Dallet's gamble had been right.

He felt an immense well of relief. It was overwhelming, and the tears escaped down his cheeks, but he didn't care. _It worked. It _worked_--Gatti isn't going to die!_ He thought joyously. Distantly, he heard someone sobbing. Gatti was talking--what was that he'd just said?

"D-don't feel bad, Dallet. I'm okay...thanks to you, I'll be okay!"

It's me_ crying,_ he realized finally, when Gatti pulled him into his arms, smoothing his hair for a change.

me he realized finally, when Gatti pulled him into his arms, smoothing his hair for a change. 

"I-it worked," the brunette managed to say between sobs, "It r-really worked, G-Gatti...! I-I'm sorry...h-hurt you..."

"Shh, don't be sorry!" Gatti soothed, sounding much more awake than the vagrant had ever heard him. "Be _glad_--I am! Thank you...thank you so much, Dallet." Dallet buried his face in the blonde's bare shoulder, only nodding a little in reply. He'd been fighting it valiantly, but the events of the past few days, and the blood loss he'd experienced, had exhausted him. And now, this overwhelming sense of relief...crying...it was just too much for his tired mind to deal with.

Before he could try not to, the vagrant had fallen asleep.

--End Chapter 9

**_

* * *

Hurt Akugi! Volume 9 _**

----Akugi #21

Gatti: (Takes one look at the silver saucer) OO;; "I-I changed my mind!"

----Akugi #22

Gatti: "I-I...trust you." (Smiles faintly) "G...go ahead."

Dallet: (Grins) "Alrighty, then!" (Pulls out a chainsaw, a pemento-stuffed green olive and a large tub of neon blue gelatin)

Gatti: Oo;; _Maybe I should've asked just WHAT he'd do before agreeing to it…_

----Akugi #23

Dallet: "Did you get it?"

Dilandau: (Sulkily forks over a suitcase about the size of Miami) "Fifty million, all in ultra-rare two dollar bills. NOW will you tell me what I need to get to save Gatti, or need I resort to MORE bribery?"

* * *

AN: Poor Dallet, having an emotional breakdown… (Sweatdrop) Oh, well. Gatti lives! Please review—next chapter is on the way. The fic's winding down, now—I may hafta write a sequel, LOL. 


	10. Freed

When You've Been Hurt, Too

Chapter 10 – Freed

By Threshie

AN: I don't own Escaflowne or its characters. I'm sorry for the lateness of this update, but I do have a life and family and I wanted to enjoy the holidays with them, not freezing at my computer. (For those wondering, my computer is not at home—it's at my dad's workplace, and the room it's in currently has no heater.)

So, here's chapter ten, and while it may seem like the end I plan fully on continuing it—I pondered on making a sequel, then figured it'd be better just to continue it in this fic. ) Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and thank you all for waiting for this update so patiently!

* * *

Warmth.

Dallet felt it all around him, gentle and soft. It was soothing. It was also too good to be true--being warm meant being comfortable, and the brunette knew from experience that vagrants rarely found comfortable places to sleep. Forcing his lilac eyes open, he found himself staring at a deep crimson ceiling. _Where...?_

He tried to sit up, but found, disturbingly enough, that he was too weak to do so. Frustrated, he settled for lulling his head to the side--and suddenly he was staring into hazy, sky blue eyes. Dressed in a pale blue button-down shirt and jeans, Gatti smiled, looking remarkably healthier than the vagrant had ever seen him before. He was still pale, though.

"Hey...do you feel better?"

Dallet smiled a little, himself, answering honestly, "There are only a few times I've felt worse." Truthfully, the sight of the blonde vampire renewed the brunette's memory of the horrible pain he'd had to put him through last time he saw him, and it didn't exactly help him feel better to think about it.

"There's no need to feel guilty," Gatti assured him, "It was necessary, and I'd be dead now if you hadn't been strong enough to help me." Remembering his breakdown after he'd abandoned the silver saucer, Dallet grimaced a little.

Now he probably thinks I'm too sensitive to take anything, he thought, but only said, "I don't feel that bad about it, Gatti. I didn't want to do it, but I think it was worth it if you think so."

"Which I most certainly do," the blonde smiled again, "And I really appreciate your help, Dallet. Thank you."

Dallet sighed, letting his eyes drift closed as he answered, "You don't need to thank me...I'm glad you're not in pain anymore." He paused, listening to the amiable silence, then asked curiously, "Where...is everyone else?"

"They're in their rooms asleep," Gatti shrugged. Smiling at the brunette's strange look, he added, "It's four in the afternoon--I've been sitting up in here with you every day. _Every...day?_ Dallet sweatdropped, _Oh, yeah...vampires are nocturnal, aren't they? No sense of day or night underground, anyway._ "Everyone's been telling me what you did for me when I was too weak to realize it," the blonde murmured, touching one of Dallet's bandaged wrists lightly. The brunette opened his eyes and sighed lightly.

"Listen, you're a nice person, Gatti. I don't know how, but in the short time I've been here I've started thinking of you as a...a friend." The blonde vampire blinked in surprise, then smiled. Dallet looked at him sadly. "Gatti...vagrants don't have friends. We're not supposed to have anybody or anything to care about. If you and Dilandau-sama and the other all are my friends...I'll never be able to wander away again. I don't think you'd want me to stay here--"

"That's not true!" Gatti interrupted, looking troubled. "Dilandau-sama was talking to us about arranging for you to stay for awhile. If you wanted to, that is."

What do_ I want?_ Dallet wondered uneasily. If anyone had asked what he'd wanted before he met these people--these vampires--he would have come up with an answer immediately: freedom. The desire for freedom, for an escape from the trials of relationships and money and the redundancies of everyday life, was what drove most vagrants to their chosen lifestyle. That, or perhaps an enduring wanderlust, which Dallet hadn't ever felt as keenly as most claimed to.

do Dallet wondered uneasily. If anyone had asked what he'd wanted before he met these people--these vampires--he would have come up with an answer immediately: freedom. The desire for freedom, for an escape from the trials of relationships and money and the redundancies of everyday life, was what drove most vagrants to their chosen lifestyle. That, or perhaps an enduring wanderlust, which Dallet hadn't ever felt as keenly as most claimed to. 

But now the life he remembered seemed lonelier, less free of others and more burdened by himself. Only the urge to move, to never stay in one place for too long a time, motivated him to answer what he did.

"I...I can't."

Gatti nodded, "It's okay. It was only if you wanted to." But Dallet could see the sadness stirring in those hazy eyes--the vampire must think of him as a friend, too. They _had_ spent quite a bit of time together in the past few days, and talked a great deal.

He doesn't even really know me, though, Dallet thought. _None of them do...all they've ever seen is what I show them. How can I explain my reasons for leaving if I don't even understand them fully myself?_

Dallet thought. 

"Well, if you're going to go wandering off by yourself again, at least stay until your injuries heal up." Dallet opened his mouth to protest, but the vampire's mesmerizing eyes stunned him into silence. "Please, Dallet," the blonde said seriously, "Let me take care of _you_ for once."

The vagrant gave a faint sigh.

"I can't even sit up on my own right now," he pointed out, trying to sound annoyed at his condition. A touch of happiness betrayed itself in his voice, though, as he finished, "So I may as well stay--I don't really have a choice, right?"

Gatti smiled slightly, "Right."

* * *

Dallet awoke some time later. A low, happy murmur greeted his ears. It sounded distant--perhaps behind one or more doors. _It must be night by now, then. Wait...Gatti's alone!_ He sat up abruptly, then grimaced as a wave of dizziness washed over him. "Agh..." He sank down onto his back again, deciding he'd rather not faint and hit his head right now. _Gatti's alright now,_ he reminded himself, _It worked--he doesn't need you to take care of him anymore._

The sound of the door opening distracted him from his thoughts. A small, vaguely familiar whimper drifted to his ears, then a _very_ familiar voice: "Wh-why did I haf--h-_have_ to drink that stuff? I don't want to be a vampire, Viole..." Blinking, Dallet glanced at the voice's owner and smiled. Apparently, Guimel had been practicing speaking with fangs in the time since the vagrant had last seen him. The fluffy-haired vampire was being led into the room by Viole, who looked fondly exasperated.

"I don't think it's reversible," the purple-haired boy murmured, searching through a sea of small medicine bottles on the counter. "Besides, you should be _glad_ to be Dilandau-sama's childe--if you're careful, you can live forever."

"Y-yeah, but if I geth...g-get sick all the time, what's the point?"

"You'll probably get used to drinking blood eventually, you know..." Dallet spoke up, sighing. Both vampires turned in surprise, and before the brunette could do more than blink they were at the side of his bed.

"Dallet, I thought you'd never wake up!" Viole glommed onto him immediately. Guimel sweatdropped, standing there looking a bit awkward.

When the purple-haired vampire finally ended his hug, the green-eyed boy finally said, "H...hi again. Um…are you feeling okay?"

"I--" Dallet began, but was interrupted by Viole.

Frowning, he scolded, "Don't you _dare_ ever do that again! Good god, Dallet, after I warned you and _everything_!" Dallet stared at him.

"You...how could you have known what I planned to do to save Gatti? I didn't tell anybody but Dilandau-sama about the idea--"

"Not the _silver_!" Viole scowled. He picked up Dallet's left arm, pointing at the bandage around his wrist, "How could you do that when you _knew_ you'd already lost a dangerously large amount of blood?" Dallet sweatdropped, sighing a little.

"Gatti's life mattered more than passing out, Viole. Speaking of...where is he?" Viole brightened immediately at mention of the blonde.

Grinning fangedly--the first time Dallet remembered seeing his teeth, actually--he answered, "He's with Dilandau-sama and the others. I will tell them you're awake--just a moment!"

Cheerily, he hurried out the door. Dallet glanced at Guimel, who was looking a bit ill, asking, "Did you ever finally drink anything?" The sour look the fluffy-haired boy gave him answered that clearly enough.

"I think this lifestyle's going to make me sick a lot," the green-eyed boy admitted, sighing.

There was a swish as the red velvet curtain over the door was brushed aside, and Dallet quite suddenly found himself surrounded by grateful vampires.

"Hey, Dallet—thanks for saving Gatti." A hug from Migel certainly was unexpected… "So you're staying around for awhile, huh? Better watch out, or you could end up with _fangs_, heheh…" Dallet sweatdropped. So much for the unexpected…

"If any of you tries biting me, just remember that silver saucer I have…I'm sure you haven't moved it, since touching it hurts you all so much." A rather crooked smile was all he received in reply from Migel, as the other brunette ruffled the vagrant's hair lightly.

"Sure, sure. I wouldn't embrace you anyway—probably bitter-blooded."

"No he's not," Viole corrected in a sweet tone that suggested he'd sampled some of the vagrant's blood sometime to be so in the know.

Gatti smiled sweetly, too, chiming in, "Actually, it's not bitter at all."

Migel looked at Dallet innocently, "They always lead me on about such things…the only way to keep from wondering endless is to find out for myself!"

"…Get used to wondering." _Look at this—I'm sitting here joking with them about how my _blood_ tastes! A week ago if I heard my own thoughts now I'd have put myself in the mental hospital…_

In the lull in conversation, the brunette glanced at Dilandau and noticed that the albino vampire looked distracted. _I wonder what's wrong…? He should be happy Gatti's back to normal, shouldn't he? I even accepted his invitation to stay for awhile, at least until my injuries heal…whatever it is he's thinking of, it's not my fault, then._

Being a rather introverted person himself, he decided not to pry—Dilandau had a right to his private thoughts, same as anyone else.

* * *

Dallet left seven days later. The vampires had drifted one by one to sleep, each fondly wishing him a good day as they went, and the keep was still and silent. The vagrant had memorized the location of the exit when Viole had cheerily given him a tour two days before. It had taken a week, but finally he was strong enough to leave...'to escape', as his mind dared to put it.

It wasn't that he disliked the vampires' company--on the contrary, he found himself growing _too_ close to them. Having wandered all his life, this feeling of attachment made him insecure--it felt like a shackle, a cage that barred his way to freedom. He'd spent all week thinking about it.

Gatti and Viole will probably miss me, he thought unhappily, stepping up to ground level for the first time since this ordeal began. _Migel...I hope he doesn't take this as a human betrayal, too. I didn't mean it like that... Guimel doesn't know me very well, but he doesn't seem the sort to hold grudges. And I'm pretty sure Dilandau-sama will keep his word and let me leave since Gatti recovered. After all, they don't need me anymore._

he thought unhappily, stepping up to ground level for the first time since this ordeal began. 

He shushed out the words, 'but I need _them_' almost before he'd finished thinking them. His was a separate world from theirs. They lived an immortal, secretive nocturnal life, very solitary. Very firmly tied-down.

Dallet had only stayed in one place as long as he'd done this time once before, and that was because the doctors at the hospital refused to released him until he could at least walk on his own. _I couldn't live like them--they couldn't live like me. When it's impossible for one to exist like the other, neither could ever compromise even if they wanted to._

It had been the right thing to do. He had left them a note briefly explaining his actions in what he hoped wasn't a hurtful way. Defining his need to wander, his fear of being tied down, was very difficult to do without sounding selfish. But he couldn't help it, any more than his new friends could help their thirst for blood.

Tiny splashes echoed down the brightening streets, a first hint of rain. The vagrant smiled a little--he'd missed the weather. The clouds, stained a brilliant crimson edged with peach, sprawled out across the horizon before him--one of many unclaimed horizons that he had yet to wander.

--End Chapter 10

"Some things I'll never do

Just because I can

When you've been hurt, too,

Then you'll understand."

**_

* * *

Hurt Akugi! Volume 10_**

----Akugi #24

Narrator: Only the urge to move, to never stay in one place for too long a time, motivated him to answer what he did.

Dallet: You'd only want me here if you have sedatives handy.

----Akugi #25

Gatti: "Please, Dallet. Let me take care of _you_ for once."

Dallet: (Decides he likes the sound of this) "Hmm….well, okay, but only if you give me a foot massage, operate full room service, get some more lights in here—I mean, c'mon, _candles?_—and change all this tacky red velvet to purple silk."

Gatti: (Sarcastically) "I don't suppose you'd like fries with that?"

Dallet: (examining his nails "Nah, too fattening. But a manicure sounds really good about now…"

Gatti: (Sweatdrop) _Maybe it'd be _better_ if he left…_

----Akugi # 26

Viole: "Besides, you should be _glad_ to be Dilandau-sama's childe--if you're careful, you can live forever."

Guimel: (Worriedly) "Yeah, but what about WRINKLES?"

----Akugi #27

Viole: "Not the _silver_!" (Scowls) "How _dare_ you eat up all the chocolate in the keep without giving me any?!"

Guimel: OO "Chocolate…?"

----Akugi #28

Migel: "Sure, sure. I wouldn't embrace you anyway—probably bitter-blooded."

Viole: (Sweetly) "No he's not."

Gatti: (Smiling sweetly) "Actually, it's not bitter at all."

Viole: (Nods) "In fact, it's so sweet I'd suspect he lives on candy!"

Migel: (Blinks at Dallet) "Then why aren't you fat?"

Dallet: (Sweatdrop) "Since when do vampires care if people are fat? Aren't you happy as long as they have a jugular vein?"

All Vampires: (In unison, dreamily) "Ooooooh…..jugular….."

Dallet: (Gives them a creeped-out look and covers his neck)

* * *

AN: Wow….and thus _Hurt_ reaches the two-digit chapters! I hope you enjoyed this chapter—don't worry, there will be a next one regardless of the finalized feel of this one. This's just the end of the beginning. Thanks for your loyal readership, and I hope you continue to read and enjoy this AU vampire friendship fic, as I will continue writing it anyway. Review, please, if you would be so kind!

--Threshie


	11. Painful Reunions

**When You've Been Hurt, Too**

**Chapter 11 – Painful Reunions**

By Threshie

AN: Thus begins Part II of _When You've Been Hurt, Too_—I hope the story's good enough to hold up to the first half! To those who have read up to this point, thank you so much for faithfully reading each installment—this fic wouldn't have ever gotten this big without your encouragement and the knowledge that somebody out there is reading and enjoying it! Oh, and I don't Escaflowne, for the-- (glances at chapter title) ---eleventh time, eheh. )

* * *

The light rapidly fled the alley, casting long shadows over any exit that might have saved him. Footsteps slapped across the concrete so fast they were just a hissing sound. Heavier boots pursued them.

There was something familiar about this city, Dallet realized, ducking around a corner near-frantically. This was the city he'd met Dilandau in. The vampire and his childeren...even after four months, Dallet still couldn't get them all out of his head. Vagrants weren't supposed to do that--getting attached to people didn't exactly help one wander freely without being tied down.

Now, however, was _not_ a smart time to be thinking about this dilemma, and the brunette learned this in a rather painful fashion. He was brought back to the present by a large hand grabbing his arm roughly. He'd been caught. _Dammit!_ He thought, hissing in pain as his captor whirled him around abruptly and slammed him against the nearest alley wall.

The tall, gaunt-faced man grinned nastily, demanding, "Did ya forget about me? Huh?"

Doing his best not to look intimidated, Dallet glared back up at him, answering sarcastically, "I could _never_ forget such lovely pink hair." This earned him a solid punch in the stomach. _Okay, not sure that was worth it,_ the vagrant thought, doubling over. "Agh...wh-what do you _want_ with me?" He lifted his head, lilac eyes flashing angrily. Hadn't he done enough already? Wasn't their last meeting enough pain for this guy?

The pink-haired punk, whose name Dallet vaguely remembered was Oume, snarled at this.

"You think I forgot what ya did to my girl?" He demanded, dragging the boy closer to his face by a fistful of his brown hair.

"I...d-don't know _how_...you got it into your head...that I was involved in that," Dallet grimaced, "But I _wasn't_. I had nothing to _do_ with what happened to Nina--if you weren't so _blind_, you'd have seen she was killed by the guy she was cheating on _you_ with!"

Oume's eyes flashed with fury, "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Dallet found himself being slammed up against the wall again, and felt numbness race through him as he heard a sickening crunch. Agony tore its way down his arms and back, immobilizing him.

_Damn,_ he thought dizzily, acknowledging from a mental distance that Oume was still beating on him, _Is he going to kill me? He is...and even if he lets me live, the injuries would kill me without any...medical help..._

He was going to die. The realization didn't seem as shocking or disturbing as he'd always heard it would be. It simply made sense. He was too injured to live. Oume had followed him just to kill him, that much was clear. So he was going to die.

Faintly, an image of a lovely pale face drifted into his mind. A face framed by long, grey-purple curls, with baby blue eyes filled with tears. _Viole...I'll never see him again,_ Dallet realized regretfully. Another face followed this one--a fierce, crimson-eyed face with silvery white hair and an almost ethereal fanged smile.

_Dilandau-sama..._

The vampire's presence was so commanding, even the memories felt vivid enough to be real. That sort of demented giggle...the fury that blazed in his eyes and voice like fire. Dallet could almost hear him calling his name. Distantly, he found himself lying still on the ground--Oume must have thought he was dead and left. Pain made even his thoughts dizzy. It seemed like every inch of him hurt.

"Dallet!" The vagrant smiled faintly; wow, what a vivid memory _that_ was... He felt himself being shaken by the shoulders, and heard someone crying in pain. Him, he realized.

_Someone...did Oume come back?_ He thought hazily. Forcing his eyes open, he was shocked to find himself faced with deep crimson. The eyes were pale and mesmerizing, capturing and holding his attention.

Somehow, Dilandau was there! The vampire's shadowy form leaned over him, gaze flickering like candlelight.

"D...Dilandau...-sama," Dallet smiled ever so faintly, glad he got to see his friend one more time.

"Stay awake," the albino scowled, reaching to lift him from the ground. "Humans are such fragile things..."

"No..." The brunette shuddered at his touch, unable to keep his eyes open any longer. "I'm....too late, I..." He felt a light touch to his forehead, then heard Dilandau muttering something angrily.

"It's not too late," Dallet felt the whisper close to his ear, "Not for a vampire."

_What...?_ He wondered, feeling his mind dimming. It was coming...he was dying. There was so much pain washing over him already, it was strange that he even felt the small, sharp points of it at his neck. Dragging his eyes open with much of his remaining strength, he saw Dilandau's silvery white hair.

_He's...biting me,_ he realized hazily. _Why...?_ The biting was over quickly, and Dallet watched very confusedly as the vampire next rather viciously bit down on his own hand. Blood trickled down across his pale palm, which he then pressed to the vagrant's lips.

"Drink," Dilandau ordered in a tone that left no room for argument. Dallet's pain-clouded mind vaguely recalled some significance to this, but right now he couldn't think straight enough to recall.

The blood tasted heavily of copper and was hot, but the vagrant forced himself to drink it anyway. In the time he'd known Dilandau, he'd learned it was best to follow his orders, even if at the time they didn't seem to make much sense.

He managed to swallow some of the stuff, but didn't remember stopping...blackness embraced him, and he was gone.

* * *

"...Reasons could he possibly have had to run off like that? Did he tell any of you?" The first thing Dallet heard when he awoke was Dilandau's angry voice.

"I don't think he told anyone, Dilandau-sama..." The vagrant recognized this voice, too--Gatti. He'd heard him speak a lot last time he was here, since Dallet was taking care of him at the time.

"He didn't tell me anything, either. Sorry."

_And that's Migel,_ the vagrant realized.

"M-me, neither," he heard Guimel sigh. It was so strange hearing them all again.

_Damn,_ he thought with a faint smile, _I'm not supposed to _miss_ people. I'm a _vagrant Somehow, he must be back in Dilandau's keep. There was only one way to be sure...

Opening his eyes, he glanced around the room and smiled a little. It was definitely Dilandau's keep, alright--he'd never been anywhere else with so much red velvet.

_How did I get here, though?_ This question confused him somewhat, because as hard as he tried, his memory on the subject seemed hazy. He had been heading back to the city he'd last met Dilandau in on purpose, he knew, but didn't remember ever returning to the keep. Kagero's estate was recognizable, and he recalled looking for it...and then...wait.

_Oume...Oume caught up to me!_ Immediately, the vagrant inspected himself for injuries...and was shocked to find none. None at all! He was also vaguely amused to find himself once again clothed in a familiar set of slightly large red silk pajamas. _Makes me wonder who keeps having to give up their pajamas while I'm here...and I must have been unconscious a long time to be healed up like this, too._

He slowly sat up in bed--no sense taking any chances, after all. Maybe the injuries weren't entirely healed up on the inside... But his back felt fine, when he could have sworn Oume had broken it. That didn't just heal up overnight! And...there was something else. He didn't feel injured, but something wasn't quite _right_, either. There was some compulsive feeling, almost a longing, that tugged at him.

He sighed, leaning his forehead on one palm. _God, it's a wonder I'm _alive In the moment of pause, the conversation came back to his attention.

"Damn it, I've picked the worse times for my last two embraces!"

"This time was more out of necessity than mine, though, Dilandau-sama..." Dallet blinked. Guimel was the one who had replied. That meant...Dilandau had a new childe?

"Yes, it was," the albino admitted with a slight sigh, "But I don't want to go through what I did with _you_ again. And I doubt Dallet's going to be very happy about the situation, either! Damn it..."

_Me?_ Dallet blinked, _Why would _I_ care about when he embraced anybody...? Wait..._ Slowly, an uneasy feeling settled itself heavily in the pit of his stomach. 't be talking about _him_, could he?

Immediately, memories shot through his head--Gatti softly explaining, "To be embraced, first the vampire must drink your blood, and then you must drink of his."

Dilandau's glowing eyes in the dark, and a numbing tide of pain attached to the image, as he pressed his bleeding hand to the vagrant's lips and ordered, "Drink."

_No, no...that can't be right! I can't be a _vampire_--if I was, I'd have to stay here, in the keep! 't go wandering off anywhere....ever again._ This thought, to one who was used to coming and going anywhere as he wished, was a disturbing one indeed. And that didn't even begin to number all of the vampiric qualities he didn't want to have.

Drinking blood? The thought didn't worry him at all, at least not when he compared it to the fact that he might never see the sun again. That he might be hunted by humankind like he was some sort of monster...

_You must have heard wrong,_ he told himself uneasily, crawling out of bed. As he'd suspected, there was not even a trace of the injuries left. _Vampire regeneration,_ He thought, then immediately, _No! Don't start thinking that way. Not when you don't even have the definite word on it yet!_

From the memories and the facts he'd heard so far, it _did_ seem pretty definite, but his mind just couldn't accept that. So it clung to what small hope it had that maybe somehow, someway, he had mistaken the meaning of what he'd heard. Uneasily, he crossed the small bedroom--he had no idea whose it was, but it looked familiar--and opened the door a crack to peer through.

In the throne room adjacent, he couldn't help feeling a tiny bit happier at seeing his friends' faces again. However, the happiness was brief, especially when he saw how unhappy they themselves looked.

Dilandau, as every time Dallet had seen him before, was clothed in black. His shadowy trench coat swirled dramatically in the air every time he turned as he paced in front of his gothic-looking lion throne, knee-length red boots' heels clicking on the well-polished floor.

Guimel sat on the bottom of the steps leading up to the throne, pale green eyes downcast. He didn't seem to notice how he was twisting one cuff of his short-sleeved brown shirt into a knot. Migel stood with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall opposite the doorway Dallet stood in. He looked angry, but wasn't glaring at any particular person.

Something occurred to Dallet while taking this scene in, though--where was Viole?

"Dilandau-sama...?" He asked, figuring they'd never notice him unless he spoke up first. Immediately, all four vampires turned toward his voice and spotted him by the door. Dallet sweatdropped and offered a small, half-hearted wave hello. Dilandau took one look at him, scowled and stalked over to seat himself on his throne. Guimel scrambled to get out of the way, and narrowly avoided being stepped on.

Knowing that retreating back into the bedroom wasn't an option, Dallet stepped into the throne room and closed the door behind him. Each footstep echoed slightly, and the vagrant's sigh did, too.

"Dilandau-sama," He began again, coming over near the throne so that he didn't have to raise his voice to be heard, as the echoes would get irritating. "Why..._how_..." He trailed off, Dilandau's intimidating glare not helping his confidence, but finally just asked bluntly, "Did you embrace me?" _Please, _please_ say no..._

The vampire's scowl softened a bit, and he sighed, fingering his silvery white hair absently. Dallet frowned when no answer came. Crossing his arms, he demanded, "Did you? I think I remember...but I'm not sure. I need to know."

"_Yes_, I embraced you," Dilandau glared at him again. "Don't you dare give me hell about it, either--I did it to _help_ you." The others, Dallet noted, were absolutely silent while Dilandau was talking. He didn't remember them being so tightlipped last time he was here--maybe they knew something that he didn't about Dilandau's current state of mind.

"To help me," the vagrant repeated, frowning. "To _heal_ me, am I right?" The albino nodded absently--he didn't seem to be paying the conversation his full attention. Almost offhandedly, he gripped one wrist tightly with his other hand, gazing distantly at the expansive marble floor.

Dallet wasn't sure what else to say. This crushed any hope of his that he'd misheard or misunderstood. _I'm...a vampire,_ he thought shakily, brushing his lips with his fingertips, _I'm stuck here. I can't leave, I can't say no to all of this...it's too late. I've been tied down._

"Wh-where's Viole?" The brunette managed to say in a rather small voice. _He always understood me a little better, I think...maybe talking to him will help me cope with this._

He was startled when Dilandau responded by smashing a fist down angrily on the armrest of his throne, hissing something under his breath between gritted fangs.

"Viole is...missing," Gatti informed Dallet softly, a sad look in his sky blue eyes. Dallet felt despair wash over him. _No...oh, no, no, they couldn't have...the Abaharaki. They took Viole. They're probably hurting him at the least...and with what they did to Gatti...!_ His mind raced, remembering how close to death the blonde vampire had come before Dallet had found a way to save him. That was the whole reason he'd ever met these vampires--none of them had been able to care for Gatti, because the cross that had been burnt over his heart repelled other vampires. Dallet bit his lip--and something occurred to him.

"W-wait a second...if I'm a vampire, where are my fangs?" He murmured, more thinking aloud than anything.

"They grow in," Migel's voice so near him made him jump--he'd thought the other brunette was still over leaning against the wall! Sometime during his reverie, however, Migel had come over to join the small group in standing around near the throne instead, and had apparently overheard what he'd said.

"They grow in?" Dallet grimaced, "That doesn't sound very pleasant."

"It isn't," Migel offered a fanged smirk, "Just keep telling yourself the truth--'it only happens once.'"

"Migel, Gatti." Everyone in the room quieted at the tone of Dilandau's soft words. He sounded...dangerous. Turning, Dallet watched the albino raise his head to regard them all with weary red eyes. "You two will come with me. Dallet, you and Guimel will stay here."

"But Dilandau-sama, you have to stay with your new childe!" Migel protested, earning himself a burning glare from the albino. Realizing what he'd just said, the brunette added uneasily, "So he doesn't turn out like Guimel."

Standing, Dilandau stepped down from the throne, coming to look his childe in the eye. Dallet only realized now that he saw them side by side how tall Dilandau was compared to everyone else.

He was at least two inches taller than Migel, and seemed to loom over him as he asked in a 'calm-before-the-storm' voice, "Don't you think I _know that?_"

"Yes, Dilandau-sama," the brunette answered uneasily. "I'm sorry...I guess I was thinking aloud."

"Well from now on learn to keep your 'thought volume' on _low_," Dilandau hissed. Turning, he looked at Dallet almost regretfully. "I'm sure I seem hypocritical to you, embracing you and then turning around and leaving," he sighed. "I think I know where Viole is, though...where they've taken him. But the Abaharaki move from place to place… That damned Allen Schezar!" He shook his head as if to bring himself back to the present, and Dallet noticed that he was rubbing at his wrists again. _I wonder why...?_

"You think the Abaharaki took him?" The vagrant--well, _ex_-vagrant now, asked carefully.

Dilandau scowled, fair brows furrowing angrily, "I _know_ they took him--and they're hurting him. I can sense what happens to my childeren." He held up his pale wrist, touching it lightly. "It stings..."

Dallet nodded, "Fine. But I'm coming with you."

"You can't--don't be foolish," Dilandau caught his gaze, and the brunette felt himself becoming lost in twin crimson pools. The stare was unbreakable, but Dallet found himself not really wanting to look away. A warm, powerful presence gently made itself known in his mind. The world seemed unimportant in comparison...everything faded, lost in that hazy warmth... Dilandau smiled so slightly it almost seemed gentle--and abruptly turned, breaking the gaze. Dallet blinked, feeling off-balance as he lifted a hand to touch his suddenly-throbbing head.

"Wh...what did you just...?"

"My childeren all follow my orders," the albino explained softly. Turning, he shot Dallet a dangerous look, adding, "If they know what's _good_ for them, anyhow. You have a strong mind, Dallet, but not as strong as some of my other childeren. Migel was the only one to _ever_ resist me outright, and even _he_ has learned to do as I tell him."

Coming back to himself, Dallet glared back, "Look, I didn't _ask_ to become your childe! I know you did it to save me, but that doesn't mean you had _permission_ to, and I refuse to take orders from you!"

Slap! The sound echoed throughout the room even as Dallet pressed a hand to his newly-stinging cheek.

"You were _dying_, damn it!" Dilandau's eyes flared brightly as his voice rose, "I didn't have a _chance_ to ask permission, and even if I _had_, I shouldn't need to! You should be _grateful_ to be my childe! Do you realize even _slightly_ the powers I've bestowed upon you?!"

Through gritted teeth, Dallet responded as evenly as he could, "I don't _care_ about power--do _you_ realized that by doing this you've _destroyed_ my life as I know it?! I can never go back to what I was! _Never!_"

"Oh? And what the hell _were_ you, hm?" Dilandau smirked, "A vagrant--a wandering outcast to even your own race! Do you even remember where you're from? Do you think anybody out there will even _notice_ that you're gone?"

The words stung. The vampire was aiming to hurt him, and Dallet knew it. But just because the vagrant didn't like dealing with people didn't mean he was emotionally defenseless.

"You know what?" He narrowed his lilac eyes, glaring dangerously right back at the albino, "I don't think you could care _less_ where I'm from, or if I felt wanted, or if I _liked_ living that way. I think you don't give a damn what anybody else feels at all, so long as they're doing what _you_ want them to be doing."

"How dare you!" Dilandau bared his fangs in a frightening snort of snarl, "I _care_ about my childeren! Why the hell do you think I _keep_ them here?! If I ever let them leave this place, they would be _murdered_ by the Abaharaki before they'd spent one night alone! I'm not going over to the Abaharaki hideaway tonight because I _want_ to—_hell_ no! I'm going to save _Viole_, because as stupid as he was to get caught like that and as angry as I am at him for it, I _DO_ GIVE A DAMN WHAT HAPPENS TO HIM, AND I _WON'T_ LET THEM KILL HIM!"

"_I_ care about Viole, too!" Dallet clenched his hands into fists, "I just want to come and help you save him--why can't I come along?" The question came out more plaintive than he meant it to. This was why he hated society. This was why he hated dealing with people. They always found something to disagree with him on, always got hurt somehow, and _always_ lashed out in return.

"You've _just_. _Been_. _Embraced!_" Dilandau exclaimed, but now he seemed more exasperated than angry. "You're just at the point where it's important _not_ to go anywhere!"

Dallet grimaced, still with a hand to his forehead, and said pointedly, "Screaming really sets off the echo in here..." Dilandau sighed, too, massaging one temple irritably.

"_Listen_ to me, Dallet. I don't have time to argue with you any more. Viole..." He shook his head, "I'm surprised they haven't killed him yet. The bastards must want him to _tell_ them something before that. You and Guimel can come, but both of you will _not_ be doing any fighting. And you're most certainly going to regret this when the _changes_ start!"

"Fine," Dallet agreed--even if he was uncertain about these 'changes', he hadn't had that whole conversation just to give up what he'd fought for.

In no time at all, they were ready to go. Since Dallet obviously couldn't go running around on the surface in pajamas, Migel—who was just a little shorter than him, and a close fit clothing-wise—loaned him a pair of black jeans, a dark blue muscle shirt and some short black boots.

Now the brunettes were dressed almost exactly the same, except that Migel, for some unknown reason, insisted on wearing a broad navy blue band of cloth around each wrist. Dallet wasn't sure what they were for, but now that he thought about it he noticed that Guimel and Gatti wore them, too. _Strange…_

There was just one problem. If even Dilandau didn't now where to look, how in the world could they find out where Viole and the Abaharaki were?

--End Chapter 11

**_

* * *

Hurt Akugi! Volume 11_**

----Akugi #29

Dallet: (Sarcastically) "I could _never_ forget such lovely pink hair."

Oume: (Eyes light up, and he releases his grip on Dallet to run his fingers through his hair) "You really like it? It took a TON of Easter egg dye, but it was _so_ worth it!"

----Akugi #30

Dilandau: "I _know_ they took him--and they're hurting him. I can sense what happens to my childeren." (Touches his wrist) "It stings..."

Dalet: "Fine. But I'm—"

Dilandau: (Interrupts, sounding rather possessed as he rubs at his wrist) "It stings! It stings…it stings it stings it stingsitstingsitstingsitstings…..chikuchikuchikuchiku…."

Dallet: (Sweatdrop) "Er….Dilandau-sama?"

Other DS: (Sweatdrop and pat Dallet's shoulder) "There's an unspoken rule around here not to say the name….err, V-A-N."

Dilandau: (Still muttering and rubbing wrist in the background) "Chikuchikuchiku…..prickprickprickprick……it sttttttiiiiinnnnnngs……"

Dallet: (Confusedly) "What, 'Van'?"

Dilandau: (Twitches and turns his head slowly to stare at Dallet with a crazed gleam in his eyes) "…..Vaaaaaan…?" (grins dementedly) "Where are you, Vaaan? Come out and play! Come out and BURN! Heeheeheeheeheeheehee!"

Dallet: (Disturbed; whispers to the side to Migel) "Who's….err, V-A-N, anyway? Why does Dilandau-sama want to burn them?"

Dilandau: "Buuuurn…?" (Eyes light up as he realizes that the room is lit by torches; the red velvet everywhere soon lights up as well)

Migel: (Sweatdrop) "Look, since you don't know what words to avoid, why don't you just not say _anything_?"

* * *

AN: Phew! Moving right along, aren't I? The next few chapters are sure going to be fun, what with Dallet's fangs growing in and finally a few scenes placed outside of Dilandau's keep.

Anybody recognize Oume? He's that crazy pink-haired guy with the snake named Nina (whose name I conveniently borrowed for his girlfriend in this fic, hehe) in that one mining episode. I figured he'd make a handy cameo bad guy. I made up his name, though, as he didn't really have one.

Heheh….went rather crazy with Akugi #30, but since it's directly parodying the series and the fic I doubt anyone will mind. If the Akugi start getting too out-there, feel free to say so in your reviews. (Can we tell Threshie doesn't write much humor? )

Hope you like the fic so far. If you'd review and tell me what you think, it'd be much appreciated, but even if you don't, thanks for reading!


	12. And the Pendulum Swings

**When You've Been Hurt, Too**

**Chapter 12 – And the Pendulum Swings…**

By Threshie

AN: Escaflowne own not do I. (Read it backwards! P) Here comes another tie-in to the series, as well as some explanations for what was going on last chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Dallet's head was still throbbing as he quietly filed after the vampires. The childeren were all following Dilandau, who had abruptly decided to head off to some room far off down the keep's twisting hallways. He didn't seem to notice or care that Dallet, Migel, Guimel and Gatti were all trailing after him. 

After nearly ten minutes of walking, they arrived at a small, inconspicuous wooden door with (of course) red velvet curtains framing it. Opening said door, Dilandau stepped inside of the tiny round room beyond, and Dallet noted immediately that his footsteps echoed extremely loudly in there. Needless to say, the sound of him, Migel, Guimel and Gatti all entering the room alerted Dilandau to their presence.

Looking a tad annoyed at the gathered throng of childeren, the silver-haired vampire told them sternly, "Don't touch anything."

"Yes, Dilandau-sama," they chorused obediently, not really having any desire to touch anything there. This could be because, save for a few torch-holders lining the walls and a slender golden pedestal in the exact center of the floor, the room was barren.

Dallet couldn't help being at least a little curious as Dilandau headed promptly to the pedestal and opened the top, which swung on a hinge like a jewelry box. In fact, it seemed, it _was_ a jewelry box, for the silver-haired vampire reached inside the top chamber of it and withdrew a garnet-colored pendant with a golden point. It hung on a slim piece of string, and was quite beautiful, possessing a slight inner glow, but the ex-vagrant was skeptical as to what point there was in having such a thing.

_It's a necklace,_ he thought, crossing his arms, _Why is he messing with jewelry at a time like this?_

Offering absolutely no explanation, Dilandau frowned, rolling the pendant across his palm pensively. "Viole was always the most adept at this…" Releasing a long, slow breath, he suspended the pendant from its string, which was held by his right thumb and index finger, and closed his eyes. "Everyone be silent." Instantly, the tiny amount of echoing murmurs from the group of childeren faded to fleeting echoes, which in turn died away.

Closing his pale red eyes, Dilandau frowned in concentration. Slowly at first, then in wider and wider arcs, the pendant began to swing back and forth. Having seen no movement of the silver-haired vampire's hand to induce into such a drunken state, Dallet realized at last what the pendant was for. _I see now...it's a pendulum! Viole must be good at dowsing, then…_

As he watched, Dilandau gritted his fangs. The pendulum swung in wobbly circles, and the brunette realized that the vampire's hands were trembling. _It won't find anything like that…_

"Dilandau-sama, are you okay…?" Gatti's voice broke Dallet's reverie, as the blonde stepped up beside his silver-haired Sire in concern.

Dilandau's voice shook, and he abandoned hanging the pendulum to press his hands over his chest as he answered faintly, "I-I said be s-silent…"

Ignoring the command, the blonde frowned, "They're hurting him again, aren't they? Viole…"

"Dilandau-sama," Dallet spoke up seriously, "I've dowsed before. Let _me_ try to locate Viole."

Annoyed, Dilandau hissed, "No! I-I am not…" He cringed, nearly doubling over and hanging his head. Through clenched teeth, he finished, "N-not _incapable_…"

Dallet sighed, "I never said that. I'm sure usually you can dowse just fine, but at the moment your hands are shakingthe pendulum's not going to find anything that way." He held out his hand, "At least let me _try_. If I can't do anything with it, you haven't lost anything but half a minute."

Looking quite irritated that he was right, Dilandau surrendered the pendulum by tossing it at Dallet's head.

Catching it, the brunette suspended it carefully from the string, nodding. "Okay, just shut up so I can concentrate." He ignored the vampire's sour expression, closing his eyes. _Just think the commands…easy, right? Alright, pendulum, swing in the direction of Viole. And swing _big_, dammit...I can never read tiny replies!_ Though he made no effort to move his hand, within seconds the pendant began to swing rapidly from side to side. Opening his eyes again, Dallet watched where it was swinging and frowned. "Evidently Viole's somewhere distantly to my left."

"Ask how many miles," Dilandau instructed, not sounding quite so annoyed since the dowsing seemed to be working for his newest childe.

"Miles. Right," Dallet nodded, closing his eyes again. _How many miles away is he? Swing once for each mile._ The pendulum was still for a long moment, and then abruptly from a complete stand-still it began a full swing to the right. Opening his eyes since his command-giving was over, the brunette counted as the pendant swished left and right, left and right…after a few moments, it abruptly stopped. Sixteen miles.

"Sixteen," Dilandau frowned, having been counting as well. Crossing his arms, he tried not to let the pain show on his face as a shudder washed over him, gritting his fangs once more. "W-we need to get to him quickly, or they'll kill him."

"But, that would mean crossing him, right?" Dallet asked, shivering a bit himself. For some reason his top jaw was beginning to ache…

_"When the _changes_ begin…"_ Dilandau's words from before echoed in his mind, even as the silver-haired vampire answered softly in the present, "That's right. We haven't much time."

"Alright, well, according to the pendulum he's sixteen miles away in that direction," Dallet pointed to his left, "What else can I ask it to help find him?"

"Ask if he's underground," Dilandau answered flatly, "I-if he is, then…" He shuddered, clutching his right wrist and hissing in pain, and Gatti hovered concernedly nearby. "…th-then…i-it will be…a l-lot more difficult…t-to find him…."

"Dilandau-sama, m-maybe you should sit down," the blonde suggested worriedly.

"No...th-there isn't _time_! Damn it, by the time we get there Viole's going to be dead…!"

Hurriedly, Dallet suspended the pendulum once more, asking, _Swing in the direction of 'yes'._

Immediately, the pendant swung forward and back.

He nodded, _Which way is 'no'?_

From left to right the pendant swished.

_Good. Now, is Viole underground?_

Gently, the pendulum swung from side to side.

"He's not underground, Dilandau-sama," Dallet reported, relieved at the knowledge. That would make getting to him easier. He focused on the pendant once more. _Is he in an Abaharaki hideout?_

A positive answer.

_Guess I really already knew that…_ He fidgeted, recalling how he had used a pendulum before to tell him the weather for the next day. It had swung 'yes' adamantly at mention of rain. The next day, it had poured.

Taking a deep breath, he asked, _Will we reach Viole in time…?_

Immediately, the pendulum began to swing…from left to right, it arched, higher and higher even as the ex-vagrant's heart sank to his knees.

_He's going to die…!_

End Chapter 12

**_

* * *

Hurt Akugi! Volume 12 _**

Akugi #31

Dilandau: "Don't touch anything."

DS: "Hai, Dilandau-sama."

Dilandau: "Don't speak Japanese in an English fanfic, got it!"

DS: "Wakarimasu, Dilandau-sama…"

Akugi #32

Dallet: "Okay, just shut up so I can concentrate."

Dilandau: (Sour look)

Dallet: (Ignores this and closes his eyes) _Just think the commands…easy, right? Alright, pendulum, swing in the direction of_

Childeren: (Watching the pendulum swing back and forth) "…..Shiiiiiinyyyy……"

Dallet: (sweatdrop) "How am I supposed to concentrate over _that?_!"

Pendulum: (Swings in the direction of 'I do not know', aka a counter-clockwise circle)

* * *

AN: Hi, guys…first off, let me apologize for the extreme lateness of this chapter. (Bows) I'm very sorry! I don't have any good excuse, really, except that I lost my inspiration for this story for awhile. Thankfully, today I unearthed an old file of profiles I wrote for the characters in this fic and got inspired again by reading my plans for the storyline! 

I do not own Escaflowne. There, just had to get that out of the way…

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. For those who don't know (and I wouldn't be surprised if that was everybody, as it's a rather uncommon practice), pendulum dowsing is real and works very well! So, if ever you felt like trying to use a pendant like Hitomi did in the show, it would likely work the same in real life, although her inherent psychic powers made it work extremely well with little practice in the show.

For thousands of years, people have found water, oil, gold and even missing people or animals by dowsing for them! Since I use a pendulum occasionally myself, it's one of the first things that drew me into the world of Escaflowne. So, I just had to add it into my fic, even though Hitomi isn't in there! (Sweatdrop) I figure if Dilandau is a centuries-old vampire, he could have acquired it anywhere during the course of his immortality.

With that, I conclude this author's note...thank you for reading, and once again I'm sorry this chapter is so late in coming!


	13. On The Road To Viole

**When You've Been Hurt, Too**

**Chapter 13 – On The Road To Viole**

By Threshie

AN: I don't own Escaflowne, so let's get on to the interesting stuff, shall we? ) I promised way back in the beginning of this fic that Shesta would be in it, and I am good to my word--he's just sort of in the shadows. (Sweatdrop) Watch for his introduction sometime soon, here, though. I'll work in a scene somewhere…

Oh, and Phyllis Nodrey, you have a good point--yes, Kagero's name is Yaifa. Half the fandom calls him Yaifa and half of the fandom calls him Kagero. Since I happened to know him as Kagero first, that's what I call him in my fics. (shrug) He is the same character, though. (Smily)

* * *

Dallet shivered as the icy night air slipped over his skin, but still insisted on leaning out of the window to watch the sliver of a moon glow golden as they sped down the road. Kagero, the eccentric owner of the estate beneath which Dilandau's keep was built, had immediately loaned the vampires one of his more normal-looking cars (a limousine might have been a _bit_ too conspicuous) to drive the sixteen miles to wherever Viole was.

It all seemed so strange to Dallet that it was almost surreal. He was back with the vampires….back with his friends. Sure, he wasn't lonely anymore, but the situation still seemed wrong. How could he be a vampire? Would the golden sliver in the sky be the closest he would ever come to seeing the sun's light again? _And the whole time I've stayed with these people, nobody ever explained where they get most of the blood they drink. Do they..._hunt_ humans?_

A hand on his shoulder distracted him from his thoughts. Glancing over, the brunette found Guimel's large, sea green eyes peering worriedly into his own. "Are you okay? I-I don't know much about this vampire stuff yet, but when I changed it was pretty abrupt." He offered a sheepish, fanged smile. "Sort of like getting a cramp in your leg or something."

"It's not that," Dallet smiled half-heartedly in return. Sighing, he shook his head. "How...did you get _used_ to this? Didn't you have a life before being a vampire?"

Guimel gazed down at the carpet, dark lashes veiling his eyes so that the brunette couldn't read the emotions there.

"I was alive, but I wasn't living," the cream-haired boy admitted at last.

Raising an eyebrow at this rather cryptic reply, Dallet asked a bit curiously, "How did Dilandau-sama come to embrace you, anyway? I know you didn't decide to become a vampire, so…"

Guimel immediately looked quite uncomfortable, mumbling, "Uh, w-well, I wasn't really…awake…."

"Guimel's embrace was sort of weird," Migel added helpfully, placing a hand atop the other boy's fluffy head. Dallet sweatdropped. _Now I know why Guimel had to sit in the middle…his head makes a good armrest…_

"I somehow doubt _my_ embrace was considered 'normal'," the ex-vagrant pointed out, frowning slightly. "Was he dying, too?"

"Eheh….not quite," Migel grinned fangedly. "But if Dilandau-sama hadn't claimed him, he probably would have wished he was."

Dalet was about to ask what 'claimed' entailed, exactly, but just then Dilandau leaned back from the passenger seat, informing the three in a whisper, "We'll have to walk from here--everybody get out!"

Taking the cue from the whisper, Dallet opened and closed the car door as quietly as he could, waiting a moment between the actions while Guimel climbed out on his side. Gatti, who had been driving, stepped up to the small throng of vampires Guimel, Migel, Dallet and Dilandau made up, then looked to the latter expectantly.

"Dilandau-sama, how is he?"

"They've stopped hurting him for now," the albino vampire replied softly, stroking one of his wrists absently. "I need all of you to understand the kind of situation we're going into." His crimson eyes glimmered like baleful jewels in the dark, as he glanced at each of his childeren in turn. "The Abaharaki absolutely, beyond doubt, beyond reason, _despise_ us. If you give them any opportunity whatsoever to harm you, they will see to it that you end up crossed--and that is if they're feeling merciful!"

Guimel was looking a bit nervous about this whole thing, but bravely tried to keep the waver out of his voice as he asked, "B-but if we don't go, th-they'll cross Viole, won't they?"

"That's right, and Viole would go without a thought if it were one of us," Gatti added.

"And besides, if any of us gets crossed we could always just fix it the way Dallet did," Migel suggested, smirking slightly as the ex-vagrant squirmed a little. _Better to avoid getting crossed at all than have to hurt somebody like that again…besides, now that I'm a vampire I can't touch silver, either._

Dilandau frowned at them all. "While I am glad you have a sense of camaraderie," he gritted his fangs, "I'm afraid you've missed the _point_. I don't know why the hell Viole was stupid enough to let them capture him, but if any of you makes the same mistake, I might leave you to what you deserve! Do you understand? Don't. Get. _Caught_."

"We understand, Dilandau-sama," Gatti assured him anxiously. "But we don't have time to stand around if we're going to finish this before morning--can we please get moving?"

Dilandau, with as much as he frowned upon disrespect, should have slapped him. When he only nodded quietly and began the long walk to their destination, that was when Dallet really began to worry. _Viole's life isn't the only thing at stake,_ he realized, falling into step with the other childeren behind Dilandau. _Something else is bothering him…is it me, I wonder? I think he only embraced me because the other option was letting me die…but what if he's having second thoughts about wanting me around all the time?_

The walk was a short one, perhaps fifteen minutes, but in that time Dallet's eyes began to tingle so badly he almost gave in to the urge to scratch them, no matter how painful it seemed that would be. _Not normal…_ He squinted as they came upon the hulking black silhouette of an enormous abandoned manor, rubbing one eye with the back of his hand. _Dammit, this's going to drive me crazy!_ _And I won't be very useful in helping save Viole at this rate, either…_

He was about to ask Dilandau if the tingling had something to with the changes involved in becoming a vampire when, quite abruptly, he could see everything around them. It was a very strange feeling, to be peering into what he was certain was near pitch darkness and still be able to make out every tiny detail of the window frames on the manor, every blade of grass on the overgrown lawn, and individual strands of hair on the head of Migel, who walked in front of him.

"D-Dilandau-sama," he began a bit uncertainly, "Um…I-I've got nightvision…is this normal?"

"Changes already?" The albino vampire frowned wearily, "Damn, they're going to strike just when we get inside." He crossed his arms, peering up at the manor still hauntingly outlined in the moonlight. "I won't force you to stay behind after allowing you to come…however, know that I am strongly against your decision to. We, however, have no time to argue. Stay near Migel--and Migel, if his fangs start coming in I don't care what he says, get him out of here."

The brunette nodded, glancing at Dallet with an unreadable expression.

_So now I'm the nuisance,_ the ex-vagrant thought, frowning a little. _It's not _my_ fault things turned out this way--Dilandau-sama chose to embrace me and then tossed me into their mixed up lifestyle again…_ With a gloomy little sigh, he concluded, _Which looks like it'll be staying _my_ lifestyle after these changes get finished. I'll wonder what to do later--right now, saving Viole gets priority._

The manor, they soon found, was not abandoned at all. Lights burned in several windows, and it was obvious from the guards standing near the doors that this was the Abaharaki hideout they had come in search of. Dallet frowned at it. Somewhere inside, there must be a room where any number of fanatic anti-vampire people had been putting Viole to serious harm. _Surely Dilandau-sama would feel something more if they had killed him,_ the brunette assured himself, though it wasn't much of a comfort to think about such things. _He probably passed out…maybe…I hope…_

He was just wondering how they would get past the guards when Dilandau turned back to them, crimson eyes glimmering in the dark, and whispered, "Stay here a moment."

The other childeren stopped, so Dallet did the same. Anxiously, he watched as Dilandau silently crept across the lawn, seemingly in plain view. _The guards are human,_ he reminded himself, finding the realization that he himself was not rather strange. _They can't see in the dark, so…they shouldn't be able to see anything but his eyes. Why don't they notice _those_, though? They're pretty…obvious…_

His thoughts trailed off and he sweatdropped as he watched the albino subject of his thoughts turn around to face one of the guards from barely two feet away. Dallet could see clearly from his vantage point that Dilandau was wearing a pair of sleek black sunglasses, not to keep light out but to conceal his eyes' own glow. _You learn new uses for things everyday, I guess…_

Dilandau's mouth moved--he seemed to be murmuring something softly. The childeren watched intently as the guard he was facing began to look sleepy. The albino vampire waved a hand in front of the man's face, received no response and smirked fangedly. Turning to his waiting childeren, he beckoned them to come quietly after him.

Swiftly, Dallet crossed the lawn, staying close to Migel as he had been told to. _He must have hypnotized the guy or something…whatever it was, it worked…_He sweatdropped at the sight of the man dozing on his feet as he passed. _He's out like a light!_

They crept into the manor through the small back door Dilandau had decided on, unsure what to expect or what room they would find Viole in…what state they would find Viole in. Dilandau walked silently, a pensive frown on his face, and again Dallet got the impression that rescuing Viole wasn't all that was on his mind. All he could wonder, as they came out into the kitchen the back door led to and began to plan which rooms to search first, was if it had to do with him.

End Chapter 13

* * *

**_Hurt_ Akugi! Volume 13**

Akugi #33

Dilandau: "Stay near Migel--and Migel, if his fangs start coming in I don't care what he says, get him out of here."

Miel: (Grumbles) "If his fangs start coming in, I'm getting as far away from him as humanly possible!"

Dallet: (Sweatdrop) "Everybody's _so_ fond of me…"

Migel: "Hey, YOU try being a vampire's teething ring and you'll see what I mean!"

Akugi #34

Narrator: His thoughts trailed off and he sweatdropped as he watched the albino subject of his thoughts turn around to face one of the guards from barely two feet away.

Dilandau: (All dolled up in makeup and with a very girly expression on his face)

Guard: (Smiles dreamily, oblivious to anybody who just _might_ want to get into the manor undetected)

Childeren: (Sneak past while he's distracted)

Dilandau: (Smirks and follows, giggling to himself; he still has the makeup on) "Works every time...hehehe!"

Dallet: (Sweatdrop) "Weirdo…"

* * *

AN: Well, hope you've enjoyed what I dubbed 'Unlucky Chapter 13' ('cause I didn't have any idea how to go about writing most of this until I sat down to do it, hehe.) ) It turned out okay…sorry they didn't find Viole yet, but they will locate him next chapter, I promise! I know the Akugi weren't as funny as usual…sorry for that, too. There just wasn't much to parody in this one. (Sweatdrop) Thank you for reading, as always. (Smiles) Thanks to you guys, this fic has the most reviews out of any of mine. 


	14. Parting Ways

**When You've Been Hurt, Too**

**Chapter 14 – Parting Ways**

By Threshie

AN: The Dragon Slayers are not mine. Dilandau is not mine. Neither is Escaflowne. ) Hence, I make no money off of this, and so people intending to sue me for copyright infringement make no money offa' _me_. Now, then, on to the chapter!

* * *

"This one," Dilandau said softly, frowning. The door looked just like the dozens of others they had encountered, and like the others it had not been opened to determine whether Viole lay beyond it. Instead, Dilandau had simply placed his palms against the white-painted wood, closed his eyes and seemed to know which way was the correct one.

Glancing back at his childeren, the albino vampire murmured in a troubled voice, "Follow me." With that he turned and slipped through the door as easily as air, the white paint rippling like water. Dallet was momentarily startled, but turned the knob after a moment, peering cautiously inside.

The room was tiny and cramped, with a low ceiling that threatened to swallow the walls, and sparsely furnished. Several metal chairs were scattered around the floor, a large painting hung on the far wall, and in the center of the room... Dallet felt the uneasy knot in the pit of his stomach twist itself tighter.

There was a small rectangular metal table in the center of the room. A table with silvery shackles attached to the four corners. And atop that table, bound at the wrists, ankles and neck by those shackles, lay Viole.

His shirt was missing, his long grey-violet curls strewn carelessly across the table, and his wrists bled from beneath the metal bands around them. Even injured and seemingly unconscious, his beauty was as stunning as Dalet remembered it being four months before.

The brunette realized with a slow sort of horror that his friend was covered with evidence of some horrible torture. Burns, cuts, scratches and bruises were all over him, and when Dallet crept up closer to stand beside Dilandau he saw the tracks of tears on the beauty's face as well.

"They...didn't cross him," Dilandau found his voice at last. He sounded choked, whether by grief or fury no one knew. Dallet swallowed, unable to tear his eyes away from Viole.

"What do I need to do?"

"Bastards!" He heard Migel hiss softly behind him--the other brunette had just seen Viole's state. A glance to the other side told Dallet that Gatti had also seen Viole by now--he stood silently, his fangs clenched together with a mixture of sadness and horror on his face. Having not heard Dallet's question at all, Dilandau leaned over near Viole, reached out a hand as if to touch his face, but his fingers paused a hair's breadth away.

"Viole," he whispered, "Can you hear my voice?" Dallet was certain he would have heard them speaking before rather than the albino's current whisper, but against all reason at that moment the beauty's dark lashes parted, baby blue eyes gazing hazily up at his Sire's face.

"D-Dilandau-sama," he breathed, welling up in tears, "Dilandau-sama...!"

"I'm here," the silver-haired vampire said gently, his fingertips at last brushing against Viole's pale cheek. Stunned by such tenderness, Dallet didn't remember the situation they were in until Dilandau turned to him grimly. "Dallet," he lowered his voice so that Viole, whom Gatti was now talking softly to, did not hear, "The shackles are made of silver. None of us can touch them without severe injury. I need you to get them off."

"Me?" The ex-vagrant glanced briefly at Viole's bindings, then back into the silver-haired vampire's blazing eyes. "Alright," he said softly. Frowning, he added pointedly, "Am I the only one who thinks it was too easy getting into here?"

"Undoubtedly Allen has some trap set for me," Dilandau admitted, pointing to the shackles, "But _I'll_ deal with that when it comes--hurry and free him before you can't touch the silver, either." Nodding, Dallet came over and examined on the shackles that held Viole's wrists. His top jaw was beginning to throb--just another thing to re-enforce the urgency of the situation.

_Viole can't touch silver without getting hurt, either,_ he reminded himself, _Every second you're not working on this, the shackles are causing more damage…_ Thankfully, the locks were similar to a kind he had picked before--with a little help from one of the pointed metal buckles on Dilandau's trench coat, the shackles came off easily. The places they had held looked even worse without the metal bands covering most of them, but that was of little concern at the moment.

Kneeling beside the table, which was low to the ground, Dilandau gathered Viole in his arms, the childe's head lulling against his shoulder. He was conscious, but didn't seem to have the strength to speak. Standing, the albino vampire instructed softly, "Gatti, I need you to carry him."

Nodding, the blonde immediately stepped forward to have Viole carefully transferred to his arms. _I see how it goes,_ Dallet thought, watching this. _Migel's already assigned to babysit Guimel and I, so he can't carry Gatti. And I'll bet Dilandau-sama's wanting to stay on guard in case Allen springs some sort of trap…_ His jaw gave a particularly painful jab, and he winced and pressed a hand over it before realizing what he was doing.

Seeing this, Migel frowned, "Hey, you doing alright?" If Dallet didn't know better, he would've have thought that was concern in his voice…

A bit annoyed at having to, the brunette admitted, "M-my mouth hurts."

They all must have been thinking it by then, but a wide-eyed Guimel was the one who voiced it.

"Fangs?" He asked worriedly, leaning over to peer into Dallet's face. "Dallet, are you okay?"

"Fine," Dallet frowned, crossing his arms defensively. "It's not bad. I'll be okay." _As long as we don't hang around here much longer…_ "So, are we leaving or what?"

Frowning in return, Dilandau commented, "We'd better--this is the last place you'd want to have your first crimson in."

"First…crimson?" The brunette asked, blinking.

Migel snagged his arm, "C'mon, I'll explain on the way out."

Dilandau nodded shortly, turning and walking through the door again. The sight of solid white wood rippling like water was just as unsettling the second time around as the first. Opening the door, Migel led Dallet out by the arm as if he were a small child that might get lost if someone didn't hold his hand. Dallet was beginning to remember what about the other brunette had irritated him so much when they first met--he was often blunt to the point of being rude.

Outside the door, Dallet noticed that Dilandau hadn't waited for his childeren to follow before moving--he was already halfway down the hall. _Is he trying to leave us behind, or just not paying attention?_ Vaguely, he heard some sort of clicking, but it was gone almost before it had begun.

"I keep forgetting you don't know most vampire terms yet," Migel's voice interrupted his thoughts. Glancing over, Dallet saw that the vampire was staring ahead at Dilandau's back as he spoke.

"So….what _is_ a first crimson, then?"

Migel smirked, revealing one fang, "First crimson's the first person you drink blood from besides your Sire."

Dallet sweatdropped, "Oh." _Oh, yeah. I've got to drink blood from people now…eheh, strangely the thought of drinking somebody else's blood disturbs me more than having somebody else drink _my_ blood._ This brought another nagging question of his to mind. "Migel…er, this might sound a little strange of me to ask, but…" He found his gaze sliding uncomfortably off to the side as Migel looked at him curiously. Swallowing, Dallet finally managed to ask, "Where do you get blood to drink from? S-surely you don't…_hunt_ people?"

Grinning fangedly, Migel slid an arm around his shoulders, "Don't worry, they were gonna die in a few decades anyway!"

"Y-you mean, you _really_….?" The two of them turned back to find Guimel staring at them in horror.

"You guys'll believe anything I tell you!" Migel snickered, shaking his head, "It's just too tempting to _not_ tease you a little." When the fluffy-headed vampire's wide-eyed look did not change, he added with a sweatdrop, "_No_, of _course_ we don't hunt people! We have _donors_--sheesh, what do you take us for?"

"Blood-suckers," Dallet replied flatly. His jaw ached now so badly he could barely speak without wincing, but he was trying to play it cool. _Migel will just call me wimpy and tell me I shouldn't have come if I mention it…_

"Yeah, no denying _that_," Migel laughed a little, oblivious to his thoughts. "But we also--"

Dallet blinked, brought back to the present by the abruptly-ended sentence. "What is it…?" He followed Migel's gaze to see that Dilandau had paused at the end of the hallway they were walking down, in front of a large door with brass handles. Gatti had stopped beside him and stood there cradling Viole to his chest. The two of them were discussing something softly.

Hurrying over to where they were (and practically dragging Dallet along by the arm) Migel frowned, "Why're we stopping?"

"Dallet, you can pick locks," Dilandau stated, not even pretending to make it a request. "I want you all to leave this place through the kitchens, the way we came in."

The ex-vagrant frowned, "Why? What's through this door?"

Dilandau's garnet eyes flared slightly, narrowing, as he answered simply and stiffly, "Allen."

"How do you know?" Guimel asked, finally catching up to the rest of them.

"Yeah," Dallet agreed, adding, "And why is it important that I know how to pick locks?"

"Don't question me right now!" Dilandau glared, "All of the doors are locked. There must be some remote mechanism--they all locked right after we left the room where Viole was. Didn't you hear the metal sliding into place? He planned it this way, and he's waiting for me beyond that door."

"If he locked everything, why didn't he lock us into that room and then come confront us there?" Dallet asked pointedly. _So that's what the clicking was…_

Dilandau leaned his head on one hand, as if developing a headache. "The locks aren't for _me_--they're to prevent anyone else from interfering with our duel."

"Dilandau-sama!" Gatti spoke up, panic edging into his voice, "Not another duel--he fights dirty! You know he always does…"

"Because he expects me, a 'creature of darkness', to do the same," the albino frowned. "No matter. I can handle him and his tricks. What I _can't_ handle is my childeren directly disobeying my commands--so you'd best head for the kitchens if you know what's good for you!"

"We've got Viole," Dallet yanked his arm out of Migel's grip, stepping forward, "There's no reason for you to fight him! Except that you're _stubborn_ as hell, and you two have grudges against each other." All of that speaking did not go over well with his aching mouth--in fact, he barely managed to finish the last sentence before pressing his hands over his mouth, grimacing. _Ouch! Dammit, why can't vampires' jaws go _numb_ when their fangs grow in?_

"You cannot pretend to know my reasons for opposing Allen Schezar," Dilandau answered in a slightly strained voice. "And you're in no shape to be taking me on in an argument, either." He glanced at the others. "The kitchens. I can take care of myself--don't forget that I usually never bring _any_ of you with me on these excursions."

_'Excursions'--he means trips so that he and Allen can try to kill each other!_ Dallet wanted to protest further, but his mouth hurt worse whenever he took pressure off of it by unclenching his jaw. Frustrated, he allowed himself to be led off by the arm by Migel. _Let him go get himself killed if that's what makes him happy,_ he thought bitterly--the last thing he wanted to admit right now, even to himself, was that he was worried for Dilandau's safety and didn't want to see him get hurt.

End Chapter 14

**_

* * *

Hurt Akugi! Volume 14_**

Akugi #35

Dallet: "Where do you get blood to drink from? S-surely you don't…_hunt_ people?"

Migel: (Shocked) "Of _course_ not! We're modern, here--we use baited traps and wait for them to come to us!"

Akugi #36

Gatti: "Dilandau-sama! Not another duel--now that he knows you're distracted by anything shiny, you won't stand a chance!"

Dilandau: (growl) "I AM NOT!"

Dallet: "Hm…" (Takes one of the shiny buckles on Dilandau's trench coat and waves it under his nose)

Dilandau: (Starry, dreamy eyes) "Shiiiiiny…."

Gatti: (Sweatdrop) "I rest my case."

* * *

AN: Phew, I think I'm out of the writing rut I've been in for the past few weeks. Sorry for taking so long on this one…I hope you enjoyed it, and rest assured, more is on the way! Now that I know where the story is going, I can just sit down and write it. Thanks for reading--reviews are much appreciated, as I'm fighting this feeling that the second half of this fic isn't as good as the first was. 


	15. Fangs in the Labyrinth

When You've Been Hurt, Too

**Chapter 15 – Fangs in the Labyrinth**

By Threshie

AN: Insert original disclaimer stating I do not own Escaflowne or make any money off of this here. The story's a-rolling, that it is…time to get back to the bloody vampire aspect of this fic.

* * *

For awhile, there was only the sound of footsteps in the hallways. Dallet tried his best not to think too much about the situation he was in--a vampire-in-the-making, in the lair of vampire hunters, and at the moment unable to do much because of his fangs' imminant arrival. It was hard not to remember the fangs part, however, when he was constantly reminded by the throbbing in his head.

He felt a hand on his shoulder that wasn't Migel's. A glance told him that it was a concerned Guimel.

"I remember this part," the cream-haired boy winced sympathetically, "It was so horrible…"

"_Great_, Guimel, I'm sure that's _real_ comforting to him at a time like this," Migel muttered, still annoyed by Dilandau's dismissal of them. In this instance, Dallet had to agree that it made sense to be irritated.

"I'm sorry, Dallet!" Guimel sweatdropped, patting his head, "Maybe it was worse for me because my embrace was weird…Dilandau-sama wasn't there when he was supposed to be, and I'm not s-sure, but I might have messed everything up…"

From a few steps behind them, Gatti sighed. "That would be my fault. There was such a fuss back then over everybody thinking I was going to die that Dilandau-sama wasn't there for the first time that you drank."

Guimel glanced back a bit uneasily at Viole, who was quietly listening with his pale eyes half-lidded. "…I think Viole's method of making me drink it was worse than actually drinking blood," he commented, looking a bit ill at the memory.

Dallet was curious as to what exactly Viole _had_ done to get him to drink the blood, but speaking seemed more painful than it was worth right now. _How long is it going to hurt, anyway?_ He thought, wincing again at a particularly painful jab through his top jaw.

"Alright, Dallet, time to do your stuff," Migel commented, releasing his arm. Blinking, the ex-vagrant looked up to find that they had arrived at the kitchen door they had come in through. _Pick the lock…right. Except that Dilandau-sama took the lock picks away, since they're the buckles on his coat._

Steeling himself, he asked carefully around gritted and aching teeth, "Got anything….for a pick?"

There was a moment of dead silence, as the vampires glanced uneasily at each other. _They really didn't even think of it, did they?_ The ex-vagrant thought, sweatdropping tiredly.

After what seemed like a very long time, Guimel asked hesitantly, "Um…will a paperclip help?"

"Uh-huh," Dallet winced, holding out his hand. The cream-haired boy pressed a large wire paperclip into his palm, and he set about bending it into the right shape for a lock pick, wondering why in the world Guimel had carried something like that around.

Migel, apparently, wondered the same thing, and being the frank person he was he demanded, "Where the hell did you get _that_ from?"

"It was laying on the floor in the room we found Viole in," the fluffy-haired vampire answered tentitively. "I just...well, it didn't look like anything important, and I sort of picked it up when I first saw then forgot I was holding it 'til we'd left." He shrugged, "It's helping us now, right?"

Dallet concentrated on picking the lock, but behind him he heard Migel muttering something about people being distracted by shiny objects. After a considerable amount of moving the makeshift lockpick around (the wire was a little too thin for such a lock, really) there was a metallic clank inside the door. Pulling the paperclip out, Dallet went to hand it back to Guimel, but dropped it instead; his hands were shaking. _Ow, dammit, this's worse than that time with the razorblades!_ The ex-vagrant thought a bit bitterly, pressing both hands over his mouth as he'd been doing before and clenching his jaw. That lessened the pain a little...pressure seemed to help. _Guess I need a chew toy,_ he thought with only a vague trace of humor, idly noting that someone was speaking nearby.

"Hey, ex-human! Get moving, we've gotta get out of the building before they notice the lock's been picked!"

Oh, so it was Migel talking.

Dallet wanted to retort that he had a name, and that if Migel didn't know it by now he had to be as dense as a rock, but his jaw hurt too much to risk speaking at the moment. Not only that, but his mouth felt _wet_. _What...the hell?_ Pulling his hands away from his face, he glanced down at them shakily and found his palms to be drenched with something warm, sticky and wet. Almost instantly, the strange longing he'd felt since first awakening grew to almost unbearable proportions--he wanted something, _needed_ something, and without it he was incomplete. _Blood,_ he realized as soon as he saw the redness, tasted the coppery flavor in his mouth. _It's blood! Wh-why am I bleeding...?_

"Aw, hell," he heard Migel exclaim in exasperation near his ear, even as he tried to spit the stuff out. Forget pain--this was more like agony. Like getting dental work without pain reliever of any sort. The points where it was most intense were his eyeteeth--or had they turned into fangs by now? He was too disoriented to tell. It seemed that no matter how much blood he spat out, more would end up in his mouth. _What should I do?_ He wondered, feeling a bit lightheaded, _Bleeding...we should be escaping...I-I'm supposed to be doing somthing else right now, something more...useful..._ A pair of arms slipped around his waist, and he hazily heard Guimel speaking quietly and quickly, but he couldn't make out the words.

No...it wasn't Guimel, it was _Viole_. He was sure it was. He sounded terrified--what was the matter? Surely he'd seen fangs grow in on people before Dallet had even been born. "V...Vio..." He wanted to ask what was wrong, but he didn't even make it through his friend's name before, abruptly, everything was gone.

* * *

"...God, is that what _mine_ looked like?" Dallet didn't remember going to sleep, but he found himself awakening nonetheless. He was laying on something flat and hard, and whatever it was, it was highly uncomfortable as well. Guimel was talking--what in the world was he referring to?

"Oh, no," the ex-vagrant heard Migel reply frankly from closer by, "Dallet's got some pain tolerance--_you_ did a lot of screaming and crying, if I recall correctly." _Fangs,_ Dallet knew, _That's what they're talking about. Vampire fangs...wait!_ His eyes flew open, as suddenly the incident of his own fans growing in snapped back into his mind. _MY fang--they're talking about me! _They were no longer in the Abaharaki hideaway, it seemed--the room was a dull rust red in color, with a slanted ceiling that suggested a roof above it instead of a second floor, and it was all very cramped and small. It turned out that he was laying on the floor.

"If he has so much pain tolerance, how come he passed out halfway through?" Guimel asked pointedly, but he didn't look like he blamed Dallet for doing so. He was sitting about three feet away from where the newly-embraced vampire's head lay, and looked paler than usual, almost ill.

"Damn, you're the most dense person I've ever met!" Migel's voice was very nearby. "Dallet's embrace couldn't possibly be normal--he's a special case, like you, because you guys're the first embraces Dilandau-sama's had since--"

Abruptly, the brunette fell silent. He'd noticed that Guimel was staring at Dallet, who in turn dizzily acknowledged that he'd just heard a bit of information they probably wouldn't have told him otherwise. So he and Guimel were special cases, were they? What exactly did _that_ mean?

"D-Dallet, how are you feeling?" The cream-haired vampire asked concernedly, leaning forward to feel the ex-vagrant's forehead with his palm.

"Nn..." Dallet managed to reply--not the most brilliant thing ever, really, but for some reason it was hard to move his mouth. The stinging in his upper jaw, which was just starting to register to him as his mind awakened fully, might have had something to do with it. He felt a hand smoothing his hair back from his face, but it wasn't Guimel's this time. Glancing upward, he found Migel looking back down at him with a strange, slightly irritated, slightly protective look in his eyes.

"Hey, vampire," he murmured, "Have a nice nap?"

What's with that look? Dallet wondered, feeling a bit uncomfortable under such a gaze--he'd realized that Migel was a kind person after getting to know him a little, but up until now the brunette vampire had never really been kind toward _him_.

Dallet wondered, feeling a bit uncomfortable under such a gaze--he'd realized that Migel was a kind person after getting to know him a little, but up until now the brunette vampire had never really been kind toward . 

"H-how...long haf I--?" He cut off his sentence abruptly, hearing his words slur even as he realized that speech felt clumsy. He raised a hand to feel the new fangs a bit shakily, unsure what to think. _Well, that cements this whole mess--I'm a vampire now, and I guess there's no changing back without dying..._

Migel patted his shoulder, "Only a few hours--try not to panic, this's normal." _That's not what you were saying before you thought I could hear you,_ Dallet thought, but only nodded shakily--or tried to, anyhow. _Oh, yeah...I'm laying down still..._ Hesitantly, he tried sitting up on his elbows, and found that he could. As soon as he moved, though, both Migel and Guimel hurriedly reached out to support him; there was a hand on one of his shoulders, a hand cradling the back of his head, an arm wrapped around his waist and another hand supporting his upper back.

"D-don't move too much yet, okay? It'll get better in a little while," Guimel assured him, as the two of them carefully lifted his torso into a sitting position.

Placing a hand on Migel's shoulder to steady himself, Dallet mumbled uncomfortably, "I-I can sh-shtay upright...let g-go of me, pleashe..." _Listen to that slur--I sound like a little kid!_ He thought in frustration. Much to his relief, however, Migel removed one of his hands, leaving the other arm around his waist, and Guimel let go of him entirely.

"Sorry," the cream-haired boy said, glancing down at the floor.

"It's not that we _want_ to hug you or anything," Migel informed Dallet as bluntly as ever, "It's just that your regeneration hasn't kicked in yet, and until it does every part of you that's changed to vampire is conflicting violently with the parts of you that are still human."

"Y-you mean...the immune shystem and shtuff...?" Dallet asked, speaking very quietly because the slur still embarrassed him. No matter how he tried, it was hard for his tongue to form words around those fangs.

"Sort of," Migel smiled, that protective look coming into his eyes once more. He looked almost...like a big brother might to his younger sibling. Dallet sighed softly, wishing that the regeneration would hurry up as he realized what they'd meant by not moving--he ached all over, and now his jaw was rapidly alternating between throbbing and stinging. _Somebody just knock me out again 'til it's over..._ "Regeneration is the only part of the embace that affects your whole body down to the cellular level," Migel was explaining, "Except the Kiss, of course."

Dallet nearly choked, "K-_kissh_!"

"It's not _really_ a kiss," Guimel assured him hurriedly--Migel, it seemed, found this reaction so amusing that he had to postpone his explanation to snicker a bit. "I-it's a...well, a..." He sweatdropped, sighing, "It's something that Dilandau-sama seems to be having trouble with lately. I missed mine, because he was busy helping save Gatti. You're supposed to get your Kiss during the first twenty-four hours after the changes finish, but, well, Dilandau-sama wasn't there so they had to sort of improvise mine..."

"If it's n-not a kissh, what _ish_ it?" The ex-vagrant asked, feeling quite shaken. Dilandau had never mentioned this part...what the hell _was_ a Kiss? If it wasn't really a kiss, why did they call it that?

"'Kiss' is either a poetic way to put it or somebody's sick idea of a prank," Migel grumbled. Sighing, he elaborated, "The Kiss is just what you call the second--and hopefully last--time you drink your Sire's blood. It's been called that for ages--nobody remembers who named it, but if we changed it now nobody'd know what we were talking about."

"Why do youf _need_ to dhrink of hish blood again?" Dallet demanded, frowning. _I thought you only needed to drink his blood once, at the same time he drank yours to embrace you! Why didn't somebody _mention_ this stuff to me before we ran off and got ourselves in trouble in a mansion full of vampire hunters who hate Dilandau-sama and tried to kill Viole, and--hey, wait, where is Viole?_

Glancing around, he spotted his friend laying on the floor in the corner of the room. He appeared to be sleeping, and was covered by an old-looking grey blanket. His regeneration seemed to be sluggishly healing the injuries all over him, but the paleness of his skin made those that remained look worse than they had before. _Where's Gatti...?_

"Because if you don't you won't be all vampire." Migel's words snapped him back to the conversation at hand. The brunette looked distant and a little sad as he explained, "Without the Kiss...without the blood of the one who embraced you...you'll have all of the longing for blood and the fangs to acquire it, but your body won't be able to get what it wants so badly from that blood. Drinking your Sire's blood purifies your own to something almost like a born vampire's, but not quite. It gives you the ability to take what you need from the blood you drink, though. Without the Kiss, you could drink all the blood in the world, and still crave it endlessly. It would drive you crazy..."

Guimel, Dallet saw, was staring wide-eyed during the course of this explanation. "D-d-does that mean Dallet and I will...go crazy?" He asked in a small voice, shivering a little.

Migel sweatdropped. "Not if we get back to the keep before Dallet gets very thirsty. Your Kiss got postponed and had to be a bit makeshift, but you _did_ get one, Guimel--you won't go crazy." _Just me,_ Dallet thought glumly.

"D-doesh Dilandau-shama...haf any childerhen wh-who didn'th geth their Kissh?" He asked hesitantly, both because the question sounded ridiculous when slurred like that, and because he was sure he wouldn't like the reply. If Dilandau had trouble giving the Kisses in time...

Migel frowned, immediately serious. "There's...only one of those now."

He does_ have one?_ Dallet thought uneasily, seeing Guimel blink in confusion. _He doesn't know about it--it was before either of us were embraced...and what did him mean by 'now'?_

does Dallet thought uneasily, seeing Guimel blink in confusion. 

"Who--?" He began, but Migel interrupted him.

Cerulean eyes pensive, the other brunette whispered, "Her name is Celena Schezar."

--End Chapter 15

* * *

****

Hurt Akugi! Volume 15

- - - - Akugi #37 

Guimel: "It's not _really_ a kiss, i-it's a...well, a...um..."

Dallet: (raises eyebrow, forgetting to slur his words) "It better not be a real kiss, or this fic wouldn't be able to call itself non-yaoi anymore."

Migel: (Smirks) "Aww, you mean you don't believe in the symbolism of kissing also being a form of idol worship?"

Dallet: "Stop quoting Threshie's sister's symbolism book--that has nothing to do with this fic!"

Guimel: (sweatdrop) "Uh, Dallet? Threshie's purposefully put in certain item and colors in places in this fic before to represent symbolism for the story..."

Migel: (Nod-nod)

Dallet: (Siiigh) "Whatever, can we have a scene where I'm not in horrible pain now?"

Migel: "Sure--you've got to get your Kiss, after all." (smirk)

Dallet: "..."

- - - - Akugi #38

Dallet: "H-how...long haf I--?"

Migel: (pats his shoulder) "Only a few hours--try not to panic, this's normal."

Dallet: "...Like HELL it ish!" (panic-panic)

- - - - Akugi #39

Migel: "Without the Kiss, you could drink all the blood in the world, and still crave it endlessly. It would drive you crazy..."

Dallet: "What happensh if yhou're alrheady crazhy?"

Migel: "Uh..." (Sweatdrop) "I don't know, you go sane?"

Dallet: "Hm...maybe I nheed to skip my Kissh...being shane might be nicesh. Sho I've heard, anywaysh."

Migel: "At least as a nutcase you have all of us for company."

* * *

AN: And so ends Chapter 15--this's the longest any chapter-fic of mine has ever gotten, y'know. I hope you enjoyed it, and don't worry, I will explain the loose ends I left here (like where Gatti is) next chapter. Thanks for reading! 


	16. Deadly Dreams

**When You've Been Hurt, Too**

**Chapter 16 – Deadly Dreams**

By Threshie

AN: Believe it or not, I'm back with another chapter! I apologize for my long, long absence before Chapter 15--I started going to college fulltime, and since haven't had barely any time to write or draw like I used to. Now that I've bought myself this new laptop, though, I can write anytime I'm not doing homework! Yatta! It always touches me to read over the reviews for this fic--I'm so happy and glad that so many people have enjoyed it this much, and I hope they haven't given up on it by now because of my absence... Well, enough of my sentimental blather--on to the fic! I don't own Escaflowne or its characters. Speaking of the characters, let's see how they're going to get themselves out of this mess...

* * *

"C-Celena?" Dallet asked, a bit startled. Migel and Viole had mentioned her once...something about Allen Schezar, the Abaharaki leader, stealing her away. _They never mentioned that Dilandau-sama had embraced her, though--it was just sort of a passing reference to her name while they were talking._

"Yeah," Migel sighed, looking at the floor. "You guys wouldn't know about her--Allen Schezar stole her from Dilandau-sama around a year ago, and we haven't heard from her since."

"So, she knew Dilandau-sama, and he embraced her?" Guimel asked, leaning forward slightly. Dallet found it conveniant that the cream-haired vampire didn't know anything about her, either, because then he asked the same kinds of questions--hence, a certain newly-embraced vampire didn't have to embarrass himself with slurring his words again. Much.

"Did she _know_ him?" Migel sweatdropped, frowning, "Damn right she did--they were lovers!"

Dallet blinked at this, then blinked again. Somehow, the thought of Dilandau in love seemed...well, _ridiculous_.

"_Love?_" Guimel apparently thought the same, because he was startled by this declaration. "_Dilandau-sama_ was in love?"

"No," Migel sighed, "He's _still_ in love. Haven't you noticed why everyone here's male? Celena was his first female childe, and having any other female childe would undoubtedly remind him of her too much."

"I notiched," Dallet offered, wincing as his fangs throbbed painfully. "Agh...Wh-why do they shtill hurt...?"

Leaning to on side to peer at the ex-vagrant's downturned face, Migel explained in a strangely gentle tone, "They're not done growing yet."

Out of the corner of his eye, Dallet saw Guimel hug himself and stare down at the floor. _So...they have to grow in, like normal teeth, but after they've popped out they still keep getting longer? I know from firsthand experience that at least _Gatti's_ fangs aren't all that long, so how much more of this could there _be

"When whill...they be done?" He asked unhappily of Migel. The other brunette sweatdropped.

"We-ell...there's this one stage of the changes that Dilandau-sama really should have mentioned before he ran off to his duel," he said rather vaguely, glancing at Guimel. The fluffy-haired boy now had a hand over his mouth as well--he looked lost in thought.

"A-and thish shtage _ish_?" Dallet demanded, wishing that someone would explain this before anxiety got the better of him. He'd heard all sorts of weird things about vampires and their habits, many of which he would quite firmly rather die than perform with anyone.

Migel looked about to explain, but then only mumbled something as he glanced off to the side.

"What?" Dallet asked, staring.

"Look, being embraced is like being born again, okay? You die, but you wake up alive, you go though some growing pains, and you have a..." He sighed, "A _teething _stage." _Teething? That's it? Thats better than some of the stuff I was anticipating..._

"Oh," Dallet smiled a little, relieved, "If that'sh all."

"I-it's not as simple as it sounds, Dallet," Guimel spoke up uneasily. "Teething as a baby is fine, because you just have gums or little baby teeth...f-fangs are a different story." _Eheh, he's got a point...I could probably already cause some serious damage with these fangs if I wanted to, but if I _had_ to bite something in here, what would it be?_ The ex-vagrant glanced around the sparsely-furnished, tiny little room, sweatdropping. _I'd imagine that everything in here tastes dusty..._

"Dallet, Dallet," Migel patted his shoulder, seeing how he was neglecting to add anything else to the conversation, "It's not that big of a deal, we'll just get you a teething ring and you can chew to your heart's content!" He smiled at the other brunette's strange look, adding pointedly, "Just kidding. But Guimel and I'll take care of you, so don't worry too much--he's only nervous about it because _his_ fangs came in all at once, so he doesn't even know what the teething stage is like."

"I-is it bloody? Guimel asked uncomfortably, looking at Dallet.

"Isn't everything?" Migel grinned fangedly, amused by the cream-haired boy's discomfort. _He's been a vampire for three months now,_ Dallet thought with a sweatdrop, _And he's still uncomfortable about blood? One would think he'd be desensitized by _now

"B-but, what can Dallet chew--" Guimel began, but a cry from across the room cut him off, making all three of them jump. Looking over in the direction it had come from, they found the source to be Viole, who had for some reason awakened abruptly. He looked quite upset, and was murmuring something shakily under his breath over and over. "Gatti!" the lovely vampire whispered, "W-we have to get back--Dilandau-sama, h-he'll--w-we've got to get there before...b-before he..."

Standing, Migel picked Dallet up without difficulty; startled, the latter hurriedly looped his arms around his friend's neck. _Falling could really hurt right now...hell, I hurt all over even when I was just laying there..._ In the short time he'd been thinking this, they had crossed the room. Placing him on the floor beside Viole, Migel turned his attention to his purple-haired friend, snagging both of his hands.

"Viole, we're safe," He soothed, "It's okay now."

But Viole shook his head, "Not us--I saw Gatti--D-Dilandau-sama's angry." Tears welled in his baby blue eyes, "It's _my_ fault, b-but he'll...G-Gatti..." He shook his head again.

"And Gatti won't tell Dilandau-sama you told him to, either," Migel glanced at the floor unhappily. "But, it's daytime right now--we can't leave here or we'll be burnt by the sun." _What are they talking about? What did Viole tell Gatti to do?_ Dallet wondered confusedly. _For that matter, where _is_ Gatti?_

"So, Dilandau-sama got out okay after all?" Guimel asked, seating himself on the other side of Viole and resting a hand lightly on his shoulder.

"Y-yes..." Viole took a deep, trembling breath, trying to calm himself a little. "A-as I dreamt, Dilandau-sama...would h-have been slain if not f-for Gatti..."

"W-wait, _what_?" Dallet interrupted, causing all three of the others to look at him. Sweatdropping, the ex-vagrant elaborated clumsily, "I wath unconschioush for thish--what h-happened?"

Viole looked at him, stunned. "D-Dallet, you're...!"

"Yesh, I'm here too..."

"N-not that..." The purple-haired vampire smiled despite himself, albeit a little sadly. "I think I see...Dilandau-sama found you like I dreamt he would, but it was too late...s-so he embraced you?"

_Oh...that's what he meant... _Uncomfortably, the brunette nodded. "I remember about youf're dhreams," he said, sweatdropping at the slurring as several of the others smirked fangedly. "So...you saw me?"

Viole nodded, looking tired. "Yes...lately, the dreams have been centered more and more..." He glanced at Migel unhappily, "On death. F-first I saw you being killed by a tall man with pink hair, then--"

"Oume," Dallet interrupted with a sweatdrop. _Wonder whatever happened to him? Did Dilandau-sama scare him off with the glowing red eyes and fangs or what?_

"Oh, you knew him..." Viole sighed, "Anyhow, first I saw that, then wh-when we were escaping the Abaharaki manor..." He trailed off, looking uncomfortable. His recent memories of that place probably weren't the most pleasant...

"While we were escaping the Abaharaki hideaway, just around the time your fangs came in and you passed out, Viole woke up. He'd had a dream about Dilandau-sama dueling Allen Schezar," Migel picked up where the lovely vampire had left off, drawing Dallet's attention back to him. "Allen had a sword made out of silver, and...well, it was a bad premonition, to say the least." He frowned, "Dilandau-sama made it clear that we were supposed to get out of there and back to the keep as soon as possible, but...dammit, if that dream came true, Allen was going to win, and Dilandau-sama was going to _die_." Dallet listened, stunned. _Allen fights with a sword, huh? Dilandau-sama should be able to dodge that without any trouble...but if it's silver, it could probably cause serious damage to a vampire with only one slice..._

"M-Migel wanted to go, but Dilandau-sama told him to watch you," Viole told Dallet softly, still looking upset. "You couldn't go, of course, and Guimel's too inexperienced...s-so I asked Gatti to. But now..." He shook his head, tears welling up again. "I-I've had another dream. Gatti's g-going to...Dilandau-sama's f-furious that he didn't go back to the keep like he ordered all of us to...Migel, w-we have to get back...I have to explain."

Migel sighed, "I told you, we're stuck here as long as it's daylight out. I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do about it."

"Doesh the keep haf a phone?" Dallet wondered aloud.

Migel blinked at this, but nodded. "Yeah...but Dilandau-sama and Gatti pobably aren't even back there to answer it yet. Besides, we don't have any phone up here."

"Where _are_ we, anyway?" The brunette asked, glancing around again. The room, as before, looked like an empty second-floor storage room.

"We're at the house of a vampire-friendly human," Migel replied, glancing around, too. "He didn't have anywhere very comfortable for us to hide from the sun, but said we could hang out here in the attic until nightfall--he was covering the windows when Guimel and I brought you and Viole up here, but once we got you two comfortable we didn't want to move ya, so we've stayed up here for a few hours now."

Dallet blinked, "A vhampire-friendly human?" _I thought most humans hated or were scared of vampires..._

"We're at Ryuon's place?" Viole spoke up, blinking too. At Migel's nod, he smiled. "I-I didn't know he lived near the Abaharaki."

"Apparently they don't know he does, either, which is lucky for him," the brunette smiled in return.

"Who'sh Ryuon/Who's Ryuon?" Dallet and Guimel chorused, confused. Migel grinned at this.

"He's a human who supports vampires and also is a frequent donor for us. Really nice guy, though his personality's not the kind you'd expect from a donor." He shrugged, "He had to go to work, but said he'd be back around noon. I wonder how many hours it's been since we arrived..."

"If he covered the windows, that means we could go downstairs, right?" Guimel asked, glancing over at a square on the floor--a trapdoor, Dallet realized. _How in the world did they carry Viole and I up that?_

"Yeah, if we wanted," Migel nodded. "Maybe we should--he lives alone, so it's not like somebody could show up unannounced. We could just lock the door, anyway." He paused, "But it's hard to get Viole and Dallet down the ladder. You've already seen the inside of the house, so why would you want to go down there?"

"I'm thirsty," the cream-haired boy admitted sheepishly. "He must have a faucet somewhere, right?"

"Uh..." Migel was too busy sweatdropping to formulate a reply. _Obviously he's not talking about being thirsty for _bloodDallet thought, sweatdropping too.

"I can geth down the ladder okay," he volunteered, adding ruefully, "Thish attic shmells dushty."

Finding his voice, Migel smiled, "Heh...Dallet, you've got to at least try to talk around the fangs, okay? It's not the same as without 'em, and trying to keep talking like you don't have 'em will just make you keep slurring forever."

Embarrassed, the brunette only nodded.

"It's not that hard, Dallet," Guimel assured him, "Remember how I was when I first got mine? If I can learn to do it, I'm sure you can."

The ex-vagrant would have replied, but a strong ringing in his ears distracted him from it. _What the...?_ _Is this from the blood loss or something?_ He wondered, feeling his head throb worse than before. Shakily, he pressed his hands over his ears, but the ringing sound only grew. It got louder and louder, until even his own heartbeat was drowned out. One minute, the air seemed to vibrate with the intensity of the sound--and then, abruptly, it was gone.

--End Chapter 16

**_

* * *

Hurt Akugi! Volume 16_**

-- - - Akugi #40

Migel: "Did she _know_ him?" (Sweatdrop) "Oh course not--she's his cousin's sister's brother's aunt's grandmother's daughter's son's half-second-sister-in-law's former roommate!"

Dallet: "...And so she matters to this fic _how_?"

- - - - Akugi #41

Migel: "Look, being embraced is like being born again, okay? You die, but you wake up alive, you go though some growing pains, and you have a..." (Sigh) "A _potty-training _stage."

Dallet: (Facefault) "Is there anything in here to commit suicide with? Death before diapers."

----Akugi #42

Guimel: (Looks at Dallet uncomfortably) "I-is it bloody?"

Migel: (cheerfully) "Depends on your definition of 'bloody'."

Guimel: (Nervously) "Well, is it violent?"

Migel: (Grins) "Depends on your definition of 'violent'."

Guimel: (Worriedly) "Will it _kill_ him?"

Migel: (Heart) "Depends on your definition of 'dead'!"

----Akugi #43

Dallet: "Doesh the keep haf a phone?"

Migel: (Sweatdrop) "Not since that time too many telemarketers called during the day while we were trying to sleep and Dilandau-sama went postal and torched it with a lighter and some kerosene."

* * *

AN: My new story arch is now rolling along smoothly--it's hard to write coherantly with so many things going on at once, but I'm trying my best. (Smiles sheepishly and sweatdrops) Seems like I have a grand readership of one person these days (not that I'm complaining, Jess--thanks for sticking with me!) though, so I guess I'm mostly writing for my own pleasure rather than much feedback. It'd be nice if people would review and tell me what they think, but I think the sad fact is that there's just barely anybody actually _reading_ it in the first place. (Shrug) Ah, well. Thanks for reading, anybody who's made it to this author's note! 


	17. Waiting on Sundown

**When You've Been Hurt, Too**

**Chapter 17 – Waiting on Sundown**

By Threshie

AN: I, Threshie, do hereby officially disclaim Escaflowne, and all of its unique characters, weird names, nekkid Dopplegangers, shirtless winged bishies, scantily-clad catgirls, etc. Whoops, I left a cliffhanger last time, didn't I? Eheheh, I'll stop babbling and let you read, then!

* * *

Through the heavy silence, Migel's voice came from nearby.

"It's okay, it's just his hearing."

The words seemed startlingly loud, even though Dallet knew that they were spoken at a normal volume. Opening his eyes, he found the others watching him. Guimel looked uneasily, Migel nonchalant and Viole a little bit proud.

The latter smiled, "The changes just now affected your hearing, correct?" Again, the words sounded loud and clear, despite the fact that Viole was speaking more softly than Migel had been. _Oh...oh! Vampires can hear better than humans can, too, huh? I didn't know that..._

"Y-yeah," Dallet answered shakily, removing his hands from his ears. "Felt sh-shtrange."

"My ears felt itchy when that happened," Guimel commented, looking uncomfortable with the memory. "I thought maybe a bug had crawled into my ear or something."

With his newly enhanced hearing, Dallet heard the sound of a door slamming downstairs the same time that everyone else did.

"He's home," Migel stood. "He'll come up and check on us if we don't go down to him--feel up to climbing down a ladder, Dallet?"

"I think sh--sa--so," the other brunette answered, experimenting with the sounds he could make around his fangs until he found the right one. _It worked--I actually said something without slurring it!_ Relieved, he repeated more clearly, "I think so."

Migel grinned. "That's the way. Alrighty, then, Guimel you want to help him? I'll carry Viole down."

Before the fluffy-haired vampire could reply, there was the sound of footsteps on the ladder, and then, slowly, the trapdoor was pushed open by a large pale hand.

"Migel...?" A soft, low voice inquired gently, and Dallet was surprised to see how young its owner was when his head came into view. Ryuon had short black curls that hung over his forehead and left eye due to a side part. His face was heart-shaped and fair, and the eye that was visible was slanted and chocolate brown. _Whoa,_ Dallet thought, blinking. _Handsome...he looks like a male model or something..._

"Hey, Ryuon," Migel smiled at the newcomer, "These guys want to come downstairs, if that's okay."

"Of course," Ryuon glanced at Dallet and Viole, "How are you two feeling? I'll help someone down the ladder if need be." Climbing up into the attic, it was evident that he was a tall man; he had to duck slightly so as not to clunk his head on the ceiling. If Dallet had to estimate, he would say that Ryuon was 6'2" or 6'3". Despite this, he appeared anything but intimidating. It was easy to see gentleness in the way that he carefully gathered Viole in his arms and carried him down the ladder. Guimel followed, and that left Dallet and Migel. Standing on slightly wobbly legs, the former made his way over to the exit.

"Think you can make it down without help?" Migel asked, nodding toward the trapdoor. Peering down, Dallet saw that it was a pretty steep ladder.

_I'll just keep a death grip on the rails, he decided, replying, "Sh-sure." Migel gestured toward the trapdoor in an 'after you' motion. Seating himself on the floor, Dallet gripped the handrails before lowering his feet down to the steps. His head kept pounding, his new fangs stinging madly, and with his enhanced hearing he could make out the sounds of Viole, Guimel and Ryuon talking downstairs. Ignoring them all as best he could, he slowly made his way down the stepss. At the bottom, he stepped off to the side, still clinging to the handrail, and waited dizzily there for Migel to come down. When he did, he took one look at Dallet's face and sighed._

"Okay, that's enough pushing yourself for now," he chided, slipping an arm around the brunette's waist and slinging one of Dallet's arms, in turn, over his shoulders. "Let's just get you into the living room, and you can lay on Ryuon's sofa..." Too dizzy to argue, Dallet allowed himself to be led away from the ladder. _Feels like somebody's stabbing me in the back of the head, _he thought with a wince.

In a surprisingly short time, he found himself being lowered onto something soft. _Sofa?_ He wondered tiredly, opening his eyes to find Migel's face directly in front of him. The other brunette was carefully laying Dallet's head back on the cushion. Sitting up, he glanced off out of the ex-vagrant's line of sight, over the back of the sofa. "Ryuon, have you heard anything about Dilandau-sama at work?"

"I heard one of his childeren was missing," the soft, low voice replied from a little further away. With his new hearing, it still sounded perfectly clear to Dallet. "I take it that was Viole?"

"Yeah," Migel nodded, glancing around the room. "Nice cleanup job, by the way."

"You did quite a number on the carpet, and my last couch, but I managed." Ryuon sounded solemn, not joking or casual. "How are you doing, anyway? I haven't heard from you much since that incident."

"Oh, I'm a lot happier living in Dilandau-sama's keep these days," the brunette shrugged.

"What inchident?" Dallet asked curiously, forgetting to try not to slur. _Sounds bloody, whatever it was..._

Migel, as if he didn't notice what he was doing, reached over and smoothed Dallet's bangs back from his forehead. "This's where Dilandau-sama and Gatti took me after...uh, a little bit after my embrace. It's a complicated story, okay?" _He must be talking about what happened with his family when he tried to go back to them after becoming a vampire,_ Dallet realized. Gatti had told him about the incident during his first visit with Dilandau and his childeren--apparently Migel's family thought vampires, even when they were relatives, were evil. They had tried to kill him.

_Ryuon must be used to having vampires come and stay at his house anytime they need a temporary refuge, he thought, watching as the dark-haired youth came walking around the sofa and sat next to Guimel on the other one. The living room was actually pretty spacious, with a high ceiling (probably made life easier for such a tall person) two sofas, a small square coffee table between the sofas, and only three windows, all of which were covered firmly by black shades right now._

Handing Guimel the cup of water he'd been carrying, Ryuon glanced over at Dallet. "No regeneration yet, I see. Not ready for his First Crimson, then. I take it with his harried schedule Dilandau-sama forgot to give him the Kiss?" Dallet nearly winced at that reference--why, oh _why_ did they have to call it that? It evoked some disgusting mental images, that was for sure...

"Dallet wasn't ready for it by the time we had to split up," Migel explained, raising a eyebrow as Guimel downed his glass of water. "You know, Guimel, that's not gonna hold you off from drinking blood any longer than not drinking anything would."

"Oh, do you need to drink?" Ryuon asked, looking at Guimel; it was obvious that he wasn't referring to water. The fluffy-haired vampire wore a 'deer in the headlights' sort of expression. Sweatdropping, he hurriedly shook his head.

"N-n-no thanks, I'm okay! I'll, um...I'll drink wh-when we get home."

"Guimel isn't comfortable with this lifestyle yet," Viole explained softly, at last alerting Dallet to the fact that he was sitting on the other end of the same sofa as him and Migel. He looked a little distant at the moment, staring down at his folded hands on his lap.

"Yeah, he hasn't had his First Crimson yet, Ryuon," Migel appeared amused by this, "But you're certainly not the worst one for the job--how 'bout it, Guimel? Wanna bite him?" Guimel was shaking his head before the sentence was even finished.

"It's all right, you shouldn't have to force yourself," Ryuon murmured, shooting Migel a meaningful glance. "You've been a childe for around three months now, according to the grapevine at work. Surely without a First Crimson you'll at least drink from a bowl? You must have have the Kiss by now?" Blushing a bit, Guimel nodded in reply to both questions.

"What kind of work do you do?" Dallet asked, before he could think of a reason not to. _Hey...I didn't slur any of that!_ His silent rejoicing ceased after a long moment, as he realized that everyone but Ryuon was smiling a little, while the donor himself blushed a bit. _Jeez, what _is_ he, a hairdresser?_ He did have rather nicely styled hair, now that the brunette thought of it...

"Art," the dark-haired youth answered shortly, standing and crossing the room to open a low cabinet. Pulling a small, strangely familiar bag out of it, he next went into another room; through the open door Dallet could see a countertop and sink, so he assumed that it must be the kitchen. His suspicions were confirmed a moment later when Ryuon returned with a bowl. Seating himself on the couch beside Guimel again, he sat the dish on the coffee table, unzipping the top of the bag.

"Dallet, if you knew how shy Ryuon is you'd never, ever guess his profession," Migel told the brunette with a little smirk. "And his bashfulness is probably the same reason he isn't telling you anything specific, either, so I'll debunk the mystery--he's a tattoo artist."

"Really?" Dallet blinked, looking at Ryuon again. He sweatdropped as he saw that the tall man was nonchalantly creating shallow slices on his arm with a small knife. _Alright, I remember doing that,_ he conceded, _But I never saw how freaky it looked from somebody else's point of view--I feel like I should be trying to talk him out of committing suicide or something..._ "And tattooishtsh deal with vhampiresh a lot?"

"Not vampires themselves," Ryuon admitted softly--ironically, he appeared more uncomfortable with the conversation than the fact that he was slitting his own wrist. Guimel, on the other hand, was squirming a bit--especially when the donor held his arm over the bowl so that the crimson dripping from it was collected there. "But the kind of people who don't mind a little pain in order to acquire body art tend to also be the kind who would be willing to become vampire blood donors. And some of them already are donors, or are acquainted with vampires whom I couldn't visit any other way. They send messages through me to each other..." He paused, then added a bit hesitantly, "I've...been talking to a servant of Lord Folken lately--seems he's acquired a young new pair of donors. Twins, actually."

"Twins?" Migel inquired curiously. Tiredly, Dallet observed Guimel to be inching away from Ryuon little by little on the couch, and Viole had hidden his face behind his hands. _I wonder if the Abaharaki asked him any questions when they..._ The brunette frowned to himself, _Or maybe they just did it because they could. But they would've just crossed him if they didn't want _something_ from him...what did they ask? Does Viole know something else that the rest of us don't...?_

"...very talented boys," Ryuon was saying when the ex-vagrant returned to the present. "I'm surprised their brother is pushing them into this so adamently, though. They're only fourteen or fifteen, I think." Seeing that the bowl was mostly full, he glanced at Migel questioningly. "Does anyone else need to drink before I bandage this?"

_That filled up awfully fast,_ Dallet thought, blinking in surprise.

Migel shook his head, "No, thanks...and I don't think Viole feels up to drinking right now."

Nodding, Ryuon pulled a roll of bandages out of the bag and proceeded to quickly and expertly bind his bleeding wrist. Picking up the bowl, he offered it to Guimel. "There you are."

"Um..." The fluffy-haired boy glanced down into the small pool of crimson and looked a little ill, "Th-thanks..." Hesitantly, he accepted the dish, looking unsure what to do with it.

Rolling his shirt sleeve back down over the bandage, Ryuon glanced over at Viole. "Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable? Just ask if you need anything, any of you, alright?"

Migel nodded, "Sure, sure. About those twins, though...that's pretty young to be getting into this sort of lifestyle." He glanced at Guimel pointedly. The fluffy-haired boy was peering into the bowl of crimson uneasily and looking a little pale. _Sure, Migel just ignores the fact that he only looks about sixteen, himself,_ Dallet thought glumly. Now that it occurred to him, just how old _were_ his friends? If vampires could live indefinitely...and if their regeneration healed any imperfections in their appearances, the signs of aging included... He sweatdropped. _Good god, they could be _ancient_! Since they wear contemporary clothes and look about my age, it's hard to remember that they've probably been around since before I was born..._

A hand patting his hair lightly brought Dallet out of his thoughts with a jolt. Staring at Ryuon, whom was the thoughtful-looking culprit (and whom had managed to come over during the brunette's thinking unnoticed) he asked in slight alarm, "Wh-why are youf tousching me?" _Argh, I forgot to pay attention to the slurring...!_

The dark-haired youth immediately retracted his hand, chocolate brown eyes filling with chagrin. "Ah! I'm sorry, I didn't...Dilandau-sama told me you were particular about who touched you, but I'd forgotten. I was just curious as to why you wear your hair so long."

Dallet blinked at him strangely. _Maybe he _is_ a hairdresser...maybe they were lying about the tattooist thing..._

Ryuon blushed a little, which seemed a strange action for such a solemn person, and added hesitantly, "If...you don't mind talking about it, that is. I hear you are the most antisocial person any of Dilandau-sama's childeren have met, short of Dilandau-sama himself."

Dallet shot Migel a suspicious glance. "Oh. _Really._" _One has to wonder what his 'friends' say about him behind his back..._ He sighed, looking back at Ryuon (who was looking sorry he'd ever asked.) "It's no big secret or anything--I'm more comfortable wearing it this way."

"Like me?" Guimel spoke up, blinking. Dallet noted that he was conveniently avoiding drinking from his bowl by speaking. "I always felt naked if they shaved my hair off too short..."

"'They'?" Migel prodded.

Guimel gulped, "Err, uhh, that is...th-th-the people I used to...live with. They...um..." He fidgeted, sipping from the bowl now as an excuse not to speak. Seeing this, Dallet sweatdropped, _He must _really_ not want to talk about it._

"Well, I wear _my_ hair thish--_this_ way because I sh-sleep outside, and it kheeps the back of my neck warm," he explained, struggling not to slur. Guimel and Migel blinked at him.

"Really?"

"I wondered about that..."

A bit irked at this reaction, Dallet asked pointedly, "Youf probably thought I liked how it _looked_, right?" Guimel scratched the back of his neck, glancing off to the side, and Migel just smirked, answering his question effectively without words. _Yeesh...they've been alive for who knows how long, and they still make assumptions about things like people's haircuts?_

Getting back to more relevent topics, Ryuon asked, "So, how are you planning to get back to the keep? The sun should set in five hours or so, with full darkness in six."

"Six?" Viole whispered, his face falling. Dalet observed this out of the corner of his eye, and sighed a little. _No way we'd beat Dilandau-sama and Gatti back to the keep that way...I guess if Dilandau-sama was going to do anything to him for interfering with the duel, he would've done it by now anyway. Poor Viole, though...he must feel horrible for being the cause of all of this, especially since everybody seems to think that Gatti won't tell Dilandau-sama about him being involved._ _I wonder how long Viole's been Dilandau-sama's childe...? He'll find out about the precognition stuff sooner or later, and right now seems like a pretty good time to break the news._

Lost in thought, the brunette had missed whatever Migel said in reply to Ryuon's question. The conversation had somehow turned to Viole, it seemed, for Ryuon was saying, "...won't pry about how you got hurt--I understand by now that vampire business isn't really any of my business."

"We'd tell you if it was anything new, Ryuon," Migel assured him with a frown, "It's just that it's the same old thing--the damned Abaharaki messed with us when they had no business to again."

"I understand." Ryuon sighed, standing and packing the bandages and knife back into their little bag. He went and tucked that back into its cabinet, returning with several soft grey blankets. "Here, Dallet's probably not going to sleep very well today," he handed one to Migel, who spread it over the ex-vagrant without asking if he was cold or not first. The warmth that settled over him with the cover felt pleasant, though, and so he didn't complain. _Day...that's right, now I'll be sleeping in the daytime and awake at night..._

Suddenly a bit sleepy, he watched disinterestedly as Ryuon went around the room, spreading blankets over Viole and Guimel as well. "You should all rest while you can, and don't worry about oversleeping--I'll wake you when it's dark enough to leave the house." Ryuon had a nice voice...it was low and soft, sort of like a lullaby. In fact, the dark-haired man was still speaking softly to Migel when the ex-vagrant dropped off to sleep, snatches of the day and thoughts blending into unhappy dreams.

--End Chapter 17

_**

* * *

Hurt Akugi! Volume 17**_

-- - - **Akugi #44**

Migel "Hey, Ryuon." (Smiles) "These guys want to come downstairs, if that's okay."

Ryuon: "Of course!" (Pulls a dusty lever on the wall, and abruptly the whole floor falls out)

All: OO;; (Land on the sofas in the places they sit in the following scene)

Ryuon: (Grins, snapping a picture of them) "You guys have GOT to see your faces right now! Bwahahah..."

- - - - **Akugi #45**

Migel: "Nice cleanup job, by the way."

Ryuon: "You did quite a number on the carpet, and my last couch, but I managed." (Pauses, dabbing away a tear) "...I-I liked that couch, though...too bad it had to die that way..."

Migel: (Sweatdrop) "Ryuon, it was a _couch_."

Ryuon: (Sob-sob) "I know! I-I buried it in the backyard with a little g-g-gravestone that says 'H-Here lies Ryuon's Beloved Couch'! Couches are p-people too, you know!"

Vampires: (No comment)

----**Akugi #46**

Migel: "Dallet, if you knew how shy Ryuon is you'd never, ever guess his profession." (Smirk) "And his bashfulness is probably the same reason he isn't telling you anything specific, either, so I'll debunk the mystery--he's a STRIPPER!"

Ryuon: (Turns beet red) "I'm a WHAT!"

Dallet: (Turns beet red) "He's a WHAT!"

Guimel: (Blink) "Really? Me too!"

* * *

AN: Heh--hope you enjoyed Chapter 17. I'm getting close to 20 chapters, here... (Smilie with a sweatdrop) Ah, the effort we Esca writers must make...my little sister Couy has six or so chapters on her DNAngel fic, and she already has 175 reviews at least. Guess if I want lots of reviews, I should play on the readers' interests, but I'm more interested in pursuing my own ideas, really. 'Hurt', at least, shall always be of my own invention. I'm happy and glad to know that people are still reading this fic--thank you, everybody. See you next chapter. (Heart, wave-a) Oh, and by the way...Shesta WILL be in this fic. 


	18. Homecoming

**When You've Been Hurt, Too**

**Chapter 18 – Homecoming**

By Threshie

AN: I don't own Escaflowne or any of its characters, names, places, concepts, etc! ) Welcome to aother chapter of _When You've Been Hurt, Too_--thanks for sticking with me so long--this fic's getting to be huge! It's the longest one I've ever written...I'm gonna try and speed the storyline up a bit. (sweatdropping smilie) Somehow I doubt anybody'll mind, ehehehe. Enjoy!

* * *

"Dallet! Wake up, Dallet, it's time to go home!" The brunette found these the strangst words to awaken to. _Home...? I don't have one of those, you must have the wrong guy...wait. The keep...is my home now?_ Blinking, he saw that the speaker was Guimel--the fluffy-haired boy's luminous red eyes startled him for a moment, until he reminded himself, _Oh, yeah--a childe's eyes only turn red in the dark. He can't even manage to look creepy with red eyes, though..._ "Dallet?" Guimel asked worriedly, leaning close to his face.

"M'awake," the ex-vagrant yawned, sitting up; the action caused the other vampire to lean back hurriedly so as not tobump heads. He felt surprisingly better than he had when he'd drifted off; the aches and pains all over him seemed to have gone. Only one persistantly remained--his fangs. They didn't throb anymore, but stung insistantly instead. Pressing a hand to his mouth, the brunette was about to ask Guimel something, but the other childe was already tugging him to his feet by one arm.

"Come on, it's finally dark so we can leave!" he insisted, eyes flaring brightly with excitement.

"Okay, okay," Dallet frowned, recollections of the day before sobering his state of mind. Viole seemed to think Dilandau would be angry enough to hurt Gatti for interfering with his duel...and Viole had known Dilandau much longer than Dallet had, so he would likely know better what to expect. _And Migel said Gatti would't admit that Viole told him to come,_ the brunette remembered, allowing himself to be practically dragged through Ryuon's dining room and out the front door, _But Dilandau wouldn't _really_ hurt him badly, would he? Not after everyone was so scared that Gatti was going to die. That would be ridiculous--I know Dilandau cares about him more than that!_ _Although his temper seems especially fierce when it comes to things concerning Allen..._

The neighborhood outside looked unfamiliar--there were tall trees lining Ryuon's front walk, a wide gravel path with a big charcoal grey pickup parked in the middle of it. _Ryuon drives a truck...?_ Somehow, it didn't seem to fit him.

"Hey," Dallet was startled out of his observations by Migel, who was poking his shoulder with one index finger. When he turned to look, the other brunette offered a fanged smile. "How are you doing?"

Dallet glanced at him strangely. "I'm okay...I guess...i-is it over?"

"The embrace?" Migel sweatdropped, turning and opening the door of the pickup as if he owned the thing, "Almost--eheh, there's one thing that hasn't happened yet. Here, put him in the middle."

Dallet was about to ask what in the world that last sentence meant, but when Ryuon came past carrying Viole he realized that Migel had been talking to the donor and not him. _This's what names were invented for,_ he thought with a sigh, as they all piled into the pickup.

The ride back was fairly uneventful--Viole and Ryuon rode inside, and since it was a two-door the other three vampires decided it would be more comfortable for everyone if they rode in the back bed. That's how Dallet found himself sitting between Guimel and Migel, wind rushing through his hair as he watched the road behind them disappear into the blackened night. A little while after they'd lost sight of Ryuon's house, the stinging in his fangs abruptly doubled. _Ouch...! Dammit, I thought I was done with this part,_ he thought with a wince, unintentionally leaning on Migel's shoulder.

"Dallet, are you okay?" He heard Guimel ask worriedly from a little further away. He squeezed his eyes closed, _Damn, damn, damn--how come it's hurting so much _now_? As if yesterday wasn't enough discomfort!_ He stiffened a little as Migel wrapped one arm around his waist, pulling him into a sort of sideways, one-armed hug.

"He'll be okay," Dallet heard him say, but he sounded a little troubled himself. The ex-vagrant stared down at the bed of the truck, hair blowing around his face--it was difficult to see his friends' expressions at the moment, and he just didn't have the energy to sit up and look, so he listened as best he could.

"Are you sure?" Dallet could just see Guimel's big, wide eyes as the qustion was being asked. "What should we do? C-Can't we do anything to make him feel better?"

Migel patted Dallet's shoulder lightly with his free hand, ignoring the fluffy-haired boy's questions.

"It's your fangs, right?" _If I try talking right now, it'll probably hurt like it did yesterday...probably,_ the ex-vagrant thought uncertainly. Instead he nodded, hoping the others woud see. Apparently Migel did, because the other brunette then continued more confidently, "You'll be okay, then--this's that teething stage I mentioned, the last thing before the changes are done--your fangs need to grow a bit more."

_How long does it take for them to _finish_ growing?_ Dallet wondered in silent frustration, shoving aside the slightly disturbing fact that his own hands were starting to look like very convenient chew toys. Without thought of the consequences, he found himself slipping his fingers into his mouth.

Grabbing his wrist, Migel tugged his hand to safety, "Oh no you don't--trust me, you'd rather not bite your fingers right now--they'e not big enough to really help much, anyway. There's something better you could chew on."

"L...like...what?" Dallet managed to ask through gritted teeth. _It works...if I keep my teeth clenched, talking barely makes them hurt any more than they did before._

"Yeah, what _could_ he chew on?" Guimel asked a bit nervously. He must have glanced around, because a moment later he commented worriedly, "Th-there's nothing here, Migel!"

"We've got something," Migel loosened his grip around Dallet's waist, leaning him back until he was being supported by Guimel instead. Dallet frowned at him, pressing a hand over his mouth again.

"_WHAT_...d-do we...have?"

Shrugging, Migel pulled his shirt off over his head. Dallet wasn't sure, but he thought he heard Guimel gulp.

"..._YOU_...?" Dallet asked incredulously--well, as incredulously as he was capable of sounding, with his teeth clenched like that.

"I know it sounds strange, but this's just like your teething stage when you were a baby." Sticking an edge of the shirt under one of his feet so that it wouldn't be blown away, Migel reached for Dallet again. "You'll see what I mean."

Despite having befriended Migel and began to trust him by now, Dallet was still wary enough to feel a bit strange and uneasy when the other brunette pulled him into his arms. _What is he _doing He wondered, feeling one of the vampire's hands gently supporting the back of his head, the other arm wrapped around his waist. He was, the ex-vagrant realized with embarrassment, being cradled like a small child. And by Migel of all people, too!

"Gatti did this for me when my fangs were coming in," the vampire intoned softly near his ear, and Dallet found his face half-hidden in the other boy's shoulder. _How is holding me supposed to help the process?_ He thought in mild annoyance, hating to admit even to himself that being held by Migel wasn't that bad. ..._I guess I'd better get used to biting people, or I'll end up like Guimel,_ he added uncomfortably after a moment, wrapping his arms around Migel in return if only so that his face wouldn't be pressed into the other brunette's chest so closely. _Now here's somewhere I never wanted to be--being held by half-naked Migel. And he wants me to _bite_ him like this? Hah--maybe Dilandau-sama's not the one I have to worry about liking men!_ Another round of stinging from his fangs made him wince. _But...would it really help?_

"Don't be finicky," Migel hugged him warmly, "Go ahead and bite me--I insist!" _Like somebody would insist that a guest try the dessert they made,_ Dallet mentally grumbled, feeling a little queasy at the thought. Much as he hated to give in to Migel's strange idea of help, though, he had to admit that his first instinct when not stopping himself was to bite his hands...which was what babies did when teething without anything else within reach, wasn't it? Dallet didnt know much about babies, but he seemed to recall hearing that somewhere.

_He's going to regret offering at all,_ the brunette decided, at last giving in--and giving Migel's left shoulder a new pair of fang marks. The vampire didn't pull away, but couldn't help tensing a little--a fact which was lost on Dallet as he realized that the pain was much less severe as long as he kept on biting rather than holding his teeth clenched together.

The coppery taste and scent of blood filled his senses, and he only vaguely acknowledged in the back of his mind that Migel was wincing a little, his shoulder now bleeding steadily. After awhile, the stinging lessened, and with it the frequency of Dallet's biting.

Feeling rather exhausted, the brunette at last let his head lull against the shoulder he'd been so persistently perforating, mumbling tiredly, "D-doeshn't hurt...anymore..."

"Good," Migel murmured back, hugging him again--despite being bitten so many times, he didn't sound like he was in much pain

"Wh-wh-why hasn't it h-healed up by now...?" Guimel asked in a very small voice. _I forgot he was here..._ Dallet sweatdropped--if the fluffy one couldn't handle biting somebody himself, being stuck in the back of a truck with somebody who was biting somebody else--repeatedly--must have been very uncomfortable for him.

"It did," Migel sighed, sounding a bit exasperated, "It's not bleeding anymore, this's all blood that already came out."

"Eee..." Guimel made a dubious, uneasy little sound and was silent. Dallet sighed faintly, eyes closed. He knew he should sit up or something, but it was so much easier to just lay there. _That was pretty quick for regeneration...silver must cause serious damage to vampires if such strong regeneration can't heal it for days..._ He thought of the silver shackles that had been around Viole's wrists and ankles. He had been bandaged up, but...were the marks still burning even now?

The rest of the ride was uneventful, and Dallet drifted in and out of wakefulness, his mind hazily assessing the past few days' events. Sometime later, he distantly felt the truck come to a stop.

"Should we wake him up?" Guimel's voice drifted to his ears. "He's been sleeping so much lately..."

"He needs to sleep a lot--even a normal embrace is hard on the body, and his..." A pause, then Migel sighed softly, and Dallet felt himself being gathered in strong arms. "Damn I hope Dilandau-sama is here by now. If he doesn't get the Kiss soon, things could get ugly..."

"What do you mean?" Guimel asked nervously; there was a feeling of motion as Migel climbed down from the truck. Hoping they wouldn't notice that he was awake so that he could listen in more (they seemed hesitant to mention such things when they thought he was listening), Dallet let his head lull against the other brunette's shoulder. He did his hardest not to flinch as a hand brushed his hair back from his face.

"He's looking awfully pale," Ryuon's soft, low voice intoned from nearby. "I'm sorry I can't stay and help you all, but I've got a meeting to get to at work--a vampire meeting."

"It's okay, Ryuon--thanks for all the help you've already given us," Migel sounded like he was smiling, but there was weariness in his voice. "Guimel, think you can carry Viole?"

"Um, well, I--"

"It's all right...I can walk." Viole sounded unbelievably sad, almost a little choked. _If Dilandau-sama and Gatti came back already, now we're going to find out whether Gatti got hurt doing what Viole asked him to,_ Dallet recalled. Dilandau and Gatti might not be back, though--the childeren left the Abaharaki hideout promptly and still couldn't make it to the keep by sunrise, so if Dilandau stayed to duel with Allen he must have faced the same sun problem...providing he even made it out of the _duel_ in the first place, wich Dallet remembered doubting when they had parted ways. _He's not weak by any means...but Allen makes killing vampires a profession!_

"I-I'll walk with you, in case you get tired," Guimel was saying--Dallet could only assume he was speaking to Viole. With that, there was a soft swaying motion as the brunette was carried along. After a long silence, they cam to a stop, and Dallet heard many voices.

"Viole-sama, thank goodness!"

"Migel-sama, where is Dilandau-sama?"

"That's Dallet-sama--see, I told you he had long hair."

"It's not as long as Viole-sama's..."

"Who cares about his hair--is he hurt?"

"What's going on?"

"He's been embraced, his regeneration should--"

"Blood! Migel-sama's bleeding!"

"What!"

Unable to help his curiosity, Dallet peered at the newcomers from beneath his lashes, opening his eyes only enough to do so. A throng of people were gathered in the hall, several holding onto another's arm. There were at least forty or fifty, and it was interesing to note that about a quarter of them did not have glowing red eyes--they were human. Viole, despite his assurance that he could walk on his own, was holding onto one of Guimel's arms off to Dallet's--and therefore Migel's--left. As the brunette watched, the beautiful vampire stepped forward.

"Hush, everyone." As softly as the words were said, the room still abruptly went silent. Viole's eyes glimmered faintly crimson in the dark--the glow was weaker than the others's--as he murmured, "Someone must know--has Dilandau-sama returned?" _Funny that he didn't ask if Gatti came, too,_ Dallet mused.

"He hasn't--you are the first people to return, Viole-sama," murmured a tall blonde vampire near the front of the group. As with the others, his eyes glowed red in the dark.

A saddened look crossed Viole's face, and for the briefest moment Dallet thought he was going to cry. The look passed, though, and the lovely vampire placed a carefully composed and solemn expression on his face as he explained, "Very well. As the eldest childe present, I will care for everyone until he returns."

"Shouldn't we go search for him? If he and you were separated, he must be in danger!" A worried human in the crowd exclaimed, wide eyes peering into the darkness. It was obvious that he couldn't see anything but the vampires' glowing eyes.

"No." Viole's crimson eyes flickered like a candle as he smiled slightly, "No, we will remain here."

--End Chapter 18

**_

* * *

Hurt Akugi! Volume 18_**

-- - - **Akugi #47**

Guimel: "Dallet! Wake up, Dallet, it's time to go home!"

Dallet: "...?" (Blinks)

Guimel: "Dallet?" (Leans close to his face, wide-eyed)

Dallet: (Bites the end of his nose with his new fangs) "Grr!"

Guimel: OO; "OWOWOW!"

Dallet: (Lets go of nose with a glare) "Don't disturb my beauty sleep!"

Guimel: T.T; "Y-you could've said so BEFORE biting me! Ouch..." (Whimper)

- - - - **Akugi #48**

Migel: "There's something better you could chew on."

Dallet: "L...like...what?"

Migel: (Pulls out a rubber chewy bone) "With REAL beef flavor!" (Grinz cheesily)

Dallet: "..." (Bites his arm instead--in revenge or desperation, we will never know)

----**Akugi #49**

Guimel: (Nervously) "Yeah, what _could_ he chew on?" (Glances around) "Th-there's nothing here, Migel!"

Migel: "We've got something."

Dallet: "_WHAT_...d-do we...have?"

Migel: (Pulls off his shirt)

Dallet: (Incredulously) "..._YOU_...?"

Migel: (Grin) "Don't be SILLY now--why would you wanna bite me when you have GUIMEL right here?"

Guimel: OO; "M...me...?" (Squeak) "If he's supposed to bite ME, though, how come y-you took your shirt off?"

Migel: (Shrug) "Fanservice."

----**Akugi #50**

Guimel: (Small voice) "Wh-wh-why hasn't it h-healed up by now...?"

Migel: (Grumble) "Because Dallet's damned sadistic, that's why! I said 'bite me', not 'LACERATE me'!"

Dallet: (Yawn) "Never did learn the difference."

* * *

AN: Wowee--Chapter 18 written! And 50 Akugis is quite a milestone, too. (smiles brightly) I finally feel like the storyline is picking up its pace again--sorry it's been so slow lately, but since Dallet's feeling the affects of his embrace it's hard for him to pay much attention to his surroundings. I hope you enjoyed this latest installment of _When You've Been Hurt, Too_--this's Threshie signing off at 10:10 PM! ) C'ya next time, and thanks for reading (double thanks to those who review as well, because any encouragement is always nice.) 


	19. Visitors

**When You've Been Hurt, Too**

**Chapter 19 – Visitors**

By Threshie

AN: Here we are, a chapter away from 20...sorry Shesta hasn't shown up yet, but his appearance is going to be of a...er, particular nature. (Smilie-sweatdrop) I can bet he won't be the same interpretation of Shesta that anybody else has ever done, though. ) Hopefully that's for the best... Thanks everybody for sticking with me on this insanely long story arch! On to the chapter with ya, and enjoy. Oh, wait--I don't own Escaflowne. Okay, _now_ on to the chapter with you!

* * *

"Viole, why are we staying here? I thought you wanted to find Dilandau-sama and explain everything as soon as possible!" Migel's pacing threatened to wear a hole in the plush red carpet of the bedroom they had retreated to after assuring the group of Dilandau's followers that everything would be taken care of. Dallet, who had been placed on the bed and carefully tucked in (much to his inward embarrassment) was still pretending to be asleep. _They talk about things a lot more openly when they think I can't hear--maybe they think I'm too 'young' to hear?_ That was an annoying thought--that the others were treating him like a child because he was new to being a vampire. _Maybe they _are_ decades, or even centuries older than me, but I'm old enough to comprehend things, dammit! And I'm just as worried about Dilandau-sama and Gatti as everyone else is!_

"I _am_ worried about Gatti," Viole whispered, staring at the floor; Dallet was once more peering at the room from under his eyelashes. Both vampires had put on new shirts, Viole having lost his and Migel having forgotten his in the bed of Ryuon's truck; somehow, seeing Viole dressed in a black shirt made him look even paler and more unwell than before. "I-I _do_ want to explain...I w-want them to be safe...b-but..." He bowed his head, tears slipping down his face. "I-I know that Dilandau-sama would w-want us to remain here. H-he went to so much trouble t-to save me, and if anything else were to h-happen to one of his childeren..." He sniffled, swiping shakily at his tears with one pale hand.

Migel abruptly ended his pacing, coming over to sit beside his friend. He sighed, reaching for Viole's hand.

"I know. You're right...I'm sorry, Viole, I-I'm just worried." He squeezed the hand he held slightly. "Taking responsibility for everybody here...I can't even imagine what I would do in your place. You're so brave."

"I'm not!" The beauty sobbed a little, leaning his cheek against Migel's shoulder, "I-I'm the biggest p-problem Dilandau-sama has ever had...! I-if not for me, he wouldn't have g-gotten hurt!" Dallet felt his heart squeeze. _I knew he was taking this whole chain of events too quietly. They must have done such horrible things to him...how can somebody be the same after that? Touching silver is like _torture_, and his shackles were made of the stuff!_

"What do you mean, 'gotten hurt'?" Migel asked worriedly. "Did you dream of him again?"

Viole shook his head, drawing a shaky breath. "N-no, but I saw...i-in the dream w-with Gatti...D-Dilandau-sama would have been slain, but...b-because Gatti was there, A-Allen only sliced his arm." He hung his head, "But, i-if I hadn't gotten caught, h-he wouldn't be hurt at all!"

"Shh, wounds can heal," Migel soothed, rubbing his shoulder lightly, "Dilandau-sama's been pretty pissed at me before, and even when I refused to be loyal to him he didn't send me away--he cares about us, Viole, he would risk his life for us."

"H-he shouldn't have to, if we w-would only do as he says," Viole whispered, sighing. He seemed to have quelled his tears somewhat, and was now swiping at his eyes glumly. "A-as it is, what is done is done. All we c-can do now...is take responsibility for our own actions."

"Right," Migel sighed, too. He glanced at Dalet, who was quick to close his eyes fully and look as asleep as possible. _If they knew I'd been eavesdroppin this whole time, I wonder if they'd just explain things to me since I already knew part of it? More likely they'd just tell me to forget it, that they 'adults' would take care of it._ He gave another mental grumble at that--it seemed so rediculous to have somebody treat him like this, when during his whole childhood everyone on the streets had expected him to know all about the lives that adults led. What an ironic twist, to have things so reversed.

"Poor Dallet..." Viole's voice drifted to his ears once more. "He and Guimel have had some of the most unpleasant embraces of any of us." _Oh, yeah...Guimel's not here, is he?_ Dallet sweatdropped, recalling vaguely that his fluffy-haired friend had gone with the group of vampires before. He had been so focused on listening in on Migel's and Viole's conversation that he'd barely noticed.

"Yeah...I wish Dilandau-sama could find Celena again." Migel sighed. "If he could give her the Kiss, things would be back to normal. She must be crazy for lack of blood, wherever she is--she can't use what she does drink, after all. Not without the Kiss."

"Dilandau-sama's embraces will always be painful for the new childe unless he gives her the Kiss," Viole murmured; chancing another peek, Dallet found, as he'd suspected, that Migel was focused on his purple-haired friend again. Viole himself was staring down at the floor, worry having replaced the tears in his baby blue eyes. _So...Dilandau-sama _has_ to give his new childeren the Kiss, or it'll affect the way he embraces anybody else afterward?_ Dallet wondered, feeling a tad uneasy. He hadn't received the Kiss yet, himself...Migel had said a childe would go crazy without it, but what about Dilandau? What had happened to him in consequence for not giving Celena the Kiss?

A knock sounded on the door a bit hesitantly.

"Viole-sama...?"

"Come in," Viole spoke up, hurriedly swiping away the last of his tears. Migel let go of his hand and stood, coming over near the door and crossing his arms.

"Who is it already?" he demanded, frowning.

The door opened, a pair of big brown eyes peering around the corner. _A human_, Dallet realized.

"Viole-sama, I'm sorry to disturb you, but we have a visitor..."

"Oh?" Viole blinked, "Who is it?"

"Kagero-sama," the brown-eyed youth murmured, tugging on a lock of his shoulder-length brown hair as he glanced down at the floor. "He wants to speak with you about Dilandau-sama--should I show him in?"

"Of course, bring him here right away. Thank you." Viole smiled gently at the messenger, as lovely as ever, and the boy actually blushed in response.

"Um, o-okay--h-h-h'll be right in!" With that, the human escaped down the hallway.

"Poor guy," Migel sweatdropped, raising an eyebrow. "Sorry, Viole, but you must remind him of his girlfriend or something for him to blush like that."

Viole sighed a bit sadly, offering no response.

A moment later, a familiar blonde man wearing small rectangular glasses came into the room.

"Viole!" Kagero came over, his usual easy smile absent today. "I'm so glad everyone retrieved you safely...is it true, what the donors and loyalists have been telling me? Is Dilandau-sama still away?"

"Y-yes, I am responsible for the keep in his stead." Viole sighed softly, nodding toward Dallet. "Now isn't a good time for a Sire to be absent--his newest childe hasn't even been given the Kiss yet."

"Dallet?" Kagero's eyes widened, "The vagrant who took care of Gatti?" He smiled slightly, glancing back at Viole. "You know, I had a feeling he wasn't leaving for good four months ago. In a way, I'm glad--like it or not, he really seems to belong here."

Curiosity getting the better of him (and he was tired of laying motionless for so long, too), Dallet decided to 'wake up' now. Blinking with as sleepy a look as he could muster, he sat up a little. "Kagero...? W-we must be back..."

"We're in the keep, Dallet," Migel explained shortly. "And yeah, Kagero's here--we were just telling him about your embrace, actually."

"Don't ever mention 'changes' to me again," the brunette muttered dully, pulling himself into a full sitting position and rubbing at one eye. "So, where's Dilandau-sama?" He already knew, of course, that the albino vampire hadn't returned, but he had supposedly been asleep when they'd found out, so he had to ask anyway.

"H-he's not back yet," Viole explained softly, sighing. "I am caring for everyone until he returns, since I am the eldest one here."

"Just rest, Dallet," Migel smiled, "We're safe now--Viole's a lot stronger than he looks."

"Ouch," Kagero smiled at Viole, sweatdropping. The purple-haired vampire smiled faintly, himself.

"H-he's right, I look like I have no strength to me at all." He sighed, "Kagero, what--" Another knock at the door interrupted him. Blinking, he called, "Come in."

"Viole-sama, another visitor's just come by," the same brown-eyed messenger as before announced, looking a bit flustered. "H-he says his name is Ryuon--should I let him in?"

"Ryuon?" Migel blinked, "I thought he had to go back to work!"

"Yes, please bring him here at once, Amano," Viole commanded.

"Right!" The brunette darted away once more.

Kagero, meanwhile, had a peculiar little frown on his face. "You never mentioned _Ryuon_ worked for ya."

Viole blinked, glancing at him. "Do you know him?"

"Eheheh..." The blonde smiled a tad uneasily, shaking his head, "There's no time to explain right now--I'll tell you all about it sometime. At the moment, I've really got to leave--my bodyguards are probably gonna give me enough hell over disappearing this long, but I had to come and make sure everybody was okay. Take care, all of you!" With that, he hurried across the room and opened the door. Unfortunately for him, Ryuon was right outside--the blonde made a startled little sound as he found his face pressed into the taller man's chest.

"K-Kagero?" Ryuon looked down at him, startled. "What are you doing down here?"

"You're right, I shouldn't be!" Kagero smiled brightly, brushing right past him. "I'll be going now--'bye!" Before anyone could say another word, he had disappeared down the hallway.

There was a moment of silence. _That was really awkward,_ Dallet thought, frowning a little. _They recognize each other...but they dislike each other? Ryuon didn't seem unhappy to see him, though..._

"Er...alright..." Ryuon's low voice cut softly through the stillness, as he murmured, "Viole, I-I'm not sure what Kagero was here for, but I've heard something that I thought you should know."

Standing, Viole came over near the dark-haired man, peering up into his chocolate eyes. "It's about Celena?"

"Y-yes," Ryuon blinked, taken aback. "One of Lord Folken's servants just spoke with me--he says that another servant, a man named Jajuka, knows where Celena is. How did you know?"

"Oh..." Viole sighed, lavender curls swishing as he turned away abruptly. "I-I suppose it was a lucky guess. I've been hoping Celena would turn up...f-for Dilandau-sama's sake."

"...I see," Ryuon murmured, watching him. The look in his eyes told Dallet that he didn't really believe Viole had been guessing. Turning to the brunette, the dark-haired man smiled gently, "I'm glad to see you looking a little better, Dallet. Take it easy for now, okay? With Dilandau-sama gone, the Kiss is impossible..."

"I know," the ex-vagrant sighed. _As everyone's been constantly reminding me, whether they thought I could hear or not..._

Nodding, Ryuon turned back to Viole with a sigh of his own. "I don't think Jajuka would listen to me if I tried to visit, and perhaps he would hide Celena if he knew that someone else knew where she was--obviously, he knows where Dilandau-sama is, and could have returned her to the keep at any time, so he must be concealing her for some reason. I think it would be best...to tell Dilandau-sama what I've heard, and to have him confront Jajuka himself."

"You're right," Migel spoke up, frowning. "This's Dilandau-sama's chance to get her back and give her the Kiss like he was supposed to a long time ago--we're not gonna take the chance of ruining it by moving too quickly."

"All right. We'll inform Dilandau-sama when he returns, then, and let him decide what he would like to do," Viole sighed, looking down at the floor. Imagining Dilandau's homecoming didn't yield any bright or cheerful scenarios.

"Thank you." Ryuon nodded, touching the beauty's shoulder lightly. "I have to return to my own duties--please take care of yourselves." Without turning around, Viole only nodded. Sighing, the tall man brushed the red velvet curtain over the door aside and stepped out into the hall, departing with a murmur of, "Goodbye for now," over his shoulder. When the door had clicked shut, Dallet frowned.

"So, this Jajuka person knows where Celena is. Wonderful. I have a question."

"Ask away," Migel shrugged, coming over to sit on the foot of his bed. It was ironic--Dallet had memories of caring for Gatti in a very similar room, only now _he_ was the vampire in the bed with a brunette at his side.

"Who is this Lord Folken everybody keeps mentioning?" The ex-vagrant asked, frowning. "And why is he hiding Celena from Dilandau-sama?"

"The who, I can answer," Migel frowned, too. "The why, I'm not so sure about."

"Lord Folken is another pure-blooded vampire," Viole spoke up, looking troubled. "Dilandau-sama...isn't too fond of him. They don't speak often, but Lord Folken aways knows the consequences of his actions, which is something I sometimes don't see in Dilandau-sama, unfortunately." He paused, glancing at Migel.

The brunette smirked a little, "Lord Folken always did irk Dilandau-sama--personality-wise, he's very different, sort of stoic, and Dilandau-sama gets frustrated when somebody stays perfectly calm in a situation that makes him lose it."

"Also, Lord Folken is very much Dilandau-sama's elder," Viole added, smiling a little. "You've seen how much Dilandau-sama values others respecting him, and Lord Folken sometimes treats him like a child."

"Sometimes? Hah!" Migel rolled his eyes, "Every time Dilandau-sama's ever actually come to him with a problem, you mean!" He fixed his face into a solemn, almost sleepy-eyed expression, frowning sightly and turning down the corners of his mouth. In a deep voice that Dallet could only assume was a parody of Folken's, the brunette murmured a bit monotonously, "'Ah, having trouble living with your impulsive actions, are you Dilandau? I would be perfectly willing to assist you in your troubes, but of course you are too stubborn to request my help. Such a stubborn child...' GAH!"

Viole sweatdropped, "Don't ever let _him_ see you do that."

"Like I'd be stupid enough to impersonate him even in front of Dilandau-sama!" Migel shot back, grumbling. "Hell, Dilandau-sama might try and take out his frustration toward Lord Folken on _me_ if I did that!" Dallet sweatdropped, listening to the two bicker a little bit. It was actully something of a relief to hear them talking a little bit less seriously--Viole was so heavy-hearted lately that the brunette was worried about him.

Since he wasn't actively eavesdropping, Dallet's thoughts drifted back to Celena Schezar. Dilandau's lover, and somehow related to Allen if her surname was any indication. Without the Kiss, though, was she insane by now? Maybe Folken was having Jajuka conceal her location from Dilandau for a reason. Maybe even if he gave her the Kiss now, she would be too far gone to return to her former self... _Am I going to be like that, too?_ The brunette wondered uneasily, closing his eyes. According to Migel, if a new childe went for more than a day or two without the Kiss, they went crazy. Then he'd commented that if Dallet didn't get the Kiss soon, things could get ugly. Dilandau had already been gone at least one day. How much more time did they have before it was too late?

--End Chapter 19

**_

* * *

Hurt Akugi! Volume 19_**

**-- - - Akugi #51**

Migel: "Viole, why are we staying here? I thought you wanted to find Dilandau-sama and explain everything as soon as possible!" (Pace-a-pace-a)

Viole: "I _am_ worried about Gatti," (Stares at the floor) "I-I _do_ want to explain...I w-want them to be safe...b-but..." (bows his head all dramatically) "...But I'm _BORED!_ WAAAAAAH!" (Floodcry)

Migel: (grumble) "You and your half-second attention span! You're supposed to be the _mature_ one, here!"

Viole: "Don't wanna, don't wanna, don't _wanna_!"

Dallet: "..." (Sweat. Drop.)

**- - - - Akugi #52**

Migel: "Taking responsibility for everybody here...I can't even imagine what I would do in your place."

Viole: (Coolly) "You'd panic."

**----Akugi #53**

Ryuon: "Y-yes." (Blink) "One of Lord Folken's servants just spoke with me--he says that another servant, a man named Jajuka, knows where Celena is. How did you know?"

Viole: "Oh...I've known where she is ever since she was kidnapped." (Giggle) "I helped with the abduction, after all!"

Ryuon: OO; "WHAT!"

Migel: OO; "_WHAT_!"

Dallet: (Sits up, forgetting to pretend to be asleep) OO; "YOU DID!"

Viole: (Cracks up, pointing at them) "BWAHAHAH! Y-y-you FELL for it! AHAHAHA!"

Ryuon & Migel: (Glance at one another)

Migel: "Okay...he's officially cracked."

Dallet: "..." (No comment)

**----Akugi #54**

Viole: "Also, Lord Folken is very much Dilandau-sama's elder."

Migel: (Nod-nod) "Yeah, so Dilandau-sama makes fun of his brittle bones and always gets clobbered with Lord Folken's metal arm."

Dallet: Oo;; (Imagines) "You mean, like the Terminator...?"

* * *

AN: Ah, for the record I don't own the Terminator, either! ) I figured Amano deserved at least a cameo--fanfics mention him so little! That, and since this's AU I can toss him in wherever I like. (grinz) Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. C'ya next time! Viva la review! (Heart) 


	20. Hundreds of Years

**When You've Been Hurt, Too**

**Chapter 20 – Hundreds of Years**

By Threshie

AN: Whoohoo, and _Hurt_ hits the 20-chapter mile marker! (squee-squee) I'm so happy! Thanks to everybody who ever read this fic, whether you reviewed or not--I'm so glad others enjoy it, since I enjoy writing it and so it's a good thing over-all! I don't own Escaflowne, by the way! Oh, well, I still own this fic! Whee! ...Eheh, okay, enough exclaimation-point-filled jubilation--time for the chapter. ) Enjoy, and thanks again, my wonderful readers!

* * *

Much later that night, nearly sunrise, Amano the messenger came tearing back into the room without so much as knocking.

"Viole-samaaaa!" He practically screamed, just barely managing to skid to a stop before he would have collided with the beautiful vampire who sat in a chair across from the door.

Somewhat startled out of his worried thoughts, Viole blinked wide eyes at him, asking uneasily, "Y-yes...?"

"Dilandau-sama has returned! H-he wants to see you immediately in his throne room!"

Eyes widening further, Viole had darted wordlessly around the messenger and down the hall before Amano could explain _why_ Dilandau wanted to see him. _He didn't mention Gatti in his message,_ Dallet thought, crawling out of bed with a sweatdrop as Migel dashed past the breathless Amano and after his purple-haired friend.

"Viole! Wait, he needs to see to Dallet first!" _Oh, yeah,_ Dallet thought dizzily, pressing a hand to his forhead as he wobbled past Amano, _I still haven't gotten the Kiss yet...i-if it's panicking Migel, I must be right on the verge of going crazy..._

"Am I free to go, Dallet-sama?" The brunette was tugged from his distracted thoughts by the messenger, who still stood beside the door looking unsure of himself.

_Now the people around here call me 'sama' because I'm one of Dilandau-sama's childeren...? Joy,_ Dallet thought sarcastically, telling him, "Yeah, Amano, g-go on back to whatever you were doing before Dilandau-sama got here."

Amano appeared dismayed at this thought. "But I've already finished dusting all of the velvet curtains in the keep twice today!"

"Then, go do whatever you want," Dallet sweatdropped, heading past him out the door.

"Of course, Dallet-sama." Having the alibi that one of the childeren told him to should he later get in trouble for whatever he ended up doing, the brunette happily headed off down the hallway in the opposite direction that Dallet was going. Sighing a little, the ex-vagrant rubbed at one of his lilac eyes (he had been dozing when news of Dilandau's arrival had come) and made his way to the throne room, where he assumed the reuiniting would commence. _I hope that Gatti's here, too...Viole seemed convinced that Dilandau-sama would do something horrible to him for interfering with his duel with Allen, but after Gatti almost died I can't see Dilandau-sama putting him to serious harm himself... _His mind repeated the same reasons and excuses it always did when he thought of the situation with Gatti. The blonde vampire with the vivid sky blue eyes had become a good friend during his last stay with the vampires, but this time around he hadn't had much chance to speak with him. _Gatti, you've got to be okay,_ he frowned worriedly, stepping into the throne room, _Missing you was half of the reason that I came back to this place!_

* * *

As slowly as he thought he'd been walking, it seemed that Viole's lingering injuries from his Abaharaki ordeal must have slowed him down in getting to the throne room, because when Dallet came inside he had time to take in the scene before anybody spoke. He had been right to assume that they were in the throne room--Dilandau was there, silvery hair tousled, with a bandage around one shoulder and his crimson eyes flaring in anger. The brunette felt relief flood through him as he saw that Gatti stood nearly six feet away, as well. The blonde was gazing down at the polished floor, sky blue eyes glimmering faintly reddish in the dim light; perhaps they also glimmered with unshed tears, for he did look pretty miserable. As far as Dallet could see, he wasn't hurt...

At the sight of Gatti, Viole just seemed to fall apart. Bursting into tears, he hurried right past Dilandau and into the blonde's arms.

"I'm sorry!" He sobbed, "G-Gatti, it's all my fault--I-I'm so sorry...!"

Looking pained, the blonde vampire patted his back lightly, "Viole, I--"

"So you'll apologize to _him_, will you?" Dilandau's voice cut sharply through the air, echoing off of the walls as he turned to glare at his purple-haired childe. "You should be apologizing to _everyone_, since it's your damned fault that all of us were dragged into such a dangerous mess last night, and you choose only to apologize to the _other_ cause of problems around here!" _I'd take it from the injury and his rotten mood that he didn't win that dual with Allen,_ Dallet decided, sweatdropping. _Why _did_ Viole leave the keep, anyway? He said he dreamt about me being killed by Oume, and about Dilandau-sama being killed...but he never really explained why he went out and risked getting caught in the first place._ He wished that Dilandau could have seen how Viole had been acting in his absence; whatever the reasons for doing so, he was obviously upset over having caused so much trouble to everyone.

"Y...y-you're right, Dilandau-sama..." The ex-vagrant was brought back to the present by Viole's voice. As he watched, the lovely vampire smiled through his tears--not a happy smile, but a painful one. A hurt smile. "E-even though...th-they tortured me...and y-you don't care at all...I sh-_should_ apologize to everyone. I-it's my own fault, after all...a-and I deserve what I got. Just like...l-like..." He bit back a sob, turning his face away, and choked out, "J-just like--the wound on your arm...I-_I_ deserve that! And I should have been _crossed_, too--n-not Gatti, but _me_! I _knew_, and I d--d-didn't tell anyone, s-so _I'm_ the only one who should suffer...!"

_He's...really going to tell him,_ Dallet realized, startled. Viole had once explained to him why he kept his precognition a secret from Dilandau. He'd been so firm about it...he was afraid of Dilandau's reaction to hearing such things... 'Nobody _trusts_ me once they know,' he had explained unhappily, 'What if Dilandau-sama makes me _leave_?' _I told him Dilandau-sama probably wouldn't take it as badly as he thought,_ the ex-vagrant recalled, sighing, _And he said it wasn't worth risking everything he knew to find out. Risking everything he knows...like he's doing now. But now he doesn't really have much choice, right? Unless he wants Gatti to have to take the blame for half the trouble._

"What the hell are you talking about?" From Dilandau's expression, it was hard to tell what he was feeling right then. Dallet could perceive sadness in his narrowed crimson eyes, but also burning anger, and confusion as well. His voice sounded cold and sharp--for the moment, it held no compassion.

"D-do you _really_ think...that G-Gatti of all people would do exactly wh-what you told us not to do?" Viole pressed a pale hand over his mouth, more tears mingling with the ones on his face as he closed his eyes. "I t-_told_ him to interfere."

"You _what_?" Dilandau's voice now held a dangerous tone. _And here you thought Viole always did everything you ever told him to,_ Dallet thought, sighing.

Viole sniffled, hugging himself tightly with both arms, "Th-that's right--it is _my_ fault he stayed behind, and i-it's _my_ fault he tried to help you--a-and, you hurt him for that, d-didn't you? So th-that's my fault, too!"

"Viole--" Migel tried to interrupt him, stretching a hand out as if to touch his arm, but the purple-haired boy shook his head.

"D-don't tell me not to say it, Migel..." He hung his head, "I-it's about time...h-he knew...anyway."

Dilandau scowled, "Knew _what_? I already knew that this mess was your fault!"

"Th-that's right, it is," Viole's baby blue eyes welled up in new tears, "S-so many horrible things a-_almost_ happen, a-and you don't understand--I-_I_ get to live them all!"

Migel looked like he wanted to speak up again, but frowned and remained silent. Dallet did the same, knowing that it was Viole's choice what he told Dilandau and how. _He gets to live them all...I never really thought about it that way, but it's true--you feel like you're _experiencing_ dreams, right? So...he's had to experience my death, Dilandau's, Gatti's...and also Gatti's crossing...all just like they really happened._

The silvery-haired vampire was over beside Viole before anybody noticed how he had gotten there. Snagging the beauty's wrist, he leaned down to glare at him nose-to-nose. Viole stiffened at the grip on his wrist, and Dallet recalled worriedly that the damage the bands of silver had done still hadn't healed up. Had Dilandau forgotten, or was he pressing on one of the burns on purpose? "You are making no sense!" The albino growled, making Dallet doubt that it was by accident, "What the hell is wrong with you! And don't tell me this is from the last few days' experiences--you _started_ this damned mess in the first place!"

As if defying that fiery glare, Viole turned his face away, staring at the floor of to his right instead. "H-hundreds of years," he whispered.

Sounding slightly startled that his childe would look away, Dilandau hissed, "What?"

"Hundreds of y-years...of h-hiding it from you," the purple-haired boy repeated only a tiny bit louder. "I-I never wanted you t-to learn this way...but i-if I don't, you'll h-hurt Gatti for something I told him to do."

"Gatti has nothing to do with this!" Dilandau was obviously getting frustrated with this confusing conversation.

"He does!" Viole countered in just as firm a tone of voice, startling the albino vampire again. The beauty's voice as soft again, as he explained, "I-I dreamt that Allen finally won one of your duals. I s-saw him slay you," he pressed a hand over his mouth again, his voice sounding choked, "A-and I couldn't let that happen, so I told Gatti to help you--I-I _begged_ him to help you--because I couldn't, myself."

"You're saying that you directly disobeyed my command that everyone return to the keep," Dilandau was growing quite angry again, "Because of some damned _dream_ you had?"

"M-my dreams aren't like others' dreams," Viole insisted, turning to meet his Sire's crimson eyes again, "My dreams come true. F-for better or for worse...they come true."

Before Dilandau could comment on this, Migel spoke up.

"It's true, Dilandau-sama. He always knows about the worst things before they happen--and before anybody tells him that they happened." The brunette sighed, glancing at Viole worriedly. Recalling how protective of Viole he had been in the past, Dallet thought that it must be very hard to confirm the information that the purple-haired boy had dreaded Dilandau hearing for so long.

"Precognition?" Looking downright startled at this information, Dilandau demanded, "Why--how--h-how long have these dreams been going on? Why the hell didn't anybody ever tell _me_ about it!"

Migel blinked, "Forever? I don't know, he's had it ever since I met him!" Dallt sweatdropped, noting how he conveniently avoided answering the second question.

"Th...the night before...y-you embraced me...I dreamt of meeting you," Viole explained, drawing a shaky little breath and staring down at the floor. "You said...'Do not be afraid...to become what you have not been before.'" Dissolving into tears again, he sobbed, "I-it has been w-with me ever since! P-please...please, don't s-send me away..."

_Viole..._ Dalet thought sadly, wishing there was something that he could do to help the situation. To be sent away from the only people he had ever known...the people who had been his only family and friends for who knew how many years...it would be torture. Dalet remembered living like that--being a vagrant was too lonely a life for someone like Viole to take. Surely, if Dilandau were cruel enough to exile him, he would take his life rather than try to exist like that.

The silver-haired vampire blinked at this last sentence, though, looked perplexed.

"What?" He asked, anger having mostly been replaced by confusion.

"D-don't...send me away...! Please, p-please, don't send me away...!" Viole sobbed, over and over again. He seemed lost in his own painful thoughts, because he obviously didn't hear the question. Beside him, Migel looked almost a little tearful, himself--the prospect of losing his best friend was upsetting. Realizing what his childeren believed to be happening, Dilandau immediately abandoned any more angry words, instead coming to touch the purple-haired boy's face.

"Viole," he sighed, as the vampire's pale eyes opened to regard him through a sea of tears, "Do you really think me that cruel? Have I ever been that ruthless, to cast one of my own childeren away from me?"

"But...y-you can't...c-can't trust me...!" Viole closed his eyes tightly again, sobbing.

Dilandau sighed, cupping the other vampire's lovely face in his hands, "Shh, look at me. Open your eyes, Viole..." Despite his fears that his Sire would disown him, Viole was still unquestioningly loyal, and his baby blue eyes opened immediately. Dilandau locked his own pale red gaze with his childe's tearful one, and Dalet felt a warm sort of haze descend upon the room as both went completely silent.

The two vampires sat there quietly for a time. It felt like time had been brought to a stop, but Dalet estimated it was probably around ten minutes. _I wonder if this is what it looked like when Dilandau-sama stared into my eyes the first time we spoke after he embraced me,_ the brunette thought curiously, watching as Dilandau finally ended the steady stare. As soon as he did, Viole, who had quieted during the gaze, burst into tears again. This time, though, they seemed to be tears of relief. Dilandau hugged him, looking sort of sad, and rubbed his back with a sigh.

"I-I'm sorry...f-for everything," Viole murmured with a shaky sigh, too, as he hugged the albino vampire in return, hiding his face in his shoulder. "I'm s-so sorry...! I j-just...didn't want him to die..."

"It's all right--I just wish that you had told me sooner," Dilandau said softly, rocking the two of them back and forth ever so slightly. Glancing up at Dallet, he whispered to Viole with some guilt in his eyes, "And, I _do_ care...I care that they hurt you. No matter how many troublesome things you do, I-I will _always_ care, Viole--you're my childe." _Does that apply to me, too?_ Dallet wondered, relieved that at least the two of them weren't at odds anymore--and that Dilandau had accepted the precognition evidently without much of an explanation. But, he and Viole had been silent for a long several minutes during the time they were staring into each other's eyes--_something_ had happened there, because afterward Dilandau had acted like he knew what was going on. _A psychic connection?_ Dallet wondered dubiously--it was one thing to have Viole's dreams come true indefinitely, but quite another to think that he himself had become psychic to some degree by being embraced.

Apparently also thinking of embraces at the moment, Migel cleared his throat loudly. "A-hem, I'm glad that things are a bit more clear between everybody now...but _somebody_ needs the Kiss, or he's gonna start chewing on his own arms worse than he did on my shoulder when he used me for a teething ring." Dallet felt highly uncomfortable, as suddenly everybody in the room turned and looked at him. _Teething...eheh, Dilandau-sama wasn't here for that part..._

"I'm...okay," he sweatdropped, "I don't feel like chewing on anything right now...really..." _Okay, so maybe I have a bit of a headache, and I'm a little dizzy, and when I got up to follow Migel I felt sort of low on energy...but, that's not wanting to chew on my _arms_ or anything..._

Dilandau glanced at Dallet and then back down at Viole. "I want you to rest for awhile," he murmured to the latter, sighing. "I'll be by to visit you when I can...we need to talk about everything in more detail."

Pulling back from the hug to wipe his eyes, the beauty nodded quietly. "Y-yes...p-please take care of Dallet." With that, he slipped out of the room before Migel, who had looked about to speak, could offer to escort him back to his room. A bit frustrated, the brunette frowned at the floor instead.

Looking troubled, Dilandau sighed, "Dallet, come with me." Turning, he headed into the nearby room where the ex-vagrant always awoke whenever he'd just arrived at the keep. _Not that that will ever happen again--I'm here to stay,_ Dallet thought, unable to help being a little nervous as he followed the albino vampire through the door. The fact that they had gone into a small bedroom with practically no furniture except for a bed didn't comfort his much. Migel had said that the Kiss was just the name for the second time a childe drank some of the Sire's blood...but, then, why was it called 'the Kiss', and why the hell were they going to do it in a bedroom?

--End Chapter 20

**_

* * *

Hurt Akugi! Volume 20_**

-- - - Akugi #55

Amano: (Tears into the room) "Viole-samaaaa!"

Viole: (startled) "Y-yes...?"

Amano: (Tattles) "Guimel-sama said I look like ALLEN SCHEZAR! I don't look like ALLEN SCHEZAR, do I!"

Viole: ; "...Um...perhaps I'd best not answer that until you've calmed down a little."

- - - - Akugi #56

Narrator: At the sight of Gatti, Viole just seemed to fall apart. Bursting into tears, he hurried right past Dilandau and into the blonde's arms.

Viole: (Sob-sob) "It's all my fault! G-Gatti, it's all my fault--m-my Harvest Moon cow died! I should've taken care of her better...!" (wail)

Gatti: (All teary-eyed) "Poor Bess...may she rest in peace..."

Dilandau, Dallet Migel: Oo; "What the HELL...?"

----Akugi #57

Viole: "D-don't tell me not to say it, Migel..." (Hangs head) "I-it's about time...h-he knew...anyway."

Dilandau: (Scowl) "Knew _what_? I already knew that this mess was your fault!"

Viole: (sweatdrop) "N-not that--I just thought you might want to know that I'm really a girl."

Dilandau: (Waves hand) "Eh, I figured that all along."

Viole: (Smiles brightly) "I'm so glad you understand why Migel and I are going to get married and have children, then!"

Dilandau: OO; "WHAT!"

----Akugi #58

Migel: (Clears throat) "A-hem, I'm glad that things are a bit more clear between everybody now...but _somebody_ needs the Kiss, or he's gonna start chewing on his own arms worse than he did on my shoulder when he used me for a teething ring."

Everybody: (Stare at Dallet)

Dallet: (Uneasily) "I'm...okay." (Sweatdrop) "J-just give me some gum, I can chew on that so I don't interrupt your borderline-shounen ai sap scene..."

Dilandau: (snarl) "How dare you!"

Viole: (Blush) "I wish Threshie DID write yaoi...Dilandau-sama's really pretty."

Dilandau: (Just a tad disturbed by this)

* * *

AN: Hi! It's me again, the author... ; Heh, what a strange chapter...ironically, I've had one scene written for this for months now, and the rest I had to write in so that it matched. Hopefully nobody came across as a jerk or a wimp here... (Sweatdrop-smilie) Sorry for all of the yaoi humor this chapter (heh, not that half of you will mind, seeng as you guys sometimes say that if I made it yaoi it'd be even better--go check out the fics by SlayerLove, she tells me that all the time, too and writes for Esca herself.) It just seemed to work for parodying the serious stuff. ; Oh, and especially about the ending line...next chapter is about the Kiss. Sort of a mean ciffhanger, huh?

By the way, I don't own Harvest Moon anymore than I own Escaflowne. ; Just had to say that in here somewhere, since it's mentioned by name in Akugi #56.

Hey, I've been wondering about something for a long time. Do you guys like the way I spell Dallet's name in this fic? In the fandom, I've since realized, it is commonly spelled 'Dalet', and I even spell it that way outside of this fic, so I was wondering if people would mind if from the next chapter on I started spelling it 'Dalet'. ; If you guys could please give me a hint of which you would like (keeping it 'Dallet' or changing it to 'Dalet') in your reviews or emails or whatever else you want, I'd have some idea which to do. I personally like it better 'Dalet', but don't want to disappoint everybody if they like the unique spelling better.

Thank you, and thanks for reading! (Huggles readers happily) I'm still surprised that this fic ever got this far...I used to think it would never be bigger than three chapters! X.x;; Shows what I know, LOL.


	21. The Kiss

**When You've Been Hurt, Too**

**Chapter 21 – The Kiss**

By Threshie

AN: I don't own Escaflowne, thank you very much. If I did, I couldn't be a fan of it, just another writer obsessed with their own world (not that I'm not that, too, for my own original fiction, mind you.) Eeek, sorry for the long, long wait since last chapter--and it was a cliffhanger, too! Threshie has been mucly busy with her college work and teaching job lately, eheh. Anyhow, here's Chapter 21, the finality of Dallet's embrace--the Kiss. (Ominous BG music) Despite how it sounds, this chapter is NOT supposed to be taken as shounen ai or yaoi...even though it probably will be by everyone, anyway. ; Except Asrafarel, who is apparently one of the rare few non-yaoi DS fans out there besides myself. ; There's a fine line between malexmale vampirism and malexmale romance...and I'm gonna do my best not to cross that line with this fic.

To the hobgoblin (even though you likely won't read up to this chapter in while, eheh), Pocky is a Japanese snack food consisting of thin biscuit sticks dipped in icing. It comes in various flavors, is crunchy, and only the icing is sweetened, the biscuits are not. Pocky is also copyrighted. I do not own Pocky. Ehehehe.

Sakura Shinguji-Albatou, I've just finished re-reading an old email you sent me back in August of 2004 and am realizing how long I've recognized you by name... (grin) Thank you for sticking with my fics so much--you're a darned good writer yourself, y'know!

To those listed above and everyone else, thanks again for reading--knowing that people enjoy this story really does make me happy. (heart-heart)

Eheh, guess we'd better get on the the actual FIC...read on and enjoy! (wave-a) I'll see you after the Akugis...

* * *

"Sit down." Dilandau's voice was weary. Dallet was becoming rather uneasy, himself, but did as bade. His mind kept replaying little bits of information he had heard about the Kiss over the past few days. Nobody remembered why it was called that. It was just the fancy name for the second time a childe drank their Sire's blood. It completed an embrace. Dilandau had had to give every one of his childeren the Kiss in order to complete their embraces. _None of them seem too emotionally traumatized,_ the ex-vagrant told himself uncertainly, _So it can't be so horrid that they would never want to see Dilandau-sama again after having such a thing happen to them...unless..._ A frightening thought occurred to him--a really frightening thought. What if it _was_ a kiss, of the old-fashioned lips-on-lips sort, and the others were simply so obsessed with Dilandau that they had enjoyed it? What if Migel had been the only one who leaned toward liking women, anyway, and so he had tried to resist his embrace even after he was fully a vampire?

Glancing sidelong in Dilandau's direction, the brunette suddenly felt a little...flighty. _So it's either go insane or become part of his all-male harem? Is that it? B-being one of his 'toys' _would_ make me go insane!_ He shivered at the mere thought. _What should I do? What should I do...! Run? _Stay

"What the hell are _you_ staring at?" Dilandau demanded, shooting him a glare; the sudden words made Dallet jump slightly. Apparently the situation with Viole and the recent fiasco in retrieving him (and undoubtedly losing the dual with Allen) had put the silver-haired vampire into a worse mood than usual.

"N-nothing!" The brunette was dismayed to hear his voice squeak a little. Hurriedly, he changed his staring-into-nowhere default direction from 'Dilandau's nose' to 'the plush red carpet'. Damn, was anything in this keep's decor _not_ red or velvet--or both?

"Whatever. Get over here." Dallet stiffened a bit at these words. He'd thought that he had been subtle in sitting a little further away from Dilandau than he usually would have...apparently not subtle enough for a vampire to miss.

He glanced over at his Sire nervously. "Wh-what for?"

Dilandai rolled his crimson eyes, reaching over and snagging Dallet's wrist. "For the Kiss, you idiot--dammit, aren't you aware that we've already waited too long? Do you _want_ to go insane?" _Considering the alternatives, maybe I do!_ Dallet thought rebelliously, frowning in return.

"Why 'the Kiss'?" The ex-vagrant asked pointedly, scooting a little further away, "Why not 'the Big Drink', or 'the _Hug_', or 'the End of Your _Humanity_', or maybe 'the Payback-For-The-Damn-_Bloodsucker_-Biting-You-First'!"

The air from the sigh nearly whistled as it slid around Dilandau's fangs. "I don't have _time_ for this," he grumbled, scooting over so that he was close without Dallet having to move. Very close.

"H-hey...! Listen, I'm not so sure I want to do this," Dallet frowned at the vampire sidelong.

"The time for _choices_ is long past," Dilandau frowned back, yanking at one of his sleeves. "I don't know what the hell's gotten _you_ so worked up, but this is a very _simple_ process, and the fact that we are running out of time to do it should make clear how soon you'll be going mad if you don't _cooperate_!"

_I'm sure it's _real_ simple,_ Dallet though darkly, keeping a careful eye on the other inhabitant of the room; if he leaned in toward his face, or tried any funny business whatsoever, the ex-vagrant would not be taken by surprise. Despite this assurance in his mind, he was still taken a bit by surprise when Dilandau sank his fangs rather forcefully into his own wrist. _Like I used to cut myself to feed Gatti,_ he realized, as the silver-haired 'youth' frowned and reached for him again.

"I don't care if you _enjoy_ this," he hissed, pressing his bleeding wrist to the brunette's mouth, "Just drink so that this whole mess will be concluded."

Finding no room in that tone for argument of any kind (and finding the smell and taste of the crimson that teased at his lips intoxicating), Dallet moodily grabbed the offered wrist and sipped the blood that welled from it. It was hard to stay angry when that heavy, coppery flavor was consuming his senses; almost immediately after the first taste of it, he began to feel warm. His mind felt hazy, fuzzy...everything was in a fog, especially whatever Dilandau was saying to himself while all of this was taking place. The warmth fizzed across his skin, a wonderful tickly sensation that flowed like champagne. H was submerged in the bubbly tingling for perhaps a full minute, after which it gently and gradually faded away.

The room felt too still. Perhaps it was his enhanced hearing weirding him out again, but the silence seemed too deep to be possible. Dilandau watched him intently, smiling very slightly. Feeling a bit traitorous for breaking such beautiful stillness, the brunette released his Sire's wrist, asking a bit shakily, "W-was that it...?"

Sweatdropping, Dilandau explained in irritated tones, "It's usually a bit more _ceremonial_, but we were pressed for time, all right?" He actually sounded a little offended.

Dallet stared at him, taken aback. "Th-that...was it? The wh-whole thing?"

"_Yes_, that was it!" The silver-haired vampire grumbled, pulling his wrist back over and examining it a bit tiredly. "I _told_ you it doesn't really have anything to do with kissing--that's just the name because the first vampire to give a childe the Kiss actually kissed her." He frowned, mumbling something to the extent of, 'Must have never embraced anybody else, or she'd accuse him of _cheating_...' while staring down at the bite mark he had inflicted upon himself.

_That was it,_ Dallet sat there for a few moments, trying to let the realization sink in. _THAT was IT...? The Kiss, this thing everybody talks about like it's some sort of big deal--and that was it? _He couldn't believe it. Why all of the fuss over something so ridiculously _simple_? He'd already done this before when Dilandau embraced him! What was the big deal? Migel sure must have been enjoying his apprehension over it, that was for sure...

His attention was drawn to Dilandau when he saw the injury on his wrist rapidly heal and close itself up--it was gone before it even would have stopped bleeding had it been a human wound. Rolling his sleeve back down, vampire told his new childe a bit more softly, "It's finished...I'm sorry."

Dallet blinked, glancing at him questioningly. "I thought you _wanted_ it to be finished."

"I don't embrace just anyone," the pale vampire frowned, "If you hadn't saved Gatti...if you hadn't been endeared to my childeren already, I would have allowed you your mortal death." _Endeared to your childeren, but not to you, hm?_ Dallet asked him silently. "The fact is, though, that in repaying you for saving Gatti's life, I have taken away your freedom."

Dallet forced a smile, "I-it's alright. I've wandered all my life without any idea where I was headed..." He sighed, the smile fading as he admitted, "I-it'll be different. I won't adjust to staying in the same place overnight. But...if there's anywhere in the world that I would _choose_ to be tied down to, it would be here."

Dilandau blinked at this; he looked at if he hadn't been expecting such words.

A bit embarrassed, Dallet added, "Y-you and everyone here are really the only reasons I came back to this city. I even knew that Oume was following me...I just didn't know how close behind me he was. I could have outran him, if I hadn't been paying so much attention to re-tracing my steps to find Kagero's estate again. I-I really thought that I was going to die...how did you find me?"

"I was out looking for _Viole_," the Sire replied, frowning at his own recollections of that night. "If he really does have precognitive abilities, then perhaps he knew that leaving the keep would lead me to you--I don't know how else such a thing could have happened. It certainly seemed too arranged to have been chance." He paused, eyes narrowing to crimson slits, as he added fiercely, "Now that you're _my_ childe, though, if anyone so much as _attempts_ to do such things to you again it will be their last foolish action!"

Sweatdropping, the ex-vagrant pointed out, "My regeneration would just heal up any injuries I got now, anyway."

"I don't care," Dilandau declared firmly. "My childeren will _not_ come to any more harm while I am around to prevent it. I'll _protect_ them, even if I have to keep them all inside of the keep forever!" Dallet sweatdropped, _Oh, you'll _protect_ them...you, the same person who doesn't hesitate to slap any one of your childeren upside the head if they so much as look at you wrong? Somehow I'm finding this difficult to believe...unless your idea of 'protection' is very different from mine. _By now he knew better then to make such a sarcastic comment to Dilandau's face, though--or he would only end up adding another of Dilandau's infamous slaps to his own count.

"Migel mentioned the teething stage," Dilandau commented in a feigned casual manner, still staring down at his wrist and looking tired. "...What did he mean, chewing on his _shoulder_...?"

"Ehehehe..." Dallet glanced off to the side, sweatdropping. "Suffice it to say, he has a higher pain tolerance than I previously thought."

The albino raised an eyebrow. "I...see."

Dallet nodded. "Exactly." He paused, glancing at the silver-haired vampire, then commented as casually as he could, "We should get some rest while things are quiet." Dallet himself was not in the least bit tired--the Kiss seemed to have completely restored his energy, much better than any full night's sleep might have--but Dilandau looked exhausted, and the brunette knew that suggesting outright that _he_ take a nap probably wouldn't be over well.

His Sire, however, seemed to know what he meant right away. "You couldn't sleep right now even if you wanted to," he smirked slightly, "the Kiss energizes and renews--you probably won't need to sleep for a _week_."

A bit more boldly, Dallet countered, "_You_ sleep for awhile, then. I want to go and talk to Viole, anyway."

Looking saddened at mention of his purple-haired childe, Dilandau murmured, "I should have seen it."

"His precognition," the albino clarified, scowling at Dallet's questioning look. The expression faded back to troubled quietness, however, as he sighed, "He...has had this ability ever since his _embrace_, and yet in all the hundreds of years I've had him for a childe I never once guessed it. Not once! Because of his damned accepting ways, he never on even one occasion let on that he was discontent! How the hell could I have made such an oversight?" He closed his eyes, "How many times he must have dreamt, _experienced_, something horrible happening, and gently steered the rest of us from harm's way... How many times has he seen someone he cares about _die_, and not been able to tell anyone?"

"He's seen Gatti die." Dallet's interruption was spoken frankly. Immediately, Dilandau's crimson eyes were trained upon him.

"How do _you_ know?"

"I've known about the precognition thing ever since the first time I was here," Dallet sweatdropped at the albino's strange expression. _Eheh...it's been going on under his nose for centuries, and yet even the newbie knows--that can't help his ego any._ A bit hesitantly--he wasn't sure if Viole had wanted to explain this to Dilandau himself, but now that he'd spoken up it was too late anyhow--he elaborated, "He...had a dream about one of the childeren getting crossed. If it had been you, he would have risked everything and told you outright...but since it wasn't you, he kept quiet, and so it happened like he'd dreamt. That's why he blamed himself so much when Gatti was crossed--he felt it was his fault for not preventing it."

"He _was_ against that excursion," Dilandau sighed, leaning his face on one palm. There was a distant look in his eyes, whether from memories or weariness it was hard to tell. "I thought it was because that was the first time that I had allowed any childeren to venture out of the keep with me...since that damned Allen Schezar began to hunt us. In a way, it was--he _knew_ what I had dared try to defy. That given a ghost of chance, the Abaharaki would go to every measure to cause us harm!" He gritted his fangs, his eyes flaring brightly in a frightening fashion, and Dallet wisely chose that moment to stand--it couldn't be safe, being that close to an angry Dilandau.

"Well, he's been doing his best to prevent the things he sees, and it's always harder to get people to do things when you can't explain why. Think of it this way, though: if Viole had prevented Gatti from being crossed, it would have saved everyone a lot of grief, yes. But I would still be wandering the streets out there, and you would have one less childe. Gatti's crossing was the only reason I ever met any of you."

Dilandau tangled his fingers in his silver hair, closing his eyes, and was silent.

"...Please try and rest," Dallet sighed, "Somebody else can mind the keep for awhile--Viole did a good job while you were gone."

"...Of course he did," the other vampire sighed. Unsure what else there was to say, Dallet let the conversation end at that, quietly slipping out of the room. Walking down the shadowy halls of the keep, he revelled in how he could see every detail even though he knew that it was dark in there. _Now I know why they even have candles in here, though--it's for the sake of the humans around here._ _...Wait a second..._ He paused, frowning.

"If there are human donors around here all the time, why the hell did Dilandau-sama need to abduct _me_ to care for Gatti!" The empty hallway, sole witness to the frustrated question, offered no reply.

* * *

Surprisingly, Dallet was able to locate Viole's room with little trouble, even though he'd never been there before. The shiny metal plaque on the door that read '_Viole_' probably had something to do with the ease of finding it...

Lightly, so as not to disturb the inhabitant should he be sleeping, he knocked on the wooden door. A long moment passed, and yet he received no reply. Hesitantly, the brunette turned the knob and peered inside. _I figured he would still be in his room, but I guess I didn't bother to check with anyone before coming..._ He thought. The room, not surprisingly, was furnished in various soft shades of purple, with candles gently glowing from various silver holders set into the walls and a plush grey carpet underfoot. All of this barely caught Dallet's notice, though, for lying on the bed with his face buried in his folded arms and his lavender-grey curls spread free in tendrils across his back was Viole. The lovely vampire did not look up as he came in, though he must have heard the door close. _Poor Viole,_ Dallet thought, saddened at the sight. _His precognition was the only reason he left the keep, so it's not like he went and started all of this by choice..._

Hearing a soft whimper from the one on the bed, the brunette felt his heart squeeze. _It's been a tough few days for him...I wish somebody would stay with him so that he doesn't have to be alone..._ Padding lightly across the carpet, he seated himself quietly on the edge of the bed, placing a hand gently on Viole's back.

"It's not your fault," he murmured. Viole seemed startled at his touch--perhaps he'd really been so consumed by his own misery that he hadn't noticed when Dallet had come inside. Lifting his head, he looked tearfully at his friend and tried to smile.

"D-D-Dallet...I-I'm sorry, I d...didn't hear you c-come in..."

Dallet looked at him earnestly, repeating, "Viole, this isn't your fault. None of it is...I don't know what dream you had to make you leave the keep, but it must have been awful enough to make you forget to tell anyone..."

Abandoning what little pretense of cheer he had had, the purple-haired vampire buried his face in his hands again, muffling a small sob. "I-I didn't forget...! I d...d-did it on _purpose_!"

"Because you were afraid of what Dilandau-sama would say and do if he learned about your precognition," Dallet sighed, rubbing his friend's back gently, "But that doesn't make it your fault! You dreamt something, saw something, that you couldn't accept happening, and so you set out to change it. At your own risk, and at the risk of everything you knew, you did, and that to me is a courageous thing to do!"

"N-no..." Quieting a little, Viole sighed shakily. "I'm n...not courageous a-at all, Dallet...I-I'm a _coward_. I only l-left the keep because..." He trailed off, sniffling.

"Because you were scared?" Dallet intoned gently, concerned. Viole was a sensitive person...everything was supposed to be over by now, but the emotional repercussions of being kidnapped and tortured and having to tell Dilandau his deepest secret were surely only starting to show.

Slowly, Viole sat up. Leaning forward, he slid his arms around Dallet's waist and hugged him tightly, resting his head on the brunette's shoulder. The ex-vagrant tensed at the embrace, untrusting as always of being touched, but did not pull away.

"I w-wasn't scared...I was t-terrified, Dallet..." Viole whispered, his eyes closed, "B-because I dreamt of _you_, a-and someone was hurting you...and I _knew_ th...that unless I left the keep immediately, you...would die." _So, it's as Dilandau-sama and I suspected, then--he _did_ leave the keep to set up a chain reaction that would save me from Oume. That means...I'm a vampire because of him..._ Dallet felt wet warmth seep through his shirt, the vampire's tears tracing across his skin even as he breathed, "I-It's selfish, but I'm glad you've been embraced...y-you're just like the other ch-childeren--like family to me! I love you, s-so please...p-please..." His voice was lost in the tears. _Someone...loves me,_ Dallet thought, feeling a pang in his heart. Nobody had ever told him those words before. In his every memory, no one had ever loved him.

Somehow, this made the physical contact less uncomfortable. Surely if Viole loved him, he couldn't want to ever hurt him...surely, after all that the beauty had gone through--put _himself_ through, alone--to keep the brunette safe, he would harm himself before he would harm Dallet. _Not that I want him to,_ the brunette thought, hugging Viole protectively and rocking him gently to and fro, _He's practically broken himself, just to save me...I'm grateful, but I don't ever want to see him hurt like this again!_

"Don't worry," he whispered to his friend in return, "I'm not going anywhere...now that Dilandau-sama gave me the Kiss, it's official--I'm his childe, and that makes us brothers, right?"

Despite his tears, Viole smiled, and despite his tears, he looked beautiful doing so. "I-I'll try...to be a good b-big brother," he murmured, sitting back a little and trying to dry his eyes. Sighing a little, he added heavily, "Now...th-that Dilandau-sama knows about my precognition, I...I-I'll try my best to take care of everyone b-better."

"Just don't blame yourself every time anything goes wrong," Dallet warned gently, relieved to see that lovely smile again. It was the first real one he'd witnessed since he had departed four months ago. "Just because you can see things before they happen doesn't mean that those things are your responsibility."

"I-if knowing...would help Dilandau-sama or any of the others at all," the purple-haired vampire said softly, gazing down at his hands, "I-I feel it would be wrong of me..._not_ to tell them."

"You can't fix everything." Dallet glanced around the room, trying to find some way to lighten up the mood of the conversation. "Take this room, for example," he added teasingly after a half-moment, smiling a little. "There's no fixing the purple-ness of this room--was there an explosion of grapes in here?"

Viole looked momentarily surprised, then suddenly began to laugh. It was a bright, happy kind of noise, startling to hear from such a quiet person in such a quiet room, and just the sound of it made Dallet want to laugh, himself. "D-Dallet...thank you, you're...t-too much, really..." Viole giggled, leaning forward to hug the new childe again, and Dallet patted his back lightly, sweatdropping.

"Sheesh, it wasn't that funny..." Despite his words, there was a goofy little grin on his face. Viole was going to be okay.

--End Chapter 21

* * *

**_Hurt_ Akugi! Volume 21**

-- - - Akugi #59

Dilandau: "Whatever. Get over here."

Dallet: (Nervously) "Wh-what for?"

Dilandau: (Grumble) "So that I can hack all of that girly pageboy haircut off and you'll look MALE."

Dallet: (Sweatdrop) "I'll stay over here, thanks..."

- - - - Akugi #60

Dilandau: "I don't know what the hell's gotten _you_ so worked up, but this is a very _simple_ process..." (Rummages in pocket) "...Simple...erm..."

Dallet: (raises an eyebrow, holding up a small thick booklet) "If it's so 'simple', why is the instruction manual this thick?"

Dilandau: (Stops rummaging, scowling) "THAT'S where it went...!"

----Akugi #61

Dilandau: (Sigh) "I should have seen it."

Dallet: "...?"

Dilandau: "The resemblence! Amano looks JUST LIKE Allen Schezar--why the hell do I have him working for me!"

Dallet: "..."

----Akugi #62

Dilandau: "...What did he mean, chewing on his _shoulder_...?"

Dallet: "Ehehehe..." (Sweatdrop) "Suffice it to say, he has a higher pain tolerance than I previously thought."

Dilandau: (Smirk) "Ahaaaa...you were on one of those 'gumming stages'."

Dallet: (Frown) "Excuse me, I had _teeth_ even when I wasn't a vampire..."

Dilandau: (Idly) "Oh, they all fall out and re-grow when you're embraced, though--hasn't it happened yet?"

Dallet: (Grumble) "Oh, _please_..." (feels teeth) "They're perfectly fine! They--" (pulls hand away holding his whole set of teeth like dentures in it) (OO);

* * *

AN: It's done! It's done! Huzzah! throws confetti Just the chapter, not the ficcy...relax. ) Thanks for reading--you have no idea how many times I re-read this chapter and wondered if it was good enough to post! I hope it was worthy of being associated with the rest of the fic...and don't worry, things are looking calm now, but I'm gonna stir up some trouble again soon like the devious little plotting author that I am. (Rubs hands together) Review onegai shimasu! C'ya next chapter! 


	22. Breaking the Silence

**When You've Been Hurt, Too**

**Chapter 22 – Breaking the Silence**

By Threshie

AN: Oya oya...after what seems like forever, here is chapter 22! Happy New Year, by the way. And happy Valentine's Day, and happy St. Patrick's Day, and happy April Fool's Day, and happy Easter, and happy Memorial Day Weekend, and happy 4th of July. (Cheesy grin)

I'm sorry I haven't updated this fic in forever—I'll count myself lucky if anybody out there is still reading it. ; Truth is, life just sort of ran away with me; when I'm in the midst of a college quarter, I rarely have time for much besides my homework (and the two classes I teach, and the illustrating job I have on the side, ehehe…), and between that and not knowing which direction to take this chapter, I put it off for a long time. 

But, I am now on summer break for both college and teaching, and I've planned out what to do with the story from here, so…I'll try better to keep on track from now on.

-Sweatdrops- Anyway, I still don't own Escaflowne, and here is chapter 22 at long last. )

_

* * *

Okay, now was it this one...or this__ one?_ Dallet glanced uncertainly down one of the forks in the hallway and then the other. Viole, exhausted from the past few days' ordeal, had fallen asleep, and so the brunette had decided that now was a good time to explore the keep and make sure he could find his way around now that he was going to be living there. Unfortunately, this plan had backfired somewhat...seeing as now he was completely lost. _If I could just find the hallway with the name plaques, I'd know where to go from there,_ he thought in annoyance, randomly starting down the left-hand fork.this Dallet glanced uncertainly down one of the forks in the hallway and then the other. Viole, exhausted from the past few days' ordeal, had fallen asleep, and so the brunette had decided that now was a good time to explore the keep and make sure he could find his way around now that he was going to be living there. Unfortunately, this plan had backfired somewhat...seeing as now he was completely lost. he thought in annoyance, randomly starting down the left-hand fork. 

Besides the unique name-plaque-marked ones, every door in the keep looked exactly the same...framed with red velvet drapes, and dark mahogany in color. And to match the look-alike doors, every hallway he'd seen except for one (the entrance hall was stone-floored) had long, plush red carpet lining its walking space. There were never any windows, there were always low ceilings with softly flickering candles in holders on the walls, and there was _never_ anybody around to ask for directions.

In a way, it was very ironic; here he was, an ex-vagrant who in the past had had no choice but to wander aimlessly around the world--so, what was he doing? Wandering aimlessly around the keep! _Dammit!_ _Why the hell hasn't Dilandau-sama, in all these hundreds of years, had a MAP of this place drawn!_ The brunette thought in frustration, muttering a few impolite words under his breath. He rounded another corner, wondering if Dilandau had any 'lost' childeren who had gone missing in this labyrinth of a keep and never returned--besides him, that is.

Silence.

Long, stone hallways.

_Maybe if I scream as loud and as long as I can..._ He paused, as the fact finally clicked that the floors _weren't carpeted_. It was the entrance hall!

Abruptly very happy, Dallet grinned and hurried into the first door on the right from the entrance--Dilandau's throne room. _Finally! And nobody had to even go hunt for me, too!_ With the aforementioned grin still plastered across his face, the brunette was strolling past the door of the room where he had received the Kiss when an exclamation too loud to miss assaulted his ears.

"_WHAT!_"

"I know it seems like we kept it from you," Dallet recognized Migel's voice about the same time he acknowledged that the first screaming one had been Dilandau. Curiously, he came over closer to the door to listen in. "But giving Dallet the Kiss was the most urgent thing to do," Migel was pointing out--he sounded surprisingly firm about it, leaving no room for argument. _Huh...okay, so I took priority over what...?_ Dallet demanded silently.

"Well, YES, but--but, if you _knew_ where she--you---!" Dilandau sputtered most uncharacteristically, an unexpected pang of hurt in his voice.

Migel sighed. "It's just a rumor, okay? Ryuon said one of his customers told him one of...of Lord Folken's servants, J--"

"_FOLKEN!_" Dilandau practically screamed the name in much the same tone as the first exclamation Dallet had overheard. "What the hell does _Folken_ have to do with her! If he's been hiding her from me, so help me--"

"L_isten_ for a minute!" Migel raised his own voice to match his Sire's. Dallet sweatdropped, waiting for the expected slapping sound...but none came. "If you'd let me _finish_," Migel sounded like he was frowning. "I was saying that one of Lord Folken's servants, a man named _Jajuka_, is rumored to have been _hiding_ her for awhile now. Got it? That's all I know."

_Wow...Dilandau-sama must be fond of Migel, to let him talk to him like that without consequences,_ the brunette thought, stunned.

"...Celena..." Dilandau whispered the name with surprising emotion; Dallet was struck by the longing expressed in those few syllables. _Celena...oh!_ He sweatdropped, finally recalling what he'd overheard Ryuon telling Viole before. _Oh, that's right--Ryuon told Viole he'd heard rumors that a servant of Lord Folken's has been hiding Celena! We were supposed to tell Dilandau-sama first thing when he got back, weren't we?_ Well, no wonder Dilandau hadn't reacted to Migel's boldness—he was too distracted by thinking about his lost lover possibly having been found.

"Viole told Ryuon that we would let you know and see what you wanted to do," Migel explained, "So he won't try to confront Jajuka or anything...but, what _do_ you want to do?"

"You have to _ask_ that!" Dilandau growled, "I'm going to Jajuka and _taking_ her back from him, of course!"

Sweatdrop.

_How...thought-out and strategic,_ Dallet thought sarcastically, deciding to break up the conversation before Migel replied something similar and got himself strangled. Knocking on the door, the brunette cleared his throat, "Dilandau-sama, can I come in?"

There was a moment of stunned silence, and then the door was abruptly slammed open, and Dallet found himself being held by the shirt collar by a furious albino vampire.

"Have you been _eavesdropping_ _on us?_"

Raising an eyebrow, the brunette shot his sire a skeptical and sidelong glance.

"Why, were you discussing something important that I shouldn't know...?"

"Rrrr...!" Dilandau gritted his fangs, making a frustrated sound that resembled a growl. Composing himself a tiny bit, he demanded, "Where have you been, anyway? It's been hours!"

"I took a stroll," the brunette explained coolly, neglecting to mention that this 'stroll' had consisted of getting utterly lost and then searching desperately for familiar places.

Releasing his grip on the brunette's shirt, Dilandau's voice softened a little, "Did you…visit Viole?"

"First thing," Dallet assured him, looking up. _He cares more than he lets on…I wonder how long Viole has been his childe? Viole said he's been hiding his precognition from Dilandau-sama for _hundreds_ of years, so…_ "He'll be okay, I think," he added, seeing the worry in Dilandau's eyes. The vampire nodded, still looking troubled.

"And how about you—how are you feeling?"

"Me? Fine, great—the Kiss brought me back to a hundred percent," the brunette blinked, surprised he would ask. _He knows how the Kiss works, so why…?_

"Good, still at that stage," Dilandau sighed, turning away back toward the little room where he and Migel had just been talking. The other vampire, meanwhile, stood in there with crossed arms and listened to Dilandau's and Dallet's conversation carefully.

"Stage?" Dallet crossed his arms, too, "What exactly do you mean by that?" _I thought the Kiss was the last of the changes—you mean to tell me there are _more?

Dilandau pressed his right hand to his forehead and held up his left, sighing.

"I'll explain when it's relevant—Migel, is that _everything_ he told you about Ce—about her? Every word?"

"Ask Viole if you want precise quotations," the other brunette grumbled, still evidently annoyed with his best friend's seeming distance from him earlier that night. "I'm just the damned messenger in this case. Everybody else was so worried between Dallet and Viole that they forgot to mention it, so I told you."

"…..Who else knows?" Dilandau glanced back at the door past Dallet, looking pensive now.

"Viole, Dallet and Ryuon, besides you and me," Migel answered, sighing and losing a bit of the edge in his voice. Now he just looked weary. _This's been a hard week on everybody, I guess,_ Dallet thought, glancing down at the floor.

"Don't tell anybody else, and tell them not to mention it, either." Their Sire stepped abruptly for the door; turning the knob, he glanced back, crimson eyes narrowed, and added, "If Dallet starts to show signs of the next stage, Migel, I want to know immediately."

After the door has closed, Dallet turned to the other vampire, raising an eyebrow.

"What's with that reaction? You guys act like I have to be shielded from the truth because I'm too young or something!"

"He's just too distracted right now to explain," Migel shook his head. "What he means is that once the Kiss' energy effects wear off, you're gonna need your first crimson. That shouldn't start for at least a few nights, though—he's jumping the gun because he's distracted."

"First cr—wait, that means…" Dallet groaned, slapping his forehead. _That means the first person I _bite_, to drink their blood…dammit, I don't want to have to deal with that right now!_ He frowned, "Can't I avoid biting a person for awhile? Guimel hasn't yet, and he's been a vampire for months."

"Yeah, but that's not normal—he's afraid to bite people. That's sort of why Dilandau-sama's so bothered by the idea of not being around for your first crimson," Migel explained, seating himself on the bed over near the wall. "He wasn't there when Guimel went through the changes—in fact, he wasn't even there to give him the Kiss in person, Viole had to bring some of his blood to Guimel—so he figures all this trouble Guimel's been having adjusting to being a vampire is because he wasn't there to walk him through things."

"…Does he do that for all of his children?" Dallet asked, sitting down on the opposite edge of the bed himself. "Teach them the ropes, I mean?"

The other brunette blinked, "Well, yeah…it's only decent of him, I mean, he turns you into something dependent on blood and then you're completely lost about what to do next. Plus, some people are so scared of vampires that the thought of being one…." He quieted, frowning down at the floor. _His family,_ Dallet thought with a sigh. _If they were that close-minded, imagine how _he_ must've felt about being one._

"That brings another thing up," the brunette commented, breaking up the silence. "You guys never told me—how old is Dilandau-sama? I mean…does he have any family left anywhere?" He'd never thought about family so much as in the past few days, having no such connections himself. The rest of the children and Dilandau were now the closest he had ever come to family.

Migel looked momentarily surprised at the question, but then flashed his fangs in a brief grin.

"It'll be funny to see you meet his family someday. They fuss over all of his new childeren—they never had that many, themselves."

"Who are they?" Dallet asked curiously, but the other brunette only grinned again in response.

"C'mon, we shouldn't sit around in here all night." Migel got up and headed out the door before Dallet could protest his evasion of the question. _Another of those 'shelter the young' secrets they're keeping from me?_ Dallet thought tiredly, following suit. He only realized once he'd gotten out there that Migel hadn't ever answered the first of his questions, either.

* * *

The messenger arrived around midnight; 'noon' to the vampires' nocturnal lifestyle.

Dallet was talking to Gatti at the time, and wouldn't have noticed the new arrival if not for the fact that the petite auburn-haired girl didn't seem to know her way around the keep at all and paused in the throne room where they were.

"Excuse me…" Her voice didn't sound as small as she looked, but it was rather quiet; Dallet thought the way that she turned her big brown eyes to the floor made her look a little meek, but there was a quiet strength about her, too.

"Yes?" Gatti asked, while Dallet wondered how in the world somebody had let this girl into the keep; he recalled distinctly being told that Dilandau did not like having women around because they reminded him of his missing Celena.

"I have a message for Lord Dilandau," she explained softly, looking up at them from beneath her reddish bangs; Dallet noticed that her eyes didn't flicker at all in the dim candlelight.

_She's human…_

"From—" Gatti began to ask, but Dallet interrupted him.

"He's not here."

"No?" The girl looked somewhat startled. "But I was assured he had returned…my Lord doesn't mistake these things."

"And who is your Lord?" Dallet asked pointedly, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Gatti looked slightly amused. _He thinks it's funny having some random person show up and ask to see Dilandau-sama?_

"She's been sent here by Lord Folken," Gatti supplied for the girl, who nodded in acknowledgement. Smiling at Dallet, he reached over and patted one of the messenger's black wristbands, adding, "These tell me that much."

_The wristbands…!_ Dallet sweatdropped, recalling when he'd first come back to the keep that he'd seen all of the childeren wearing navy blue wristbands. _So _that's_ what they're for…I wonder why, for Dilandau-sama's childeren, they aren't red?_

"Yes…" the girl nodded again. "Please, could you tell me where Lord Dilandau went? I really have to deliver this message as soon as possible—it is urgent."

"He hasn't gone anywhere, Dallet was only testing you," Gatti assured her with a slight smile. The girl glanced at Dallet, looking unsure what to say to this, and the blonde vampire continued, "As for where Dilandau-sama is, I'm not sure—he could be anywhere in the keep, but—"

"I'm right here." The silvery-haired vampire stepped from the shadows of one of the corridors, arms crossed and eyes glimmering crimson as he frowned down at the messenger; the girl looked all the shorter beside Dilandau. "What is it that you want?"

"Lord Dilandau." The messenger bowed respectfully, eyes downcast again. "I have a message for you from Lord Folken, sir."

Dilandau's eyes narrowed, at the same time flaring slightly in color.

"Come into my study," he said shortly, turning and disappearing into one of the numerous doors that lined the throne room's walls. The girl hurried after, seemingly forgetting all about Gatti and Dallet.

The brunette frowned after them, crossing his arms.

"Lord Folken—you guys have mentioned him before. He's the one who Jajuka works for."

"That's right," Gatti watched them go, too, looking bemused, "I'm not sure how you learned that, but it's true. However, I can't imagine why he would send a messenger here…"

"Yeah," Dallet glanced at him sidelong, "I heard that Dilandau-sama and Lord Folken didn't get along."

"You might say that…." The blue-eyed vampire smiled faintly, glancing back at him. "…seeing as how the two of them have not spoken for some fifty years."

--End Chapter 22

**_

* * *

Hurt Akugi! Volume 22_**

----Akugi #63

Migel: "Viole told Ryuon that we would let you know and see what you wanted to do...so he won't try to confront Jajuka or anything...but, what _do_ you want to do?"

Dilandau: "You have to _ask_ that! I'm going to…err…" (Pauses, glancing off to one side and sweatdropping) "Actually, I haven't really thought that far! But I'll do _something_!"

Migel: "Riiiight…."

----Akugi #64

Dallet: "…Does he do that for all of his children?" (Sits down on the opposite side of the bed) "Teach them the ropes, I mean?"

Migel: "Nah—but he's screwed up so badly with the rest of us that he figured he'd try something different."

----Akugi #65

Narrator: Dallet was talking to Gatti at the time, and wouldn't have noticed the new arrival if not for the fact that the petite auburn-haired girl didn't seem to know her way around the keep at all, and ran into a wall in the throne room where they were.

Messenger: x.x; "Oww…!"

Gatti & Dallet: (Sweatdrop at her)

Gatti: ; "If that's one of Lord Folken's messengers like I think it is…he must have shot all the good ones.

Dallet: (Sweatdrop) "Should I even ask…?"

----Akugi #66

Dallet: (Pointedly) "And who is your Lord?"

Gatti: "She's been sent here by Lord Folken." (Points at messenger's green mullet, tattooed on teardrop and triangles at corners of eyes, garnet contacts and heavy, black, high-collared cloak—oh, and the robotic metal arm with claw fingers) "These tell me that much."

Dallet:(Sweatdrop) _If his messengers look like this, imagine what Lord Folken HIMSELF looks like…_

* * *

AN:(Swirly eyes)A new chapter….after HOW long? Don't even tell me, I don't wanna know… (sweatdropping smily) The fic is NOT dead, rest assured. I'm terribly sorry to make you guys wait so long for this, but now that I've gotten the ball rolling again, expect updates once more! …THIS year!) Thank you very much for reading and sticking with 'Hurt', and any reviews wouldn't hurt ME to read, either. (Heart) 


	23. Don't Shoot the Messenger

**When You've Been Hurt, Too**

**Chapter 23 – Don't Shoot the Messenger**

By Threshie

AN: The fic's moving again, the fic's moving again…! (Celebrates with leftover 4th of July fireworks)>> Whoops, neighbors now have no house… (Sweatdrop) Ehehehe. I do not own Escaflowne, and I disclaim it yet again here. Let's see if you guys notice the writing style change I've done in this chapter that I've never done before for the entire fic.

* * *

"Fifty _years_?" Dallet asked, stunned. _Alright, for vampires that might not be so long…but it's still half a century! They must _hate_ each other…_

"Yes…" Gatti lowered his hazy blue eyes to the floor at his feet, looking distant. "For Lord Folken to be contacting him again after so long…this must be something very serious, or…or momentous."

Dallet looked at the closed door to Dilandau's study, frowning.

"Yeah…."

* * *

Dilandau willed the door closed with a snap almost before the messenger was inside.

"You, what is your name?" He demanded of the girl, not caring for manners at the moment.

"Yukari, sir," she replied, seemingly unfazed.

_Folken probably described me in great detail to her….damned, meddling…_ He frowned further, crossing his arms again.

"Fine. What is your message?"

Yukari closed her eyes, longish hair swishing over her shoulders a little as she bowed her head.

"I will repeat these words only once; Lord Folken willed it to be that way," she said softly, not looking up again. "Are you sure that now is the time that you wish to hear?"

"What the hell is this?" Dilandau growled, frustrated, "_Yes_ I want to hear it, and _yes_, _now_."

The girl was silent for a long moment, and he was just about to repeat his command thinking she hadn't heard him when suddenly she raised her head, eyes reopening themselves. Eyes that now glowed as brightly crimson in the candlelight as any of his childeren in pitch blackness. They gazed straight ahead, through him and yet seeing nothing at all.

"Dilandau," she spoke in a low, male voice not her own—a voice the silver-haired vampire had not heard, nor wished to hear, in years upon years. "I understand that you wish to have nothing to do with me, but in spite of this I break our half a century of silence to tell you of something that I feel you may for once appreciate."

_Appreciate…like _hell_…I'll never have any _kind_ words for you, Folken._ Dilandau scowled at her, but did not interrupt—he hated to admit it, but he _was_ curious what the message contained.

"Word moves easily within our world, and I have long known of your newest childeren, Migel and more recently Guimel. However, yet more recently, I have heard of another new childe of yours for the first time." _He knows about Dallet already? I only took him out of the keep with me _once_! He should mind his own damned business!_

Yukari, however, seemed oblivious to his thoughts.

"…Her name is Celena. Younger sister of the infamous Allen Schezar."

He froze, the sound of her name evoking the same resilient ache in his chest. _Celena…but…she's missing…_

"While I fail to understand why you would do so rash a thing as to embrace Allen Schezar's wife, Marene, the embrace of Celena puzzles me even more. Didn't you love her enough to respect her humanity?"

"You self-righteous bastard…" He gritted his fangs, glaring at the messenger until he could almost see Folken's much taller form standing there, a smirk curving across his lips. "How _dare_ you ask me that. How dare you think that it's _any_ business of _yours_…!"

The messenger seemed deaf to his words, for Folken's voice continued to speak.

"For whatever reason, she is now a vampire. Being your childe, she should be living with you right now…but, then, she has something to discuss with you before she returns…as she has told me herself."

_As….she…_told_….him…?_ Still seeing the owner of the voice, he was gripping the messenger's throat before noticing his own actions.

"You _have_ been hiding her from me, y-you bastard! How _dare_ you! You should have sent _her_ here—she _belongs here_!"

A female voice choking brought him back to the present—he was not gripping Folken's throat, but Yukari's. Releasing her abruptly, he tangled his fingers in his silvery hair, yanking on it instead while the girl fell to the floor at his feet.

"Why!"

* * *

Both Gatti and Dallet heard the enraged screams coming from the study, and the blonde was considering going over and opening the door in pity for the messenger—and despite the consequences--when Viole came rather unsteadily into the throne room.

"Viole! You should be resting," the blonde sighed, trying to ignore the rantings from the study. The beauty wasn't to be deterred, however.

"L-Lord Folken told him," he explained shakily, looking at the door to the study. "He…h-had suspected it before, b-but now it is no rumor—she is there. H-he's going to go…"

Gatti glanced at Dallet questioningly, having no idea what he was referring to. _He doesn't know about Celena…_

"You had a dream about it, didn't you?" Dallet came over, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder; despite having rested, Viole looked paler than ever.

The latter nodded, purple-grey curls bobbing with the motion; he hadn't taken the time to tie his hair back before running out here.

"Yes…D-Dallet, you'll be going, too."

"Me?" The brunette blinked. Before he had time to ask why, though, the door to Dilandau's study tore itself open like a hurricane had hit it from the other side; it hung there crooked on the hinges as the silver-haired Sire came stomping out, eyes smoldering ember red in fury.

"Dilandau-sama—" Gatti began to ask what was wrong, but Dilandau's sharp voice cut him off.

"Get the _messenger_ a doctor." He stormed past the three childeren and down the hall, toward the entrance.

As he disappeared, Dallet glanced back at Viole and sweatdropped.

"Guess I'm not going after all."

The beautiful vampire only shook his head, though.

"No…he'll come back." He quieted, looking down at the floor. "He'll be furious…but h-he'll come back."

"And he's not furious _now_?" Dallet sweatdropped, watching Gatti emerge from the study carrying Yukari with a worried little frown on his face. The messenger appeared to be unconscious, and there was a redness about her throat. Her breathing sounded somewhat raspy.

"…He's obviously never heard of the phrase 'don't shoot the messenger'," Dallet observed, crossing his arms as the blonde and his burden headed for the hallway the opposite direction that Dilandau had gone.

Gatti paused, however, when Yukari murmured something—something in a voice that was not her own.

"…And I trust…you will want to be reunited…with them both…"

"'Them both'?" Dallet frowned, coming over and looking at the girl, too.

Yukari coughed a little, sounding like a petite girl again, and her head lulled against Gatti's shoulder—she was unconscious. _Maybe she was while she was talking, too,_ Dallet thought uneasily.

"Viole, did you dream anything about that part?" He asked, coming back over to his purple-haired friend while Gatti disappeared with Yukari down the hall he had been heading for before.

The beauty looked about to say something, but only glanced down at the floor, troubled.

"I….yes, but…it is something he should learn…for himself. I shouldn't tell him. In my dream I didn't tell him."

"I guess that means you can't tell me, either," the brunette mused aloud. Viole looked at him like he was about to cry.

"Dallet, p-please don't be angry...I-I have to make decisions like these, it's not that I don't _want_ to tell someone—"

"Calm down, I'm not mad," Dallet sweatdropped, patting his shoulder. "It's your mind, so it's your choice—I won't pry." He smiled to show that he meant it, adding, "Besides, if I knew then I would mess up the course of what you predicted…right?"

Viole sighed, "Yes…it would affect your judgment, and everyone else's."

Dilandau came back from the entrance just then, the glowing points of his fury-lit eyes marking his coming before he himself was close enough to be seen; he swept past both of them without a word, seething, and vanished through a nearby wall like some sort of wraith.

"Besides, he has experienced enough for tonight," Viole smiled faintly, a bit sadly. "He will learn when he gets there—and so will you, Dallet." He glanced down at the floor, pausing. "Dallet…you won't tell anyone else that I know what he'll learn…will you?"

The brunette smiled, "Of course not." _If I'm going somewhere, I'd better start packing…except, I don't have anything to pack up._ He sweatdropped, _I wonder where we're going, anyway?_ "Then he might try and get it out of you."

"Right, and he's really not supposed to know yet." Viole sighed, hugging himself. He winced a little.

Dallet blinked at this. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I-it's nothing—the silver burns are still h-healing up, that's all," the beauty murmured, looking down at the floor—perhaps avoiding Dallet's eyes. "Dallet, go get some sleep. Tomorrow night y-you'll start your trip."

_Of course…we couldn't leave immediately because it's getting light out! That's why Dilandau-sama came back—he couldn't take us out into the sun to travel. _The brunette nodded, smiling a little. "You too, Viole—take it easy for awhile. Good night."

The purple-haired boy watched him walk away, arms still wrapped around himself and a wistful look in his pale eyes.

"Good night, Dallet."

--End Chapter 23

**_

* * *

Hurt Akugi! Volume 23_**

----Akugi #67

Dallet: (Stunned) _"_Fifty _years_?" ; "…They've probably both gotten senile and forgotten what they were fighting about by now."

----Akugi #68

Yukari/Folken: "While I fail to understand why you would do so rash a thing as to embrace Allen Schezar's wife, Marene, the embrace of Celena puzzles me even more. You seem to have a thing for Schezars—is Allen next?"

Dilandau: (Facefault)"Folken, dammit, that's disgusting!"

----Akugi #69

Gatti: "Viole!" (Sigh) "You should be resting."

Viole: (Shakes head) "No, I had a dream so I know—something's going to happen!"

Dallet: (Quirks brow) "'Something'? Did you happen to dream of _what's_ going to happen?"

Viole: (Sweatdrop) "What do you want, PRECISION?"

----Akugi #70

Narrator: Gatti paused, however, when Yukari murmured something—something in a voice that was not her own.

Yukari/Folken: "…Stubborn child…I knew you'd shoot the messenger…this's why I didn't come myself…"

Dallet & Gatti: (Glance at each other and sweatdrop)

* * *

AN: Hehe…sorry for the short chapter, but that seemed a good place to leave off for the next one. (Shrug) The story's a-rollin', yatta yatta! Give up on guessing what's different about this chapter's writing than usual? Here ya go: up 'til this chapter, every single scene ever has had Dallet as the point of view character. I had to write the messenger scene with Dilandau as the point of view character, though, or it just wouldn't have worked. (Shrug)

Anyhow, thanks so much for reading, and please review! (Heart)


	24. A Familiar Stranger

**When You've Been Hurt, Too**

**Chapter 24 – A Familiar Stranger**

By Threshie

AN: Ah, aren't oxymoronic titles fun? ; Some movies do that, too. Er, anyhow, here's chapter 24. (Squee!) It's made it to 24 chapters…that's so cool….. I still don't own Escaflowne, but that's okay—I own this fic! (Heart)

* * *

The smell of cigarette smoke and stale trash permeated the air, the chill of the night's dew settled like a heavy blanket over Dallet's hair and face. Blinking back the drops that clung to his lashes, the brunette sat up, peered around at the graffiti-coated walls and the heaping dumpster to his right. It was chilly here, and he felt stiff from the night spent sleeping on hard pavement. Smoke billowed out of the nearby tavern; this was the place where no one would find him. They would expect him to go somewhere quieter, less-traveled.

_Wait…I'm back in the slums?_ Dallet blinked, glancing down at himself and finding that he was dressed in the same ragged jeans and sweatshirt he had always worn as a vagrant, the latter missing the right sleeve entirely and revealing only a fraction of the scars that crisscrossed both arms and his torso. _But how? My regeneration healed up all of the scars, and besides, I can't…be out in the sunlight…_ He looked up at the overcast sky; it was cloudy, but most certainly daylight.

Standing, he took in his surroundings once more, trying to piece together how he could possibly be there. _I'm human again…and, this is where I slept the night before I met Dilandau-sama! The vampires—it's like I never met them!_ He stepped past the dumpster and out of the small alley, looking around the garbage-ridden streets; bits of paper and small plastic junk littered the ground up the road, especially near the edges of buildings. Down the other way, there was a charred black heap that had once been another building…everything in that area was smoky black or grey.

It was that darkness that made her stand out all the more.

Behind the burnt-out building's remains, peering at him from behind a piece of shattered door frame, stood a girl with short, wavy blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She seemed untouched by the devastation around her; her clothing was a pale sea-foam green, and in such a backdrop she looked ethereal, entirely out of place.

"Hello?" Dallet ventured, since she was staring right at him.

Her eyes widened, and in a heartbeat she turned and dashed away, disappearing around the corner of the burnt building.

"Wait!" Dallet took off at a run as well; he usually wouldn't chase someone like that—would understand that sometimes people just needed to be left alone, himself among them—but there was something about her that he knew was important. _She's…I've never seen her before, but I _know_ her…_

Darting around the corner, he had to lean backward slightly to stop in time. The girl was lying on the ground at the end of the dead-end alley he had turned into. Her wavy golden hair spread around her head in a short halo on the ground, hiding her eyes, and she was lying on her side with her back to him.

_She's…dead? Asleep?_ Dallet was awfully confused, but felt compelled to come and see if she was all right. _Maybe she tripped…I was the one chasing after her, so if she's hurt it's my fault, isn't it?_ He hadn't heard her fall…

Stepping slowly over to where she lay, he knelt and very tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder. She felt warm, alive…she didn't move, though.

_Please be okay…I can't offer anything to get you medical treatment,_ the brunette thought with a little feeling of dread settling down in the pit of his stomach as he gently rolled her over onto her back.

The crystal blue eyes were gone, replaced by a pair of brownish green ones that were round and wide. _I-it's not her…! But, it _looked_ like her—her hair's the same, it's—_He took in the sight of this girl's hair, and was startled to find that blonde curls had been replaced by straight, wispy pixie-cut brown hair, pale but most certainly not blonde. The face had changed, too—shorter, more Asian in the features.

"I see you," she whispered, staring at him wide-eyed with something akin to terror on her face, "I see you, Dallet, I see all of you. Dallet!"

The voice wasn't hers anymore, though.

"Dallet, wake up!" The brunette's lilac eyes flew open to the familiar sight of his bedroom ceiling, heart pounding and breaths coming fast.

"Wh...what…?" He stammered out, confused. _Wasn't I in the slums? A dream?_

"Wake up," Guimel's slightly high voice would have identified him even if his round glowing eyes did not. "Dilandau-sama's waiting on sunset to the minute, w-we have to see him off!"

"S-see…yeah," Dallet mumbled, remembering what the girl had said. He shivered. It felt like those green eyes were still staring straight at him, like if he turned around she'd be standing there. _Eerie…damn, I haven't had a dream that vivid in a long time._

Crawling out of bed, he ran his fingers through his hair a few times and hurriedly changed back into the street-clothes Migel had loaned him; no sense running around in the red silk pajamas, whoever's they were. _I really should ask sometime…_

Now wasn't the time, though. Dilandau had decided to leave, it seemed, and would do so the moment he was able to avoid the sun.

* * *

The walk to the throne room was a short one, and when he arrived Dallet saw that all of the childeren were there to see their Sire off, even Viole. The beauty looked like he hadn't rested very well…he was paler than ever, and the bandages around his neck and wrists were dotted with red. He was shivering a little, arms wrapped around himself.

_The burns are still bleeding? Silver must do some serious damage to keep it up this long…_ Dallet bit his lip, then winced as he remembered the inevitable fact that he, too, had fangs now. _Ouch…dammit…_ Good thing he had regeneration, as well; the pricks healed up before they had the chance to flavor his mouth with blood. _The Kiss sure helped, even if the name _is_ creepy,_ he thought, glancing around at the others.

Gatti was dressed oddly today, wearing black slacks and a white dress shirt, Guimel was still in his grey flannel pajamas, Migel wore almost the same outfit as Dallet because Dallet was wearing his clothes, and Viole…Viole wore white today. A white long-sleeved shirt and white, straight-cut pants. It somehow made him look more fragile than usual.

Dilandau, garbed in his black trench coat and red boots as always, paced back and forth near the entrance hall door, hands clasped a little too tightly behind his back and fangs clenched together even more tightly. He didn't look like he'd slept at all last night, which was probably just the case.

The childeren were all quiet, Migel leaning against the wall behind the others with his arms crossed over his chest and a little frown on his face.

"Dilandau-sama." The words echoed throughout the room like thunder, and everyone glanced his way; the silence had been deep, and he dared to interrupt it?

Dilandau stopped abruptly where he was, unclasping his hands to bring them in front of him and cross them like Migel did.

"…How long will you be gone?" Migel asked evenly, raising his eyes to match the crimson ones that smoldered at him from the shadowy doorway.

"Awhile." The one-word answer was said tightly, around gritted teeth, and Dilandau's expression dared the brunette to say anything else after that.

Taking that dare, Migel pressed, "Longer than a few days?"

Dilandau only made a little hiss of frustration in response, starting to pace again.

"If you'll be gone longer than it takes for Dallet's first crimson to take place," Migel pointed out firmly, "You won't be here when it happens."

Dilandau almost seemed to growl, pausing to check the time again on the pocket-watch that seemed to be attached to the inside pocket of his trench coat.

"Dilandau-sama," the brunette prodded.

"He's coming with me," the silvery-haired vampire snapped shortly in response. "Him and _you_—now shut up!" And he resumed pacing again.

Dallet shot a glance at Viole, who smiled faintly back. _You knew we were coming along, but let him decide for himself._ He had a lot to learn from Viole; it must be hard to dream disturbing or important things all the time, and then have to decide which of them people should know about and which they had to learn for themselves.

Recalling his own dream from before, the brunette sweatdropped. _Maybe I should talk to him about it…not now, though. No time…_

Checking his watch for the umpteenth time, Dilandau then shoved it back into its pocket.

"It's time—follow me."

"I will look after the keep in your absence, Dilandau-sama," Viole promised, watching them start for the door.

"And I'll look after Viole," Gatti added, glancing at the beauty in concern.

"Be careful!" Guimel called after them, as Dilandau and Dallet disappeared out the door; frowning to himself and looking reluctantly back at Viole once or twice, Migel followed slightly behind them.

_

* * *

Out of the keep for the second time since I was embraced, Dallet noted, stepping up off of the keep's entrance stairs and into the moonlight; it was a clear, cold night. Migel climbed out after him, and the entrance sank back down into the lawn, vanishing without a trace or seam. The three of them stood behind the main house of Kagero's estate, cloaked by the night and all of their eyes glimmering like coals._

"Wear these," Dilandau shoved a pair of sunglasses at each of them, whipping out a third and putting it on.

_Just like when we went into the Abaharaki hideout,_ Dallet smiled a little, slipping on the pair he had been given. _They hide the glowing eyes, but…these are definitely _not_ my style of sunglasses._ He sweatdropped, _They look a little _too_ slick—like gangster glasses or something._ The lenses of his pair were flat on the top and rounded on the bottom, like half-circles, with very narrow strips of metal holding them together. He wasn't quite sure he wanted to know where Dilandau had gotten them…

"Dallet, better keep up," Migel snagged his arm and practically dragged him along; looking ahead, Dallet saw that Dilandau was already fifty feet away and heading rapidly for the roadside, expecting his childeren to keep up on their own.

"Right, right…where are we going again?"

"We are going…" Migel lowered his voice, glancing ahead at Dilandau, "To Lord Folken's keep."

"You know, I had a feeling that's where it was," Dallet sweatdropped, sighing. _Great…that message must have really been something to make Dilandau-sama go visit him personally after fifty years of no contact whatsoever!_ "But how about where we're going right this minute…?"

"I have no idea," Migel smiled brightly, "But I don't think asking Dilandau-sama would be a very smart thing to do right now—why don't we just follow him and let it be a surprise?"

"Good idea…" Dallet tugged his arm out of the other brunette's grip, "Eheh, I can walk myself."

"Yeah…" Migel glanced at him sidelong, "Sleep well last night?"

"Yeah, actually…" Dallet glanced down at the pavement as they walked; they were alongside the road now, and Dilandau definitely seemed to have a destination in mind. "I even had a weird dream."

"The fact that you slept at all is weird," Migel pointed out, raising an eyebrow. "You just had the Kiss—you shouldn't be able to sleep for at least two or three days."

Dallet blinked, then frowned thoughtfully. "Yeah…Dilandau-sama said that, too…I didn't really feel tired last night, but Viole said I should sleep, so I just…did." He sweatdropped, shrugging. "It wasn't hard to get to sleep at the time…that _is_ weird…" _Why would that happen? He's right—what, did my Kiss wear off faster than a regular one because I got it so late?_ He recalled overhearing Migel and Guimel's discussion at Ryuon's place. _Maybe because Guimel and I are 'special cases'? I don't know how long his Kiss's effects lasted…I was too distracted by trying to help Gatti to notice his embrace much…_

They stopped abruptly, Migel snagging his arm again to keep him from toppling over.

"Hey, will you stay in the present enough to steer _yourself_?"

"Sorry," Dallet sweatdropped, straightening and watching as Dilandau started down a set of wide steps ahead of them. "Wait, this…this's the subway."

"Yeah, subway's the best way for a vampire to travel," Migel explained, following Dilandau down the steps. Dallet started down after the two of them, as the other brunette continued, "It's open 24 hours a day, stays dark down there even in the daytime, and if you need to you can ride them for hours to avoid going back to the surface, see. Dilandau-sama used the subways to get me back to the keep when he embraced me…I should've guessed that's where he was taking us now."

"Ah…" Dallet acknowledged, glancing at his friend's back a little ahead. _I wonder if he means before or after his family tried to kill him._

The subway looked much larger below-ground than it did above; what was really strange was that it was crowded with people. _It's right after sunset; can't be that late yet, so they're still out and about…_ Dallet felt highly uncomfortable walking right into such a large group, but Dilandau stepped down onto the floor full of them and kept going, wading through the crowd, and so the childeren were forced to follow.

Migel snagged Dallet's wrist, "Let's not get separated, okay?"

"S-sure…" Dallet frowned, ducking around a tall man with dark sunglasses like theirs on. _I wonder how many vampires travel by the subways…half of this room could be inhuman…_ He sweatdropped, another thought occurring to him. _The human ones will notice fangs, though—I'd better keep my mouth shut while I'm down here._

He was absorbed in his thoughts and wasn't paying attention. Thankfully, Migel was—the tug on his wrist yanked him out of the way just in time to avoid slamming into a tall, gangly man with emerald green eyes. They still brushed sleeves in passing, though, and the man noticed him; in fact, he and Dallet stopped and stared at each other for a moment.

_I remember him…he looks familiar…but where from?_

"So sorry," the stranger curved his thin lips into a skin crawling type of smile that didn't reach those big green eyes. "Please, excuse me." Turning, he melted into the crowd with the smirk still in place.

"…I don't know what _that_ was all about, but if we don't move, we're going to lose Dilandau-sama," Migel grumbled, tugging him in the direction their Sire had last gone. "C'mon, speed up! Who the hell _was_ that creep, anyway?" The distaste was plain to hear in his voice.

Dallet quickened his pace, but didn't reply, frowning to himself. _I've definitely seen that man before—I wouldn't forget a face like that. But where…?_

--End Chapter 24

**_

* * *

Hurt Akugi! Volume 24_**

----Akugi #71

Dallet: _Wait…I'm back in the slums?_ (Blinks, glancing down at himself and finding that he is dressed in his vagrant clothes and has his scars again) ;; "Dammit—my paranormal plastic surgery's been reversed!"

----Akugi #72

Dallet: (Rolls blonde girl over) _Please be okay…I can't offer anything to get you medical treatment._ "….." (Blinks, staring) "She's…a HE." Oo;

Hitomi: T.T; "I'm just flat-chested, dammit, that's harsh!"

Dallet: (Sweatdrop) "Okay, it SOUNDS female…"

----Akugi #73

Migel: "…How long will you be gone?"

Dilandau: (Tightly) "Awhile."

Migel: (Presses) "Longer than a few days?"

Dilandau: (Twitch) "You idiot, everybody knows that 'awhile' is what somebody says when they don't really KNOW how long they'll be gone!"

Migel: (Understandingly) "Ohhh….." (Looks innocently up at the ceiling) "…So, LESS than a few days, then?"

----Akugi #74

Dilandau: "Wear these." (Shoves pairs of sunglasses in Migel's and Dallet's hands, putting on a third pair himself)

Dallet: (Examines the glasses, which are big and round with spirals in the lenses, a fat pink fake nose attached at the bridge, and a big black handlebar plastic mustache that attaches in the nose's nostrils) "Do I HAVE to…?"

* * *

AN: (Giggle) That last Akugi inspires some pretty amusing mental images….hehehehe….for the record, I imagined Dilandau's and Migel's glasses were the same way in the Akugi. LOL.

On a different note, thanks very much for reading! Please review, and I'll 'see' you next chapter in the ANs, LOL.


	25. Moving Too Fast

**When You've Been Hurt, Too**

**Chapter 25 – Moving Too Fast**

By Threshie

AN: I don't own Escaflowne. Wowee, this fic now has a quarter of a hundred chapters. (Grin) I'm glad I didn't end it back there at chapter 10.

Enjoy chapter 25!

* * *

It took twenty minutes for their train to arrive, and in that time the strangely familiar man was forgotten again. Dallet heard something announced on the intercom about delays due to construction on the track, but the reason didn't seem to matter to Dilandau, who had been fidgeting impatiently from the moment they had purchased their tickets and come to wait for their ride.

"_Finally_," the albino grumbled, as the sleek silver vehicle slid past them on the tracks, slowing until it sat there like an immense, long bullet on wheels.

The glass doors on the side slid open all the way up and down the train; people in each of the lines began to shift anxiously as the previous passengers disembarked down separate ramps.

"Ouch!" Dallet blinked, head turning quickly in the direction of the familiar voice. A young man with dark blonde hair and tiny rectangular-lensed glasses stood in one of the lines near theirs, hugging his suitcase and looking a bit bewildered. _Hey…it's Kagero!_ Dallet had only ever seen the businessman twice now, but it was unmistakably him. Four immense men in black suits stood around him, and while all of them looked extremely tough, one also looked apologetic.

"Sorry, boss," the latter intoned in a deep, gruff voice.

"Eheh…that's okay," Kagero smiled and sweatdropped simultaneously, "It's just so crowded here, you stepped on my foot…"

The passengers in the vampires' line began to board the train just then, and so Dallet missed out on any further conversation that came from the businessman and his bodyguards. _Weird that somebody so rich would be traveling on a public train,_ the brunette mused, allowing Migel to lead him through their car's sliding door by the wrist.

The inside of the train was almost as cramped as the standing spaces in line had been; they didn't have much time to be choosy about their seats, either, for the people behind them in line were shoving to get inside, and thus they were nudged further inside every moment that they tried to stand still.

"This way," Dilandau frowned, leading the childeren down toward the back of the car and staying close to the wall.

"Hey, watch it," Migel grumbled at the other passengers as he all but dragged Dallet after Dilandau and was jostled and bumped the entire way.

Seating himself near the window in the back, Dilandau frowned and crossed his arms, already impatient for the train to start moving. Migel sat down beside him, beckoning for Dallet to take the seat to his own left. Sitting down a bit absently, the brunette glanced at his two traveling companions and sweatdropped. _No recognition whatsoever,_ he noted, of their reaction to Kagero. _They must not have seen him or something._

For a few moments, he just sat quietly and watched the other passengers filter in, feeling almost as anxious as Dilandau for them to start moving. He observed with a reserved sense of amusement that no passengers chose any of the seats near him, Migel or Dilandau. _Maybe it's the dark shades,_ the brunette thought to himself half-jokingly; at the moment he imagined that they looked something like gang members, especially since he and Migel were dressed in matching navy blue muscle shirts and black pants, and Dilandau wore a black trench coat and red boots. It looked almost like a gang uniform…or perhaps like the two brunettes were the albino's bodyguards.

He fidgeted in his seat, crossed and uncrossed his arms, and eventually ended up tapping his fingers on one knee before the train's doors finally slid shut and they departed. There was no whistle, this being a subway train, but there _was_ a somewhat sleepy warning over the intercom to sit down or hold onto one of the metal poles set firmly into the car from floor to ceiling for those passengers who were standing for the duration of their trip. After that, the train jostled into motion and soon a steady, speedy rhythm was established thanks to the slight uneven spots in the tracks.

Dallet was beginning to think that being able to sleep last night had been a fluke of the Kiss; he was feeling more restless than ever now. _Maybe it didn't wear off so fast after all,_ he thought, fidgeting some more. He found himself tapping his fingertips on his knee again; Migel quirked a brow at this, though, and so he made himself stop for the sake of not being stared at.

Sighing, he propped his face up on both hands, leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, and resorted to people-watching just for something to do. He started with Dilandau; the albino vampire sat with his arms tightly crossed, gazing out of the train window into the blackness of the tunnel as they sped along, and a faint throb of crimson could be seen even through his dark shades; he was still displeased enough to make his eyes flare. Thankfully, his face was turned away from the other passengers, him being in the corner.

Migel, whom Dallet chose to observe next, wasn't doing anything particularly interesting; he had propped his face up on one palm, leaned to the side toward Dilandau slightly, and was now staring into nowhere with a somewhat bored expression. _I wonder if he used to ride on the subways a lot,_ the brunette thought with a sweatdrop. _He definitely doesn't look like he's interested in the surroundings at all…_

Sighing, he directed his gaze to the strangers a little further up the car; since no one else sat nearby the vampires, those were the next-nearest people to them.

An elderly woman sat on one of the seats, reading a newspaper with her purse sat carefully on her lap. She looked almost like the stereotypical grandmother, with short curly white hair and a sweet face, except for the fact that she was dressed in a neatly-ironed grey pinstriped suit and had a very sharp look about her eyes. _Businesswoman?_ Dallet wondered briefly, but lost interest almost immediately. He found that he wasn't content to remain observing one person for long, and shifted his gaze to the people up the car from her.

…It was no good. He wasn't really interested in looking at any of them. He felt that antsy, almost impulsive urge to get up and move, travel, just like he had done when he was a vagrant.

_It's a train, Dallet,_ he reminded himself, fidgeting again, _There's nowhere to go—just up and down the cars, with dead ends either way._ He glanced at Migel and Dilandau again; no change whatsoever in their expressions or positions. _…It _would_ just be up and down the cars, but I'd still be moving. And hell, there's nothing else to do for the whole night while we ride this thing, anyway!_

Migel immediately glanced up at him when he stood.

"Where are you going?"

"I thought I'd take a walk," Dallet shrugged, glancing up and down the train car. "We're going to be on here for awhile, right? And there's nothing to do, so I'm going to look at the different cars."

"They all look pretty much the same," the other brunette raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Dilandau-sama, Dallet wants to go explore the train...that okay with you?"

Dallet crossed his arms, looking to Dilandau now. _That's embarrassing--he's acting like the middle-man like I'm a little kid who can't ask Dilandau-sama for myself._

"We're going to be riding on this train for a day and a half," the silvery-haired vampire murmured absently, not breaking his gaze out of the window. "And it's not like he could get _lost_, Migel."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Dallet nodded, then without waiting for a reply he headed off up the train, past the elderly businesswoman and into the next car up.

The urge to move didn't really dampen with the walk, though; in fact, it seemed to steadily get worse. The brunette wandered from car to car, then back down toward the other end of the train, and still felt like he couldn't hold still. He passed Dilandau and Migel, the latter of which watched him skeptically as he disappeared through the door to the car down from theirs, and then into the next car after that. At each, he paused, wondering why he had even come, but that antsy feeling remained, and so he would keep going.

_Ugh…what the hell is wrong with me?_ He couldn't keep his eyes on one person for more than a few seconds now; people-watching held no interest or relief from the restlessness. He was almost to the very back car of the train before he realized it. All of the passengers _looked_ boring, but they _smelled_…tempting. They had such a strong draw, in fact, that the brunette took several steps toward one of the nearer passengers before realizing what he was doing.

When the man raised an eyebrow at him, asking, "Can I _help_ you?" however, it snapped him back to the present.

_What…the hell? _Dallet sweatdropped, hurriedly shaking his head and giving the skeptical-looking passenger some space. _Am I losing control of my own body?_ He ducked into the caboose car, which was reserved for janitorial supplies, it seemed, and did not contain any passengers. In fact, it had an open window leading out to the tracks that rushed by below the train—most certainly a safety hazard should any passengers venture in.

_Somebody must've…forgotten to lock it?_ Dallet shook his head, trying to clear it, and slipped the sunglasses off, rubbing his forehead. _They're all so warm…ugh, no, I've got to get a grip! Please, don't tell me this is what I think it is…it can't be happening _now_, w-we're on a train—and the Kiss isn't supposed to wear off for another few _days...

But the heightened senses and the sudden appeal of the human passengers both pointed to just that.

_Though…I _could_ sleep last night, which shouldn't happen if the Kiss was still in effect…but….no, that's not it—that _can't_ be it,_ the brunette babbled silently to himself, unnerved by the new sense that was now clearly making itself known. It hadn't really been smell earlier. No…he was in a separate car now, surrounded by cleaning fluids that _had_ to have more pungent scents than most of the passengers, and yet he could still sense them somehow…their warmth, their pulsing life forces.

…_Their blood? A-am I sensing their blood, not them…?_

The suddenness of the caboose's door sliding open startled him so badly that he flinched. Whirling, he sensed the warmth before he had even sighted the owner—a man, tall and dressed in a suit. Probably on a commute, forty-something with streaks of silver in his dark hair. He looked concerned.

…He _felt_ warm, throbbing with life….tempting…

"Is everything okay in here, young man?" The newcomer asked in a fatherly tone, raising one eyebrow. Dallet had never known his own father, but he'd heard that tone used many times on other children while out on the streets. However, this man didn't know that he was treading on dangerous ground…

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," the brunette answered hurriedly, too anxious to really sound like he meant it. "Leave me alone." _Thank god the light shines through the door on me; he might've seen my eyes glowing, th-that'd be bad….can't blow our cover, got to seem human still…_

"Son, I think maybe you should come back in here with the other passengers," the man persisted, stepping inside the door slightly. The warm feeling around him swelled, like an aroma that beckoned Dallet towards him, but the brunette resisted, scrambling to the back of the car. The tracks rattled loudly by out of the open window right beside him.

"I said I'm fine! Leave me alone!" He raised his voice, half-pleading and half-demanding. _Dammit, stay away from me—I don't want to hurt you! I don't like how you make me feel…_ The restlessness that had caused him to set out on this little walk in the first place had grown all out of proportion, washing over him now with such an urge to move, to do _something_, that it was a feeling verging on panic. He gritted his fangs, shrinking away from the passenger. _Go away…!_

The man raised his hands in a placating manner, "All right, all right, let's just calm down now…" His voice was carefully lowered to a soothing tone, and he slowly took a tiny step forward.

Dallet noticed it, though, and jerked away further, pressing himself back against the wall.

"Stay _back_, I said!" His voice shook slightly, panic clear in the tone. _I shouldn't have wandered off, should've stayed with Dilandau-sama—warm—g-go away!_ He pressed both hands over his face, shuddering at the way he was compelled toward the warmth—he wanted to touch it, _taste_ it…it was so tangible that he could almost already taste the coppery flavor in his mouth.

* * *

Back in their assigned car, Dilandau was lost in thought, recalling the last time he had traveled by subway with a childe. It had been the trip to bring Migel home after rescuing him from his family...the albino Sire recalled that the brunette was much too injured to be seen by other passengers, and so, in a bit of a panic, he had bought out tickets for an entire car to have it to themselves…

_I'll bet he doesn't even remember much from that incident…_ Crimson eyes sliding over to glance at Migel sidelong, he sighed a little. _I suppose having a stake driven through your chest _would _be distracting, never mind being betrayed by your family and losing your humanity in a single day…_

An abrupt sensation surged through him suddenly, alarming in its strength. He recognized the feeling of this mind. It felt like none of the other childeren; warm, but also very distant—very tightly concealed into itself.

_Dallet._

Frowning, the Sire concentrated on the emotions that he felt from his childe, focusing down on the present ones and ruling out those that were only echoes of past hurts. An overwhelming sense of panic made his chest tighten; wherever he was, Dallet was in trouble, or at least emotional distress.

Standing, the silver-haired vampire told Migel shortly, "Follow me." _Which way did he go last? Dammit…! I should have been paying better attention! What could be wrong, though—has he blown our cover?_ Whatever the problem was, he had to locate the ex-vagrant, and soon. As he had done with Viole in the Abaharaki hideaway, he closed his eyes and felt around him for Dallet's presence. The unmistakable signature was to his right, down the train…

_Could it be…no, no, the Kiss shouldn't wear off so soon at all. It must be something else. I have to find him!_

Migel followed as Dilandau swiftly traveled down the train several cars, toward the caboose.

"It's Dallet, isn't it?" He asked in just above a whisper, not wanting to cause a commotion that the other passengers might be curious about.

Dilandau ignored the question, entering the second-to-last car and making a beeline for the open back door.

_He's in there…_ He frowned at the sight of a man's back when he stepped inside, _But not alone?_ Disinterestedly, he noticed that Migel came in and closed the door behind them.

The man there glanced back over his shoulder at the sound of the door closing; that same moment, Dilandau spotted Dallet in the back of the car, his face hidden in both hands.

"You!" He snapped at the businessman, eyes flaring behind the shades, "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Oh, thank god," the man didn't seem to notice that he was being accused of anything—nor the flaring eyes--and looked relieved. "We've got to do something, I-I think he's going to jump!"

"Jump?" Migel raised an eyebrow, looking at Dallet.

_Oh, hell…the man thinks he's suicidal?_ Dilandau sweatdropped to himself, crossing his arms.

_

* * *

Dilandau-sama…! And Migel—they found me, Dallet realized; he didn't move from his position, but could hear their voices. Much to his relief, the man hadn't advanced any further into the room, but his warmth—his __blood_—was still tugging at the brunette, an almost irresistible pull. Dallet realized; he didn't move from his position, but could hear their voices. Much to his relief, the man hadn't advanced any further into the room, but his warmth—his —was still tugging at the brunette, an almost irresistible pull. 

"D-Dilandau-sama," he pleaded, "Make him leave—please!"

"He's not suicidal," the albino vampire told the businessman flatly, "He's claustrophobic, and you're _crowding_ him." _I am…? Oh…r-right, can't exactly tell him any real reason, so of course he'd have to lie…whatever it takes, j-just make him _leave...

"Claustrophobic?" The man was surprised, "I-I see…well, you seem to be his friends, so perhaps you can help him. I think I've just done more to irritate the situation than anything…" Dallet could hear him sigh. _Go away, dammit, I can't…I can't _stop_ myself…_

The warmth was pulling away suddenly—a second later, there was the click of the door, and Dallet felt the overwhelming urge to pursue the pulsating feeling of the blood that had just left.

Standing shakily, he started toward the door, but Dilandau snagged his arm before he could make it there.

"Stay right here—dammit, it's like you've already had the Kiss for a week!"

"I think it wore off early, actually," Migel put his two cents in, crossing his arms. "You wanted to bite that guy, didn't you Dallet?"

Dallet stared at him.

_Did I? Was that what it feels like…? _He shivered, tugging at Dilandau's grip on his wrist, _H-how do they _live_ with this…? I've got to find that man…I need to…b-but, can't blow our cover—what should I do? What should I _do

Pulling off his shades, Dilandau caught the brunette'seyes with his own. _You're _not_ going to follow him._ The voice made itself known to Dallet quite clearly, despite the fact that it wasn't spoken aloud. _You're staying right here—calm down._

A familiar hazy warmth settled over the brunette's mind, strong but gentle. It and the restlessness combined to overwhelm him into silence and stillness; he stood where he was, transfixed by the crimson eyes gazing into his.

* * *

Dilandau felt a multitude of emotions swirling around in Dallet's mind; with the direct gaze as a connection, he could sense his childe's thoughts far more strongly and clearly. There was uneasiness there, and a slight fear.

_Why did you hide here instead of coming to me?_ He demanded silently, a bit irked that Dallet could be on the verge of his first crimson and he hadn't even noticed it. There was a slight swell of panic from his childe, though, and he in turn projected calming feelings to the brunette, not wanting to upset him any more than he already was.

_There was no time to come back to our car,_ Dallet explained uneasily in his mind. As with most inexperienced vampires, he carefully thought everything in actual phrased words; a wasted effort, really, for Dilandau was actually paying attention more to the emotions that came with the thoughts than the thoughts themselves. The emotions that were currently a jumble—Dallet was more upset than even his mind let on, it seemed.

_I was just walking, _the brunette explained shakily, _and then suddenly everybody…felt so warm…I-I had to get away from them! If I stayed, I-I'm not sure what I would've done—would I have bitten that man, Dilandau-sama? I-is that what this is?_

_It's normal, _Dilandau sighed a little, _Faster than usual, but normal—just stay put, it'll be all right._

_But how will we get off the train? I can't go out n-near those people again, I—I can't _control_ myself around them! I could've killed that man unless you came in!_ The panicked feeling returned, swirling and clenching at Dilandau's chest tightly again, and Dallet almost broke the gaze, trying to cover his face with his hands. The silvery-haired vampire snagged those hands, shaking his head but keeping their gaze steady.

_No—I felt it, and I came. Don't you dare doubt that I will come, Dallet—you're my childe. _

"So…now what?" Migel ventured to ask; he couldn't hear their conversation, and so to him it must have seemed like a very long silence. Dilandau estimated they had been standingquietly for perhaps ten minutes now.

"Now we have a situation to deal with," the albino answered in a passive, soothing tone, not looking away from Dallet; as long as he held the gaze and didn't do anything too startling, the brunette could not hear anything that was spoken aloud; he was in a trance, of sorts, that only allowed him to perceive the thoughts that Dilandau directed at him.

"No kidding—it was pretty stupid to leave at a time like this in the first place," Migel pointed out, "I mean, his Kiss has been wearing off since yesterday, and we up and take him on a _train_ trip…"

"The Kiss was wearing off that early?" Dilandau asked, and if not for the carefully-maintained softness in his voice, it would have been said sharply. "Why the hell didn't you _tell_ me?"

"Well, hmm…" Migel pretended to think for a second, then stated deadpan, "I guess I was stupid enough to assume his _Sire_ was already onto the situation. Guess not."

"Migel…" Dilandau's tone had become just a little _too_ gentle, "Sometimes, you know, you really test my patience…"

"Yeah, well, sometimes you don't like hearing the truth, too. What are we gonna do about this situation again?"

The albino vampiresighed at this.

"No choice—we have to find him a donor on the train."

"A _donor_?" Migel grumbled, "Oh, _great_, yeah—we'll just go out there and ask the operator if he'll ask over the intercom if there are any vampire blood donors aboard! C'mon, this is gonna blow our cover for _sure_."

"Then it does," Dilandau answered firmly, frowning. "My childeren come first, Migel—I don't care _how_ you do it, but go and locate _someone_ to be Dallet's first crimson. I can't release him until someone is here—he would be drawn to the first person who came near the door."

"Who the hell on this train's gonna be a donor?" Migel asked incredulously, frustrated with the whole situation.

"I don't _care_ who—find someone. Now." Though spoken gently, Dilandau's words still left no room for argument. Frowning, Migel turned and exited the caboose, carefully closing the door behind him so as not to slam it and startle Dallet.

He had to find a donor, and soon—but how to even start looking?

--End Chapter 25

**_

* * *

Hurt Akugi! Volume 25_**

----Akugi #75

Narrator: Migel immediately glanced up at him when he stood.

Migel: "Where are you going?"

Dallet: (Sweatdrop) "Can't you recognize the signs from all the fidgeting?"

Migel: "…?"

Dallet: "_Please_ tell me this train has a restroom!"

Migel: (Sweatdrop)

----Akugi #76

Dilandau: (Snaps) "You! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Businessman: "Oh, thank god—another vampire!" (Grins fangedly) "Hey, if you help me catch this guy you can have some of his blood, too. Whaddya say, will you help me?"

Dilandau: (Twitch) "He's my _childe_, you moron—he's a vampire, too!"

----Akugi #77

Migel: "I think it wore off early, actually." (Crosses arms) "You wanted to bite that guy, didn't you Dallet?"

Dallet: (Stares hungrily at him since the businessman is gone now)

Migel: "…Eheh, Dallet? You know staring like that gives me the creeps, right? …Dallet?" (Inches away) "Dilandau-sama…help me…."

----Akugi #78

Migel: "Well, hmm…" (Pretends to think, then deadpans) "I guess I was stupid enough to assume his _Sire_ was already onto the situation. Guess not."

Dilandau: "Why, you…!" (Abandons Dallet and slaps Migel upside the head instead) "How _dare_ you talk to me like that!"

Migel: (Coolly) "I have no idea—however, I do know _one_ thing."

Dilandau: (Twitch-growl) "And what would _that_ be?"

Migel: (Listens to screaming and snarling noises from the car next to theirs, and smirks a little) "Dallet seems to be enjoying the buffet out there."

* * *

AN: ; The idea behind that last Akugi is that Dilandau got distracted and didn't keep Dallet in the trance, so Dallet escaped and went to bite the first human he got near while Dilandau was busy being mad at Migel. Hopefully I got that across alright…. (Sweatdrop)

This chapter's rather aptly-named for a train scene, isn't it? Hehe. It's a play on both that and Dallet's Kiss wearing off too fast. Actually, Dallet's whole embrace went a little strange…more on that later. Next chapter's a fun one—Dallet's first crimson! (Well, fun for us, not for him, I'd imagine…)

Thanks for reading, and please review! (Heart)


	26. Crimson Butterflies

**When You've Been Hurt, Too**

**Chapter 26 – Crimson Butterflies**

By Threshie

AN: Hi again—yup, it's me, She Who Does Not Own Escaflowne. Also known as She Who Cannot Update Fanfics Consistently. (Blush) Sorry about that, eheh…anyway, I hope you enjoy this latest installment of my rather lengthy fanfic. This chapter we have a long-anticipated event: Dallet's first crimson. (Hope it lives up to expectations…and that I did a good enough job writing it like I imagined it, which is sort of hard to put into words, really...)

* * *

_This trip's just going from bad to worse,_ Migel thought grumpily, journeying up through the train cars again in search of anybody who looked like a likely blood donor. _How the hell am I supposed to ask anybody _without_ blowing our cover?_

He swept his gaze over the occupants of the car he'd just stepped into, frowned further, and immediately headed to the next one. _All business people—if there were some teenagers, somebody with tattoos or that's into body piercing or something, at least I'd know _they_ were open-minded about bleeding…! Why me, dammit…?_

"Migel?"

The brunette was so startled to be spoken to by name in what he'd thought was a train full of strangers that he jumped, whirling around to see who it was.

Kagero and four large bodyguards sat there in the seats opposite where he stood, the former smiling a bit tentatively at the moody-looking vampire.

"Kagero!" Migel stated the obvious, gears already turning in his head about this latest development. _Perfect, he already knows about us being vampires and everything…!_

"Hey, it really is you! With the shades, I couldn't be sure." The blonde smiled brightly, entirely unsuspecting of his near future. "What are you doing in the subway, and where's Dilandau-sama? You're not by yourself, are you?"

Migel shook his head, snagging the blonde man's arm and tugging, "No, he's with us—we need your help, and quick, so c'mon!"

The bodyguards looked about to remove the hand that was gripping Kagero's arm, but the blonde shook his head, and they dubiously backed down.

"You guys stay put," he told them, "He's a good friend—I'll be back." Taking this as an agreement to help them out, Migel practically dragged him out the door and down toward the caboose before the four large men could even voice a protest.

"So, what exactly's the trouble?" Kagero asked sheepishly, swerving to avoid slamming into another passenger who was walking around during the trip, too.

"You'll see in a second," the brunette answered with a frown, knocking on the caboose door lightly to let Dilandau know he was coming in; immediately afterward, he opened the door and tugged the blonde inside, shutting it again. The lock made a little 'click', and for the moment at least they were safe from anybody else coming in.

* * *

For what felt like a long time, there was nothing but the soothing strength of Dilandau's presence in Dallet's mind. With how helpless he felt about controlling himself around humans, the brunette was actually relieved to feel his Sire's strength of mind surrounding his own; if he tried to do anything he didn't want to do, he was certain that Dilandau could stop him even when he couldn't stop himself.

The reassuring peacefulness within his mind was interrupted, however—abruptly, the draw he'd felt from the humans returned, doubled, swelling and swirling through him like an irresistible magnetic pull.

_What…?_ He wondered anxiously to Dilandau, resisting the urge to pull away from the trance and see what it was—most likely, he wouldn't have been able to, anyway.

_Migel got back pretty quick with a donor,_ his Sire answered; Dallet found it both strange and kind of amusing that he could actually feel the albino vampire's dubiousness. However, he wasn't sure he was really ready to bite a person.

_Isn't there any way to stop this until we're off the train?_ He asked a bit plaintively, _I-I don't really want to do this…Guimel managed to not have a first crimson, I could do something like that…_

_I shouldn't have let Guimel get away with that, but I was too busy dealing with Gatti's situation to deal with it too at the time,_ Dilandau answered, a swirl of unhappiness tinged by regret accompanying the words. _Every vampire has a first crimson—it's the natural way of things, and besides, there's no way to postpone yours now that you're so drawn to people. You've got to do this, Dallet—from now on, this is what your life will involve._

Dallet didn't reply in words, though he was fairly certain Dilandau could feel his unhappiness. From now on…did that mean he would _always_ feel this out of control around humans? How did all of his friends cope with this? Was it how they had all felt around _him_ when he'd first come to the keep...?

* * *

"Keep them near the door, Migel," Dilandau said softly, not breaking his matched gaze with Dallet's even to glance up and see who the donor was. "Do they know the situation?"

"It's me, Dilandau-sama," Kagero spoke up, leaning to one side to peer at Dallet around the albino vampire's shoulder. "Dallet…but, I thought he was still in the middle of his embrace?"

"Kagero…" Dilandau sounded faintly surprised, but not displeased.

"Actually, he's at the end," Migel answered the blonde's question, sighing. _And damn, what a mess the whole thing's been!_ "In fact, he's at the very last step—his first crimson. That's where you come in."

"Eheh…me?" The blonde sweatdropped, glancing at him and then back to Dallet again.

"We need your help, Kagero," Dilandau said gently; with a human in the room, it was even more imperative that Dallet stay in a trance, or the blonde could end up bitten unintentionally. "Dallet needs a donor now, and we know no one else on the train. It's exceedingly lucky that _you_ are even here—don't turn us down."

"I wouldn't," Kagero smiled, "But I'm not exactly a donor—is there anything special I'd have to know how to do?"

"Just let him bite you—I'll make sure that he doesn't hurt you," Dilandau answered softly, "I hope you're really decided--having you in the room is making it more difficult to keep him in a trance, you know."

"Of course I'll do it," the blonde assured him; he glanced at Migel, who was shooting him a skeptical look, and sweatdropped. "I can't turn you down, and I wouldn't want to if I could, Dilandau-sama." He smiled again, "Just tell me what to do."

"First and foremost," Dilandau murmured, gently releasing Dallet's wrists, "Don't be alarmed..."

"Er…alarmed? What should I have to be alarmed about…?"

"I'm going to release him from the trance—don't be afraid, I can control him if things get out of hand."

"…Okaaay…" Migel found himself the target of a '_should_ I be afraid?' look from the blonde. He crossed his arms, frowning, and did not offer any witty comments this time around.

_I hope Dallet being a 'special case' doesn't have any _other_ surprises—especially not any surprises concerning how much control Dilandau-sama has over him.

* * *

_

Dallet shivered as the throbbing of the blood seemed to intensify…and then he realized that Dilandau's strength was pulling away.

_Dilandau-sama? Wh-what's going on?_ He asked, unable to help the little surge of fear that accompanied the thought. _I-I can't—don't let me go, I can't control myself!_

_Don't be afraid,_ his Sire's mental voice sounded distant, _to become what you've never been before, Dallet. And don't worry about self-control too much right now—I'm not going anywhere._

_B-but…!_ Dallet felt panic squeezing his chest as the haziness left his mind, and with it Dilandau's presence. Quite abruptly, he was back in the train caboose, the tracks clattering noisily by outside the back window, the scents and sounds of the world and the tangible throbbing of a human heart all sharp and clear again. It was disorienting being thrust into the real world again, and he blinked dizzily, trying to get his bearings. When he looked up, there was a black coat in his view, and above that, Dilandau's pale features, red eyes carefully following his movements. The albino stood in front of him.

"Dallet, listen to me," he explained carefully, meeting the brunette's lilac eyes again—there was a second's hope in Dallet's heart, but the haziness of the trance did not return. "You need to drink, or the thirst will only get worse. You have to do this. Do you understand?"

"I…I-I….yes, I…" Dallet stammered unsteadily, his voice trembling—the donor, standing to Dilandau's right, was Kagero! "I-I can't bite Kagero," he said, surprising himself with his bluntness. Now didn't seem like a good time to beat around the bush, though.

"Yes, you can." Dilandau sounded surprisingly gentle—it was so strange to hear that it was a bit distracting. "He volunteered for this."

"That's right, Dallet," Kagero smiled reassuringly, "It's okay with me, so don't worry about a thing, alright?"

"B…but…" Dallet protested weakly, nonetheless finding his feet dragging him forward. The warmth swelled with each step, soft, enveloping…just a little closer, and then he could… "No!" He shook his head, forced himself to turn away. "Th-this is the wrong time f-for this…Dilandau-sama, p-please…" He wasn't sure even what he was asking Dilandau to do, but pled with him nonetheless. _You must be able to stop this…postpone it, anything!_

"Don't be afraid," Dilandau reminded him, patting his shoulder.

The brunette looked at him uneasily, "I know, but…" He glanced back at Kagero and shivered, "I-I hate this! I f-feel…like I c-couldn't stop myself if I wanted to…"

"Um…I don't think you're supposed to," Kagero suggested, coming over nearer to the vampires. "Here, Dallet," he offered his right wrist, which with the sleeve rolled away was revealed to be tattooed with a flurry of black and sapphire butterflies. _Why the hell…does somebody like _him_ have tattoos…? _The warmth surged all out of proportion in that instant of distraction, drowning out the thought, and an intense longing filled Dallet.

He cringed away from the blonde, shuddering. "Stop! Y-you make me feel…ugh….I-I hate it, I…" He glanced back at the butterflies, captured in the midst of flight, and felt himself drawn to them—and the pulsing warmth just beneath that delicately-tinted skin…

"You only dislike that feeling because you can't control it," Dilandau pointed out impatiently from his right, crossing his arms. "You can't fight it, though—it'll overpower you. It can even overpower _me_. Just give in and things will be a lot easier for all of us."

"D…don't want to…" Dallet whispered, nonetheless transfixed by Kagero's offered wrist. Against his will, he closed the small space between them, gripped the blonde's hand in his own…if the draw had been overpowering before, now it was all-consuming. He might have been able to stubbornly resist for a little while if he had kept his distance, but now that he was touching the skin, so very close to touching the life pulsing beneath it…

Before he could stop himself, he'd sank his fangs into Kagero's wrist.

The butterflies disappeared beneath small streams of crimson, but he neither noticed nor cared—the coppery flavor filled his mouth, sensational, and the longing dimmed the faintest bit. He drank it in, reveling in the way that giving in had somehow given him more strength instead of less. This was nothing like drinking Dilandau's blood during the Kiss had been—then, there had been no real desire to do so. Now, though, the crimson liquid was intoxicating, gratifying, like a drug he couldn't get enough of.

He didn't just want it, although he couldn't deny that desire to himself. This was what he _needed_. Now that he had crossed over to this side of his new existence, there was no turning back.

From now on, this was what he was.

* * *

Dilandau kept a careful eye on his newest childe, but thankfully Dallet didn't seem to have the same problem Migel had had during his first crimson—that was, to bite the donor repeatedly instead of just once. Kagero, the albino noted with bemusement, didn't really appear to be in any pain. While he was glad that Dallet wasn't being rough, there was no such thing as gently digging one's fangs into somebody's arm—surely the blonde should be wincing or something?

But he stood there quietly, a thoughtful look on his face while he watched Dallet, and didn't even look uneasy as he had sounded before when they had asked him to be a donor.

_Nothing really upsets the man,_ Dilandau mused, unable to recall any time that Kagero hadn't looked upon with his usual good humor.

"Dallet!" Migel sounded alarmed, and when his Sire looked he saw why—his newest childe had released Kagero's wrist, only to move up to biting his shoulder near the neck.

_Oh, hell…trying to pull him away _now_ would severely complicate things!_ The albino vampire thought sourly. He was nonetheless about to step over and put Dallet right back into the trance again just in case his fangs got too close to the donor's neck, but Kagero caught his eye and smiled, wrapping his unbitten arm around Dallet's shoulders, and he knew to stop. _He's all right with this? He sure as hell doesn't _seem_ like a first-time donor—and why isn't he wincing or _something

"Tell me if he's hurting you," he reminded the blonde softly, frowning to himself. _Not that that seems possible at the moment! …I'm not complaining about something going _right_, though. Every step of this embrace has been rough—imagine, having your first crimson on a train! But, I suppose I should have figured it would be trouble, since Celena never…_

He sighed. They needed to get to Folken's keep, and soon. If he could give her the Kiss, as he'd never gotten the chance to do when he had embraced her, then these strange effects that happened to his new childeren, and to him, would hopefully vanish.

He tried not to add to that thought that he was anxious to see Celena herself again; it really made no sense, he had lived so long that she was little more than a child in comparison….somehow, though, feelings for her lingered.

"Got any bandages or anything…?" He was snapped out of his thoughts by Kagero, who was addressing Migel at the moment; he had one hand pressed tightly to his bloody wrist, the hand belonging to said wrist pressed over the bite on his shoulder, and looked more sheepish than anything.

"Huh? Oh, sure, I'll rip up something…" The brunette responded, sweatdropping. He commenced rummaging around for a rag, then finally sighed in defeat and took off his shirt. "This's getting to be a bad habit, losing my shirt every time I leave the keep…"

"Yeah? Sorry about that…we could use my shirt if you want," the blonde offered, nodding down at the white long-sleeved shirt he wore under his suit jacket. With a slight grin, he added pointedly, "Dallet already got it all stained with blood when he went for my shoulder, so it may as well be useful for something."

Dilandau stepped past them, tuning out the rest of their conversation as he knelt beside his newest childe, who was now sitting on the floor with his head bowed; longish brown hair hid half of his pale face, which was seemed even starker in comparison to the crimson smeared across it.

"Dallet?" He asked quietly, leaning down to try and catch the brunette's gaze. Dallet turned his head, though, so that his features remained hidden from view, and made no reply. _Just great—if every other thing that could go wrong with his embrace did, then why _shouldn't_ he be the type who can't accept it, too?_ He sighed tiredly, taking hold of Dallet's wrists and tugging him to his feet. "Come on, come sit down for a little while." He led the quiet childe to one of the two bench-seats that lined the caboose's walls on either side and made sure that he sat down.

"Is he alright?" Migel asked, glancing over at them as he finished tying off Kagero's makeshift bandages—in the end, it seemed, they had settled for using the blonde's white undershirt, since the brunette was wearing his navy blue muscle shirt again, and Kagero now was the one who was shirtless.

"He just needs to be left alone a little while," Dilandau said quietly, coming over next to them. "How are you feeling, Kagero? Not lightheaded or anything?" He sounded a bit glum, but didn't have the energy to hide it. _Everything's going downhill…first they hurt Viole, and I couldn't stop them, and then that damned Allen Schezar nicked my shoulder with his silver sword…_ He frowned; his regeneration _still_ hadn't closed that wound yet, but it was minor enough that he could ignore it for the most part. There was no way he would allow Folken to see him favoring an arm.

_And for that matter, _Folken_ had to butt in, damn him!_ The last thought swept over the remnants of the others, erasing any sense of calm. If he had been paying attention, he would have noticed Kagero and Migel glancing over at his flaring eyes. _Who I embrace and why is entirely _my_ business—it has nothing to do with him, so how dare he accuse me of not respecting her!_

"You know, I never really got much chance to talk to you, Kagero, but you don't look like the kind of guy to have this many tattoos," Migel's comment drifted through his thoughts, so that the combined information provided a mental image of Folken shirtless with tattoos on his chest. _What the hell…?_

Sweatdropping, Dilandau hastily returned to the present and glanced over at Kagero to see what they were talking about. He blinked, then blinked again. _Alright…I knew about the _butterflies_ already, but…_

"Heh, yeah, I guess I look sort of average unless I'm going sleeveless, huh?" The blonde was replying to Migel with an easy sort of smile; Dilandau didn't really notice his face that much, though—it was his back that drew the attention. Or rather, the three-headed, emerald-hued fire dragon that adorned the skin there, covering everywhere from the waist up to the nape of the neck, some licks of green flame even curling around the blonde's shoulders.

…_It never did quite make sense to me that somebody with his personality would dress so conservatively,_ the albino vampire sweatdropped, _I suppose all of the long sleeves are to keep his business affiliates from seeing his wilder side!_

"I pity the poor tattoo artist who got to spend hours on end painting this thing," Migel smiled, examining the dragons more closely. Glancing over his shoulder, Kagero smiled sheepishly.

"Eheh, yeah, I paid him a little extra since it took five sessions, though."

"Five? Wow…"

"Ryuon's a patient person, thankfully," the blonde shrugged, slinging his suit jacket back on without any undershirt.

"Ryuon?" Dilandau blinked, "Ryuon did that tattoo?" _Hmm…I've never actually seen any of the work he does before._

"Uh-huh," Kagero was looking down, focusing on buttoning his jacket. "Got it about three months ago. He didn't do the butterflies, though," he added, grinning. "When he saw them, he thought they were girly." He paused, glancing over toward the quiet fourth inhabitant of the room. "…So, the donor's well taken care of, but how about the childe? You sure he should be left alone right now? He looks a little upset…"

"Oh, he'll probably get angry with me when he gets over the initial shock of everything," Dilandau crossed his arms, frowning a little. "I had to push him into it, or he might have procrastinated until he was too thirsty not to cause you serious harm. As a donor, you did very well." He paused. "A little _too_ well—are you sure you haven't ever done this kind of thing before?"

"I think I would remember if I had," Kagero was still watching Dallet a bit worriedly, "But, I've got a really high pain threshold, so I guess it might've looked like I was used to it…"

"He must just be a natural," Migel decided, patting the blonde's uninjured shoulder with a smile. It was a half-hearted kind of enthusiasm, though; he, too, was watching Dallet out of the corner of his eye.

Something stirred in the back of Dilandau's senses…faint, quiet. A soft, pained presence entered his mind, sensitive and sincere. _Viole..._ It was definitely his eldest childe's presence that he felt—he had known it hundreds of times before. The albino frowned softly to himself, wondering what was wrong. _I probably shouldn't have left him alone in his condition…but, he seemed to be doing all right when I left…dammit, but I have to take care of this business with Celena once and for all! Gatti said that he would take care of Viole...what's happening back at the keep?_

"Dilandau-sama, what is it?" He looked up, blinking, to find Migel and Kagero both watching him in concern. The latter had voiced the question.

"Viole..." Dilandau frowned, fingering his wrists; they were stinging again. In the same places where Viole had been burned by the silver shackles before...

--End Chapter 26

* * *

**_Hurt_ Akugi! Volume 26**

----Akugi #79

Migel: (Grumpily, while traveling through train cars looking for like blood donors) _This trip's just going from bad to worse--how the hell am I supposed to ask anybody _without_ blowing our cover?_ "…." (Gives up on not blowing the cover) "Anybody willing to bleed a lot and not ask any questions, raise your hand!"

Passengers: Oo; "Is this a death-threat, or just some stupid teenager playing a prank…?"

Migel: "I'm not a teen, damn you! I may LOOK like a 15 year old, but I'm ACTUALLY over 50!"

Passengers: (Skeptical silence)

Migel: "SERIOUSLY."

Passengers: (Glancing at one another) "Definitely the latter."

Migel: "…." (Grumble-twitch) "FINE, I'll try the NEXT CAR…."

----Akugi #80

Migel: "This's getting to be a bad habit, losing my shirt every time I leave the keep…" (Grumbles)

Kagero: ; "Oh, I don't know…I think it might help keep all of those fangirls out there reading this thing."

Migel: (Crosses arms) "Well, fine. Next time, Dilandau-sama can lose his shirt—THAT ought to help our reader fanbase grow."

----Akugi #81

Dallet: (Lets go of Kagero's wrist and bites his shoulder instead)

Dilandau: (Would stop him, but Kagero seems alright with it)

Dallet: (Lets go of shoulder; bites upper arm, then moves on to the other arm, then the other SHOULDER—chomp, chomp, chomp…)

Dilandau: Oo; "You mean to tell me THAT doesn't hurt?"

Kagero: (Heart) "Oh, no, I'm just fine!" (BLEED-A)

Migel & Dilandau: (Glance at one another and raise eyebrows, sweatdropping)

Migel: "…Maybe he's a masochistic blood play fetishist?"

Dilandau: (If possible, is MORE disturbed by this possibility)

----Akugi #82

Dilandau: (Grumbles inwardly) _Everything's going downhill…first they hurt Viole, and I couldn't stop them, and then that damned Allen Schezar nicked my shoulder with his silver sword…and then the keep's electricity bill arrived, and Kagero said he wouldn't pay that much just so all of my wall-sized flat-screen TVs displaying endless looping footage of flames could be on 24/7! The NERVE! ...Oh, yeah, and Folken sent me that letter and all, too.

* * *

_

AN: The title of this chapter is based on the first crimson and the fact that the wrist Dallet ended up biting was the one with the butterflies tattooed on it—hence, he got them bloody. (Shrug) Seems literal, poetic _and_ symbolic to me all at once. )

Sorry for the sort of odd Akugi...this chapter's a big, serious type of one, and one that had to be written with tact (Cough) in order to make it not appear yaoi or shounen-ai, so I didn't really want the Akugi to have yaoi or shounen-ai type jokes in them, either. I hope the first crimson was written well enough... (Hasn't ever really written a vampire bite scene quite that way before) Tell me what you think, hm? Thank you, and thanks for reading! (Heart)


	27. Waking Dreams

**When You've Been Hurt, Too**

**Chapter 27 – Waking Dreams**

By Threshie

AN: Threshie still doesn't own Escaflowne. We're veering away from Dallet's point of view a bit more for this chapter, but rest assured, we'll be following him around again very soon.

* * *

In all of his years as a childe of Dilandau's, Gatti had never seen the study in such disarray. Dilandau wasn't as tidy about tucking away letters and stowing pens as the blonde himself, but he didn't usually break inkwells on the floor, scatter papers across the desktop and chair's seat, or shred the curtains that hung over the door. 

_What with his temper, he shouldn't choose to take messages from Lord Folken around anything he cares about,_ the childe thought with a sigh, swiping at the dark mess the aforementioned inkwells had left on the red carpeting. It was no use; the plush surface was hopelessly stained. _I'll get a new one so that it's tidy in here before he gets back,_ he decided.

"GATTI!"

The blonde vampire jumped at the sudden, frantic wail outside of the office door. Before he could reply, it was torn open and Guimel came rushing inside in a complete panic.

"It's Viole—h-help--Gatti, I don't know what I'm supposed to do—he's hurt—what am I _supposed_ to do—God, DO something--!" The fluffy-haired boy babbled on, near tears, while Gatti tried to make sense of his words.

_Viole's hurt and needs to be taken care of,_ the blonde assessed, ignoring the rest of the words that had been thrown at him. Abandoning the rag he'd been scrubbing the rug with, he stood immediately, trying to stay calm.

"Take me to him, Guimel."

The cream-haired boy fell silent, training big, upset green eyes on him, and then nodded once, hurrying out the door. Gatti followed, wondering worriedly what could be wrong now. _Viole's been through so much lately as it is...what could have happened to him?_

His question was answered the moment Guimel led him through the door to the library. The lovely vampire knelt there on the floor, arms wrapped tightly around himself and head bowed. He was trembling badly enough to see from a distance, and the stark redness around both wrists and his neck made the culprit of his pain easy to realize.

_Bleeding...! The silver burns are getting _worse_, not better!_

Gatti hurried over and knelt beside him, leaving Guimel standing near the door.

"Viole?" The blonde ventured worriedly, touching the beauty's shoulder—he was startled when Viole flinched at this, cringing away from him. _This can't have happened suddenly...he must have been hiding it... Why? _With a little sigh, he reached over and gripped the purple-haired vampire's shoulders, "Viole, it's me—let me help you."

"G...Gatti..." His friend whispered shakily, not raising his head. "Th-they're...going to f-find him, Gatti..."

Gatti took his hand, squeezing it gently. "Shh, I know, I'll take care of..." He blinked, the last sentence's meaning coming through. "...What?"

Viole cried a little, clinging to the offered hand, "They'll f...find him, I c-couldn't tell him...! They'll tell...Abaharaki...I-I just didn't see it in time..."

_Didn't see what in time? If they'll _tell_ the Abaharaki, they're _not_ the Abaharaki, themselves! Who else would want to find Dilandau-sama...?_

"Wh-what's going on...?" Guimel asked nervously, coming over to listen as well.

Gatti frowned worriedly, "I'm not entirely sure...however, we need to take care of Viole now. Let's concern ourselves with the rest later." That seemed like the best course of action, at least until he could think about what he'd just heard in more detail.

He slid his arms around the lovely childe, cradling him close to his chest as he stood and turned toward Guimel. "Come on." Without further comment, he headed out the door, leaving the fluffy-haired boy to follow by himself.

* * *

Viole felt sick. 

The pain of silver burns was intense enough to make him sick by itself, even though it was only a fraction of what it had felt like when the silver was actually touching his skin, but really pain had never made him cry. No, the tears now were because of what he had _seen_.

It had all started with a memory.

It was faint, so long ago that it felt like another life...but it nagged, coming to him now and bothering him. It was important, somehow, to Dilandau's present situation with Celena. If only he could _remember_...

He had been in the library, looking for one of the keep's oldest books that spoke of Lord Folken to verify this memory he had only the barest whisper of recalling...and trying not to feel deceptive for pretending that his burns weren't hurting him to the other childeren. If Dilandau wasn't so distracted by thoughts of Celena and dealing with Dallet's embrace, and if the purple-haired vampire didn't have such self-control, his condition would have been noticed by the Sire, and likely the trip to Folken's keep never would have happened.

The books had been dusty, unkempt; the human loyalists who served Dilandau weren't allowed near such ancient knowledge even just to maintain its condition. He had found the right section of shelves to search, had sighted the title on the peeling leather binding...and then, everything had been replaced by metal walls, bright headlights reflecting in the gloom of the tunnels—a subway.

A tall man, impossibly scrawny with thin black hair and unsettling green eyes was standing to the side as the beauty watched Dilandau, Migel and Dallet depart the train. The latter was pale and silent, the former two talking quietly and seriously amongst themselves. The green-eyed man didn't allow himself to be seen, but watched them closely as they left. As soon as the three were out of sight, he slipped a cell phone out of his pocket and began to dial, still eyeing the doorway they had gone through.

Abruptly, the subway station was gone--Viole was now standing in an all-too-familiar place, a place that made him shiver still with the recent memories.

A room in the Abaharaki manor.

The style of the manor was unmistakable—the room where they had kept him before had been very much the same, only smaller. And this room wasn't empty, either. Viole flinched at the sight of a familiar tall, fair-skinned man with long, long blonde hair.

Allen Schezar.

"And that's the only form of payment you request?" Allen asked, fair brows furrowed so that he looked very grim, indeed. His blue eyes were cold. "Just kill this 'Dallet'?"

"That's right, Dallet." Viole jumped—the voice came from behind him! Stepping to the side, he realized that the green-eyed man stood there in the room—he was the one Allen had been speaking to before. "He is a vampire, as well, so it shouldn't go against your 'morals'." He said 'morals' with a sort of disdain, as if either he didn't believe Allen really had any, or morality just disagreed with him in general.

Almost as soon as Viole realized the green-eyed man was there, the entire scene melted away, and he found himself on his knees on the library floor, the silver burns at his wrists, waist, ankles and neck all screaming their painful present reality for him to return to. _Kill Dallet...?_ He trembled, _The Abaharaki...are going to kill _Dallet?

Returning to the present, the purple-haired vampire sniffled, burying his face in the front of Gatti's shirt to hide his tears. _...Was it real? It was too vivid to be...imagined... It felt just like one of my dreams, but I was _awake_! I can't predict anything while awake...can I?_

"Gatti, wh-what are we going to do?" He heard Guimel ask quietly, reminding him once again that he was in the present in the keep with the other childeren who weren't traveling. "I thought regeneration could heal m-most anything, but he's bleeding again...what's wrong?"

"...It'll be alright," the blonde replied quietly, and Viole could feel them pause to open a door. "I'm...I'm not sure what they did to him, but I suspect that his regeneration was exhausted during his stay with the Abaharaki, and so now it can't handle the silver burns on its own."

"Y-you mean...but..." The fluffy-haired boy sounded disturbed, "But, vampire regeneration heals up most anything in _seconds_! To m-make it _stop_, they would've had to..." He trailed off uncomfortably.

Viole shivered as he was placed gently onto a softness he recognized as his bed, the sharp edges and white-hot metal in his memories violently conflicting with his present senses. _They did. Th-they did everything you can imagine, and more._ He opened his eyes and smiled up at Gatti faintly, adding somewhat proudly to his silent reply, _But I didn't say a word about where she was...even though I knew._

The blonde vampire did not smile in return, sky blue eyes a haze of concern.

* * *

Gatti knew he wasn't being very reassuring, but he couldn't bring himself to smile right now. _He's hiding it, but he must be in a lot of pain...he always hides it when he's in pain. I've got to take care of things while Dilandau-sama is away—we can't add the stress of caring for the entire keep to Viole's troubles!_

"I've got to leave for awhile, Viole," he decided aloud to the beauty, whose faint smile had faded almost as soon as it had appeared. "...But, Guimel will take good care of you. Please hang on, I'll return as soon as I can." He squeezed the other childe's hand, trying to sound reassuring and strong. _I'm in charge...of the keep...me..._ He didn't _feel_ confident...

"I will?" Guimel asked of his statement, leaned around Gatti's shoulder to peer up at his expression anxiously, "Wh-where are you going? You're gonna leave us _alone_?"

Gatti headed for the door, expecting the fluffy-haired childe to follow in order to hear his softly-spoken explanation.

"I'm simply going to find a donor for him—he needs to drink to get his regeneration back up to full strength," he explained, pausing and turning by the door to find, as expected, that the green-eyed boy was right behind him. "Just bandage his wounds and try your best to make him comfortable, okay? I have to go promptly, or I would bandage him, myself."

Guimel looked very small at the moment, but only swallowed hard and nodded.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Gatti repeated what he'd told Viole, patting the fluffy-haired childe's shoulder and smiling to reassure him, "It'll be okay."

"O-okay," Guimel whispered, watching him depart out the door. Gatti hated to leave him, the youngest childe present, in charge, but he really had no choice—it would be much more dangerous to send poor Guimel up into the keep during the day than to go himself.

And as for the other inhabitants of the keep, all of the loyalists and donors that usually resided there had relocated up to the surface, to Kagero's estate, when Dilandau had had his little explosion of temper at the messenger. His childeren could regenerate from such attacks, after all, but humans were hurt much more easily, as Yukari had learned firsthand...and being around him in such a furious state must have been frightening for even the vampires who weren't his childeren, whether they could regenerate or not.

_I don't think he's ever lost his temper that badly in front of them before,_ the blonde thought, taking a quick right turn at the end of the hallway and heading for the stairs that led up out of the keep. Unlike the more oft-used exit, which he knew led up onto the estate's lawn out near the statuary garden, this door opened directly inside of the basement of the keep—which was why he was using it, as it was currently daylight outside.

Ascending the steep steps, the blonde childe grasped the dusty metal knob and slipped through the door into a well-lit, wood-floored hallway. The lighting made him squint, but also assured him that no one would see his blue eyes shift to glowing red—they were only red in darkness.

_Now...to find someone, ask for Kagero...and quickly. _He glanced up and down the hallway, thinking quickly back on the schematics of the keep and estate that were posted on the wall of Dilandau's study; he'd examined them many times, but had never actually had any need to venture out of the keep in decades, save of course for the recent trip to retrieve Viole from the Abaharaki. That had used the outside keep entrance, though...this time he was coming up into the estate's primary building, and he'd never seen the inside before.

_I can do this,_ he thought firmly, _I've seen the schematics, even if I've never really been through here—there were detailed drawings of hallways..._ He closed the door behind him as softly as he could, looking both ways again. _...If I recall...yes, the lobby is that way—lots of windows, and it's daylight, best avoid that at all costs. That leaves the wine cellar this way..._ He turned to the right. _Let's hope there are servants around here somewhere..._

None of the servants knew of the vampires beneath the keep—Kagero kept the secret solely to himself, for that was the only way that it remained a secret. Hopefully he could slip a keyword into what he told the servants somehow, and convince Kagero to come down to him, because with the sun out, there was no way he was going to venture up out of the basement levels. _Kagero will know what to do—he has connections all over the place, he can have a donor sent down for Viole in no time,_ the blonde reassured himself, peering around the corner before rounding it—still no servants, no-one at all. Wasn't there anyone dusting down here or something...? _All I have to do is get into contact with Kagero, and everything...everything will be all right..._

--End Chapter 27

* * *

**_Hurt_ Akugi! Volume 27**

----Akugi #83

Gatti: (Cleaning up the study) _What with his temper, he shouldn't choose to take messages from Lord Folken around anything he cares about. _(Notices the chair is hopelessly stained, and also that the inkwell was spilled) _I'll get a new one so that it's tidy in here before he gets back,_ he decided.

Guimel: "GATTI!"

Gatti: (Turns, wide-eyed) "What, what?"

Guimel: (Sternly) "You were thinking of re-modeling Dilandau-sama's study again, weren't you!"

Gatti: (Shifty eyes) "Er...well...maaaaybe..."

----Akugi #84

Narrator: His question was answered the moment Guimel led him through the door to the library.

Gatti: (Sweeeaaatdrop) "Viole, don't you think you should stop your yoga routine while you're hurt?"

Viole: (Twisted in pretzel with teary eyes) "Sh-shut up and help me out of this mess..."

----Akugi #85

Narrator: The blonde vampire did not smile in return, sky blue eyes a haze of concern.

Gatti; Oo; "That rhymed!"

Guimel: (Heart) "'The blonde vampire did not smile in return, sky blues eyes a haze of concern...vampires and silver equal severe burns—would poor Viole ever learn?'" (Fanged grin) "I could write limericks!"

----Akugi #86

Narrator: He glanced up and down the hallway, thinking quickly back on the schematics of the keep and estate that were posted on the wall of Dilandau's study.

Gatti: "...I wish those things were illustrated with pictures of the furniture and stuff...I never really understood all of that 'North, East, West, South' stuff. Hell, I have trouble with my lefts and rights!" (Sweatdrop) "...Maybe I should've sent Guimel after all."

* * *

AN: Poor Gatti has no idea Kagero is currently gone on a certain train trip. He'll find out soon enough, I guess...if he can find anybody to ask about it, anyway. Anyway, wow, another chapter written...took me long enough, but I did it! Muahahaha! (Cough) Thank you very much for reading, and for sticking with this fic! I love my readers, you guys are patient with me! (Huggles all) ) 

Eheh...speaking of patience...today is the first day of my Fall college quarter. I'm going to have homework for the next three months, and am teaching classes on the side, so I do apologize in advance, but I'm afraid I won't have as much time to write on 'Hurt', and thus updates will be slower. (Yes, they can GET slower... (Blush) ) They're not STOPPING, they'll just slow down since I'll have to devote more time to homework and less time to plotting/outlining/writing this fic.

Anyway, just so in the future you won't assume I died since it's been so long since the last update, be assured once more, I WILL finish this story, in fact I have plenty more of it outlined and lots of ideas to keep it alive. (Heart) Thank you again for sticking with me, it really makes me happy to know that people out there enjoy my work!

--The Thresh


	28. Lost

**When You've Been Hurt, Too**

**Chapter 28 – Lost**

By Threshie

AN: Phew, decided to take a break from homework and work on this instead. I don't own Escaflowne or any of its characters. Let's see what Dallet's up to, why don't we...?

* * *

So now it was final. Absolutely, irreparably final. Being crossed was the only way out, and even then it wouldn't be going back to how he had been.

_I'm not human anymore._ His thoughts somehow kept coming back to this point. It was frustrating in itself, this feeling of being stunned inwardly—he thought he'd gotten past the fact that he'd been embraced back before the changes started, but now that they were complete, he had truly crossed the line. Now that he'd drank blood...not just a sip, but _drank_ it...

_From a _person_, too—Guimel hasn't even done that yet!_ He reached up to swipe at the last smears of crimson on his face, feeling like he should be queasy but unable to be. The truth was that, physically, he'd felt excellent ever since he had bitten Kagero—no pain, no feeling ill or weak or shaky. He felt sick inside, though.

His impromptu donor had stayed with them in the caboose after Migel bandaged him up, talking quietly to Dilandau and glancing Dallet's way every so often. It was easy to tell that the brunette's silent behavior was worrying the others, but he couldn't muster up the will to interact with them at the moment.

_...I couldn't stop myself. Having somebody drink my blood didn't bother me...the _thought _of drinking it didn't bother me, but...the _act..._I-I couldn't _stop_ myself... _He realized vaguely that he'draised one hand to his lips, but didn't particularly care. It wasn't the act of drinking blood that bothered him—it was definitely that complete loss of self-control. He'd been not just drawn, but _compelled_ to bite Kagero, and even his mind's best efforts to control himself had been overridden by an insatiable bloodlust...

And, as with the conflicts of interest for mind and body during the blood drinking, now his body felt wonderful and his mind felt sick. Self-control had always been one of his stronger points...one of the few assets he'd had to take on the harsh world with, and now even _that_ had been compromised? _Dilandau-sama said that the thirst can even overpower _him

BAM-BAM-BAM!

The solid thumping on the outside of the caboose door startled Dallet so much that he jumped. _Wh-what's...?_

"Who's in there? Is Mr. Awai with you?" The deep, gruff voice sounded threatening; Dallet turned his head a little to see what the others' reactions were, since as far as he knew the person outside was a complete stranger. Dilandau seemed a bit surprised, Migel looked irritated, and Kagero...did anything startle the man? _Awai...wait, that's Kagero's surname...

* * *

_

"I'm right here, yes," Kagero called back, smiling apologetically at Dilandau as he stood and headed toward the door. More quietly, he asked the silvery-haired boy, "Can I open the door without causing trouble?"

With a glance at Dallet, who was till sitting quietly with his head bowed, Dilandau frowned and nodded.

"I don't want them around too long, though." _I don't think he would lose control of himself and bite anybody so soon after drinking, but...until I give Celena the Kiss, nothing's certain. That'd be all I needed, letting someone on the estate other than Kagero find out that we're vampires!_

"No problem," the blonde unlocked the door, then sweatdropped as four silver barrels were promptly trained on his head. "Eaaasy, guys, it's me."

All of his bodyguards lowered their handguns just as promptly, some peering into the room behind him while a couple of them stared at their boss a bit incredulously.

"You're bleeding, sir!" One of the big men observed gruffly, having glimpsed the edge of the bandage around the collar of the blonde's jacket. Shooting Dilandau a suspicious glare over Kagero's shoulder, he added pointedly, "Who the hell did this?"

The pale vampire frowned evenly back through his black sunglasses, which he'd put back on as soon as Kagero had started for the door. _Go ahead, single me out as the villain! Just because I'm in a black trench coat, is that it?_ He thought sourly.

"...Not important at the moment," Kagero shrugged easily, in response to the question. Smiling up at the dark-skinned, burly and shaven-headed man who had asked, he added, "Don't worry, it doesn't apply to your protection duties either—my responsibility, not gonna come out of your pay. Okay?"

"...Sure, sir," the bodyguard replied flatly, obviously no happy with the explanation but also used to his boss's odd ways by now. He crossed his arms and fell silent.

Kagero turned to Dilandau.

"I have to get going, looks like," he smiled again; the albino knew from years' experience that it was his usual facial expression. "Good luck getting to your destination; take care, everybody." He glanced at Dallet in particular, Dilandau noted.

"Right. Good luck with your business...stuff," Migel offered as sincerely as he could, raising one hand in a wave.

Dilandau crossed his arms, leaning back in his seat.

"Your stop's coming up, I take it, Kagero?"

The blonde bobbed his head, "Yeah."

"See you sometime later, then," the albino vampire nodded at him; he made no other comment or move while the blonde and his hired men retreated back out into the populated area of the train. _We've been aboard for hours now...it must be nearly nightfall. We passed our stop awhile ago, so...only a little longer until we reach it again, in the dark this time..._

More waiting to do. He hated waiting.

Locking the door again, Migel sighed heavily. "Well, hell...I hope those guys don't see the bite marks."

"He's smarter than that," Dilandau replied offhandedly, scowling and clutching one wrist; they had been stinging again for the past half hour, worse than before. _Viole must be in pain...it has to be the silver burns. I thought they were taken care of, dammit—he acted fine when I left! He could walk around by himself, he didn't seem to be in pain..._

He furrowed his pale brows further, hunching down in his seat. Viole's pain wasn't the only thing that was bothering him. Ever since he'd bitten Kagero, Dallet had been feeling a slew of discomforting and confusing emotions—he was tired, he was angry, he was sad, he was afraid...it felt like a big jumble in Dilandau's mind, and it combined with the stinging wrists made him feel so awful that he was glad he was sitting down right now.

_That damned Folken! This is all _his_ fault,_ the pale vampire thought darkly, eyes flaring again behind the shades. _If he hadn't kept Celena at his keep without telling me that she was there, I would've gotten her back weeks ago and given her the Kiss—I wouldn't have had to leave the keep with Viole in this condition, and all of these weird side effects of no Kiss wouldn't be happening! It's all Folken's stupid fault...

* * *

_

All of this waiting was driving him crazy. Hell, all of this silent treatment—Dilandau looked to be in a foul mood, so talking to him wouldn't be very smart, and Dallet seemed to be alternating between looking frustrated and looking like he might cry. _And I'm just sitting here, all useless-like._ Migel sighed, swiping wisps of bangs out of his face with one hand and leaning forward onto one knee with the elbow of the other.

"...Hey, Dallet?" Migel glanced at his friend, but the other brunette didn't even look at him; no response came, either.

"Dammit, Dallet, snap out of it! Being a vampire's not so bad, anyway—you'll get used to it," he offered, trying to be encouraging. "I mean, hell, I didn't like the idea when I was first embraced, either—I was even worse than you about it, but I got used to it in the end, right? Drinking blood's no big deal, especially when the donor's are volunteering and everything...and you get to be immortal, and you regenerate from almost anything, I mean, c'mon, that's pretty damned cool...and..."

He trailed off, realizing that he was rambling on, and that nobody was listening anyway. _...I really can't help, can I? It was the same with rescuing Viole, and with keeping Gatti from being crossed—I try, but I can't do a damned thing right!_ He leaned his forehead against both palms, sighing.

No reply.

"...You're right...it's hopeless, ain't it," he told Dallet flatly, standing. "Well, fine. That's fine...just sit there, then." Crossing his arms, he headed to the other side of the car, near the door and away from the two other silent inhabitants of the room, and paced, wishing this whole trip could be over with already.

* * *

The keep seemed a lot bigger when it had no one in it, Guimel decided miserably. It was eerily quiet, too, since Viole had stopped talking and slipped into a fitful, light sleep awhile ago, and the fluffy-haired boy didn't fancy talking to himself like some crazy person.

He'd sat and watched the beautiful vampire's condition worsen for the past hour and a half, and still there was no sign of Gatti's return. _What am I supposed to do? What if he doesn't come back?_ That was his worst fear—that Gatti didn't return. Viole was in no condition to move, but if he didn't get some blood to drink soon, the burns were going to get worse and worse.

That would leave him—him, Guimel, the guy who hadn't even been a vampire for six months yet—to venture up to the surface, possibly in broad daylight that could kill him, and somehow locate a donor, all with the threat of the Abaharaki always looming.

_How do they find us so easily as soon as we leave the keep?_ The fluffy-haired boy wondered fearfully, leaning on one hand and watching Viole grimace in his sleep, turning his head one way and than the other. _...What do I do? Isn't there anything that can help him feel a little better until Gatti gets back?_ He bit his lip, then winced as said lip was jabbed by his fangs.

"O-ouch..." He pressed a hand over his mouth, tears pricking his eyes, but tasted only a hint of coppery blood before his regeneration closed the holes.

Viole stirred, baby blue eyes opening dreamily to gaze up at the ceiling. Wordlessly, that gaze slid to the side to look at him.

"...Guimel..." He smiled faintly, curling the hand that rested on his chest into a loose fist. "A-are you okay...? You said...said ouch, I...thought..." He winced a little, trailing off the rest of his sentence

"I-I'm fine," the fluffy-haired boy fidgeted, worry clear on his face. "I just bit my lip, um...h-had any dreams lately?" _If you can see the future, you'll see when you're gonna die, right? You'd tell us if you saw that...right?_

Viole sighed, "...Dreams..." He blinked, frowning a little as memories of one evidently came back to him. "...I did. It's...I-I'm not sure...what it means."

"N-nobody's gonna _die_, are they?" Guimel asked nervously, unable to help how wide his green eyes were as he waited for a reply.

"O-oh, no," the beauty assured him, smiling again, "D-don't worry about that...n-nobody's dying..." He winced again, shivering, but seemed determined to finish what he'd started to say. "Th...m-my dream...wasn't about that..."

Guimel nodded; injured or not, Viole definitely knew better than he did. Really, the fluffy-haired boy was relieved that he was awake again so that he wasn't the one in charge anymore... _But he's not well enough to do anything, and I don't know what to do if I have to go find a donor by myself,_ he thought anxiously, _So come back soon, Gatti! Please hurry...

* * *

_

Meanwhile, a certain blonde childe was getting awfully frustrated. He'd eventually located a servant—as his 'luck' would have it, a plump middle-aged maid who was in the process of stealing a half dozen bottles of the good stuff from the wine cellar—and asked her to point him in the direction of Kagero.

She'd said she didn't know, but told him to go the lobby if he wanted to ask the secretary there. She'd then asked why Gatti was down in the wine cellar if he was looking for Kagero, to which the blonde had replied pointedly that he wouldn't ask her why _she_ was in the wine cellar if she didn't ask him.

She'd agreed to that pretty quickly.

_The lobby...oh, yes, I can go into there, no problem. It's _only_ the one room in the estate with the _most_ windows per square foot!_ Sighing, he paused to glance either way down the hall; he knew which way the lobby was, but going there seemed pretty pointless when he couldn't take even a step inside. _I've already taken too long about this—I wonder how Viole's doing? I hope Guimel's doing okay at taking care of him..._ Not that there was much that the fluffy-haired boy could do for him, anyway—blood was the only way to strengthen regeneration, and that was a fact.

_Focus, Gatti,_ he commanded himself, returning his attention to his own dilemma. _The only way to talk to the secretary is to go into the lobby—how can you do that without stepping into the sunlight? What can block sunlight...?_ Clothing might, although it would certainly be an uncomfortably thin barrier between himself and potentially fatal burns.

However, there was no way he could walk into the lobby with anything covering his head or face and _not_ be immediately singled out as conspicuous—and he couldn't afford to be questioned. He didn't have the time, for one, and for two if they made him walk into sunlight then it would all be over.

_What to do..._ He frowned, pausing in the middle of a long, wide hallway with—strangely enough—pink walls and dove grey curtains. _What would Dilandau-sama do...?_ He sweatdropped, as the image of a cursing Dilandau with flaring crimson eyes came to mind. _...Probably demand the secretary come into the shade because sunlight set off his albinism. Handy excuse for _him_, but I don't exactly look albino..._

The blonde watched a servant far down the hall make a beeline for a pair of fancy wooden doors, frowning to himself. _I didn't want to have to resort to doing this, but...looks like I have no choice. Whether he wants to or not, that guy's going to become a donor today...!_ Determined to resolve the situation with Viole, he set off after the servant at a speedy pace. In the moment he'd paused to decide what to do, though, the man had gone into the doors he had been heading for.

_Interior double doors—that's the dining room,_ the vampire recalled, reaching for one of the handles; according to the map in the keep, the dining room was nearly in the center of the mansion, and had no windows to the outside. Instead, Kagero's eccentricity had edged its way into the décor, and the dining room was lined with mirrors framed to _look_ like windows.

Mirrors could be trouble, for vampires had no reflections, but a mistake wouldn't be fatal, however troublesome.

The dining room was fantastic in size, with a long, smooth wooden table that gleamed in the soft lighting from candles side-mounted on the walls. The ceiling was very high; every small footstep echoed off of the walls.

Stepping inside as quietly as he could, Gatti glanced around for the servant; he caught a glimpse of the man disappearing into a side door that must have led to the kitchen. _Hopefully there aren't too many other people in there,_ the blonde thought, starting after him. A voice from behind him stopped him dead in his tracks, though.

"Amazing, Hitomi..."

_No...! H-how...can he _be_ here?_ Gatti froze; he didn't need to turn around to recognize the voice. It was strange to hear it speak so softly, though, when before he had only ever heard anger there.

"I couldn't imagine why a childe of Dilandau's would be here...but, here you are. That's very interesting, Gatti."

Slowly turning around, the vampire's hazy eyes narrowed at another pair just as blue. Allen smiled grimly.

"I have some questions for you."

--End Chapter 28

* * *

**_Hurt_ Akugi! Volume 28**

----Akugi #87

Kagero: "No problem." (Unlocks the door)

Bodyguards: (Shoot first and ask questions later)

Dilandau, Migel and Dallet: "..."

Bodyguards: (Sweatdrop) "Er...you're bleeding, sir!"

Kagero: xx; "N-no..._really_?"

----Akugi #88

Migel: "Well, hell...I hope those guys don't see the bite marks."

Dilandau: (Offhandedly) "He's smarter than that."

Kagero: (To bodyguards) "Wanna see my new tattoo?" (Grin) "It's shaped like monster bites!"

Dallet: (Sneezes)

----Akugi #89

Narrator: However, there was no way he could walk into the lobby with anything covering his head or face and _not_ be immediately singled out as conspicuous—

Gatti: (Heads into lobby dressed in black hooded trenchcoat with blue bandanna over face) "Got a selection of good things on sale, stranga!"

Secretary: "..."

----Akugi #90

Allen: "Amazing, Hitomi..."

Gatti: _No...! H-how...can he _be_ here?_ (Freezes in place)

Allen: "You look so lovely in that ball gown! Want to dance?"

Gatti: (Facefault) _Note to self: to get past Allen Schezar, distract him with a pretty woman!_ (Runs into kitchen; is not pursued)

* * *

AN: Well, this chapter's proof that reviews help keep me inspired. After months of not updating 'Hurt' for lack of time around college homework, I got two new reviews to this fic out of nowhere, and both said they loved the fic and hoped I'd update soon. That made me go back and re-read the last few chapters, as well as what I'd had written of this chapter and never finished, and in doing _that_ I happened upon the AN of chapter 27, which says 'today is the first day of my Fall college quarter'.

I'm two-thirds through my WINTER college quarter now, and there was a three-week break between quarters, so upon realizing how terribly long it's been since I updated, I decided that I owed to myself and my readers alike to finish this chapter and post it! ; Not only that, but writing on this fic again has inspired me once more for future plot-lines—which I have outlined—so unless I get the dreaded writer's block (aka lack of inspiration), which isn't likely, I should update again sooner rather than later.

Kudos to you if you recognize the references in Akugi #88 and Akugi #89...LOL. Hint: The first is from Japanese culture, and the second is from a video game. )

On a last note, wowee did I switch points of view a lot this chapter! (Sweatdrop) I hope that wasn't a confusing mess; I'll try and cut down the point of view switches in the future, ehehe...

Here are the point of view characters for this chapter, in their order of scenes:

Dallet

Dilandau

Migel

Guimel

Gatti

Five POVs for one little chapter...ehehehe...

(Huggles readers) Thanks so much for reading, and for inspiring me with your kind reviews! I'll 'see' ya next chapter. )

--Threshie


	29. Intuition

**When You've Been Hurt, Too**

**Chapter 29 – Intuition**

By Threshie

AN: Wowee, almost 30 chapters now! 3 I don't own Escaflowne. (How'd I forget to mention that last chapter? (Sweatdrop) ) Ironically, though he's moved the plot and is felt strongly about by most of the characters, Allen's first actual, non-flashback scene is here in chapter 29. LOL. Onward!

* * *

_How long has Gatti been gone?_ Guimel wondered anxiously, watching Viole wince and fret in his sleep. The eldest child had fought to stay conscious for around an hour before finally slipping fully into his pained slumber, and now he turned his head from side to side, gritting his fangs and scattering a mess of purple curls across the pillow. Guimel was worried about him more than ever now; Gatti had been gone for far too long. What if's drifted through the fluffy-haired boy's mind, and none of them good. 

What if the blonde had been unable to find any donors? What if he had fallen down a flight of stairs and was unconscious somewhere...? What if he'd been caught in the sunlight and burned to death in an instant? This last was the most horrible thought, and made its thinker shiver. _Even if you don't find a donor...please just come back _alive_, Gatti, and soon!_

He sighed, hugging his knees; he'd been perched on the chair by Viole's bed for so long that at the moment he felt like a small, rather fluffy-headed gargoyle. Not that that was the biggest of his concerns...he'd only realized after Gatti was already gone and Viole was fighting to stay conscious, that to be the only able one left at home made _him_ the one presently in charge of the keep. Him, the newest childe besides Dallet—the childe who couldn't even drink blood without feeling physically ill!

He had absolutely no idea what he would do if Dilandau came back now and wanted to know how he'd been tending the place. The thought should have been a good one—after all, if Dilandau suddenly and inexplicably reappeared out of thin air in the keep, he could be in charge again—but to Guimel it was a worst-case scenario. He hadn't even been a childe for half a year, and in those short months most of Dilandau's actions that he'd seen were negative ones. The albino vampire was always angry, or frustrated, or disappointed—it was hard to imagine what could actually make him happy.

_I don't think me being in charge would make him happy,_ the fluffy one thought glumly, glancing around the candle lit room. Viole's room always looked the same...but that didn't mean that the rest of the keep wouldn't fall into disarray. Not that it actually _was_ in disarray, although he'd noticed a bunch of books scattered across the library's tables earlier...maybe even that would suffice to anger his Sire, though, whose temper was so great and terrifying...

He gratefully abandoned his jumbled worries and thoughts as the sound of a door slamming echoed down the hall. _Gatti...!_ He leapt off of the chair and hurried to the door, feeling an embarrassingly large wave of relief wash over him—Gatti was back in charge, he didn't have to be responsible anymore...

"What took you so long!" He practically wailed even as the door was in the process of opening.

"I apologize, Guimel-sama!" The newcomer said hurriedly, bowing and very nearly bumping heads with him, "I-I meant to put them all away, except that with Dilandau-sama in such a f-foul mood that I thought it safer to come back later...er, Guimel-sama?"

Guimel stared at the brunette youth who had opened the door like he'd seen a ghost. _He's...not Gatti...where is GATTI?_

"Amano," he said faintly, grabbing the door edge and leaning to look outside, glance either way down the hall. "G...Gatti didn't bring you, did he?" He knew that that didn't make sense, as Amano wouldn't have stayed within Kagero's estate when not serving the vampires, but he had to _hope_...

"No, I came by myself," Amano crushed that tiny hope unknowingly, blinking. "Why, is he looking for me...?" He paused, having caught sight of Viole, and lowered his voice. "...I take it that Viole-sama's condition's gotten worse instead of better! Where's Dilandau-sama?"

"Huh? H-he left, went to visit some guy named 'Lord Falcon' or something," Guimel sighed, coming back inside. "Th-this's terrible...Gatti's been gone so long, and Viole needs a d..." He paused, turning slowly to look at Amano...human, vampire loyalist, within-arms'-reach Amano. "Donor."

"D...donor?" The brunette shrank under his gaze, glancing nervously at Viole again. "A-a-and, Gatti-sama is bringing one right away...right? That's why he's away, right?"

"He's _supposed_ to be bringing one," the fluffy-haired boy nodded, snagging the human boy's arm and leading him into the room, "But, you can see that Viole's in too bad of shape to wait—we need a donor right here, right now. Amano, you're his only hope—won't you let him bite you?" He released the arm he'd been gripping, hugging himself instead. "W-we've been waiting for Gatti for over an hour now...please, Amano!" _Some leader of the keep _you_ make, Guimel—having to beg the help to help you,_ he thought with a sigh.

"B-but..." Amano shook his head even as he said the words, "I'm no donor! I'm just a glorified librarian—i-in fact, that's all I came back to do, re-arrange the library books that I'd taken down for cleaning. I-I-I'd better get to that now, so g-good luck on finding a donor, and I'll s-see you la..." He turned to rush out the door, but Guimel caught his arm again. Slowly, defeatedly, he turned back toward the bed. "I can't, Guimel-sama—I-I don't know _how_, I mean, there must be _something_ that makes a donor a donor, right...? R-right?"

Guimel was about to answer, but Viole awoke just then with a short, sharp cry—both boys standing near the door jumped at the sound. Wide-eyed, the beauty dragged himself into a sitting position, gasping at the pain the motion inspired from his burns.

"G...Guimel...!" He choked, reaching a shaking hand in the other childe's direction; he couldn't muster up the strength to look that way, to even stop from hanging his head or clutching his other hand to his throat, "Wh-where...are you? L-leave—w-we must...leave...now!"

Guimel rushed to his side, hands hovering nearby but motionless; he was unsure what he could do to help Viole, if anything.

"I-I'm right here, but we can't leave—Allen would find us if we left the keep! Please lie down again...h-here, let me help you--" He reached for the beauty's shoulders, but Viole weakly shoved his hands aside.

"No—we _must_...leave...! P-please," he winced, curling forward almost into a ball, "Immed...iately..."

"Why?" Guimel was startled; he'd forgotten momentarily that Amano was in the room. The brunette was right beside him, leaning close to Viole and looking paler than he had been moments before. "Why do you have to leave, Viole-sama? You're in no condition to even _stand_!"

"..." Viole calmed himself a little, grasping the nearest arm—Amano's left—to keep from swaying where he sat. "I-if we stay...s-surely I'll be w...worse than this," he panted, not looking up when he spoke. "Allen...is c-coming..._here_..."

"WHAT?" Guimel cried, grabbing his arm; when the beautiful childe dissolved into gasps of pain again, he hurriedly let go. "I-I'm sorry!" _Amano...who am I to force him to be a donor, when I can't even force myself to bite someone? But, Viole's suffered so much already...he deserves to have someone help _him_ for once!_ "Amano, y-you've got to help us," he said softly, looking up into the other's brown eyes, "Please, you're the only one who can."

Seeing Viole trembling so badly, whimpering at the pain that it cost to breathe, the brunette frowned and nodded at last.

"Okay. Okay, I-I'll do it. Only..." He fidgeted a little, glancing down at Guimel worriedly. "H-he won't be, er...really rough since he needs to drink so badly, will he? ...Guimel-sama?"

Guimel was already speaking to Viole again, and didn't want to take the time to reply.

"Viole, Amano's gonna be your donor, s-so you've got to sit up and drink, okay? Blood will help...y-you'll be okay..." _You didn't have a dream about dying, did you? You said Allen's coming, but did you dream him meeting _us He wrapped an arm around Viole's waist, helping him struggle into a better sitting position, and ushered Amano over hurriedly. "C'mon, if we have to get out of here h-he's really got to drink _right now_..."

Nodding, the brunette came over to stand beside the bed; he fidgeted, "Um, wh-what do I need to do?"

Seeing that his red polo shirt had lapels that would be in the way, the fluffy-haired boy answered immediately, "Take your shirt off." _Oh, god, am I really the one saying this...? I don't know what I'm talking about, so why do I sound like I do?_

"What? O-okay..." Looking like he already regretted his decision to go along with this, Amano reluctantly unbuttoned his collar and slipped the garment off over his head. Abandoning the shirt on the floor, he uncomfortably seated himself on the edge of the bed near Guimel's chair. "I-I guess I'm ready," he gulped, "V-Viole-sama, er, d-don't bite too hard, please."

Viole scarcely seemed to hear him; Guimel transferred the beauty's weight as carefully as he could from leaning against him to leaning against Amano instead, and almost as soon as he touched the donor, the purple-haired childe wrapped his arms around him. Amano must have been expecting this to hurt, because he flinched before he was even bitten.

"I-I don't...ever bite much," Viole sighed, before hiding his face in the brunette's upper shoulder. Guimel watched uncomfortably as the makeshift donor's eyes became hazy; he relaxed abruptly, eyes drifting closed, and suddenly the realization that Viole was actually biting him—drinking his blood, puncturing his skin with fangs—hit the fluffy-haired boy. Immediately, he was reminded of Dallet biting Migel in the back of Ryuon's truck—just biting, over and over and over, and the blood was everywhere, and it looked like hell for Migel's shoulder...

_I...I-I don't think I want to see this..._ He got up nervously, noting that neither drinking vampire nor donor seemed to notice, and hurried out the door, closing it behind him.

The hall was eerily large and empty and dark, but at least it didn't remind him of the sickening coppery taste that made him go crazy when he had avoided drinking for too long. Sinking to the floor beside the door, the second-youngest child hugged his knees and wished fervently that Dilandau had never left the keep without them. _What did Viole dream that Allen would do once he got here...? _Whatever it was, he hoped that it would wait until Viole felt up to an escape.

* * *

Every muscle in Gatti's body was screaming its alarm at being in this situation—Allen Schezar, he had just strolled into a room with _Allen Schezar_ in it! He did his very best to keep any look of shock from showing on his face, though, instead nodding once at the blonde man who sat at the table. 

"Allen." Not a question, not an accusation—for once, he just said the man's name civilly, even going so far as to omit the 'Schezar' this time. _How did you know that I would be here?_ The blonde childe turned, feigning calm as he brushed his fingertips across the table's smooth, wooden surface. "I'm surprised to see you, of all people, coming to visit Mr. Awai."

Allen smiled grimly, "We both know that I'm here to see you." Gatti looked up, blinking; he really had expected the man to be here to see Dilandau, not him.

"Why?" _What am I going to do? Viole and Guimel are the only ones left in the keep, and they're practically defenseless right now...! If he makes me tell him how to get down to there..._ He felt a little knot forming in his stomach; how could things tumble so hopelessly out of control in such a short amount of time? _Dilandau-sama should have just taken us all with him! No...that's foolish to think of. There shouldn't have been any way that Allen could _possibly_ locate the keep—this has been our haven for years, how--_

"I was hoping that you could tell me where I can find Dilandau," Allen replied as demurely as he could manage; his voice still hardened when he said the albino vampire's name, and it was obvious. Despite the phrasing, Gatti knew that it was no request. He crossed his arms, looking over at the other blonde and meeting his cold eyes straight-on.

"I really don't know where he is at the moment..." He lowered his gaze to the floor, voice softening a little as he added, "And don't delude yourself that doing to me what you've done to Viole will make me suddenly know what you want to hear, either." _Even if I did know, I'd never tell _you_, Allen Schezar, just like you'll never hear how to get down to the keep. I've experienced firsthand what you do to vampires in your captivity..._ He frowned, _I'd rather it happen to me again than to give Viole back to you or risk Guimel even meeting you. Above all, you will not find Dilandau-sama—I'll die before I lead you to him!_

* * *

Allen was now positive that Hitomi was genuine. He'd been doubtful at first when the girl had told him that she was psychic—that she had 'visions', as she called them, about things that were going to happen—but it was hard to deny when the proof was standing right in front of him. _"You'll be at a mansion this Wednesday...an odd one. A man named Kagero owns it. He wears glasses... One of Dilandau's childeren will meet you there—a blonde one with blue eyes."_ The words could only have described Gatti. 

Allen remembered the young vampire—young-looking, he reminded himself, they were hundreds of years old each—from the last time his luck had been looking up. That cursed Dilandau had been foolish enough to bring several childeren along when he went out of his keep. The blonde man still wasn't sure why Dilandau had been traveling, but it had been a perfect opportunity—he and the other vampires had split up, searching for something. It had been easy to capture Gatti; unfortunately, he was extremely close-lipped about Celena's whereabouts, pretending not to know anything even though his damned Sire was the reason for her disappearance. He had to know _something_ about it...

That was, of course, all that Allen wanted—the location of Celena. He would have loved to wipe the vampires off the face of the planet purely for the sake of doing so, but before that he had to extract the whereabouts of his sister from them. _Celena disappeared right after that bastard embraced her—he must be hiding her from me! He _has_ to know where she is—who else would want to steal her away but him?_

Poor Celena...his little sister, so innocent to the kind of evil that vampires were made of. Dilandau had used her as a play toy, and when Allen tried to save her, that monster had embraced his wife as well! He could still see the crimson glint in Marene's eyes...the fangs bared in agony, and the tears shed in false imitation of the woman she used to be were burnt into his mind forever.

He tried to tell himself that his wife was dead before he'd driven the silver blade through her chest—that Marene, the woman he loved, was dead the moment that Dilandau's fangs sank into her neck—but sometimes he would hear her in his dreams, and she would cry how wrong he was...

_No!_ He thought fiercely, forbidding any more thoughts of Marene from coming. _It's Dilandau's fault—_he_ killed her, not me! She was dead as soon as she wasn't human anymore. I _loved_ her—I still love her... _As always, thinking of Marene made his heart ache--if only there were no vampires in the world, she would be by his side even now.

* * *

"He's lying." The words startled Gatti; he hadn't even noticed the petite brunette who sat in the chair past Allen's until she spoke. She looked maybe fifteen, with a pixie-style haircut and big, sad green eyes; she seemed almost regretful for saying what she'd just said, but didn't take it back, either. "He knows more than he's said," she clarified, watching him as if it was written in his eyes. '_Hitomi', he said before...that must be her?_

Allen's cold gaze was on him again. All pretense of politeness was lost, and there was the familiar anger in the man's eyes—the same anger that had been there when he had pressed a silver cross over the childe's heart during their first meeting. _He's going to kill me,_ the blonde realized abruptly. It wasn't accompanied by any feeling of surprise or sorrow; just the simple truth. He was going to die. Allen had crossed him before after he'd refused to tell him anything about Dilandau or Celena, so there was no reason to assume anything different was going to happen this time around. _No one's even supposed to survive being crossed once...twice is utterly impossible. No, I'm dead this time for sure._

Well, if that had to be, then so be it. Death would be nothing compared to the pain of betraying Dilandau and the others, and so he would gladly choose it instead. However, he didn't plan to die without at least putting up a good fight...

* * *

Viole was a slow drinker; the blood was such a relief to his injuries' pain that he wished he could drink for an hour straight, but there were things to be done that couldn't wait (and besides, doing that just _might_ be detrimental to Amano's health...) He reluctantly released the brunette after only minutes, swiping at what little crimson that had gotten onto his face before pressing shakily on the side of the human boy's neck, where the bite was. A single bite—the beauty never sank his fangs in more than once, preferring to let the donor bleed at their own pace after that. _I hope that I didn't hurt him too much..._

Amano's hand came up to press on the same spot and ended up covering his. Slipping his fingers out from under the brunette's palm, Viole shakily started to climb out of bed. _We must leave,_ he reminded himself, remembering the flashes of the future that had popped into his mind most recently. Allen Schezar was there—he had been walking down a hallway, one that was very familiar. One with red velvet curtains around the doors...

Gatti had been with him. There had only been the barest glimpse of his pale blonde hair, but Viole knew that that was who it had been. _Allen already has him—I-I couldn't see and stop it from happening._ He stuffed his shoes on carelessly, trying not to notice the pang of pain in his chest that was no fault of any injury. _Staying here will not save him, no matter how much I wish to try instead of just running away...Gatti, I am sorry..._

"V-Viole-sama," Amano said softly, alerting him back to the present and away from the desolate future. The human boy looked paler than he should again, and his tone was a very awkward one. He almost sounded embarrassed...but mostly concerned.

"I'm a-all right now," the beauty assured him, grateful to be standing without needing to cling to the bed or someone else to stay upright. "Thank you for your...help." He smiled a bloody but gentle smile, trying not to look as unhappy as he felt, and made an unsteady beeline for the cabinet near the bed, taking out the bag of first aid bandages and a knife that each room was equipped with for donors' use. "W-we have to...we must leave, but first, your bleeding has to be stopped."

Nodding, the brunette let go of the bite and reached for the bandages. Viole shook his head, pulling the roll of gauze out himself, "Y-you cannot see well enough to...I'll do it. I-it is the least that I can do, right?" He smiled faintly again, trying to lessen the concern at his seemingly-fragile condition—Amano acted like he was helpless!--and proceeded to bandage the small wound carefully. _We really must hurry...he could be coming at any moment!_ Reminded of the urgency of the situation, he abandoned the bag and bandages on the bed instead of taking the time to put them away and headed for the door. "Now please follow me—quickly!"

He pulled the door open, hearing the brunette picking up his shirt and following behind him. "Guimel?" The blonde looked up, large eyes glimmering red in the darkness of the hall.

"Viole!" He leapt to his feet, hugging the beauty, "Y-you're fine now—that's amazing! I'm so glad you're okay! Y-you have no idea how glad I am...!"

Wincing a bit—Amano's blood had helped, but of course silver burns didn't disappear so easily—the purple-haired childe smiled shakily, "Y-yes, I am glad, too. Please release me—w-we must leave the keep now."

"Allen Schezar!" Guimel recalled, releasing him abruptly and glancing up and down the hall. "R-right, let's get out of here! Which way was the entrance...? Viole, which way is it?" He panicked a little, unable to remember.

"It's that way..." Amano, having slung his shirt back on hurriedly, looked disheveled and bloody and a bit pale, but was following them closely; he was pointing to the right. Viole led them to the left at a very brisk pace, though—they couldn't afford to leave Dilandau's pendant lying around, or Allen might use it to find them. "Viole-sama," Amano frowned, but didn't question their direction. "How could Allen Schezar find the keep? We loyalists don't even know—only vampires are allowed to know, and to guide loyalists here, and he _kills_ both without question!"

"I...I don't know how," Viole replied, wincing softly as his burns protested his hurried movement; despite this, he didn't slow. "He d-does know, though—and he'll be here, t-today, extremely soon." _Gatti...no, he would never tell Allen how to find us and the keep. I know that he wouldn't... _

"But where will we _go_?" Guimel asked plaintively, jogging to keep up with the rushing vampire and Amano, who was taller than either of them. "It's could still be light out—we could burn to death in the sun! Wh-what about waiting for Gatti to get back?"

"Death in the sun...would be quicker than anything Allen would do to us, and with the same result," Viole answered tightly, stopping to open a door and step through, "A-and Gatti..." He looked down at the floor, wishing that he was lying, but finished anyway: "Gatti won't be coming back."

--End Chapter 29

* * *

**_Hurt_ Akugi! Volume 29**

----Akugi #91

Narrator: What if's drifted through the fluffy-haired boy's mind, and none of them good. What if the blonde had been unable to find any donors? What if he had fallen down a flight of stairs and was unconscious somewhere...?

Gatti: (Steps on a loose floorboard; it flips up behind him and bats him down the stairs, where he lands on his head) "Ouch... Thanks a lot for jinxing me, Guimel!"

Guimel: (Sneezes)

----Akugi #92

Guimel: "Huh? H-he left, went to visit some guy named 'Lord Falcon' or something."

Amano: (Raises an eyebrow) "You mean Lord Folken?"

Guimel: "Oh, you know him?"

Amano: (Sweatdrop) "No, but Dilandau-sama was kind of screaming his name and cursing loud enough for the whole keep to hear the day that messenger arrived, so most everybody knows his name...except for you, I guess."

Guimel: (Sweatdrop) "Oh."

----Akugi #93

Narrator: Amano must have been expecting this to hurt, because he flinched before he was even bitten

Amano: "Ouch! Stop, stop!"

Viole: (Sweatdrop) "I haven't started yet..."

----Akugi #94

Gatti: "I'm surprised to see you, of all people, coming to visit Mr. Awai."

Allen: (Smiles grimly) "We swap hair care tips."

* * *

AN: Another chapter done...and I'm starting to write on chapter 30 immediately, since I know exactly what's going to be happening! (Very pleased to be inspired again) Of course, the characters likely aren't so pleased with me, since inspiration for me usually means angst for them... Sorry that the Akugi weren't really very funny this time around—it was hard to find anything that would make a really funny parody in this chapter. (Sweatdrop) It's always so when the chapters get very serious...which means that the next few are gonna be tough to write Akugi for. Oya oya—I'll still try my best! 

A note on my portrayal of Allen Schezar: Please bear in mind that, as with Dilandau being a bit more mature because he's had centuries to learn things, Allen in this AU world has had different things happen to him that have led the same original personality down a darker path. (In other words, Allen fans, please don't flame me for this chapter, LOL. Or the next one, for that matter...ehehehe.)

Thanks for reading—on to the big 3-0 chapter! )


End file.
